Crimson's Curse Karmazsin Átka
by KatieWR
Summary: Szerepjátéknak induló történet, melyet egy ideje egyedül írok. Két kitalált Alkimista lány főszereplésével mutatja be a Movie után játszódó eseményeket...
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist – Shadow and Lightning

Crimson's Curse – Karmazsin Átka

Két lány. Látszólag ég és föld, mégis, sok mindenben egyezik a véleményük.  
Az egyik csendes, kissé visszahúzódó, csendben mindent megfigyelő típus; alkímiája meglepően gyors, hatékony és észrevehetetlen. De nem csak ez a különlegessége…  
A másik cserfes, hangos, barátkozós, bárkinek beszólós; alkímiája látványos, elsöprő. Különlegessége mégis kicsit másban rejlik…  
A közös bennük, hogy mind a ketten egy időben, egy vonaton utaznak, és mind a ketten Állami Alkimisták akarnak lenni; valamint közük van az Elric fivérekhez.  
Ennyi akár elég lehetne a bonyodalomhoz, de az inkább akkor kezdődik, mikor egy régen látott barát visszatér, s vele együtt jön a titokzatos kór…

Vonaton

Sóhajtva nézett be a vonat kabinjába. Hihetetlen, mennyien utaznak ezen a tél végi hétvégén a Centralba – nem egy utasnál látott alkímiás könyvet vagy jegyzeteket. Ezek szerint mind rivális, a vizsgára készülnek.

A kabinban egyetlen lány ült, talán vele egyidős. Elcsúsztatta az ajtót, betette a hátizsákját, kérdés nélkül húzódott ki az ablak mellé. Neki is át kéne néznie még egyszer minimum a könyvét és a jegyzeteit.

Kemény dió az Alkimista vizsga, és Ő mindenképpen be akart kerülni. Kerül, amibe kerül, nem fordulhat kétszer és kész.

Elővette a jegyzeteit, ami a lehető legkülönb transzmutációs körökkel és macskakaparás szintű írással volt tele. Egy pillanatig figyelte az elhaladó tájat, majd szinte reflexből nyúlt hosszú ujjú felsője alá és vette elő a szintén alkimistakörrel díszített nyakláncát.

Megigazgatta a csuklópántjait, válla mögé rázta hosszú barna, hullámos haját. Barna szemei pillanatok alatt végigjárták a papírokat, hisz' már kívülről fújta az egészet, de akkor is, biztos akart lenni magában. Aztán elővette a könyvét, melyen arany, cikornyás betűk hirdették a címét: _Villámok_.

Talán tízszer, de az is lehet, hogy húszszor olvasta, de ez most nem érdekelte, kinyitotta a közepén, felidézte, miről van benne szó az előtte lévő fejezetekben és olvasni kezdte.

Nem nézett fel a vele szemben ülő lányra, ugyan éberen figyelte olvasás közben is a környezetét, nem gondolta, hogy árthat neki.

Zavartalanul olvasgatott tovább, az érkezőre is csak lopva rápillantott. Már a könyv utolsó oldalainál tartott, s mindenképp be akarta fejezni a vonatúton; régóta fájt rá a foga, de csak az indulás előtt tudta megszerezni, az út nagy részén pedig a fontosabb irományokat bújta.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, lábait keresztbe rakta, s lejjebb csúszott az ülésen. Az utolsó sorok rendkívül unalmasak voltak, legalább is a záró részben leírtakat kívülről fújta már. Sóhajtva becsukta a könyvet, s az oldaltáskájába süllyesztette, hogy azután felszabadultan hunyhassa le a szemeit.

Gyorsan végigpörgette magában az imént olvasottakat, de azt is ellenőrizte magában, jól emlékszik-e mindenre, amit már hetek óta gőzerővel tanult.

Minden magában feltett kérdésre megtalálta a megfelelő választ, s ez megnyugtatta.

Álmodozó tekintettel az ablakba támaszkodott, fejét az üvegnek döntve, s hol a rohanó tájat figyelte, hol a haloványan tükröződő saját, zöldes tekintetét, néha-néha megvillanó vöröses tincseit.

Maga sem tudta, mennyi ideig bámult kifelé az ablakon, azon álmodozva, mi lesz, ha sikerül a vizsga – bár nem szeretett előre inni a medve bőrére, mégis reménykedett.

Elnyomott egy előtörő ásítást – elég régóta utazott már –, s most figyelte meg alaposabban a másik lányt.

- Vizsga, mi? – mosolyodott el egy pár perc múlva, s aprót nyújtózva figyelte továbbra is az odakint suhanó tájat.

Éppen a felhők konvekcióját mondta el magában már vagy ötödször, pedig ezt a két mondatot már évek óta tudta. _„A zivatar általában a meleg időszakban alakul ki, amikor a hőmérséklet nagysága és a napsugárzás miatt elég energia szabadul fel, és ennek a feláramlásnak köszönhetően létrejön a zivatarfelhő. Ezt a folyamatot nevezzük konvekciónak"._ Felpillantott a lányra.

- Aha – bólintott. – Ha jól láttam, Te is.

- Ühüm – bólintott Ő is egyetértően, de ezzel a bólintással nyugtázta azt is, hogy igaza volt. Végül is, egy alkimistán bármely tudatlan észreveszi, mit tanul, mire készül. - Hát, sok sikert – mondta, továbbra is a tájat figyelve. Túlságosan elmerült a gondolataiban… igen, sok sikert saját magának is, ahogy látta, nem kevesen készülnek a vizsgára.

- Köszi, de nincs szükségem rá – mosolyodott el magabiztosan. – De, viszont kívánom! – villantott fel egy újabb mosolyt, majd egy tábla csokoládét vett elő a kisebb hátizsákjából. – Kérsz? Serkenti az agyat, könnyebben megy megjegyezni, amit az ember még az utolsó pillanatban akar bemagolni – kínálta.

Párat pislantott, miközben a kínált édességre pillantott, s visszamosolygott a lányra.

- Jaj, köszi – vigyorgott még mindig, s előre hajolt, hogy letörjön a tábla végéből egy-két kockát. Kényelmesen hanyatt dőlt, s a szájába vette. - Na és – kezdte motyogva, a csokoládét szopogatva –, mi a specialitásod? – mosolyodott el, bár a lánynál látott könyvekből tudott volna tippelni.

Maga is tört az édességből. Elgondolkodott, válaszoljon-e, végül arra jutott, a lány nem árthat neki akkor sem, ha akar. Szeme egy pillanatra a kabin ajtaja felé tévedt, a folyosón nem haladt el senki.

- A specialitásom? – elmosolyodott. – A villámok – jelentette ki. Hátradőlt az ülésen, a csokit az ablak előtt lévő kis asztalkára tette, ami félúton volt, ezzel is jelezve, ha a kabintársa kér még, vegyen nyugodtan. Összedörzsölte tenyereit, apró sárgás szikrák pattogtak kezei közül. – Hoppá, úgy tűnik, túl feszült vagyok – mormogta zavartan. – És neked mi a fő témaköröd? Úgy fair, ha elárulod.

Elgondolkozva bólintott.

- Igen, úgy. Nos… - egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy alaposabban átgondolja, mit is mond, hogy azzal ne áruljon el túl sokat magáról. – Igazából nincs kifejezett témaköröm. Egyszerűen csak értek ehhez-ahhoz, egy-két különleges „adottság", meg ilyenek – mosolyodott el, s ismét kipillantott az ablakon. Szórakozottan vett magának még egy kocka csokoládét, s elmerengve szopogatta el azt is.

- „Különleges adottság"? – kérdezett vissza. Rá kellett jönnie, ezzel vajmi keveset tudott meg, viszont magáról szinte mindent elárult, és ez bosszantotta. Valószínűleg az idegen lánytól nem is tud meg egyebet. Sóhajtott. Különlegesség… - Nekem is van egy furcsaságom, ami miatt minden második ember komplett idiótának néz – mondta csak úgy.

Ő is kinézett az ablakon, figyelte a tájon elúszó felhőket.

- Lapos gomolyfelhő… - mormogta maga elé, ahogy a hosszan elterülő, mégis szaggatott pamacsokat nézegette. – Amúgy a nevem Catherine, de inkább csak Rine – mutatkozott be, és kezet nyújtott.

Nem szakította el a tekintetét a tájtól, csak bólintott, jelezve, hogy hallotta a lányt. Továbbra is elmélkedve figyelte a tájat, szokatlan érdeklődéssel figyelve mindent. Vajon mikor érkeznek már meg…?

- Rita vagyok – fordult a bemutatkozásra mosolyogva Rine felé. – De a Rit-et jobban szeretem – mosolygott még mindig, s kezet fogott a másikkal.

- Rendben, Rit – mosolyodott el Ő is. A hátizsákjából most egy karórát húzott elő, és megnézte az időt. – Talán csak fél óra, és végre a Központi Városban leszünk – sóhajtotta, és nagyot nyújtózott, haját hátrarázva. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyit kell utazni? – mormogta.

Aprót bólintott, s jólesően nyújtózva pillantott ki ismét az ablakon. – Na, igen – értett egyet. – Én is jó régóta ülök már itt. Kezdek attól félni, hogy nem fogok tudni megmozdulni, annyira elülöm a tagjaim – mosolyodott el szélesen. – De hát ez ezzel jár…

- Azért mozogni muszáj lesz… - sóhajtott egyet. Ő is nyújtózott, tört a csokoládé utójából, és felállt. – Lehúzhatom egy kicsit az ablakot, hogy kinézzek? – fordult Rit felé.

- Persze, nyugodtan – bólintott mosolyogva.

Rine lehúzta az ablakot a feléig, és kihajolt rajta. A hűvös szél az arcába csapott, felébresztette. Elsuhantak mellette a fák, esetleg pár ház. A távolban egy csomó füstcsíkot pillantott meg – az már a Central lesz.

- Na, tényleg mindjárt ott vagyunk – mosolyodott el, ahogy visszacsukta az ablakot és leült. – Amúgy merről jössz? – fordult az útitársa felé.

- Szuper – döntötte félre a fejét megkönnyebbülten. Kissé feljebb tolta fölsője jobb ujját, s a fekete bőrcsuklópántja és a keze közé nyúlt, hogy meglazítgassa. Valami borzalom, mennyire szorította néha, ha túl sokáig hordta, és a fém patentok is elég szép nyomot hagytak a bőrén. De hát sose vette le, ahogyan a csuklószorítóját sem…

Még egy utolsót nyújtott az anyagon, majd kissé elforgatta, hogy a fehér flamel, a keresztre tekeredő kígyó fölfelé nézzen.

- Hogy merről? – kérdezte elgondolkodva, s visszahúzta a pántra a fölsője ujját. – Riesenburgi vagyok – mosolygott. – És Te?

- Rieseni? – pislogott meglepetten. Ő is elmosolyodott. – Ismerek két oda való srácot, Ők is alkimisták – mondta. – Én Dublith városából származom, délről – felelt a kérdésre. – Ott már sokkal jobb az idő, mint itt, az ország szívében – mesélte. – Bár arra meg sok a vihar, de azt nem bánom, szeretnék egyszer élőben természetes gömbvillámot látni. Úgyhogy sokat vadászok viharokra – magyarázta.

A vonat kürtje élesen szólt, ahogyan egy hosszabb hídon haladtak át, alattuk hatalmas tó verte vissza a késő téli Napsütést.

- Igazán? – mosolygott még mindig. – Odavalósi srácokat Én is ismerek – bár miért ne ismernék –, egyszer csak nyomuk veszett, de ha jól hallottam, Ők is alkimistának mentek… Azóta nem hallottam felőlük.

Elgondolkozva pislantott ki az ablakon. Az a tény, hogy mindjárt megérkeznek, valahogy izgatottá tette.

Rine magyarázatára bólintott. – Vihart Én is láttam eleget, de a gömbvillámokat csak hallomásból ismerem – mosolygott.

- Aha. – Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy akár ugyan arról a két srácról beszélnek… - Gömbvillám? – újabb mosoly terült szét az arcán. – Hajnalig is beszélhetnék róluk! De inkább megkíméllek, ha egyszer beindul a beszélőkém, akkor nem nagyon lehet leállítani. – A vonat fokozatosan lassulni kezdett, s hirtelen már a házak rengetegében futott a síneken. – Megérkeztünk! – kiáltott fel izgatottan.

Felpattant ültéből és gyorsan beledobta a hátizsákjába a könyvét és a jegyzeteit. A csoki maradékát odanyújtotta Ritnek, a hanyagul lehajított kabátját most magára kapta. Igazgatta magán a piros hasított bőr ruhadarabot, majd kinézett az ablakon. A vonat már szinte lépésben haladt, majd hatalmas fedett helységbe gurult be és egy utolsót fékezve meg is állt.

Rine hátára vette a hátizsákját, és már csúsztatta is el az ajtót.

- Öm… - fordult hátra a kabintársához. – Neked van szállásod? Mert ha nincs, kereshetnénk együtt…

- Jaj, de jó – állt fel nyújtózkodva. A lába el volt zsibbadva, ahogy várta, de nem volt vészes. – Egyszer azért majd meghallgatlak, érdekesnek hangzik – mosolyodott el. Húzogatva megigazította a fölsőjét, s a fogasra felakasztott, khaki zöld, hosszú kabátjáért nyúlt.

A csokoládét hálásan bólintva elfogatta, s a szájába vette, a kabátot összébb húzta magán, az oldaltáskát pedig a vállára kapta.

- Nem, még nincs – rázta meg a fejét, miközben felnyúlt a csomagjáért. Egyetlen, kisebb fekete bőröndöt hozott, de a rengeteg zsebben még is elfért minden dolga. – Rendben, benne vagyok. Együtt többre megyünk, mint egyedül – mosolygott még mindig.

- Hát akkor, előre a végtelenbe és tovább! – mondta jókedvűen, ugyanakkor a vizsga miatt kicsit ideges volt. De nem mutatta.

A peronra kiérve rögtön egy kijáratot keresett. Az utcán most sok ember volt, főleg, mivel egyszerre két vonat futott be. Látott pár egyenruhás katonát is, de azok biztos csak a rendet felügyelik.

A kijárattól nem messze volt egy várostérkép, hát arra vette az irányt.

- Nem tudom, Te hogy vagy vele, de Én még nem jártam itt – mondta. – Itt a Központi pályaudvar – bökött egy nagyobb foltra. – És itt a Központi Főhadiszállás, ide kéne elverekedni magunkat, de előtte valami szállás jól jönne – gondolkodott el. – És a híres Központi Könyvtár – nézett egy harmadik pontra. – Annyira nincs is messze – jegyezte meg. – De persze, ez a vacak papírdarab nem mutat egyetlen hotelt vagy szállodát, vagy bármi egyebet – morogta. – Jobb lenne, ha kérnénk valakitől útbaigazítást – sóhajtotta.


	2. Vizsgára készülve

Vizsgára készülve

Vigyorogva Rine után eredt, de csak szeme sarkából figyelte, a lány merre tart; igazándiból a különbnél különb embereket, no meg persze a helyet figyelte egyre nagyobb lelkesedéssel.

- Én életemben egyszer jártam erre – mondta elgondolkozva –, de az is volt vagy tíz éve. Szinte semmire sem emlékszem belőle – fejezte be tarkóját vakargatva.

Egy ideig Ő is elmerült a térkép tanulmányozásában, követve a másik ujját, majd bólintott.

- Igen, azt kéne – értett egyet. – Mondjuk az egyik katonától, azok biztos tudják…

- Pontosan erre gondoltam! – vágta rá mosolyogva. – Keressünk egy kedvesnek tűnő őrt…

Egy óra múlva már a közös hotelszobába léptek be.

- Hm. Nem is olyan rossz. Az ember ennyi pénzért valami lepukkant helyre számít, de úgy tűnik, a falakat sem kell rendbe tennünk – közölte véleményét Rine, és hátizsákját az egyik ágyra dobta. – Még az is lehet, hogy a hadsereg kaszárnyái ennél rosszabbak – tette hozzá, ahogy a táska után elnyúlt az ágyon.

- Bizony – mosolyodott el, miközben lehuppant a saját ágyára. A táskáját egyszerűen csak ledobta maga mellé a földre, s szórakozottan rugózni kezdett a matracon. Nem volt se túl ruganyos, se túl kemény; neki tökéletesen megfelelt.

- Ha így van, akkor Mi jól jártunk – nyúlt el Ő is, meggyűrve a paplanját. Mélyen beszívta az idegen illatot, majd hasra fordult, s kicsit nyújtózkodott még.

- Semmi kedvem megmozdulni – mormogta Rine. – De holnap vizsga, és le kell jelentkeznünk annál a Mustang nevű pasasnál… Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lehet… A telefonban csak a titkárnőjével tudtam beszélni, elég katonás volt a hangja – mesélte, majd fel is állt. Táskájából fésűt vett elő, majd azzal együtt eltűnt az aprócska fürdőszobájukban.

Pár pillanat múlva már egy fekete hajgumi tartotta össze a haját.

- Útközben kerítsünk egy térképet is, de kérdezzük meg a recepción is, merre kell menni – tanácsolta. – Felőlem mehetünk is.

Igazított még egyet a hosszú ujjú pólója alá rejtett csuklópántokon, egy pillanatra láthatóvá vált a jobb kéz fején lévő tetoválás; egy keresztre tekeredő szárnyas, koronás kígyó, a flamel.

- Nekem sincs sok. – Rit a fejét a párnába fúrta, a hangját alig lehetett érteni. Sóhajtott, és ismét a hátára fordult. – Körülbelül velem is így volt – mondta, és fáradtan lehunyta a szemeit. Hiába ült az egész vonaton, az már önmagában elég fárasztó, ráadásul az agya is megfáradt. Pihen egy kicsit, minden leülepszik, és holnap minden rendben lesz… legalább is remélte.

Nagy nehezen felült, egyetértően bólintott, s ujjaival eligazgatta a haját.

- Akkor legyünk túl rajta – mosolygott halványan, s miközben felállt, már nyúlt is a kabátjáért, és az ajtóhoz sétált.

- Egyébként is, nem árt, ha megismerik a két új Állami Alkimistát! – vigyorodott el. Magára kanyarított a kabátját, kezeit a zsebeibe süllyesztette, csak annyira vette ki, hogy becsukja az ajtót és bezárja. Megnézte a kulcsot. Tizenhármas szoba… Elmosolyodott. – Micsoda szerencsés számú szobánk van.

- Az biztos! – vigyorodott el Ő is, és kilépett az ajtón. Izgatottan összedörzsölte a tenyerét, majd a kulcsra pillantott. – De jó – vigyorodott el ismét. Zsebre vágta a kezét, és sóhajtva megindult. – Menjünk, hátha nem tévedünk el még magyarázattal is – mosolyodott el jókedvűen.

- Ahhoz már tehetség kéne! – Jó kedve volt. Nagyon is. Fáradtsága eltűnt, újra élénken figyelte a környezetét, bár ez nem igazán látszott, mert egyfolytában járt a szája.

Az útbaigazításnak hála minden gond nélkül eltaláltak a hadsereg Főhadiszállására. Rinet lenyűgözte a hely hatalmassága. A zöld zászlók katonás sorrendjét figyelve egy pillanatra a zsebében érezte az Állam jelével díszített ezüst zsebórát… Aztán megrázta a fejét, és visszatért a földre. Nem megy az olyan könnyen!

A recepción ismét segítséget kértek, majd elindultak a második emelet főfolyosója felé, ahol elméletileg sorszámhúzás van…

Roy Mustang unott arccal ült az irodájában. Ez az egész vizsga mizéria majdnem unalmasabb volt, mint a papírokkal vacakolni. Rengeteg ember, vegyesen férfiak és nők, akikről ránézésre megmondta, hogy az írásbeli teszt kérdéseinek felére sem fognak tudni válaszolni.

Mégis, minden évben vagy ötvenen jelentkeznek (idén vagy százötvenen, ez idáig rekord), s mire a szelektálásnak vége, vagyis, mire eljutnak a gyakorlati vizsgáig, alig marad öt-tíz ember, akinek vagy szerencséjük van, vagy tényleg tudnak valamit.

Sóhajtott. Acél óta nem történt semmi érdekes a vizsgán…

Ritet sem hagyták figyelmen kívül a hely méretei. Szinte a száját is eltátotta, ahogy tekintete ide-oda ugrált, egyenruhásról az épületre, épületről egyenruhásra. Kis híján lemaradt, de még időben észbe kapott, és megszaporázta a lépteit. Most, hogy itt volt, izgatottabb lett, mint mikor csak gondolt rá.

Felfele menet csak a vizsgával kapcsolatos dolgokra tudott gondolni. Vajon milyen lehet ez a Roy Mustang, mi lesz a vizsgán, sikerülni fog-e neki – hát persze, sikerülnie kell! –, és még ezernyi dolog megfordult a fejében. Háromszor olyan gyorsan cikáztak a gondolatok a fejében, mint bármikor máskor, s szinte észre se vette, hogy mindjárt megérkeznek.

A folyosóra befordulva Rine egy pillanatra megtorpant.

- Van ám konkurencia! – jegyezte meg, de ámult volt. Azt tudta, sokan lesznek, de azt nem, hogy ennyire. Egy pillanatra megingott. Akaratlanul is a nyakánál kezdett matatni, s hamarosan egy fém medált szorongatott a kezében, ami hamar átmelegedett a bőrétől. A kabalája volt, már nagyon rég óta, egy kedves barát készítette neki, akiről már nagyon régen nem hallott…

Végül határozottan tovább indult, s az egyetlen, kék egyenruhás férfi felé vette az irányt. Annak szőke haja volt, s cigi lógott a szájából, de nem füstölt.

- Elnézést, Uram, meg tudná mondani, mi alapján szólítják a vizsgázni vágyókat? – kérdezte. Illedelmes volt, kicsi korától belé volt nevelve, hogy a felnőttekkel legyen tisztelettudó, bár olykor ez nem sikerült…

Jean Havoc szórakozottan a két fiatal lányra pillantott, kíváncsian végigmérte Őket, s elvigyorodott.  
- Sorszámhúzás van – felelte. A cigije vészesen billegett beszéd közben a szája sarkában, így azt inkább kivette, s maga mellé lógatta a karját.  
- Parancsoljanak, hölgyeim – vigyorgott még mindig.

Rine oldalra hátrált egy lépést.

- Menj csak előre, nekem teljesen mindegy, hogy öt-tíz perccel hamarabb vagy később végzek. Amúgy is együtt megyünk vissza, gondolom, hacsak nincs más terved mára – nézett Ritre.

- Alvás – felelte. – Legyen – adta be a derekát. Láthatóan fáradt volt, s nem akart még ezen is fennakadni. Kikapta a következő – háromjegyű – számot s arrébb is lépett.

- Na, ja, az nekem is – bólintott, és rápillantott a papírra. Elhúzta a száját. Ennyire sehogy sem számított. – Keressünk helyet leülni – tanácsolta, ahogy végignézett a zsúfolt folyosón.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Rit, s Rine nyomában meg is indult a folyosón.

Az irodáig el sem jutottak, akadt két hely egy nagyobb darab férfi, és egy vékonyka, apró nő között. Egyik sem volt azaz igazán „alkimista alkat" és ezt Rine rögtön látta rajtuk.

- Más nincs – vont vállat és lezuttyant. A vörös hajú is leült, majd az embereket kezdte figyelni, szinte mindenkinél volt valami papír vagy könyv – csak náluk nem.

- Hozhattunk volna tanulnivalót – jegyezte meg.

- Na, ja Én is ezen agyalok – bólintott. – Mostmár teljesen mindegy, csak elleszünk. – Figyelte az embereket, aztán hirtelen pusmogás támadt a folyosó egyik végén, Rine is arrafelé figyelt.

A tömegből kirívó két alakot vett észre. Az egyik szürke nagydarab páncélt viselt, a másik hozzá képest kicsi, piros kabátot és szőke hajat. A lány pislogott kettőt, a hirtelen felismeréstől, majd felpattant. Újra a medálhoz kapott, és hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit csináljon. Végül Ritára pillantott.

- Azt hiszem, az ismerőseimet láttam. Jössz velem? Bemutatlak nekik, ha nem ismernétek egymást – hívta.

- Menjünk – egyezett bele, és felállt. De addigra a két ismerős alak eltűnt egy ajtó mögött.


	3. Chapter 3

Három perc…

- Nocsak, Acélka is befutott – mosolyodott el Roy Mustang Ezredes.  
- Mi ez a nagy nyüzsgés? – érdeklődte Edward Elric, az Acél Alkimista felettesétől köszönés, vagy egyéb formaságok helyett.  
- Vizsga van, azt hittem, tudod – pillantott fel az asztalára fél másodperccel ezelőtt ledobott jelentésből.  
- Minket nem érint, akkor minek tartsam számon? – morogta.  
- Jut eszembe, holnap eljöhetnél megnézni a szóbeli és gyakorlati vizsgát – jegyezte meg.  
- Nem a maga dolga volna? – kérdezte gyanakodva.  
- Én is ott leszek – hűtötte le a férfi, mielőtt azt gondolná, el akar lógni a munkából.  
- Akkor Én mért is kellek…? – tette fel a lényegre törő kérdést.  
- Talán a Tanács megkérdez Téged is – felelte nemes egyszerűséggel.  
- Nagyszerű – forgatta meg szemeit. – Haladhatnánk? Tizenkét órát vonatoztunk…  
- Úgy tűnik, minden rendben, bár ez ritka… Akkor holnap találkozunk, ne késs el – figyelmeztette.  
- Nem fogok – mormogta, és örült, hogy kivételesen minden csetepaté és egyéb nélkül távozhat. Azt nem tudta, mekkorát tévedett…

Kiléptek az ajtón, pár szem ismét Őket kezdte mustrálni…  
- Gyerünk, hulla vagyok, és ezek szerint holnap sem alhatok… - fordult a mélynövésű a páncél felé.  
- Rendben – bólintott az.  
- Csak lassan a testtel! – szólt rájuk egy szigorú női hang – Rineé – mire a szőke – Edward – megtorpant. Lassan fordult hátra, és mérte végig az évekkel ezelőtt látott lányt.  
- R-Rine…? És… Rita? – pislogott értetlenül.  
- Talált, süllyedt, Szöszke! Most aztán nyakig ülsz a kulimázban, ugye tudod? Nem szép dolog egy szó nélkül eltűnni! – villantak meg az eddig nyugodt barna szemek.  
Válasz nélkül fordult sarkon, és intett a két lánynak, hogy kövessék. Egy nyugodtabb folyosóra értek, ahol a másik zsúfoltságához mérten senki nem járt.

- Nem tűntünk el szó nélkül! – tiltakozott, mikor megállt.  
- Á, csak egy képeslap, nem sok, annyi sem jött felőletek! Mi a fenét csináltatok?! És hol hagytad Alt?  
- Itt vagyok… - jött a kissé félénk hang a páncél mélyéről. Rine felpillantott Rá, végigmérte, végül megkocogtatta a fémet. Az üresen kongott. Ijedten nézett a páncél testre.  
- Al…?  
- I-igen, Én vagyok… - bólintott.  
Ed közben a fal és a padló találkozását fixírozta oldalra pillantva.  
- Edward… - a lány hangja megremegett. – Ugye nem…? Mondjátok, hogy nem…! – kérte kétségbeesett hangon.  
- De… - jött a lemondó, szomorú sóhaj a szőkétől.  
Rine nem tudott mit mondani, talán életében először mondta fel a szolgálatot a beszélőkéje. Lehajtotta a fejét, szorosan behunyta a szemét, aztán a következő pillanatban kitört:  
- És ezt mégis hogy a fenében képzeltétek, mi?! Ha a matató ménkű megy át rajtatok, sem tudtatok volna nagyobb hülyeséget csinálni! – kiabálta. – Ezért tanultatok, a fene egye meg?! Ezért kellett annyit titkolózni?! Hogy aztán lazán felrúgjatok egy tabut, hogy belezavarjatok a körforgásba?! Hogy _így _végezzétek?! A franc essen bele, marhák vagytok mind a ketten! – ezt már könnyek közt mondta.  
- Rine… nyugi… - próbálta csitítgatni egy kicsit Ed a lányt. – Azért ennyire nem kell kiborulni…  
- Még, hogy nem kell… - szipogta a könnyeit törölgetve. – Akkora, de akkora idióták vagytok, hogy az már fáj… - Érezte, hogy pattog körülötte a levegő, próbált megnyugodni, mielőtt még valami baj történik. - … ezért ki fog nyírni Titeket – jegyezte meg. A mondat eleje lemaradt, de a két fiú így is értette, miről van szó.  
- Feltéve, ha megtudja egyáltalán – tette hozzá a szőke. – Mert Te nem fogod megmondani neki, igaz? – nézett szigorúan a lányra.  
- Hülye leszek! Szerinted Én nem kapnék ki, hogy nem rángattalak el rögtön mindkettőtöket? – Érezte, jobban lett, összeszedte magát.  
- Tényleg, mit kerestek Ti itt? – tette fel Alphonse a kérdést.  
- Hármat találhatsz, ebből kettő nem jó. Tedd össze! Vizsga, villámok…  
- Te is, Rita? – pillantott Al a másik lányra, aki eddig csendben figyelte a jelenetet.  
- Ühüm – bólintott zavart mosollyal.  
- Mesélj, mi van otthon? – kérte kedves hangon Al. – Winryék jól vannak?  
- Persze – bólintott, de ekkor felhangzott a másik folyosón egy kiáltás. Rit rápillantott a sorszámára és sóhajtott egy aprót. – Ez Én vagyok – jelentette.  
- Egy kalappal! – szólt utána Rine. – Al, ne hagyd, hogy szökjön a bátyád! – kérte, s ezzel Ő is visszafordult a főfolyosóra.

Roy Mustang halálosan unta magát. Acél lejelentkezett nála, nem volt semmi érdekes. Illetve az előbbi lány, aki kiment… Tizenhat-tizenhét évesnek lazán nézte volna, de a papírján 1900 szerepelt születési évnek… Vagyis, most lesz majd áprilisban tizennégy.  
Ehhez képest a lány – rápillantott a papírra, a nevét a bemutatkozása percében el is felejtette –, Rita Sembra elég határozott volt. Zöldes szemeiben értelem csillogott, s ahogy bejött, észre sem vette volna, ha nem csukódik mögötte az ajtó halk kattanással és nem köszön. Furcsa. Vagy csak Ő fáradt?

Nem volt több ideje ezen gondolkodni, nyílt az ajtó, s újabb tizenéves lány jött be. Nem is jött, inkább berontott az irodába. Szinte kavargott körülötte az energia, a barna szemek pillanatok alatt felmérték a helyiség minden szegletét.  
- Maga Roy Mustang? – érdeklődte határozott hangon. Bár lehet, csak mélysége miatt tűnt ennyire határozottnak.  
- A Kisasszony szerint mégis ki ülne itt, ha az Én nevem van az ajtón? – érdeklődte gúnyosan a férfi.  
- Remek! – csapta össze kezeit, szándékosan elengedve füle mellett a megjegyzést. Közelebb lépett és kezet nyújtott. – Catherine Rainbird, leendő Állami Alkimista – közölte. Barna szemei megakadtak a fehér kesztyűn lévő piros körön. – Hm – nézte elgondolkodva. – Csini, de nekem jobb van – jelentette ki.

Mustang elmosolyodott. Alig lehet tizenöt éves, és ilyen természetes hangsúllyal és bájos mosollyal kritizálja. Átnyújtott egy papírt, a lány készségesen elvette tőle.

- Töltse ki. Három perc – közölte.  
- Tollat esetleg kapok, vagy varázsoljam oda a betűket? – érdeklődte továbbra is kedves mosollyal, szemei csillogtak.  
- Válasszon – tolta elé az asztalon álló tolltartót.  
- Az ember csak egy kis elismerést szeretne, és rögtön legyen gyorsíró is, mi? – közben szemei sebesen futották át a lapot.

- Két és fél perc – jelentette Mustang rezzenéstelenül.  
- Idegesíteni akar – sóhajtott színpadiasan. – Ez gonosz dolog, tudja – tette hozzá. Szépen formált betűkkel töltötte a lapot.  
- Kettő – közölte. A lány sokat beszél, amit nem kéne… Csend. Nem válaszolt, arra figyelt, hogy minden pontosan ott legyen. – Másfél – hangzott az iroda csendjében.

- Ezt amúgy mindenkinél eljátssza? – hangjában ott bujkált a mosoly. Nem kapott feleletet, csak mikor az idő múlása került jelzésre:

- Egy.  
- Ennyi – vont vállat. Észrevétlenül futotta át a sorokat. Átnyújtotta a lapot, és a mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról.

- Holnap reggel nyolcra legyen a Tanácsteremben – intett egyet, hogy elmehet.  
- Ennyire nem kéne unnia az egészet – jegyezte meg. – Viszlát, holnap – köszönt el.  
Mustang utána pislogott. Honnan tudja, hogy ez már az idegeire megy?  
Rápillantott a lapra. Rainbird… Specialitásnak az „időjárás elemeit" írta… Egy víz témakörű lány?


	4. Chapter 4

Tanítványok

- Ez a Mustang fazon nem tetszett – jegyezte meg Rine, mikor már Elricékkel együtt a szállásuk felé sétáltak.  
- Egy felfuvalkodott egoista alak – morogta Edward sötéten.  
- Nálam nem villogott. De éreztem, unja az egész hercehurcát – mondta. – Nálad milyen volt, Rit?  
- Csak kérdezett kettőt és annyi – vont vállat.  
- Persze, hogy unja! Ha dolgozni kell, azt unja – jelentette ki Ed.  
- Bátyó, ne felejtsd el, hogy sokkal tartozunk neki! – figyelmeztette Alphonse a bátyját.  
- Nem érdekel! – mordult a szólított.  
- Na, meséljetek csak! Mi történt, miután köszönés nélkül felugrottatok a vonatra és otthagytátok Dublithot? – csapott le rögtön a témára Rine.  
- Hosszú… - próbált kibújni a mesélés alól a szőke.  
- Időnk, mint a tenger – legyintett a lány.  
- Hazamentünk… - kezdte Al, és meséltek.

- Ez tipikusan csak Te lehetsz, Ed – sóhajtotta Rine fejét csóválva. – Hajsza egy mesebeli kincs után, ami nem is biztos, hogy létezik… Ha megtaláltátok mutassátok meg nekem is! – csillant fel a szeme végül.  
- És veled mi volt? – érdeklődött Al kedvesen.  
- Huh… Biztosan tudni akarjátok? – mikor bólintást kapott válaszul elkezdte: - Ne tudjátok meg… Miután elmentetek, a Mesternek nem volt kit szadiznia, csak engem… Suli időben szerencsére nem zaklatott annyit, de szünetben, áh, profi túlélő lehetnék, még a jég hátán is ellenék, amennyit szigeteltem… - mesélte az emlékekre visszagondolva fáradtan.  
- Ha fizetnének, se mennék vissza arra a szigetre – jelentette ki Ed.  
- Hát, Én se – helyeselt Al.  
- Nyafogtok itt, mikor nekem minden nyárból egy hónapom azzal telt, hogy húzom a strigulákat a fákra! A többiről ne is beszéljünk!  
- Tényleg, a Mester hogy van? – jött a tématerelés Edtől.  
- Hát… az utóbbi időben egyre többet volt rosszul… - mondta halkan. - Kezdem érteni, mi lehet a baja… - tette hozzá, szinte csak magának mormogva.  
- Igen? – kapta fel a fejét Edward.  
- Igen, de ezt nem kötöm az orrotokra – közölte. – Ha meg rákérdeznék a Mesternél, előtte áshatnám a sírom…  
- Jut eszembe, egyáltalán tudja, hogy az Állam kutyája akarsz lenni? – tapintott rá az eddig került témára az idősebb Elric.  
Rine megtorpant. Mindannyian megálltak, s a lányra néztek, aki sóhajtott egyet.  
- Egyenértékű cserét ajánlok! – mondta. – Ti nem szóltok semmit, hogy Én mire készülök, cserébe Én sem mondok egy mukkot sem, veletek mi van!  
- Így is, úgy is elevenen leszünk megnyúzva, ha kiderül… - sóhajtotta.  
- Én még annyi mindent akartam csinálni, mielőtt meghalok! – nyafogta remegő hangon Alphonse.  
- Öhm… Ki ez a fickó…? Mármint, addig oké, hogy Mesteretek, de ezen belül? – kérdezte Rit, ezzel ráijesztve az eddig társalgókra, mivel olyan halkan lépdelt utánuk, hogy észre sem vették, hogy ott van.  
- Ne ájulj el, de a Mesterünk egy nő, egy háziasszony. És szadista.  
- Az – értett egyet Ed.  
- De azért szeret minket – tette hozzá Al.  
- Persze. Szadizni – bólogatott Rine.  
- Aha – jelezte a vörös hajú, hogy megértette.  
- Tényleg, ott szakítottak félbe, hogy otthon minden rendben? Rég óta nem tudunk semmit Winryékről, ugye jól vannak? – fordult most Ritához a páncéltestbe zárt lélek.  
- Persze, minden rendben. Csak Winry folyton azon duzzog, hogy Edward hanyagolja a karbantartást.  
- Eh… Talán, mert van rá okom… - mormogta.  
- Hm – hümmögött elgondolkodva mellettük Rine, s felfigyeltek Rá.  
- Mi az?  
- Tudom, hogy van körülötted valami furcsa… - jegyezte meg elgondolkodva. – Maradj nyugton! – parancsolt Rá, s Ed megállt.  
- Ugye nem akarsz összerázni? – kérdezte gyanakodva.  
- Ugyan, csalánba nem üt a ménkű – legyintett, és kinyújtotta kesztyűs kezeit a fiú felé, de nem ért hozzá.  
- Kösz, ez igazán kedves – duzzogott.  
- Tudom – mosolyodott el. – Áhá! Tudtam, hogy van valami idegen a közeledben! – kiáltott fel győzedelmesen, és egy mozdulattal kirántotta Edward zsebéből az óráját.  
- Hé! Adod vissza! – kapta fel a vizet rögtön.  
Rine, ahogy kezébe fogta a nem túl nagy ezüst tárgyat úgy engedte is el; úgy érezte, mintha csak megégette volna. Ijedt tekintettel hátrált pár lépést, úgy nézett Edre, mintha szellemet látna.  
- Ne… ne hozd a közelembe – kérte zavartan. – Van benne valami… valami… nem is tudom… Nem tetszik. Az energiája… megcsapott az előbb… Olyan, mintha… mintha csak az egész nyüzsögne valamitől! – Próbálta magyarázni, de nem tudta, nem találta a megfelelő szavakat.  
- Ne hülyéskedj, Rine, ez csak egy óra – tette vissza a zsebébe.  
- Nem hülyéskedem! Az a tárgy _gonosz_, Én a helyedben egy percig nem tudnám elviselni! – csattant fel.  
- Gonosz? Ugyan már, hogy tudsz ilyet mondani alkimista fejjel egy tárgyra?  
- Máshogy nem tudom mondani… De még egyszer a kezembe ne add, mert Szent Elmo tüzére, hogy rosszul leszek! – figyelmeztette.  
- Most is Te nyúltál érte!  
- Jó, jó, de mostmár távol maradok tőle – fogadkozott.  
- Szerintem csak fáradt vagy – jegyezte meg Al. – Hosszú az út Dublithtól, és a városban is mászkáltatok ma, elfáradtál.  
- Az lehet, de szerintem félájult állapotomban is irtóznék attól a vacaktól, amit a bátyád képes a zsebében hordani – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz.  
- Ha tényleg leteszed a vizsgát, Te is kapsz egy ilyet, akkor mit fogsz csinálni? – szegezte neki a kérdést a szőke.  
- Elzárom a díszdobozában! – felelte, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát. – Hoppá, még egy hasznos információ – mosolyodott el. – Mond csak, mit kérdeztek a vizsgán?  
- Ööö… Alap dolgokat… Egyenértékűség, tabuk, néhány reakció… A tesztben az a baj, hogy hosszú. Az zsibbaszt. A szóbelin megkérdezték, miért akarok Alkimista lenni, meg magyarázhattam pár helyzet szimulációra megoldást, az annyira nem vészes, de gondolom, ha jelöltetek meg témakört, abból fognak többet kérdezni.  
- Na, az jó, órákat tudok nekik mesélni! He-he, időjárás óra lesz tartva!  
- És a gyakorlati vizsga? – térítette vissza a rendes vágányra a beszélgetést Rit.  
- Megadott terepen kell valamit összehozni nekik.  
- Na, az jó lesz! – lelkesedett Rine. – Leejtem az állukat!  
- És végre megvan a szállásunk is – jegyezte meg a vörös hajú.  
- Most jut eszembe, hogy hulla vagyok… Holnap veletek is találkozunk? – pillantott a testvérekre.  
- Ja, nekem is ott kell lennem, gondolom, Alt is beengedik – bólintott Ed.  
- Remek, akkor holnap találkozunk! Vigyázzatok magatokra! – búcsúzott.  
- Ti is! – intett vissza Al, míg Ed csak egyik kezét zsebre dugva, a másikat felemelve sétált el.

Felmentek a szobájukhoz, és Rine szabályosan beleájult az ágyába. Mormogott még magának néhány szót, de Rita csak ennyit értett belőle:  
- Szeretem a srácokat…


	5. Chapter 5

Esősnek indul…

Hét óra volt, mikor Rita egyre türelmetlenebbül rázogatta a még mindig alvó szobatársát.  
- Rine! Hallod? Ha nem kelsz fel, itt hagylak! – itt már kiabált, remélve, hogy a lány végre felriad. És szerencsére a barna szemek kipattantak.  
- Mi?! – pislogott értetlenül egy pillanatig, majd nagy lendülettel kiugrott az ágyból. – Basszus! Hogy a fenében tudtam elaludni pont most?! Kösz, hogy felkeltettél… - pillantott fel Ritára, közben a táskájából dobálta ki a ruháit.  
- Csak nem hagyhattam, hogy elaludj – vont vállat, és elmosolyodott.  
- Nyugodtan indulj el, utolérlek! – ezzel már csapódott is mögötte a fürdőszoba ajtó.  
De a lány csak leült az árgyára, hallgatta a vízcsobogást, ami odabentről szűrődött. Aztán Rine összetúrt ágyára tévedt a tekintete, s szemei megakadtak az ott hagyott fekete kesztyűkön és pántokon. Felállt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse őket.  
A kesztyűk tenyerein egyszerű alkimista körök voltak, a ruhadarab fekete volt, és az ujjai végei hiányoztak. Viszont a pántokon már egy sokkal speciálisabb kör foglalt helyet. A körben lévő háromszög három csúcsából hullámvonal indult ki a kör széléhez; a háromszög belsejében spirál tekeredett. És a hullámvonalak között villámok helyezkedtek el, fordított háromszögben.  
Rit mustrálta a kört, és arra jutott, hogy egyszerűsége csak látszat, valójában igen komoly energiákat lehet megmozgatni vele. Persze, csak ha a viselője érti a dolgát, és tisztában van az adottságaival.  
Ahogy eddig figyelte, Rine kicsit szeles, talán nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb specialitást választotta magának a villámokkal… De ki tudja, lehet, hogy éppen ez fekszik neki a legjobban. Kinézett az ablakon, majd a szobában álló órára pillantott. Ötvenöt percük van beérni, remek.  
Rine szabályosan kirobbant a fürdőszobából, hosszú barna haja lengett utána – még nem kötötte össze. Ruhái már rajta voltak, gyorsan magára kapta a kabátját, a kesztyűket zsebre gyűrte, és kifelé menet kötötte össze a haját.

Kiléptek a szabadba, és Rine fájdalmasan felsóhajtott, majd felnézett az égre. Pár csepp eső esett az arcára.  
- A francba! Így lazán újraértékelhetem az egész gyakorlatit… - Újabb sóhaj szakadt fel belőle. – Veszélyes dolog villámolni esőben… - mormogta az orra alatt. – Amondó vagyok, hogy lépjünk ki.  
- Nem ártana – bólintott mellette Rit.  
- Egy kis sündisznó trapp sem…

Öt perccel nyolc előtt estek be a Központi Főhadiszállásra, a kedves mosolyú portás kisasszony messziről mutatta nekik az utat felfelé.  
- Harmadik emelet, Tanácsterem! – kiáltott utánuk.  
- Köszönjük! – felelték egyszerre a lányok, és felrohantak a lépcsőn.

Minden szem rájuk szegeződött, ahogy beléptek a terembe. A székek és az asztalok félköríves, a terem vége felé lejtő elrendezése Rinet az ókori görögök színházaira emlékeztette.  
Ismerős arcot nem láttak, a Führer nem volt jelen, Mustang is félúton jelent csak meg. Rine a másik lány felé fordult.  
- Nagy kalappal – suttogta oda és megeresztett egy mosolyt. A terem bal végén lévő üres hely felé indult, míg Rit az ellenkező irányba sietett el leülni.

Rine vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt neki kezdett volna a lap átnézésének. Két perc alatt átfutott minden kérdést, aztán nekilátott kitölteni. Odakint az eső verte az ablakot, de arra koncentrált, hogy egyértelmű válaszokat adjon, szépen írjon, és készen legyen, mielőtt letelik az idő.  
Egyszer pillantott csak fel egész idő alatt, mikor Mustang nedves kabátban és hajjal, szikrákat szóró tekintettel elsétált mellette. Magában mosolygott a férfin, a nagy Láng Alkimista esőben… Ő legalább tud mit kezdeni az időjárás ellenére is, ha kell; Mustang nem erről volt híres.

Rit figyelmét a teszt kötötte le, észre sem vette volna talán azt sem, ha közben a teremben háború robbant volna ki. Csak arra rezzent meg és pillantott fel, hogy valamelyik katona, öblös hangján bejelentette, hogy az idő lejárt, tegyék le a tollat.  
Nyújtózott egyet, aztán felállt és körbenézett. Rine intett neki a terem másik végéből és mindketten elindultak fel a kijárathoz, a lapok értékelése jó időbe fog telni, addig azt csinálnak, amit akarnak.

- Na, hogy ment? – kérdezte halkan a barna hajú.  
- Eh, fogalmam sincs. – Kilépve a teremből rögtön megakadt a szemük Alphonse tömegből kirívó páncélján. Mellette Edward támasztotta a falat, a sok civil ruhás vizsgázó közül alig kitűnve piros kabátjával.  
- Üdvözlet, Uraim – köszöntötte őket Rine egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal – a vizsga első szakaszán már túl is vannak.  
- Rine! Rita! Hoztunk nektek ebédet! – emelte meg Al egy kicsit a papírszatyrot, amit eddig a kezében tartott.  
- Életmentőek vagytok! – sóhajtott fel a barna hajú.  
- Egyetértek – bólintott Rit, és hálásan elmosolyodott, miután vett a kínált péksüteményből.  
- Ma még nem ettem egy falatot sem, és ez az írásbeli leszívta minden feles energiámat… - morogta fáradtan. – Gyerünk a levegőre! – ajánlotta, és a csapat elindult a főbejárathoz.

Odakint még mindig szemerkélt, és Rine elhúzta a száját. Sóhajtva ült le Ed baljára és rögtön párnának is használta a fiú vállát.  
- Mond csak, Rine, úgy nézek Én ki, mint egy ágy?! – érdeklődött cseppet sem kedvesen.  
- Ne pattogj már, fáradt vagyok, ez teszt meg olyan volt, az év végi nagy töri dolgozat… Vagy a matek… - mormogta, és a szemeit is lehunyta egy kicsit.  
Rit csak figyelte a párosukat, és megfordult a fejében, talán több van köztük, mint barátság…  
- De akkor sem rajtam kéne aludnod! – dohogott továbbra is a szőke alkimista.  
- Nem alszom, csak pihenek, nyugi már! Össze kell szednem a gondolataimat… Ha esik, nem szikrázhatok! – hangja egy pillanatra dühösre váltott.  
- Akkor is tudsz valamit összehozni, ne ezen aggódj, inkább a szóbeli miatt – figyelmeztette a szőke.  
- Szóbeli?! Ugyan már, az első kérdésre jól válaszolok, már nyert ügyem lesz – legyintett, és felegyenesedett. Nyújtózott, aztán kicsit elhúzódott Edtől. – Az a vacak akkor sem tetszik – utalt az órájára.  
- Egyéni szociális probléma – vont vállat.  
- Úgy bírom, hogy ilyen empatikus tudsz lenni – csóválta meg a fejét rosszallóan.  
- Mondod ezt Te! Aki…

- Mindig ezt csinálják? – érdeklődte Rita Altól.  
- Régen mindig veszekedtek valamin – bólintott Al. – De attól még nagyon jó barátok, csak szeretik piszkálni egymást – hangján érezni lehetett, ha tehetné, mosolyogna.  
- Áhá. Bár ki az, aki ki bírja Ed mellett veszekedés nélkül? – mosolyodott el. – Nem ennétek valamit? Akkor legalább csend lenne egy kicsit! – szólt oda a veszekedő párosnak.  
- Jó ötlet! – pattant fel Rine, és otthagyta a még beszélő szőkét, hogy zsákmányoljon magának még valamit ebédre. Felnézett a felhőkre, aztán sóhajtott. – Mért van ilyen szerencsém? Ha esik, legalább villámlana is mellé, de nem, csak szemerkélni tud! – dohogott, szinte csak magának, kibámulva a bejárat hatalmas boltíve alól a szabadba. Ha nem lett volna ennyire feszült a vizsga miatt, nem lett volna semmi baja az időjárással, sőt nagy kedvvel sétált volna egyet…  
- Még kisüthet a Nap – nyugtatta meg Al.  
- Persze, mint a mesében, mi? Mindegy, majd kitalálok valamit, amitől leesik az álluk és kész… - legyintett egykedvűen, mintha teljesen mindegy lenne. Pedig nem volt, nagyon nem.  
Rita is aggódott, előző este tökéletes bemutatót eszelt ki, s ha a föld nedves, talán nehezebb dolga lesz, mint azt várta volna. Talán neki is módosítania kéne az eredeti tervén…  
Nem volt több ideje ezen gondolkodni, egy tiszt kukkantott ki, Edward felé tisztelgett, majd a lányok felé fordult.  
- A Hölgyek fáradjanak kérem, vissza a Tanácsteremhez – kérte.  
- Persze, megyünk – bólintott Rine. – Hát, kiderül, hogy van-e okunk maradni – mondta, és visszaindultak.


	6. Chapter 6

Szóbelizni tudni kell

- Rita Sembra! – szólt ki ugyanaz a tiszt, aki behívta őket egy magas, kétszárnyú ajtó mögül.  
Rita sóhajtott. Ő is, és Rine is jól írták meg a tesztet, vagy jobban, mint az átlag, mert maradniuk kellett a szóbeli vizsgán is.  
- Menni fog, meglátod! – biztatta Rine mosolyogva. – Mély levegő, gondold meg, és ne ijedj meg tőlük! Ed szerint a többségük nem alkimista, úgyhogy szakszavakkal halandzsázz nyugodtan, nem fogják érteni.  
- Jó, jó – bólintott.  
- Ne feledd, szú-szá, és gondolj szépre, jóra! – adta még az utolsó jó tanácsot a lánynak, mielőtt csukódott volna mögötte az ajtó. – Te Al, szerinted mennyire felkészültek, ha valaki a speciális tudásával akar villogni? – fordult a páncélos fiú felé Rine.  
- Nem tudom – volt a felelet. – Bátyó ezt nem említette. – Alphonse nyugodtan ült egy széken a világos folyosón, ahol most összesen a tizennégy vizsgázó (Rita volt a tizenötödik), Ő, és két katona voltak csak. Edwardnak ugyanis a szóbeli vizsgán jelen kellett lennie, Al viszont nem mehetett, így kint maradt a lányokkal.  
- Akkor marad a találgatás. Remélem, Rita ügyes lesz – mondta, és az ablakhoz sétált.  
- Biztosan – bólintott. – Mikor találkoztatok?  
- Tegnap a vonaton, az Ő kabinjában volt hely, aztán beszélgetni kezdtünk, és együtt kerestünk szállást. Szimpatikus lány – mosolygott a fiúra.  
- Igen, általában kedves – helyeselt, ahogy visszagondolt a gyermekkorukra. – Bátyó folyton Róla másolta a leckét, mikor nem csinálta meg otthon – kuncogott halkan.  
- Ezt el is tudom képzelni – csatlakozott Ő is.  
Csend ereszkedett rájuk, amit sokáig egyikük sem tört meg. Aztán nyílt az ajtó, és Rita lépett ki, zöldes szemei csillogtak, fáradtan dőlt az ablakpárkánynak.  
- Ezek képesek az emberből a maradék életerőt is kiszívni. Tisztára, mint valami agyszívó vámpírok… - morogta sötéten.  
- Majd Én lefárasztom Őket – vigyorodott el Rine. Al a szatyrából egy tábla étcsokoládét húzott elő, és megkínálta a lányokat. – Agyszívó vámpír…? Ez tisztára úgy hangzik, mint valami horror regény – közben bekapott egy kocka csokoládét.  
- Mért ne? Egész várost ellepő vámpírokról már hallottunk, agyszívó is lehet, ezek azok… - mosolyodott el ő is.  
- Rokonlélek! – szólt hangosabban, mint akart. – Majd kibeszéljük a horror könyveket!  
- Oké! – lelkesedett az ötletért.  
Nyílt az ajtó, és a tiszt másik nevet mondott:  
- Catherine Rainbird!  
- Hasonló jókat! – szólt utána Rit utalva az előző jókívánságokra. Rine csak felemelte a kezét, és intett egyet.

Nem látszott, hogy a terem mekkora valójában. El volt sötétítve, a fény valahonnan a plafonból jött, és középre volt irányítva, ahol egy háromlábú aranyszínű szék állt.  
- Foglaljon helyet, Kisasszony – karcos férfihang volt, Rine rögtön tudta, csak a Führeré lehet.  
Végigjártatta szemét az asztalnál ülőkön. A Führer, King Bradley ült középen. A teremben látta még Mustangot és Edwardot is, aki alig észrevehetően biccentett felé. Ő egy apró kézmozdulattal válaszolt, aztán határozott léptekkel indult a szék felé, és óvatosan leült rá. Nem billent, nem moccant, szilárdan állt a lábain.  
- Mondja, Catherine, miért akar Állami Alkimista lenni? – érdeklődte a Führer csevegő stílusban.  
A választ meggondolta, aztán határozottan, de fesztelenül válaszolt, és igyekezett, hogy a lámpaláza ne mutatkozzon, hangja ne remegjen meg egy pillanatra se, ne legyen magasabb a megszokottnál.  
- Régóta tanulom keményen az alkímiát, saját, eddig nem használt technikám van, és hasznosítani akarom. Többen járnánk vele jól.  
- Nincs egy kicsit nagyra magával? – kérdezte élesen az egyik Tanácstag.  
- Egyetlen szikra, és az egész Központi Város áramellátásának annyi egy hétre – közölte. Hangja nem változott, csak a szemei villantak meg.  
- Szóval a szikrák a fő témaköre? – kapott a szón a Führer, a fenyegetés felett átlépve.  
- Villámok. Főleg a gömbvillámok – pontosított.  
- Kifejtené ezt bővebben? – kérte egy másik Tanácstag.  
- Hogyne – bólintott. Nagy levegőt vett, és belekezdett: - Mindennek és mindenkinek van valamilyen energiája. Én ezt használom és hasznosítom. De persze, ez sok mindentől függ, de az eredmény általában az a nyers energia, ami gömbvillám formájában megjelenik.  
- Mitől függ, milyen nehéz létrehozni egy ilyen gömbvillámot? – kérdezett közbe Mustang.  
- Először is, attól, hogy mennyi energia van a környezetben. Ez főleg az időjárás befolyása, zivataros időben, mikor villámlik, sokkal több energia van, míg tiszta, napfényes időben sokkal inkább a saját erőmre vagyok korlátozva, de maga a folyamat nem követel túl sokat, a speciális saját készítésű transzmutációs körrel pedig végképp nem – magyarázta, és egészen belejött.  
- Láthatnánk esetleg a kört is? – próbálkozott az éles hangú Tanácstag.  
- Ha már biztos a vizsgám, semmi akadálya, addig nem teregetném ki a titkaimat – felelte rezzenéstelenül.  
- Hát persze – mosolyodott el a Führer. – Ejtene pár szót a gömbvillámokról?  
- A zivatarfelhők közvetlen, negyven kilométeres körzetében alakulnak ki. Természetben való keletkezésének módja ez idáig ismeretlen. Általában a felszínnel párhuzamosan, lassan mozgó jelenségek, irányt sűrűn változtatnak. Színük fehér, sárga, narancs és a vörös között, a kékig terjed, de átlátszóak is lehetnek. Természetben alig tíz másodpercig láthatóak, elhalványulással, vagy felrobbanással szűnnek meg. Méretük labda, narancs méretű, de lehetnek méteresek, legtöbbször gömb alakú, de vehet fel más alakot is, gyakran szikráznak.  
Szilárd tárgyakat kikerülik, a nagyobbak lyukat égethetnek beléjük, akár tüzet is gyújthatnak. Élőlényekre veszélyes az egészen kicsi is, égési sebet, légzés- és szívritmuszavart, halált okoz.  
Gyakran keverik össze a koronakisüléssel, pedig az egészen más – fejezte be.  
- Koronakisülés? – kérdezett valaki újat.  
- Nevezik Szent Elmo tüzének, vagy lidércfénynek. Meteorológia jelenség, zivatarban léphet fel. Az erős elektromos mező hatására a kérdéses tárgynál a levegő ionizálódik, annyira, hogy ez gyenge fényviszonyok között szabad szemmel megfigyelhető. Leginkább magas, hosszú, hegyes végű tárgyak, árbocok, villámhárítók végén figyelhető meg, elég ritkán – magyarázta nyugodtan.  
- Koronakisülést tud előidézni? – jött a kérdés most Mustangtól.  
- Adott, lehetőleg zivataros időben, három-négy percig megoldom, de esőben nem éppen életbiztosítás villámozni – felelte.  
- Tegyük fel – kezdte a kukacoskodó Tanácstag, - hogy esőben megtámadja magát valaki. Mit tenne? – Rine elmosolyodott.  
- Megverném – válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel. – Nem muszáj villámokat használnom, az általános alkímia is fekszik, valami biztosan mindig van a talpam alatt, és azaz esetek kilencvenkilenc százalékában használható.  
- Nos, azt hiszem, letelt az időnk, köszönjük a beszámolóját – köszönt el Tőle a Führer. Rine kecses mozdulattal felállt, tekintetét körbejártatta a termen, biccentett, újabb apró mozdulattal elköszönt Edtől, aki haloványan Rámosolygott.  
Távozott a sötét teremből, a kinti fény miatt pár pillanatig csak pislogott, hogy rendesen lásson. Al és Rit még mindig az ablaknál álltak, onnan napfény szűrődött be. Rine elmosolyodott, és odasietett hozzájuk.  
- Na? Hogy ment? – támadta le rögtön kérdéssel Al.  
- Van valami innivalód? – kapott egy üveg vizet. Felét kiitta, és csak utána mesélt: - Volt egy kukacoskodó Tanácstag, de nem tudott olyat kérdezni, amire nem volt válaszom, szóval rajtam nem igazán fogott ki, tartottam nekik kiselőadást a matató ménkűről.  
- Akkor minden rendben.  
- És a Nap is kisütött! – mosolygott jókedvűen.  
- Na ja, nem lesz itt semmi probléma – helyeselt pozitívan Rita.  
- Persze, hogy nem!  
-- minden info a Wikipédiáról van --


	7. Chapter 7

Hika és Raku

- Ti mondtatok a legtöbbet – jegyezte meg Edward, mikor már kifelé tartottak a gyakorlati vizsga színhelyére, az épületegyüttes mögött lévő kialakított pályára.  
Rine végignézett az aprócska patakon, a fenyőfákon, a toronymagas hegyen. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy semmi nem volt nedves az esőtől, mintha itt soha nem is esett volna. Végül arra jutott, ez neki csak jó lesz.  
- Nos, kezdhetik a bemutatót – közölte a Führer.  
Mindössze öten maradtak. Rita, két középkorú férfi, egy tizenéves sötét tekintetű srác, és Rine.  
- Akkor showtime! – mosolyodott el. Kabátját és felsőjét ledobta a porba, igazított egy utolsót a kesztyűin, amik ujjai végét nem takarták, ahogy a csuklópántokon is; és nyugodt léptekkel indult a pálya egy olyan részéhez, ahol nem takarta semmi a kilátást. Nézőinek háttal állt. – Valami látványosat… - suttogta maga elé. Vett egy mély levegőt.  
Karjait mellmagasságig emelte fel, a pántokon az ábra belül volt, úgy simított végig a két körön, hogy a mozdulatból rögtön a tenyerei is összeérjenek. Egy pillanatra érezte, hogy felszikrázik körülötte a levegő. Kavargott körülötte a por, karjait kinyújtotta. Halovány sárga, egyre fényesedő, szikrázó gömbök jelentek meg a kezeinél, egyelőre csak apróbb labda méretűek voltak.  
Lassan körözni kezdtek körülötte, majd az egyik fénylő kékké vált, míg a másik színe a narancssárga és s vörös között helyezkedett el. A körök újabb érintésére körülötte még öt színes gömbvillám szikrázott fel, ezzel meglepve a közönséget.  
Rine a szelet csak a hatás kedvéért támasztotta, az most tépte a fákat, kavarta a port, de az egyenletesen köröző gömböket egyáltalán nem zavarta. Aztán a színes villámok felsorakoztak mögötte, s nem mozdultak.  
A kesztyűk köreit érintette össze, előtte a terep alakulni kezdett, méter magas falak jelentek meg, volt, amelyiken jól látható rés tátongott, de éppen csak akkora, amin egy ágyúgolyó átfért volna, a gömbök mind nagyobbak voltak.  
A színes sor, mint valami halálos gyöngysor, szikrázva, nagy sebességgel indult meg a hirtelen emelt akadálypályának. Az első falat porig rombolták, míg mindegyik máshol hatolt át rajta, a másodikon volt a rés. A sor ebben nem tett kárt, a lyukon könnyedén átsiklott az összes matató ménkű. A harmadik szintén épen úszta meg, azt jobbról-balról és felülről kerülték, az utolsó porkupacként végezte. A sorban minden második gömb elhalványult, a többi felszikrázott és felrobbant.  
Rine gyorsan rendbe rakta a pályát, hogy az használható legyen.

Rita figyelte a „műsort", de közben azt is, hogy mindenki a gömbvillámokra figyel. Óvatos, halk léptekkel indult a pálya széléhez, közben zsebéből két fehér szövet került elő – a kesztyűi.  
Kézfejeit körülölelte a hűvös anyag, tenyereit összeérintette, majd a földhöz érintette. Egyetlen szikra sem pattant ki, mégis tudta, pontosan tudta, mi fog következni, és, hogy az átalakítás sikeres volt.

Edward figyelte Rine bemutatóját és magában megjegyezte, hogy a lány az elmúlt években sokat fejlődött. Aztán más mozgás kötötte le figyelmét, és döbbenten nézett Ritára. Szemei elkerekedtek, egy pillanatra levegőt venni is elfelejtett.  
Rita előrébb lépett műve mellé, egy hatalmas, homok ménes állt közvetlenül mellette, az életnagyságú táltosok vágtáztak, éppen csak a sörényük nem vitte a szellő.  
De mikor csinálta ezt?! Egyetlen szikrát sem látott, és ilyen méretű alkímiának nem csak fénye van, hanem hangja is! Mégis, csak a végeredményt látni, a hatalmas, izmos, gyönyörű vágtató lovakat.

Rine pislogott, jól lát-e. Érezte az energia áramlását Rit és a két kör között, de ezen kívül semmit nem látott, hallott, vagy érzett. Már csak azt látta, hogy a lány feláll és előrébb lép. És… Lenyűgözte ez a fajta profizmus, amit a lány produkált, alig fél perc alatt. Ráadásul észrevehetetlenül!  
A döbbent csendet végül a Führer hangja törte meg:  
- Uraim, ha bárki felül tudja múlni a hölgyeket, az lásson munkához, vagy távozzon, kérem, két új alkimistánk biztosan van – nézett a lányokra, mire mindkettő szélesen elmosolyodott. Egyik férfi sem jelentkezett.

- Pacsit! – emelte fel kesztyűs jobbját vigyorogva Rine. – Szóval, kollegina? – kérdezte miután Rit belecsapott a tenyerébe.  
- Az bizony! – mosolygott szélesen a vörös hajú is.  
- A hölgyek holnap délelőtt látogassák meg Mustang Ezredes Urat, hogy átvehessék a papírjaikat – mosolygott rájuk a Führer jóindulatúan, de Rine érzett mögötte mást is…

***

Mind a ketten mosolyogva léptek ki Mustang irodájából, kezükben egy-egy ezüstszínű zsebóra és egy-egy köteg papír. Rine játékosan kezet nyújtott Ednek.  
- Üdvözlet a kollégának – mondta, mosolya nem tűnt el. – Catherine Rainbird, Lightning Alchemist – jelentette ki büszkén.  
- Találó – mosolyodott el Ed.  
- És Te milyen nevet kaptál, Rita? – fordult a másik alkimista felé Al.  
- Shadow Alchemist – felelte, láthatóan tetszett neki.  
- Villám és Árnyék… Ezek egészen jók.  
- Hikageno és Rakuraino… HikaRen, RakuRen… Ez jó! Én vagyok Raku! – közölte Rine lelkesen. – Te meg Hika! – fordult Rita felé.  
- Oké! – bólintott.  
- Na jó, én most pakolom el a holmim, mielőtt neki kezdenék szikrázni, és felgyújtanék valamit… - lehúzta a karpántokat és a kesztyűit is, baljával füle mögé tűrt pár tincset kibontott hajából, látszott a tetoválása. Edward elkapta a kezét, és megszemlélte a keresztre tekeredő szárnyas, koronás kígyót.  
- Nem vagy normális – közölte, miután elengedte.  
- Én is szeretlek – felelte mézes-mázas hangon. – Amúgy meg ne pattogj, Te is hordod.  
- A kabátomon, Te ész, nem örök időkre a bőrömön!  
- Ne nyávogj már, az Én dolgom, nem?  
- Tényleg szeretik egymást – vigyorgott Hika.  
- Éppen csak szerelmet nem vallok rögtön – viccelődött Raku, mire Ed elpirult. – Háhá! Elpirultál!  
- Szerintem csak a fény miatt van… - morogta a szőke.  
- Nem vagyok vak! – és ezt így folytatták, míg ki nem értek az épületből.

Közben Al odafordult Ritához.  
- Mondd csak, ugye jól láttuk, hogy tegnap nem is szikrázott, amikor alkímiát használtál?  
- Jól – bólintott. – Nem tudom, mért van – vallotta be. – Se szikra, sem hang, se semmi, csak az eredmény. De ez bizonyos esetekben jól jön – mosolygott fel Alra.  
- Biztosan ezért kaptad az Árnyék nevet!  
- Biztosan – hagyta Rá mosolyogva.  
- Tényleg, Hika! – ugrott hátra Rine, aki azóta háromszor összeveszett Eddel. – Megnézhetem a kesztyűdet? Te is láttad az enyém!  
- Persze – előhalászta zsebéből a ruhadarabot és átadta Rakunak.  
- Tyűha! Nem csoda, hogy ripsz-ropsz van belőle egy ménes! – mondta elismerően, ahogy a zölddel az anyagba hímzett kört figyelte.  
Egy kör belsejében újabb kör, majd abban egy csúcsára állított háromszög. A másik háromszög fordítva állt, mindegyik csúcsa érte a külső kört, a külső és belső kört három helyen kisebb körök kötötték össze. Nem volt bonyolult, mégis mutatós, jól megtervezett, saját készítésű transzmutációs kör volt, valamint a hímzés is aprólékos, vékony fonallal készült.  
- Mondom Én, hogy profi a csaj – nyújtotta vissza a kesztyűt. – Holnap találkozunk? – pillantott a fiúkra, akik a másik irányba, a kaszárnyák felé mentek tovább.  
- Még igen, aztán valószínű, hogy megyünk is tovább – felelte Edward.  
- Rendben, aludjatok jól! – intett nekik Raku.  
- Jó éjt! – csatlakozott Hika is.  
- Nektek is! – integetett Alphonse, és testvére után sietett.

- Bátyó… - kezdte.  
- Hm? – pillantott fel fél szemmel öccsére.  
- Biztosan jó ötlet volt hagyni, hogy a lányok csatlakozzanak az Államhoz? – jött a kissé tétova kérdés a páncél mélyéről.  
- Rinet hajtja a tettvágy, nem tudna nyugton ülni egy iskolapadban; Rita meg egyszerűen csak…  
-… el akart szabadulni otthonról – fejezte be Al.  
- Igen. Talán, kiszeretnek a dologból, ha meglátják az árnyoldalát… nem akartam lelombozni Őket.


	8. Chapter 8

Levelek haza

- Hika, mögötted! – kiáltotta Raku. A lány arrébb lépett, de ezt olyan halkan tette, hogy a támadója nem hallotta, sőt, nem is érzékelte. Így rávetette magát egy sziklafalra. – Elegem van! Nem látok semmit! – morgott Rine, és végigsimított a karpántjain. Apró szikrák, Hika ijedten kiáltott fel:  
- Raku, ne! – De már késő volt, a bánya mérges gázai a legapróbb szikrára is lángra kaptak, robbanás rázta meg Rockwing csendes kisvárosát…

- Mond csak, Raku, nem szándékoznál segíteni egy kicsit? – érdeklődte Hika a papír fölé görnyedve.  
- Honnan tudnám Én, hogy mi a fenét írjunk Mustangnak? – kérdezett vissza.  
- De Én sem tudom! – fakadt ki.  
- A macskakaparás szintű írásommal amúgy sem tudna elolvasni semmit – tette hozzá mentségül.  
- Jó, de nekem bedöglött a fogalmazókám, úgyhogy legalább diktálj valamit! – kérte.  
- Oké, hol tartasz eddig? – pillantott fel a saját papírjából, amit levélnek szánt haza.  
- Rockwing, Bányaellenőrzés, 1915. március 6. Ennyi – olvasta fel a várost és a dátumot.  
- Gratulálok – sóhajtotta. – Na, nézzük. Nagyjából minden rendben ment, a bánya majdnem szakszerűen van felállítva, majdnem minden kincse be van jelentve, és adózva van utána.  
- Persze, csak le lettünk fizetve, hogy ne szóljunk egy szót sem a plusz ezüstről, valamint az életveszélyes szakaszokról, ahol nap, mint nap emberek járnak! – egészítette ki.  
- Ugyan, az ezüstről szólunk, a veszélyes dolgok meg felejtősek, a robbanásban úgyis mind beomlott, ami nem tartott – legyintett egykedvűen.  
- Szóltak, hogy ne szikrázz, Raku – sóhajtott fájdalmasan Hika.  
- Jól van, na, bocsánat! Elfejeltettem, na, legközelebb majd jobban odafigyelek! – dohogott. – Amúgy is, Mi ki tudtunk mászni, mások nem biztos, hogy kijönnek onnan, egyben. A bányarigó veszélyes madár – mondta.  
Rita egy darabon nem szólt, aztán visszatért az eredeti témára:  
- De ezt valahogy össze kéne foglalni, és értelmesen leírni, hogy ne legyünk körberöhögve…  
- Hm. Kezd azzal, hogy a város feltűnően jó gazdasági helyzetnek örvend – tanácsolta.  
- Oké… - és újra bal kezébe vette a tollat, majd körmölni kezdett. – Azt hiszem, csak az első mondat kellett, majd szólok, ha elakadtam.  
- Rendben – és Ő is visszatért a leveléhez. Vagyis a fehér laphoz, amin még egy tintapötty sem volt.  
Kinézett a vonat ablakán, a táj elsuhant mellettük, itt-ott még fehérlett a múló hó a szántóföldeken. A lapra nézett, majd megszólítás után írni kezdett:

_ „Jól vagyok, minden rendben. Remélem, Veletek is. Éppen a vonaton unjuk magunkat Ritával, Ő az új csapattársam, és kedvelem, kedves lány. A Keleti Város felé tartunk, ott van a főnök jelenlegi állandó tartózkodási helye, jelentést kell tennünk nála.  
Rockwing városából jövünk, bányaellenőrzést tartottunk, majd inkább személyesen mesélek róla. Vettem a családnak ajándékot, ha hazamegyek, mindenki kap valami szépet.  
Remélem, lent Délen már jobb az idő, itt Keleten még hófoltos minden, pedig márciusban már egy szál pólóban szoktunk rohangálni… Ha tudok, majd telefonálok, levelet egyelőre a Keleti Főhadiszállásra küldjetek, egy darabon biztosan arra leszek.  
Egyelőre más nincs, puszilok mindenkit, legyetek jók, és vigyázzatok magatokra!_

_Ölel Titeket: Rine_

_Ui.: A másik levelet adjátok oda a Mesternek! Köszönöm!"_

Hátradőlt, nyújtózott egyet. Hika elmerült a jelentésben, nem akarta megzavarni. Másik fehér lapot húzott felülre, és gondolkodás nélkül kezdett írni.

_ „Mester!_

Tudom, hogy tudja, hogy miért mentem a Központi Városba, és ez úton is hálás vagyok, amiért hagyta. Minden rendben ment, még Edékkel is találkoztam. A bolondok! Szerintem hamarosan felkeresik Önt, megígértem, hogy nem árulom el Őket, szóval csak annyit mondok, nem fog örülni…  
Amúgy velem minden rendben van. Remélem, a tavasz közeledtével Ön is jobban lett, és Dante Mester gyógyszerei hatnak.  
Ha minden jól megy, jövő hónapban, vagy utána hazamegyek majd, de ezt a családnak nem mondtam, mert semmi nem biztos. Ne aggódjon értem!

_Üdvözlöm: Catherine"_

__Beborítékolta mind a két levelet, majd a kabátja belső zsebébe rejtette. Újra kinézett az ablakon, sápadt fénye volt a Napnak, pedig nem volt már korán reggel.  
- Kész is – jelentette Hika. – Kanyarítsd alá, és jók vagyunk – nyújtotta át az oldalas jelentést, amit a direkt erre a célra kapott, vonalazott, állami címerrel ellátott papírra írt.  
- Rendben, kösz' – bólintott. – Legközelebb majd Én írom – mosolyodott el, majd nagyot ásított. – Ez fárasztóbb, mint hittem – jegyezte meg az utazásra célozva.  
- Pedig meg kell szokni.  
- Ezer kilométer után nem panaszkodom – felelte, és elhelyezkedett a kabátjával betakarózva. – Végállomás Keleti pályaudvar. Addig alszom.

- Úgy tűnik, minden rendben – közölte Roy Mustang nyugodt hangon. – Shadow írta, igaz?  
- Igen – bólintott Rita.  
- Még valami említenivaló? – kérdezett rá. A két lány egymásra nézett, majd egyszerre megrázták a fejüket.  
- Nincs semmi – felelte Rine.  
- Rendben. Mehetnek – intett egyet, mire elindultak kifelé, de Raku még megtorpant az ajtóban, és visszanézett.  
- Nem tudja esetleg, merre vannak Elricék? – érdeklődte óvatosan.  
- Nem, nem tudom. Miért?  
- Csak kérdezni szerettem volna valamit Tőlük, de annyira nem fontos – mondta határozottan. – Viszlát – köszönt el, és hagyta ott az irodát.

- Mit akartál Edéktől?  
- Csak megint eltűntek szó nélkül, azt sem mondták, hová. Úgy tűnik, ez a specialitásuk, kámforrá, köddé válni – sóhajtotta. – Nem hagyják, hogy segítsünk nekik.  
- Talán csak nem akarnak bajba sodorni senkit. Hisz' elég veszélyes dolgokra készülnek – tippelt és érvelt Rita.  
- Szent Elmo tüzére, hogy itt lesz valami! Valami, amire senki nem számít… - újabb sóhaj. – Ahhoz is fáradt vagyok, hogy éhes legyek, lógjunk el aludni, jó?  
- Menjünk – értett egyet.


	9. Chapter 9

Mindenütt jó, de a legjobb…

„- Edward Elric! – csattant a hangom. – Mégis, hogy' a fenébe' képzeled, hogy eltűnj teljes két évre, úgy, hogy semmit nem tudunk rólad? – Na, ácsi. Gondolom, most mindenki arra kíváncsi, ki ez az ordibálós némber, aki képes, és a hangjával hajtalanítja Acélkát, aki mindössze két órája esett haza Amestrisbe, méghozzá egy nagy csapat ellenséges, ki tudja, honnan jött katonával. Tehát bemutatkozom.  
Catherine Rainbird vagyok, de ismernek úgy is, mint Villám Alkimista, Lightning Alchemist, Rakurai no Renkinjutsushi vagy simán csak Raku. Nyáron múltam tizennyolc. Dublithban születtem, ami a Központi Várostól délre, a Déli Várostól viszont északra van. Poén, nem?  
Nem voltam még tizenöt, mikor letettem az alkimista vizsgát, egy lánnyal együtt. Rita (Árnyék, Shadow, Hikage no Renkinjutsushi, Hika) azóta a legjobb barátnőm, és általában verhetetlen párost alkotunk.  
Visszatérve a szőkéhez. Két éve Edward szőrén-szálán eltűnt, miután visszahozta az öccse, Alphonse testét. Vagyis humán transzmutációt hajtott végre, ami az alkímia legszigorúbb tabuja. (Ha valamelyik húgomról volna szó, nem haboznék Én sem, egy percet sem…) Al teste tíz éves volt akkor, emlékeit arról a négy évről, mikor együtt keresték a Bölcsek Kövét, teljesen elvesztek. Így maradt a sötétben tapogatózás arról, hogy mi lehet a bátyjával.  
De ma, 1917. november nyolcadikán földrengés rázta meg a Központi Várost, és hamarosan akkora energia szabadult el, amit még nem éreztem sohasem. Sejtésem szerint ez a Kapu ereje lehetett. És Edward visszatért…  
Az ellenséges katonákat levertük, a hatalmas repülőszerkezetek lezuhantak, némelyik egyenes a Central alatti városba zuhant vissza. Mondhatnám, hogy minden rendben van, ha nem lenne a fél város romokban.

- Én is örülök Neked, Rine – mosolyodott el haloványan Ed. Én pedig a nyakába ugrottam.  
- Lökött Szöszke! Ugye egyben vagy? – érdeklődtem halkan, ahogy öleltem.  
- Persze, semmi bajom – felelte. Hátrébb léptem és végignéztem rajta. Furcsa ruha volt rajta. Fehér ing, az ujjai felhajtva, felette barna mellényfélét viselt, és egy ugyanolyan színű nadrágot. A haja zilált volt, meg úgy az egész gyerek egy merő kosz. Egyik lábán cipő, automailre viszont mezítláb volt. Ja, és ami nem elhanyagolható, magasabb volt nálam. Ilyet is rég láttunk.  
- Ne haragudj, de szánalmasan festesz – közöltem vele a megállapítást.  
- El tudom képzelni – mondta.  
- Bátyó! – Alphonse szabályosan bátyja nyakába vetette magát. Ed egy pillanatig csak állt ledöbbenve, aztán szeretettel elmosolyodott, és megölelte öccsét. Ne tudjátok meg, milyen édesek voltak így együtt!  
- Al, jó, hogy látlak – öleltem meg Én is. Mosolygott, és attól a mosolytól nekem is muszáj volt mosolyognom. – De már megint eltűntél! Aggódtunk ám érted!  
- Tudom, ne haragudj – kért bocsánatot, és szürkés szemeivel úgy nézett rám, hogy egy ilyen tekintetre nem lehet azt mondani, hogy haragszom.  
- Rossz szokásotok, hogy eltűntök – sóhajtottam.  
- Mintha Te sosem csinálnál ilyet! – hallottam magam mögött Roy hangját.  
- Nahát, Te is felébredtél a depiből? Már csak Hika hiányzik, és mindenki megvolna – jegyeztem meg.  
- Jelen! – itt ugrottam egyet ijedtemben.  
- Rit! – ugrottam a nyakába. – Ha már tisztában vagy vele, hogy úgy jársz, mint valami kísértet, legalább szólj, hogy itt vagy!  
- Szóltam – mosolygott ártatlanul rám.  
- Mért tud mindenki ilyen boci szemeket mereszteni? És mért pont rám?  
Rita végignézett a csapaton, szeme megakadt Edwardon. A szőke Rámosolygott, és a lány bátortalanul megölelte.  
- Még valaki esetleg? Komolyan, akasszatok a nyakamba egy táblát! – vigyorodott el.  
- Szerintem erre nincs időnk – jegyeztem meg, és Roy felé pillantottam. – Egy, itt nagyon gyorsan rendet kell rakni. Kettő, meg kell javítani az áramellátást. Három, tájékoztatni kell a lakosságot. – Az utca, ahol álltunk nem is volt utca, mindenhol csak romok voltak.  
- Érdekes lesz most csapatokat szervezni, próbálkozzunk először a Főhadiszálláson – ajánlotta Roy. Hika meg Én már húztuk is a kesztyűinket, próbáltunk rendfélét hagyni magunk után, ahogy a Központ felé igyekeztünk.

Két nap volt, mire abban a káoszban felálltak a csapatok. De Roy kézben tartott mindent, egy szempillantás alatt megvolt a terv. Minden mozdítható alkimistát visszarendeltek a Centralba, így viszonylag gyorsan haladt az újjáépítés.  
Az emberek úgy tudják, nagyobb terrorista csapat támadta meg a várost, eddig ismeretlen harci gépekkel, amik képesek voltak ekkora pusztításra. Az igazságot csak páran ismertük, akiknek Ed mesélt.  
Egy profi szerelőbrigáddal dolgoztam a város vezetékein, de minduntalan belegabalyodtunk, valahogy mindig új csomó állt előttünk, ha egyet megoldottunk. És persze, amint működött a telefon, százával érkeztek a bejelentések, hogy nincs a házakban villany, gáz, vagy víz. Így aztán tanácsoltuk mindenkinek, aki teheti, hogy utazzon el vidékre, vagy költözzön addig a város épen maradt részére, míg minden helyre nem áll.  
Repült az idő, észre sem vettem, hogy egy egész hete van annak, hogy Edward visszatért. Egyik reggelinél előállt azzal a kérdéssel, aminek hatására Én majdnem megfulladtam a zabpelyhemtől:  
- A Mester hogy van? – arany tekintete az öccséről rám, rólam vissza az öccsére siklott. Mi összenéztünk, Al segélykérően nézett rám, nekem maradt a feladat, hogy közöljem Eddel a hírt.  
Pillantásomra Hika felállt az asztaltól, és magával hívta Alt is, hogy ketten maradjunk bent.  
- Mi az? – kérdezte, mostmár riadtan. – Rine…  
- A Mester… - kezdtem lassan, -… meghalt. Alig két hónapja… - sandítottam a naptárunkra.  
Edward elkerekedett szemeket meresztett rám, s a gyász egy pillanatra rajtam is elhatalmasodott, nyúltam a zsebkendőért, hogy letöröljem arcomról a könnyeimet. Sóhajtottam. Lekaptam egy bögrét a polcról, öntöttem bele teát, és a kezébe nyomtam.  
- Jót fog tenni – biztattam, hogy igya csak meg. – Majd ha végeztünk, leutazunk hozzánk egy kicsit pihenni – mondtam. – Boldogulunk nélküle is. Boldogulnunk _kell_.  
Választ nem kaptam. Elkortyolgatta a teáját, aztán felállt.  
- Menjünk – mondta. Hangja érzelemmentes volt. Bólintottam.  
Kilépve a nappaliba Al rám nézett, Én csak megráztam a fejem. Egyenruhakabátot húztunk és elindultunk.

Roy is kérdő pillantással fogadott engem, ahogy meglátta a szőkét. Én később elkaptam, mikor éppen nem rohant sehová.  
- Hagyd békén egy kicsit – kértem. – Sok minden szakadt a nyakába, most, hogy hazaért.  
- Gondolom – bólintott a férfi.  
Ezek után Edward csendesebb lett, és ahogy figyeltem, az újjáépítési munkálatokba menekült a gondolatai elől. De megértem, mély időszakomban Én sem voltam másként…"


	10. Chapter 10

Egy rémálom kezdete

„Egy különösen hosszú nap után tök egyedül baktattam a kihalt folyosókon a főbejárat felé. Alig volt bent valaki, tekintve, hogy majdnem tíz óra volt már. Viszont nem akartam otthagyni azt a kupac papírt, szóval túlórában gyorsan összedobtam őket, Roy hadd örüljön az átnéznivalónak.  
Az aulában szembe jött velem a fent említett férfi, és elég nyúzottnak tűnt. De Én sem festhettem sokkal jobban. Rám pillantott és csodálkozó arcáról leolvastam, nem képzelte el rólam, hogy bent maradok pluszban.  
- Hát Te? – kérdezte mindenféle köszönés helyett.  
- Csak volt egy kis dolgom – legyintettem. – Na, és Te?  
- Rájöttem, miért volt jó nekem Északon – közölte halovány mosollyal. Felvontam egyik szemöldököm, úgy néztem Rá.  
- Na, mért? – kérdeztem rá.  
- A semmiről senkinek nem kellett jelentést írni, és napi ezeroldalnyi olvasnivalóval is kevesebb volt – felelte.  
- Persze, fődögéltél a saját levedben – húztam el a szám. – Ne segítsek?  
- Á, menj haza pihenni. Sőt, szerintem foghatnátok magatokat, és leutazhatnátok Dublithba. Mondtad, hogy menni akartok – emlékeztetett.  
- Biztos? – Szabadságra küld minket? Ez sem jellemző Rá…  
- Persze, menjetek csak – bólogatott.  
- Akkor holnap délutáni vonattal megyünk is – vigyorogtam Rá, és már rohantam is kifelé, nehogy meggondolja magát. – Ne gyújtogass, míg nem vagyunk itt! – kiáltottam vissza viccelődve.  
Kint voltam már a kapunál, mikor lassítottam. A vadonatúj utcalámpák fényénél indultam meg hazafelé. A város nagy része tökéletesen rendben volt már, csak a még festetlen házak emlékeztettek arra, hogy a fél város elpusztult.  
És persze, a temetők frissen ásott sírjai… Roy nem volt hajlandó megmondani, hányan haltak meg, talán attól tart, Ed még jobban kiborul, nem is alaptalanul. Inkább nem erőltettem a témát.  
A novemberi hűvös szél végigszaladt az utcák és házak között, belekapott a szolgálati kabátomba és a hajamba. És akkor megtorpantam. Alattomos, gonosz energiát hozott felém ez a szél. Megborzongtam, hátra fordultam.  
Semmi.  
Mégis, a következő pillanatban egy női sikoly vágta ketté az éjszaka csendjét. Kesztyűimet felhúzva rohantam abba az irányba, szembe széllel, és ahogy a sarkon befordultam, olyan vakító fény támadt, hogy könnybe lábadtak a szemeim, s percekig csak pislogtam.  
Aztán már csak azt láttam, hogy valami lángol. Ahogy jobban odanéztem, láttam, hogy nem valami. _Valaki. _Olyan volt, mintha a tűz belülről égetné, a ruháinak semmi baja nem volt, mégis, a nő teste _égett._  
Az utcában lakók kinéztek ablakaikon a sikolyra.  
- Valaki hívjon mentőt! – bődült el egy férfi, és egy pokróccal kirohant az utcára. Én csak megbabonázva néztem a lángokat. Azaz energia, ami belőle áradt, nem volt emberi. Nem _lehetett _emberi az, amely képes egy élőlényt így felgyújtani… - Vizet! – ordított újra a férfi, mikor nem használt az, hogy pokrócba csavarta a nőt.  
Végre képes voltam mozdulni, odarohantam, remegő kezeimet összeérintettem, a környező levegő páratartalmát a nő testére irányítottam, de továbbra is lángolt. Aztán hirtelen a tűz eltűnt, az iszonyatos hője is elpárolgott.  
A férfi is remegett, ahogyan felemelte a pokrócot. Pár hófehér _csont_, és az érintetlen _ruhák._ Ennyi, mindössze ennyi maradt a nőből.

Pár pillanattal később Roy és pár katona futva érkeztek, valamint jött egy mentő és egy tűzoltó is. Az addigi halálos csendet Roy határozott utasításai törték meg, az utcát lezárták, a lakókat visszaküldték a házaikba.  
Engem valaki – nem emlékszem, ki – elkísért egy téglafalhoz, és óvatosan leültetett. Onnantól nem fogtam fel, mi is történt körülöttem."

Rita odarohant a barátnőjéhez, aki csak bámult maga elé.  
- Rine… - szólította óvatosan. Raku felnézett Rá, Hika pedig óvatosan magához ölelte az addigra zokogó lányt.

Edward odalépett Royhoz.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan.  
- A férfi azt mondta, sikolyt hallott, aztán látta, hogy egy nő az utcán lángra kap. Próbálta eloltani, Rine is, de egyszerűen csak égett tovább. És maradt belőle pár csont, meg a ruhái, amik valahogy meg sem pörkölődtek. – A szőke egyre nagyobb döbbenettel hallgatta.  
- De ez lehetetlen!  
- Ki kéne kérdezni Rinet – nézett a lány felé, akit azóta Al is nyugtatott. – De ki van borulva. Azzal indult haza, hogy holnap délután leutaztok Dublithba. – Figyelte, hogy Ed arca megrándul egy pillanatra. – Rángassátok le, akkor is, ha nem akar menni – tanácsolta.  
- Úgy lesz – bólintott. – Van egy szabad kocsi?  
- Kérd el valakitől – ezzel egy tiszthez fordult.  
Pár perccel később már mind a négyen a kocsiban ültek. Rine megnyugodott kicsit, úgy tűnt, el is aludt. Mély csend volt, senki nem szólt.

Rita sokáig ült még Catherine ágya mellett a matracon. Barátnője mélyen aludt, Ő maga mégsem tudott lefeküdni, inkább olvasott, vagy rajzolgatott valamelyik füzetébe.  
A ház csendes volt, a két Elric a szomszéd szobában – az Ő szobájában – már biztosan alszanak. Sóhajtott egyet, nyújtózott és eldőlt a könyvével a matracon. A lámpafény megvilágította a lapokat, elmerült a könyvben, aztán szépen lassan elaludt.

Eközben Edward egyik oldaláról a másikra fordult a Rita ágya mellett lévő matracon – öccse aludt az ágyon. Sóhajtott egyet, majd behunyta a szemeit.  
- Bátyó… - hallotta Al halk hangját.  
- Mond – fordult a hátára, és fél szemmel Rápillantott.  
- És, ha igaz, amit az a férfi mondott? Hogy a nő egyszerűen csak meggyulladt?  
- Ilyen nincs, Al. Csak úgy, minden előzmény nélkül nem gyulladnak fel emberek – suttogta halkan.  
- De Rine nagyon kibukott… Ilyennek még sosem láttam. Még akkor sem, mikor… - elharapta a mondatot.  
- Mikor…? – kérdezett rá Ed egyenesen.  
- Mikor a Mester temetése volt… - bökte ki kis hallgatás után. – Ott is sírt, de nem ennyire… - magyarázta halkan.  
- Értem… - bólintott. – Jót fog tenni neki, hogy hazamehet a családjához.  
- Tényleg, Te nem is ismered a másik húgát! – jutott eszébe hirtelen, és elmosolyodott.  
- Rinenek van másik húga? – hökkent meg Ed.  
- Nem emlékszel? Azon a nyáron született, mikor Mi tanultunk.  
- Tényleg! Rine meg volt lőve… Hogy is hívják? Valami e betűs, igaz? – találgatott.  
- Esme – mondta. – Idén volt kilenc éves, Rine imádja – mosolyodott el.  
- Mégiscsak a testvére – mosolyodott el haloványan. – Na, alvás, holnap utazunk!  
- Rendben. Jó éjt, Bátyó.  
- Neked is.  
Csend lett, de az idősebb testvér csak nagy sokára tudott elaludni.

Roy Mustang ült az irodájában, könyökölt az asztalon, fejét kézfejeire támasztva gondolkodott. Egy utcán sétáló, hazafelé tartó nő egyszer csak lángra kap, és úgy elég, hogy alig marad belőle valami, ugyanakkor a ruhái meg sem perzselődnek… Ez annyira bizarrul hatott, mintha csak azt mondta volna, zöld színű hó hullik a felhőtlen égből a nyár legforróbb napján.  
Még a nő kilétét sem tudják… Hisz pár csontból és a ruháiból ez nem derült ki… A holnapi Central Times közölni fogja a halálesetet, valamint a ruhák leírását, hátha az alapján ráakadnak a családra, és előrébb jutnak, de addig semmit nem tudnak…  
Kopogtattak, felkapta a fejét.  
- Igen? – Nyílt az ajtó, Riza Hawkeye lépett be, kezében egy tálca, rajta két pohár gőzölgő ital, illatából ítélve kávé.  
- Hoztam egy kis kávét – mondta. – Rine hogy van?  
- Köszönöm – bólintott, és elvette az egyik poharat. – Nem tudom, nagyon ki volt borulva… Majd holnap felhívom Őket, mielőtt elmennek.

Ezen az éjszakán Rita Sembra, Catherine Rainbird, Edward és Alphonse Elric már aludtak.  
Roy Mustang és Riza Hawkeye a Központi Főhadiszálláson beszélték meg a történteket.  
És valaki, egy Központi Városbéli sötét szobában elvigyorodott, mint aki jól végezte dolgát. Igen, minden a legnagyobb rendben.


	11. Chapter 11

Otthon, édes otthon

„Nem mondhatnám, hogy jól ébredtem. Sőt, ilyen nyomott hangulattal sem keltem még délelőtt tízkor. Ránéztem az éjjeliszekrényre tett órámra, és visszaejtettem a fejem a párnára.  
Ahogy behunytam a szememet, felvillant előttem a nő égő alakja… Hirtelen kaptam levegő után, és felkaptam a fejem. Felkeltem, végignéztem magamon. Egyenruha volt rajtam.  
Átosontam a fürdőszobába és beálltam a zuhany alá. Homlokomat a hideg csempének döntöttem, és csak folyattam magamra a vizet. Belebámultam a tusrózsába, aztán elzártam a vizet, és magamba szívtam a kellemes tengerillatú tusfürdőmet, amit egyedül Én használtam.  
Általában fél órákat vagy többet szoktam a zuhany alatt állni, most azonban egy alapos hajmosás után már fulladoztam a melegtől, így inkább gyorsan visszaléptem a szobámba és kerestem magamnak valami civilt.  
Egy fekete farmer és hosszú ujjú kék felső mellett döntöttem, hajamat kibontva hagytam, a fésűt is elkerültem törölközés után, áll, ahogy áll, majd ha megszáradt megfésülöm, addig úgysem megyek vele túl sokra.  
A konyhában Rit volt egyedül, valami horror regénybe mélyedt bele, de mikor beléptem, felpillantott és rám mosolygott.  
- Szia, hogy vagy?  
- 'Reggelt. Nyúzottan, nyomottan, ramatyul, szarul, de nem büszkén – feleltem. Állt volna fel, de közbeszóltam: - Ne fáradj, nem vagyok éhes. – Visszaült, fürkészőn figyelt.  
- A srácok?  
- Bementek – mondta.  
- Jegyet foglalt valaki, vagy nem megyünk semerre? – kérdeztem újat, csak, hogy véletlenül se kerüljön szóba a tegnap este.  
- Roy elintézte. A fél ötös Déli Város felé tartó vonattal megyünk.  
- Remek – nyújtóztam egyet. – Esetleg odaszólt valaki?  
- Édesanyád kétszer hívott, úgy tűnik, tisztában van a történtekkel. Engem is kerestek, Apám azt mondta, ha ilyen dolgok történnek itt, akkor csomagoljak, és menjek haza rögtön. Erre Én megmondtam, hogy nem vagyok már gyerek, és tudok vigyázni magamra. Erre Ő lecsapta a telefont – számolt be.  
- Akkor Anyu még fog keresni – jegyeztem meg magamnak. – Igazán kibékülhetnétek már. Az egy dolog, hogy nem akartak elengedni, de akkor is.  
- Mond ezt Apámnak, jó? – hangja kissé élesebb volt, mint szokott.  
- Jó, bocsánat, nem szólok bele – emeltem fel a kezeimet védekezőn. Megszólalt a telefon. – Úgyis engem keresnek – sóhajtottam, és felálltam. – Szia, Anya, igen, élek, és nem, nincs bajom – hadartam el gyorsan. Férfihang válaszolt:  
- Jól van, kislányom.  
- Roy! – mordultam. – Ne poénkodj, nem akarod, hogy „Apunak" szólítsalak! – közöltem vele.  
- Szép is lenne – hallottam a mosolyt a hangján. – Hogy vagy?  
- Jól, azt hiszem – feleltem.  
- Vallomást kéne tenned, mint tanú a tegnappal kapcsolatban. Nem mondanám, ha nem lenne fontos, de ha jelentkeznének az áldozat családtagjai, mondanunk kéne nekik valamit. És a Te szavadnak hamarabb hiszek, mint a többi tanúénak – magyarázta, nem hagyva, hogy közbeszóljak.  
- Most rögtön gondoltad? – érdeklődtem egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében.  
- Elég sürgető lenne… - felelte.  
- Rendben, délre ott leszek. De közlöm, hogy egyszer vagyok hajlandó elmondani – figyelmeztettem.  
- Majd szalagra vesszük.  
- Csodás – forgattam meg a szemeim. – Akkor délben, szia – köszöntem el.  
Visszaültem az asztalhoz, de rögtön állhattam is fel, a telefon újra szólt.  
- Itt Rainbird, Li… - ennyit tudtam mondani bemutatkozómul, máris belém lett fojtva a szó.  
- Jaj, Rine… Ugye, jól vagy? Hallottuk, mi történt… - Anyu hangja volt.  
- Szia, Anyu. Persze, jól vagyok. Csak aludtam, azért nem jöttem a telefonhoz – magyaráztam.  
- Akkor jó – hallatszott, hogy nem hisz nekem. – Rita mondta, hogy jöttök ma.  
- Igen, a fél ötös vonattal megyünk, későre érünk oda, ne maradjon fent senki, majd reggel megszeretgethet mindenki – kértem, de tudtam, az egész család a nyakamba fog ugrani, amint belépek az ajtón.  
- Ahogy gondolod. Betesszük a pótágyat a szobádba, rendben?  
- Persze – helyeseltem. – Figyelj Anyu, nekem még dolgom van, majd holnap mesélek, jó?  
- Persze. Szia – köszönt el.  
- Szia, puszi – köszöntem el Én is. A vonal megszakadt.

Délben megjelentünk Roynál, Én tanúvallomást tettem. Próbáltam a lényegre szorítkozni, a saját érzéseimet, gondolataimat kihagytam a beszámolóból és a tényeket közöltem – már, amire emlékeztem teljes bizonyossággal.  
Royon látszott, hogy eddig nem hitte el a történetet, de most rábólintott. Ed is így lehetett. Nem kaptam sok kérdést, egyetlen drága – újra – főnököm látszott, hogy nem akar nagyon zaklatni ezzel, és Én hálás voltam érte.

Tizenegy óra volt, mikor kulcsaimat előhalászva beengedtem magunkat Hikával az udvarunk kapuján. Hangos ugatással előrontott a fekete pulikutyám, Buksi. Mikor megismerte a hangom, farkcsóválva üdvözölt, körbeugrált, és összekoszolt. Ugyanígy tett Mama törpeuszkárja, Bigi is.  
Beléptünk a házba. A dohányzóban Anyu ült, és most felállt, szorosan magához ölelt. Két perccel később a kisebbik húgom, Esme repült a nyakamba, „Riiiiiiine!" felkiáltással. Rögtön vagy öt puszit kaptam Tőle, aztán ugyanezt eljátszotta Rittel is.  
A másik húgom, Agnes is előjött, álmosan pislogott rám, Én meg megöleltem és adtam neki egy puszit, mire elhúzta a száját.  
- Ne halj bele évi két pusziba a nővéredtől – mondtam neki, aztán Esme szóáradatát figyeltem, amint arról beszélt, hogy a múltkor sikerült papírmadarat készítenie alkímiával. Esmét érdekli az alkímia, és van hozzá esze, míg Agnest az egész nem izgatja.  
Aztán előlépett az év tíz hónapjában csoki barna bőrű Szakállas Harcos, vagyis Édesapám. Ölelkezés, puszilkodás, és mosolyogva megjegyeztem, hogy a haja mindjárt akkora, mint az Én loboncom. Csak az Övé göndörebb, mint az enyém, így nem látszik rajta.  
Vagyis ahhoz képest, hogy kértem, ne várjanak ránk, csak Mamámmal nem találkoztam eddig. Vele nem is fogok, reggel korán megy dolgozni, majd csak délelőtt fogunk találkozni.  
- Na, mindenki indíts aludni! – parancsoltam katonásan, mire Esme mindenkit végigpuszilt, és már fel is rohant a szobájába, Agnes egy elmormogott „jó éjszakát," utána indult fel, Apu a háta miatt lent alszik a nappaliban, a foteljében.  
Anyu is elköszönt, Mi is felmentünk a szobámba. A helyiség egyszerű, és szerencsére elég tágas, hogy a vendégágy ellenére is el lehet lenni benn kényelmesen. A levegő friss volt bent, nem rég lehet csukva az ablak. Friss huzat mind a két ágyon, ontották magukból a mosópor illatát.  
- Hol alszol? – kérdeztem Ritát.  
- Nekem mindegy – vont vállat. Ilyenkor jön a dolog veszekedés része, hogy ki hol aludjon. – Te vagy itthon, régen aludtál a saját ágyadban, úgyhogy aludj csak ott! – ennél a mondatnál Én megakadtam magam, és befoglaltam az ágyam.  
Fürdeni nem volt kedvem, pizsamát húztam, és borultam a fekvőhelyemre. Ugyan nagyon régen nem aludtam itthon, és az ágyam mindennél jobb, nem tudtam egyhamar elaludni a szemeim előtt újra meg újra felvillanó kép miatt…"

Edwardnak ismerős volt a hely, az illatok, a hangok, minden. Mégis, valahogy furcsa és szokatlan volt az, hogy Izumi nincs itt. Hogy nem hallja a parancsoló hangot, hogy még csak egy leszidást sem kapott, amiért két évre eltűnt…  
Így valahogy a ház csendes volt. _Túl _csendes. A szomszéd ágyon Alphonse nyugodtan aludt, az utazástól fáradt volt. Ő is, de valahogy nem tudott aludni. Végül oldalára fordult, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne gondoljon semmire.


	12. Chapter 12

„Magamhoz mérten korán, nyolckor keltem. A házban csend volt, de tudtam, Anyu már biztosan fent van. Kényelmes itthoni ruhákat kaptam elő, kiosontam az emeleti fürdőszobába, hagytam Ritát aludni.  
Lent Anyu tényleg fent volt már, kedvesen rám mosolygott, megölelt és puszit nyomott az arcomra.  
- Délutános vagy? – kérdeztem. Anyu ugyan elvégzett egy nővériskolát, a sérve miatt mégsem dolgozhat már nővérként, így a dublithi járó beteg ellátónál vezeti a kartonozót, vagyis időpontot ad a betegeknek az orvosokhoz, laboreredményeket ad ki, és ilyesmi. Stresszes munka, de nem akarja otthagyni.  
- Szabadságot vettem ki – mondta.  
- Az jó – kommentáltam. – Segítsek? Ha már aludni nem tudok…  
- Nem kell – mosolygott rám. – Mesélj, mi történt, mióta nem jártál itthon?  
- Hú, hát sok… - Meséltem arról, hogy Ed hazajött, és hogy rendbe raktuk a fővárost. Aztán azon kaptam magam, hogy a tegnapelőtti éjszakáról beszélek. Anyu figyelmesen hallgatott, aztán újra magához vont. – Jól vagyok, legalábbis azt hiszem… Ki akarom deríteni, mi történt azzal a nővel… - jelentettem ki határozottan.  
- Csak vigyázz magadra – kérte Anyu.  
- Persze – mosolyogtam Rá. – Azt hiszem, sétálok egyet, és megnézem, hogy van Sig és Mason – álltam fel az asztaltól.  
- Hívd meg ebédre a fiúkat is – szólt utánam.  
- Rendben!  
Igazából először a temetőbe akartam menni, megnézni a Mester sírját, és vinni rá virágot, ha kapok valamit november közepén.  
Csinos fehér csokorral a kezemben indultam neki a kis ösvénynek a sírok között, egészen leghátra, ahol már majdnem az erdő van. Sokáig csak a földet bámultam, de mikor felnéztem, egy másik alakot pillantottam meg.  
Mellé léptem, letettem a virágot, felegyenesedtem. Felnéztem az égre, sötét felhők gyülekeztek a táj felett, esőt ígérve. Itt nem volt még olyan hideg, de itt is érezhető volt már a tél közeledte.  
- Esni fog – mondtam halkan. Nem válaszolt. – Sig odaadta a levelet? – érdeklődtem Rápillantva.  
- Milyen levél? – kérdezte rám nézve.  
- Majd elkérjük – tértem ki a válasz elől. – Gyere, nem itt kell eltölteni az egész napot – hívtam, de nem mozdult. Elkaptam az egyik kezét, mire felszisszenve kirántotta a kezemből.  
- Muszáj neked mindig szikrázni? – tudakolta kicsit hangosabban, mint kellett volna.  
- Bocs', nem direkt volt – forgattam meg a szemeim, aztán bocsánatkérően pillogtam Rá.  
- Földeld le magad – morogta, aztán elindult vissza az ösvényen.  
- Kösz' ez olyan kedves – válaszoltam ugyanolyan hangnemben. – Amúgy Anyu mondta, hogy hívjalak Titeket is ebédelni, úgyhogy meg vagytok hívva – közöltem vele, ahogy kiértünk a kapun.  
- Jól hangzik – bólintott.  
- Tényleg, hogyhogy fent vagy ilyen korán? – Most esett csak le, hogy a drága szőke világ életében nagy alvós volt, és úgy kellett kirángatni az ágyból.  
- Kérdezhetném Én is – kerülte ki a kérdést. Na, igen, azért Én sem vagyok az a hajnali pacsirta…  
- Nem tudtam aludni – vontam vállat.  
- Én sem – vallotta be.  
- Na már, a végén hajnalok hajnalán fogunk kukorékolni – morogtam. – Belegondolni is rossz… - sóhajtottam fel fáradtan. Választ megint nem kaptam. – Megnémultál, vagy mi van?  
A választ megúszta, mert a város reggeli forgalmában valaki a nevem kiáltotta. Megperdültem, és a tettes rögtön a nyakamba ugrott.  
- Rine! Hol a fenében lógsz el ennyit, már vagy fél éve nem láttalak! – megismertem a hangját.  
- Edith… Nővérkém! – öleltem magamhoz a régen nem látott lányt. Elengedett, végignézett rajtam, kékesfehér szemei fürkészőn néztem rám. – Nem is volt fél éve! A születésnapomon itthon voltam, nem emlékszel?  
- Az a nyár elején volt! – vágta rá.  
- Nem igaz, június utolsó előtti napja már nem a nyár eleje! – tiltakoztam, bár tényleg nagyon régen nem láttuk egymást.  
Edithtel osztálytársak voltunk általánosban. Egy évvel fiatalabb nálam, mégis Én lettem a húga… Így jött ki, nem bánom. Körbeszimatoltam, csak a parfümje édes illatát éreztem rajta.  
- Leszoktam – közölte.  
- Ajánlom is! – néztem Rá szikrázó szemekkel.  
- És, ki ez a szőke herceg veled? – pillantott most az eddig csendben álldogáló szőkére.  
- Nem emlékszel Rá? Al bátyja, Edward – mutattam be. – Ed, emlékszel Edithre?  
- Valami dereng – vakargatta meg zavartan vigyorogva a tarkóját a szőke. – Bocsi, sok minden történt, mióta utoljára jártam itt… - kezdett magyarázkodni.  
- Tényleg! – világosodott meg Dit. – Emlékszem, az öcséddel mindig a macskákat hajkurásztuk! – vigyorgott szélesen.  
- Ja, nekem is beugrott! – gyúlt fény Ednél is.  
- Jó reggelt kívánok! – mosolyogtam Rájuk.  
- Meddig maradtok? Valamikor elmehetnénk biliárdozni, vagy valami – lelkesedett Nővérkém.  
- Jó, majd ugorj be a napokban, és megbeszéljük, minimum egy hétig elleszünk, szabadságon vagyunk.  
- Meglesz! – ölelkezés, puszilkodás, és ment tovább a dolgára.  
- Alig vagyok itthon, és mindenki letámad… - de azért jókedvem volt.  
- Csak hiányzol nekik – mondta Ed.  
- Nyolcadikból huszonhárman ballagtunk, ebből talán hat ember, ha észrevette, hogy már nem lakom a városban. Élik az életüket, elvannak… Komolyan, az sem biztos, hogy köszönne bármelyikük, ha szemben jönne az utcán, szóval olyan sok embernek mégsem hiányzom – vállat vontam.  
Közben megérkeztünk a jól ismert házhoz. Ed kopogás, köszönés nélkül ment be előttem, osont, valószínűleg senki nem tudta, hogy kint járt. A házban semmi nem változott, mióta nem jártam itt, amúgy is, csak két hónap telt el…  
A konyhában Al épp reggelizett, felnézve ránk mosolygott.  
- Már azt hittem, elő sem kerülsz estig – címezte Bátyjának a mondatot.  
- Csak sétálgattunk egy kicsit – szóltam Ed helyett. – Sig és Mason? – alig, hogy kimondtam, az utóbb említett férfi lépett be.  
- Rine! Hát Te is itt vagy? Minden rendben veled? – támadott le rögtön, fülig érő szájjal, hangosan.  
- Igen, hazajöttem. Persze – bólintottam.  
- Tyű, micsoda csaj vagy! – nézett végig rajtam, majd egy perverz vigyorral a srácokhoz fordult. – Na, ki hajt Rá?  
Mindkét Elric elpirult, Én meg füstölögve lecsaptam a hiperaktív férfit.  
- Még egy ilyen megjegyzés, és beléd csap a kénköves ménkű! – fenyegettem meg szikrázó tekintettel, és folytattam volna még, ha Sig nem lép be az ajtón. Csak mordult egyet, kemény, szúrós pillantását végighordozta rajtunk. Mi a fiúkkal kórusban köszöntünk. Próbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de egy rövid válasszal elintézte, mikor megkérdezetem, hogy van, és már ment is a boltba.  
Mély csend ereszkedett ránk.  
- Izumi halála óta ilyen – mondta Mason halkan. Nem tudtam szólni, Ed is, Al is csendben maradtak. Végül úgy döntöttem, megyek.  
- Ne felejtsétek el az ebédet – figyelmeztettem Edet, bólintott. – Majd még benézek – címeztem Masonnek a mondatot, Tőle is bólintást kaptam. – Legyetek jók, sziasztok – köszöntem el, és elhagytam a házat. A bolt előtt elsétálva intettem Signek, visszaintett, de nem is nézett felém."


	13. Chapter 13

Alkimistagyűlés

„Rita ébren volt, mikor felmentem a szobámba, de nem is alhatott volna, Esme lelkesen magyarázott, és nyafogott neki, hogy alkímiázzon egy kicsit.  
- Eh, bocsi, elfelejtettem megkérni, hogy ne zaklasson – szabadkoztam Rit felé fordulva. – Neked meg békén kéne hagyni a vendéget! Felébresztetted?  
- Semmi baj – mosolyodott el Hika. – Nem, nem keltett fel.  
- Akkor jó – lezuttyantam az ágyamra. – Na, mi a helyzet? – Esme mellém ült, és remegő nagy barna szemekkel nézett rám.  
- Rita nem akar mutatni nekem semmit! – panaszolta.  
- Kettes szabály, – emeltem fel a mutató ujjam, és szigorúan néztem Rá, de tudta, hogy csak játszunk – az Állami Alkimisták nem mutogatják mindig a technikájukat! De…

- De…? – kérdezett rá.  
- Néha lehet kivételt tenni – mosolyodtam el. – Feltéve, ha tudod az első szabályt!  
- Tudom! – vágta rá. – Egyenértékűség!  
- Bizony, bizony – bólogattam helyeslőn. – Mutasd meg, mit tanultál, Mi is mutatunk valamit.  
- Jövök! – ezzel felpattant és kirohant a szobából.  
- Ha belegondolok, hogy Én is voltam ilyen lelkes… - sóhajtottam mosolyogva, és felálltam. Az asztalomhoz léptem, és az egyik fiókból két lapot vettem elő, aztán a zsebemből a kesztyűimet.  
- Na, igen – mosolyodott el Rit is. Átnyújtottam a lapot.  
- Nem kell a házat bontogatni. – Esme rohanva tért vissza, egy krétával és egy papírral. – Ugye feltakarítasz?  
- Igen! – ígérte meg, persze, nem lesz belőle semmi. Nagy gonddal rajzolni kezdett a padlóra, Mi kíváncsian figyeltük. Egyszerű kör volt, de megtette. Rákerült a rajzlap, majd szikrázás és egy apróbb füstfelhő után büszkén mutatta nekünk a papírmadarat, mely szárnyát kitárva repült volna, ha a levegőben van.  
- Hú, micsoda hatalmas alkimista van a körünkben! – dicsértem mosolyogva.  
- Bizony, bizony, ez egészen profi munka – ismerte el Rit, és összemosolyogtunk.  
- Most Ti jöttök! – kiáltotta vidáman.  
Apróra hajtottam a lapomat, tenyereimbe zártam, majd mikor már sárgán szikrázott felmutattam. Apró kígyó tekergett a kezemben, villás nyelvét nyújtogatta. Esme megtapsolta mutatványom, és megsimogatta az ártalmatlan „teremtményt."  
Rit is kesztyűs tenyereibe rejtette a lapot, aztán tenyeréből vágtató ló nőtt ki. Hika különlegessége, hogy ha alkímiát használ, az nem szikrázik, és hangot sem ad ki. Csak az eredmény, mint most is, a vágtató ló egyszerűen a tekergő papírból öltött alakot a kezében. Éreztem az energiát, ami közte és a körök között áramolt, és ebben nem volt semmi furcsa, ugyanolyan, mint mikor más használ alkímiát. De szemmel látható bizonyíték csak a formálódó papír, majd az előtűnő ló alakja volt.  
Emse ezt is lelkesen megtapsolta.  
- De mért nem szikrázik? – kérdezte ártatlanul, csodálkozva.  
- Nem tudom. Nem szikrázik és kész – vont vállat és elmosolyodott.  
- Én is tudok lovat! – és visszatérdelt a körhöz, majd pár pillanat múlva felmutatta nekünk a kicsit csálén álló táltost.  
- Sántít? – pislogtam a lóra, aztán halkan kuncogtam.  
- Csak egy kicsit – nézett rá Hika gyakorlott, profi szemekkel – otthon rendszeresen lovagolt. – Pár nap alatt kiheveri – mosolygott Rá a Húgomra, majd elhúzta a papír ló előtt az egyik kezét, mire az egyenesen, feszesen állt.  
- Mi megy itt? – érdeklődött egy hang, mire összerezzentünk.  
- Alkimistagyűlés! Csatlakoztok? – pillantottam Edre, és a mellette bekukucskáló Alra.  
- Naná! – mosolygott a fiatalabb és be is lépett a szobámba. Nem nézett szét különösebben, látta már párszor a közelmúltban a szobámat. – Szia, Esme! – köszönt és megszemlélte a kezében tartott lovat. – Ezt Te készítetted? Ügyes munka! – dicsérte.  
- Al! Szia! – ragyogott fel a Húgim arca, imádják egymást Allal. – Egy kicsit Rita is segített… - vallotta be.  
- Ügyesek vagytok – mosolygott rájuk.  
Közben Ed is belépett a szobába, Rámosolygott Esmére, és lehajolt hozzá. Esme tekintete rögtön megakadt Ed jobbján – most nem viselt kesztyűt. Ijedten szemlélte egy percig, aztán se szó, se beszéd hozzám bújt.  
- Hé, Cica… - szóltam hozzá kedvesen. – Na, mi baj? Edward nem bánt – nyugtattam halkan, és a hátát simogattam.  
- De… - hangja remegett, nem is folytatta.  
- Na már, Cicc, tudod, hogy hamarabb csap bele a kénköves, mint ahogy akár hozzád tudna érni! Ed olyan, mint a bolhás kutya, ugat, de nem harap. – Erre Al felnevetett.  
- Nem olyan biztos az! – morgott a szőke.  
- Ne ijesztgesd már, Te marha! – teremtettem le rögtön. – Nem eszik kishúgokat reggelire!  
Esme rápislogott Edre, bizalmatlanul méregette, aztán kibökte:

- Te is alkimista vagy?  
- Még szép! – vigyorodott el a srác.  
- És lovat tudsz? – elnevettem magam.  
- Tudok – bólintott. Ő is kapott papírt, és összeérintve tenyereit szikrázott, majd felmutatta a két hátsó lábán álló lovat. Esme szemei csodálkozva elkerekedtek.  
- Nem használt kört! – kiáltotta. – Láttad, Rine? Ez szabálytalan!  
- Nem, nem szabálytalan – feleltem komolyan. – Használt kört, csak nem láttuk.  
- Hogy'? – kérdezte. – Ha nagy leszek, Én is tudok majd úgy?  
- Nem, semmi esetre sem – mondtam. – Majd ha kicsit nagyobb leszel, elmagyarázom, miért van ez, de most még nem értenéd – mosolyogtam Rá.  
- Ez nem ér, mindig ezt mondod! – kezdett hisztizni.  
- Mi az első két szabály? – szegeztem neki a kérdést.  
- Egy: Egyenértékűség! Kettő: egy Állami Alkimista nem mutogatja a technikáját, csak kivételes esetekben – jött egy válasz kis gondolkodás után.  
- Ügyes. Harmadik szabály, nem nyafogunk! – közöltem, és felálltam. – Na, gyere, keressük elő a kártyapaklit! – Esme szemei felcsillantak, imád kártyázni.  
- Jó! – pattant fel, és viharzott ki a szobából.  
- Most szedd ki a zsebedből a suttyomban csinált hamis lapokat! – fordultam Edward felé, mire ártatlan szemekkel rám pislogott.  
- Milyen hamis lapokat? – tette a ma született bárányt, majdnem tökéletesen.  
- Nem akarsz egy szál gatyában játszani – közöltem vele, és kifordultam a szobából. Még hallottam a morgását arról, hogy Én mindent észreveszek…  
Visszaérve Esme odaült Ed mellé, és nagy szemekkel pislogott Rá.  
- Mi az?  
- Veled játszom! – közölte vele Húgom, mire Al és Rit jót derültek.  
- Mért?  
- Mert egyedül még nem tud – feleltem helyette a ferdített igazságot – nagyon is jól játszik, de ezt nem kell mindenkinek tudnia. – És így Te sem tudsz csalni – mosolyodtam el mézédesen.  
A parti végére a Húgom már Ed ölében ücsörgött, és játék közben kétszer kiáltott fel, hogy társa csal. És igen, Hika mindenkit levert, pedig állítása szerint nagyon régen nem játszott.  
Éppen újat osztottam, mikor Agnes kukkantott be, és szólt, hogy menjünk ebédelni. A csapat nagy lelkesen levonult, nekem csak akkor tűnt fel, hogy egész nap nem ettem semmit. És Anyu főztjéről ne is beszéljünk…  
Akkor akadtam ki, mikor Mama a kamrából, ahol jóformán minden van a befőttektől, villanyégőkön és jégkorcsolyákon át az aktuális süteményig, előhozott egy tálcán félbevágva kétféle méteres tortát. Meg sem mertem kérdezni, mikor készítette…  
Ebéd után Anyu és Mama lefeküdtek delelni, szokatlanul Esme is – délelőtt lefárasztottuk. Agnes eltűnt barátnőzni azzal, hogy Én mosogatok. Ennyit a testvéri szeretetről. Végül csapatmunkában megoldottuk a dolgot, hiába mondtam a többieknek, hogy maradjanak nyugton, egyedül is megy.  
Mikor végeztünk, megkérdeztem a csapattól:  
- Mit szólnátok egy kis kiránduláshoz?"


	14. Chapter 14

Natsukashikunaru  
_/Nosztalgikus érzetem van/_

„Egyik fiúnak sem esett le rögtön, mit is akarok. Aztán szépen rávezettem Őket, hogy egy kis csónakázásra gondoltam, és egy sétára a szigeten. Edward először intenzíven ellenezte a kirándulást, aztán csak rávettem, hogy jöjjön Ő is. Végül elég gyorsan talált mást, ami miatt nyafoghatott:  
- Mondjátok csak, miért is van az, hogy egyedül Én evezek? – érdeklődte félúton a tó „nyílt" vizén.  
- Mert Te vagy az erős férfi? – tippeltem ártatlanul.  
Alra kacsintottam, hogy meg ne sértődjön, de csak mosolygott, és látszólag jót mulatott. Úgy tűnt az ego fényezés hatott, Ed tíz percig nem nyafogott, aztán megint rákezdett, ezúttal fenyegetve: ha nem segítünk, kiborít minket a csónakból.  
- Nem tudom, ki járna jobban, Te, aki fél másodpercen belül elsüllyedsz, vagy Mi, akik simán kiúszunk a partig? – tettem fel a költői kérdést édesen mosolyogva Rá.  
- Ez merénylet ellenem! – közölte sértetten a szőke.  
- Jó, ha csak nyafogni tudsz, add az evezőket! – nyújtottam a kezeimet, persze, nem adta ide őket.  
Partra húztuk a csónakot, aztán körülpillantottam. A tél közeledte már itt is látszott, a fákon a párásabb időjárás ellenére alig volt levél.  
- Há, és senkinek nem fizettem! – kiáltottam győzedelmes, emlékezve rá, Ed egyszer azt mondta, akkor sem jönne vissza a szigetre, ha fizetnének neki.  
Megjegyzésem senki nem kommentálta, elindultunk körülnézni.  
Az ismerős helyeken sétálva egy csomó emlék elevenedett fel bennem, jók is, rosszak is. Talán a fiúk is így voltak vele, nem szóltak, Rita úgy mozgott mögöttünk, mint aki itt sincs.  
Ez a másik különlegessége. Ha egy szobában vagyunk, azt észre sem veszem. Egyszerűen képes olyan halkan járni, lélegezni, mozogni, _lenni, _hogy azt az ember nem érzékeli. Ha épp olyan kedve van, csak öt-tíz perc múlva szól arról, hogy bejött.  
Az ember öt érzékszervének együttese észleli, ha másik emberrel kerülünk egy légtérbe, mégis, Hikánál ezt sosem lehet biztosra tudni. Ugyanis nem mozog körülötte a levegő.  
Sokszor viccelődtem azzal, hogy ennyi erővel profi tolvajnak is elmehetne, de ezen Ő csak zavartan mosolyog, vagy saját védelmére kelve kijelenti, hogy Ő ugyan nem lopna senkitől.

Ahogy a fák között sétáltunk egyre beljebb a novemberi hűvösben, a súlyos felhők alatt a nyári emlékek olyan távolinak tűntek, hogy abban is kételkedni kezdtem, egyáltalán megtörténtek-e, vagy csak álmodtam?  
Ágreccsenésre rezzentünk össze mindahányan, aztán, mikor kiderült, hogy csak egy lassan téli bundát öltő róka az, elnevettük magunkat a fiúkkal. Rita furcsállva nézett ránk, mire Al magyarázni kezdett:  
- Amikor itt voltunk, Bátyót megharapta egy róka, Rine meg azt hitte rá egyszer, hogy farkas! – Rit jót nevetett, Mi csatlakoztunk hozzá.  
Így visszagondolva vicces, mennyire meg tudtam ijedni egy éjszakai árnyéktól, vörösen villogó szemektől, melyek rám lestek a bokrok közül… Nosztalgikus érzetem volt, s pár pillanatra úgy éreztem, teljesen egyedül sétálok a hatalmas fák közt, egy tíz évvel ezelőtti forró nyári napon…  
Aztán megcsapott az őszvégi csípős, hideg szél és az illúzió köddé vált.  
- Rine! Gyere már! Mindjárt ránk szakad az ég! – figyelmeztetett Edward hangja. A parton voltunk, s nekem fogalmam sem volt, hogyan jutottunk ki a fövenyre.  
- Megyek, megyek – lépdeltem a csónakhoz. Útközben az orromra hullott egy csepp eső.  
- Na, tessék, már esik is – mormogott az orra alatt a szőke. Nagy cseppekben esett, de nem szakadt – még.  
- Jobb lenne, ha itt maradnánk – jegyezte meg Rita. – Ha kint kap el minket, bajban leszünk – tette hozzá.  
- Ha éjszakára itt ragadunk… - fenyegetőzött dühösen Ed, de nem fejezte be a mondatot.  
- Mi lesz? – kérdeztem rá élesen. Nem felelt.  
- Fordítsuk meg a csónakot, hogy ne menjen tele vízzel – tanácsolta Al.  
- Rendben – hagytuk Rá, és gyorsan úgy fordítottuk a vízi járművet, hogy az alja legyen felfelé, az evezőket alá tettük. Mondjuk, nem mintha bárki el akarná lopni itt a szigeten, de sose tudni…  
- Kénytelenek leszünk benézni hozzám – indultam meg elöl vissza az erdőbe.  
- Hozzád? – értetlenkedett egyszerre mindenki, Én csak elmosolyodtam.  
- Csak utánam!  
A sziget egyik legvastagabb törzsű fájához értünk, az erdőben állandó nesszé változott az eső halk szitálása. Megkapaszkodtam egy ágban, fellendültem egy másikra, egy pillanat múlva már a fa lombja helyén voltam, és összeérintve két tenyeremen a kesztyűimet (mindenhová magammal viszem őket), szikrázva felnyitottam a fa belsejét. A létra rozogának tűnt, hát megjavítottam, és leszóltam a többieknek:  
- Gyertek már, vagy el akartok ázni? – Rita utánam mászott, és meglepetten pislogott a létra láttán, ami a sötétbe vezetett. – Kicsit sötét van, de amint lehet, csinálok fényt – biztattam. Bólintott, és eltűnt a fa belsejében. Al követte, majd Ed is, bizalmatlanul méregetve, elbírja-e a létra. Elbírta.  
Visszazártam a „bejáratot," sötétség borult körém, de nem zavart, nagyjából emlékeztem, mi hol van. Tizenöt lépés lefelé, onnan tudok fényt gyújtani.  
Delejes fényű gömbvillámok világítottak nekünk, és ahogy szétnéztem, rájöttem, vagy négy éve is van, hogy itt jártam. Ezenkívül minden tiszta por volt. Kivételesen nem zavart, csak ne ázzak.  
A többiek is körbenéztek, és Edward rögtön kinézte magának a mindenféle liánokból és hasonló növényekből készült hintaágyat magának.  
- Ne, Ed, az nem fog… - puff -… megtartani – fejeztem be a mondatot. A szőke nyögve ült fel, és a hátát tapogatta.  
- Szólhattál volna hamarabb is! – morogta.  
- Persze, a Te hülyeséged miatt is Én vagyok a hibás, mi? Mit gondolsz, mikor jártam itt utoljára? Meg van már annak is négy éve! Az csoda, hogy nem szakadt be az egész!  
- Ezt Te csináltad? – pislogott rám Al.  
- Ja – bólintottam.  
- De a Mester mindig letiltott minket az alkímiáról, mikor idejöttünk!  
- Ja – ismét bólintás.  
- De ez alkímiával készült!  
- Ja.  
- Az szabálytalan!  
- Ja.  
- És nem találta meg?  
- Nem. Itt lenne még, ha megtalálta volna? Direkt van elrejtve, kívülről és belülről is többszörösen meg van erősítve a fa törzse, hogy hó, szél, eső, hurrikán, tornádó és egyéb időjárás álló legyen. Ez az Én kis búvóhelyem – mutattam körbe a négyünknek kissé szűk helyiségben, amit annak idején használtam. A függőágyon jót lehet aludni, amúgy meg csak éjszakára jártam ide, a Mesternek feltűnt volna, ha egész nap itt kuksolok, nem barnultam volna le.  
- Okos – ismerte el Rit.  
- És száraz. – Lezuttyantam az egyik simára alkimizált fal tövébe, és hátam a falnak vetettem. – Nem fog sokáig tartani az eső, de bőrig áznánk, ha odafent várnánk meg a végét.  
- Az is biztos – értett egyet Al.  
- Foglaljatok helyet szerény nyári lakomban – szóltam, mivel mindenki állva maradt. – Tiszta nosztalgia ez az egész – sóhajtottam fel kis idő múlva, és tényleg, annyira bennem volt, hogy odakint nyár kellős közepe van és nem ősz vége…"


	15. Chapter 15

Félelem

„Annak ellenére, hogy kilencre estünk haza, megint korán ébredtem. Éppen idejét láttam betartani előző reggeli fogadalmam, miszerint kiderítem, mi történt azzal a nővel…  
Egy gyors reggeli után magamra kanyarítottam az élénkpiros hasított bőr dzsekimet, és miután kiléptem az ajtón, még visszaszóltam Anyunak:  
- Estére jövök csak, viszem a kutyát is, ha Rita felébredt, mond meg neki, hogy Dante házához mentem, a fiúk tudják, merre van.  
- Vigyázz magadra! – felelte Anyu.  
Felhők továbbra is voltak, de most az sem érdekelt, hogyha a hegyre felfelé menet elkap egy kis hajnali eső. Ahogy kiléptem, Buksi körbeugrált. Megsimogattam, aztán magammal hívtam, mikor elhagytam a portát.  
A kutya örömmel rontott ki az utcára, két kört futott, végül a nyomomba szegődött, vagy előre rohant. Ugyan még nem vittem fel a hegyre, ettől függetlenül nem zavartatta magát az ösvényen, előrerohant a kanyarokig, majd füttyömre visszavágtázott hozzám.  
Bevallom, azért is vittem magammal, mert egyedül túl nyomasztó lett volna a kihalt ösvény, a csendes, elhagyott ház. Olyan kísérteties. Igen, tudom, hogy jönnek a kísértetek egy alkimista realista világnézetéhez? Tök mindegy, csak egyszerűen rosszul viselem a magányt. Buksihoz beszélhetek, megrázza a farkát, és rohan tovább.  
Hiába az, hogy tökéletes pontossággal megérzem az emberek jelenlétét az energiájukból, de abban házban furcsa dolgokat érezni… Néha megcsap azaz érzés, ami akkor kerített hatalmába, mikor egyszer megfogtam Ed óráját. Mint később kiderült, az órában Vörös Kövek voltak, amelyek emberi lelkek felhasználásával készülnek – azokat éreztem. Azt a tiszta energiát, a nyüzsgő, szétrobbanó erőt nem szerettem, kellemetlen volt, sőt, egyenesen zavaró, nyomasztó. Nem is mentem többet az óra közelébe. Szerencsére az enyém teljesen tiszta.  
Ha nem is ugyanannak az energiának a hulláma, de valami hasonló abban a házban néha megcsap, és olyankor mindig borzongok, rosszullét kerülget, mintha minden erőmet elszívta volna valami. Ezért is kerülöm, amikor csak lehet, de az is igaz, hogy az egyetlen valamirevaló könyvtár, ahol találhatok valamit, ott van. Még akkor is, ha Dante a menekülésénél elvitte magával a legtöbb értékes kötetet. Azért van ott még valami, ami nekem jó lesz, legalábbis remélem.

A ház körül természetellenes csend volt, a szél sem fújt. Figyeltem Buksit, nem tűnt zavartnak, vagy feszültnek, megbíztam benne, az állatok megérzik, ha veszély fenyeget, és a szeles ebem most nem figyelmeztetett. Ugyanakkor, azt megfigyeltem, hogy itt már nem rohangál szimatolni, szorosan a lábam mellett marad, ami Rá cseppet sem jellemző.  
Azért csak mentem tovább. Egy hátsó bejáraton mentem be, gondosan elkerülve azt a középső termet, ahová egy furcsa transzmutációs kör van felfestve, és egy elég furcsa folt éktelenkedik a padlón. Nem szimpatikus az a hely, ott van a legtöbb olyan hullám, és ezeket próbálom mindig elkerülni.  
Az emeleten volt valamikor a könyvtárszoba, így lépcsőztünk. Félhomály ellenére nem kellett plusz világítás, amúgy is ismertem a házat, tudtam, hová megyek.  
A könyvtár ablakai mind be voltak törve, hogy az időjárás vagy pusztán huligánok munkája, nem tudtam, mindenesetre a helyiség szellős volt, de nem hideg. A könyvek megszokott illata sem volt bent, a folyamatosan mozgó levegő azt is elhajtotta.  
- Maradunk egy kicsit, légy szépen nyugton – simogattam meg a kutyám fejét, aki rögtön kiszemelte magának az egyik szőnyeg sarkát, és nagy élvezettel rágcsálni kezdte. Én a könyveknek szenteltem a figyelmem.

Egyetlen használható nyomom a tűz volt, így elsősorban olyasmit kerestem, ami ahhoz kapcsolódik valamilyen módon. Végül vagy tíz köteggel ültem fel az egyik asztalra, és kezdtem el olvasgatni.  
Az idő telt, és Én észre sem vettem, ahogy belemerültem egy-egy könyvbe. Buksi is elvolt, nem hangoskodott, sőt, el sem mozdult a szőnyeg mellől, végül ott szundított el, míg olvasgattam.  
De igazán előre nem jutottam. Tudtam, hogy valamit nem veszek figyelembe az esettel kapcsolatban, hiába elemeztem újra meg újra az estét – már, amire emlékeztem.  
Roy beszámolt nekem a többi tanú vallomásairól, de mindenki csak a sikolyt hallotta, és utána nézett ki az utcára vagy az ablakon. Vagyis előtte nem látták a nőt.  
Olvasás közbeni elmélkedésemből Buksi vakkantása riasztott fel, majdnem felsikoltottam ijedtemben. Odakint sütött a Nap, a felhők elvonultak. Az órámért nyúltam, már majdnem tizenegy is volt. Rohan az idő…  
De miért ugat a házőrzőm? Felpillantottam, majd fülelni kezdtem. Addigra Buksi állva morgott az ajtóra, és tett egy lépést felé. Végül meghallottam a hangokat, és megnyugodtam.  
- Hozzám! – hívtam az ebet, aki odajött ugyan, de továbbra is feszülten figyelte az ajtót, míg a frissen érkezettek be nem léptek, s meg nem bizonyosodott róla, hogy mindenkit ismer.  
Elöl Edward volt, kezében egy fáklya; mögötte Alphonse és Rita.  
- Reggelt! – köszöntöttem Őket egy halovány mosollyal.  
- Megvagy! Muszáj neked mindig elbújni? – érdeklődött Ed.  
- Nem bujkálok most sem. Csak kutatgattam egy kicsit – álltam fel.  
Szemem megakadt a fáklyán, a fa végén lobogó tűzön. Egy pillanatra felvillant előttem a nő égő alakja, a sikolya… Elkaptam a tekintetem.  
- Mi után kutattál? – lépett hozzám Hika, és pillantott a könyvekre. – _Őselemek, Pusztító tűz, Tisztító tűz… _Minek neked ezek?  
- Hármat találhatsz – forgattam meg a szemeim. Ed is közelebb jött, a mozdulattól a tűz csak úgy táncolt a fán. Reflexszerűen léptem egyet hátra, de az ablakpárkány megakadályozta további hátrálásomat. – Oltsd el! – mordultam a szőkére.  
- Mi? Miért? – pislogott értetlenül.  
- Oltsd el! – ismételtem, ezúttal parancsolóan. – Egyébként is, mi a francért kell neked fényes nappal fáklya?  
- Most meg mi bajod van? A ház egész része tiszta félhomály, így is alig láttunk! – védekezett.  
- Nem érdekel! – csattantam fel. – Oltsd el azt a vackot, most rögtön!  
Nem is értem, miért kaptam fel a vizet egy ilyen apróságon. Edward eloltotta a fáklyát, Én dühtől remegtem. Aztán rájöttem, hogy nem, véletlenül sem a düh okozza. Hanem az, hogy halálra rémültem, mikor közeledett felém azzal a maroknyi lángoló tűzzel. A félelem rázta a testem.  
Behunytam a szemeim, próbáltam nyugodtan venni a levegőt, ziháltam. Nem igaz. _Nem lehet igaz! _Félek. Méghozzá egy olyan dologtól, ami… Ami mindenhol jelen van az ember életében. Ami nélkül civilizáció sem volna!  
Félek, rettegek a tűztől, amit talán egy villám mutatott meg az emberiségnek, azzal, hogy belecsapott egy fába lángra lobbantva azt. Egy villám… Az _Én _egyik villámom!  
- Ne… ne haragudj – böktem ki nagy nehezen, hangom is akadozott. Rita odalépett hozzám, és megölelt, hagytam magam, jólesett a törődése.  
És akkor, mintha csak a leggyengébb pillanatomat várta volna lesben állva, az a furcsa, sötét energia végigcikázott rajtam. Megszédültem, úgy éreztem, megállni sem bírok, ha Rit nincs, összeesem.  
- Rine? Rine! Rine, mi a baj? – hallottam a hangját, de válaszolni nem tudtam.

Kint tértem csak rendesen magamhoz. A füvön feküdtem, talán Rita tanácsolta, hogy hozzanak ki a házból. Talán Ő is érezte, vagy csak jól tippelt, nem tudom.  
Buksi szorosan feküdt mellettem, és halkan nyüszített, mintha fájna valamije. Tapogató kezem hozzáért a bundájához, megsimogattam, elhallgatott. Kinyitottam a szemeim, a Nap fénye könnyeket csalt bele. A mellettem térdelő lányra pislogtam, megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.  
- A fiúk elmentek, hogy megnézzék, van-e még víz a házban – mondta. Óvatosan, lassan felültem, a fejem még kóválygott egy kicsit. Aprót bólintottam.  
- Ed hozott ki – mesélte. – Megijedtünk.  
- Jól vagyok – mondtam nem túl meggyőzőn. – Csak… Nem tudom, mi történt itt, de valami szörnyűség, aminek nem múltak el a nyomai… Furcsa energia van itt, de nem igazán tudom elhelyezni, mert ez most nem olyan volt, mint Ed órájánál. Sokkal erősebb… - magyaráztam halkan. – És…  
- És megijedtél – mondta ki helyettem. Bólintottam.  
- Nem tudom, miért. Nem, egyszerűen nem értem… - zavartan cirógattam a kutyámat, látszólag megnyugodott, hogy jól vagyok.  
- Félsz a tűztől, ezen nincs mit ragozni – jelentette ki kereken. Na, tessék, ennyire nyitott könyv vagyok mindenki előtt?  
- Aha – hagytam Rá színtelen, nem törődöm hangon.  
- Rine! – felkaptam a fejem, egyúttal a kutya is, morgott a közeledő testvérekre. – Jól vagy?  
- Azt hiszem – feleltem, és átöleltem Buksit a mellkasánál, hogy ne ugorjon nekik.  
- Tudsz róla, hogy egy fenevadat ölelgetsz? – érdeklődött Ed morogva.  
- Csak megvéd – vontam vállat.  
- Biztos, hogy jól vagy? – aggodalmaskodott Al. – Olyan sápadt vagy.  
- Persze. Csak biztos keveset aludtam, és reggel meg nem nagyon ettem… - próbáltam kimagyarázni a rosszullétem okát. – De majd délután ledőlök szundizni egy kicsit.  
- Jó – bólintott a fiatalabb testvér, és ahogy láttam, megnyugodott.  
- Mehetünk?  
- Menjünk – bólintottam Rá. Felálltam, határozottan jobban éreztem magam. Nem, nem fogok még egyszer Dante házának közelébe menni."


	16. Chapter 16

Kellemes este?

„Ahogy mondtam, lefeküdtem délután, Anyu is megjegyezte, milyen sápadt vagyok. Három órát, ha aludtam, de nagyon jólesett. Kialudtam magamból a délelőttöt, és jól éreztem magam, mikor lelépdeltem a lépcsőn, megkérdezni, Rita merre van.  
Anyu azzal fogadott, hogy amíg aludtam Edith beugrott, és kérte, hívjam fel, ha felébredtem. A kérésnek eleget téve a telefonhoz léptem és tárcsáztam az észben tartott számot.  
- Szia, mormota! – köszöntött.  
- Mintha Te nem lennél… - morogtam. – Mi a helyzet?  
- Hétkor Templom Kert – közölte. – Hozd a többieket is.  
- Ki jön még? – kérdeztem előre félve.  
- Dorinka, Dorcy, Nes és Én – sorolta.  
- Na, szép. Szét fogtok szedni – sóhajtottam.  
- Á, csak egy kicsit – hallottam, hogy mosolyog.  
- Jó, Mi négyen leszünk – jelentettem.  
- Négyen?  
- Rita, Ed, Al, Én – soroltam gyorsan.  
- Á, Rita! Szuper, sokan leszünk – örömködött teljes átéléssel, Én már akkor rosszat sejtettem.  
- Na, akkor majd hétkor. A szokott helyen, igaz?  
- Igen! Szia!  
- Szia!  
A vonal megszakadt, csak az egyenletes zúgás hallatszott. Szinte lecsaptam a kagylót, megutáltam a búgását, amíg javítottunk a Központban…  
- Edith hívott estére – mondtam Anyunak.  
- Merre mentek? – érdeklődte.  
- Passz. Téká, aztán szerintem lejövünk biliárdozni, de majd meglátjuk – vontam vállat. – Rita merre van?  
- Nem tudom, Esmével ment el – jött a válasz. – Lehet, csak hátul vannak Legendánál.  
- Megnézem, aztán átnézünk Edékhez, elhívni Őket – léptem ki a házból. A kertbe indultam, mivel a kutya sem volt sehol, gondoltam, tényleg hátul lehetnek.  
Meghallottam Esme hangját, és biztos voltam benne, hogy ott vannak a játszóházban, mely az Örök Legenda nevet viselte színes festett betűkkel az ajtaja felett. Igaz, az időjárás miatt már nem látszott, szinte minden betű kifakult, de ha valaki ráhunyorított, el tudta olvasni.  
Egy régi iskolai tábla volt az ajtó mellett, felette tartóban színes kréta. A tábla tele volt rajzolva alkimistakörökkel. Elnyúltam egy krétáért, felfirkáltam a saját körömet is. Belépve csak a kutya fogadott. Ő is az ágyról ugrott le.  
A régi emeletes ágyunkat Apu betette ide, hogy annak a létrájával lehessen felmenni az alsó szintnél tágasabb padlásra. A régi ágy recsegett, ropogott, de megtartott, fel tudtam mászni a padlásra.  
Félhomály uralkodott, de ki tudtam venni Rita és Esme alakját a padlás túlsó végéről. Lelógattam a lábam, úgy ültem le.  
- Itt mi folyik? – érdeklődtem.  
- Rita tanít! – felelte lelkesen Húgom. – Mutatott nekem egy jó kört!  
- Csak játszunk – javította ki Rit.  
- Eljöttök velem nyúzni egy kicsit a fiúkat?

- Rine! – Csak tudnám, mért kiabálnak ennyit utánam? Komolyan, a nevem lassan a „rég láttalak" szinonimája lesz. Dorina ugrott a nyakamba. – De rég láttalak! – tényleg örülhetett nekem, azelőtt sosem ölelkeztünk…  
- Mindenki ezzel jön… - vigyorogtam Rá.  
- Mert alig jársz haza! – fedett meg szigorúan.  
- Ilyen a munkám, na – védekeztem. Körbemutattam a csapaton. – Rita, Al és Ed. Dorina – mutattam most a mindig csinos lányra. Köszönések, és egyéb után mentünk tovább a megbeszélt hely felé, vagyis a Kertnek ahhoz a sarkához, ahol rálátás nyílik egy kisebb orvosi rendelőre és az általános iskolára – ahonnan együtt ballagtunk.  
A sarki padon két alak ült, most felénk pillantottak. A sötétben is ki tudtam venni, hogy az egyik biztosan Nővérkém, a másik csak Agnes lehetett. Volt osztálytársak…  
Megint nagy ölelkezés, bemutatás, aztán közös megegyezés alapján elindultunk az egy virág nevét viselő vendéglő kocsmája felé. Nem örültem neki, de mivel Dit szerint ilyenkor alig vannak megnyugodtam, talán nem fogok fulladozni a füsttől…  
Rögtön elfoglaltuk az egyik biliárdasztalt, de Rita kijelentette, hogy Ő nem tud játszani. Edward felajánlotta neki, hogy megtanítja, így Ők ketten elvonultak egy távolabbi asztalhoz, ami nekem rögtön szemet szúrt.  
A lányok meg kihívtak kettőnket Allal, de mivel egy ember – „Dorcy" – nem jött el, Dorinka nem játszott. Agnes meg totál rászállt Alra, nem győztem arrébb hessegetni szegény sráctól.  
- Nes, gyere csak ide! – intettem magamhoz negédes mosollyal a lányt.  
- Mond – pillantott rám.  
- Hagyd békén Alt – kértem szépen.  
- Mért? Olyan kis cuki srác – olvadozott előttem, Én megforgattam a szemem.  
- Figyelj. Ilyen téren Ő még teljesen ártatlan, ne gázolj bele a lelkébe – tanácsoltam.  
- Ugyan már, nem akarok semmi rosszat… - kezdett mentegetőzni, mire a szavába vágtam:  
- Könyörgöm, a srác tizenhárom éves! – nem hazudtam nagyot, a teste tényleg annyi… Hogy a lelke már tizenhét, most nem számított.  
- Mi? – kezdett habogni.  
- Annyi, tavasszal lesz tizennégy – erősítettem meg.  
- Na, neee – akadt ki szegény lány.  
- De bizony.  
- Rine, Te jössz! – kiáltott oda Edith.  
- Megyek! – elléptem Nes mellől, és figyelmem a játékra irányítottam.  
Néha odapillantottam Edékre, és majdnem kiköptem a barack lémet, mikor egy igen furcsa helyzetben pillantottam meg a párosukat. Rita félig ráhajolva az asztalra, kezeiben a dákó, Ed hátulról „ölelte", valószínűleg azt magyarázta a lánynak, hogy hogyan lökjön. De akkor is furcsa volt.  
Úgy tűnt, Al nem veszi észre Őket, vagy csak nem akarja észrevenni. Én elmosolyodtam. Nem baj, ha nem csak barátok… De lehet, csak Én kombinálok rögtön. Majd este kikérdezem Hikát!

Egy öttagú férfitársaság lépett be. Nem voltak már teljesen józanok, az biztos. Ed, azt hiszem, a mosdóba ment, Rit most egyedül lökdöste a golyókat az asztalon. Az egyik férfi figyelte, szinte falta a szemeivel.  
- Mindjárt jövök – nyomtam Dit kezébe a dákómat, és nagy léptekkel odasiettem barátnőmhöz. – Mi a helyzet? – ültem fel az asztal szélére.  
- Semmi – mondta, és elmosolyodott, mikor az egyik csíkos golyó eltűnt az asztalról.  
- Tyű, tényleg nem játszottál ezelőtt sosem? – kérdeztem mosolyogva, a férfiakat figyelve a pultnál.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét, szinte mindig kibontott vörös haja repdesett körülötte. Nagyon illett a személyiségéhez a vörös.  
- Tudod, az egyik pacák, ott a pultnál, azóta legelteti rajtad a szemét, mióta belépett az ajtón – mondtam csevegő hangon, de kicsit halkabban, mint eddig.  
- Igen?  
- Ja, és szerintem már nem józan – tettem hozzá.  
- Nem akarunk balhét, igaz? – pillantott rám, zöld szemei megvillantak.  
- Nem Mi kezdünk kötözködni – vontam vállat előre megjósolva a történéseket.  
A Ritet mustráló ellökte magát a pulttól, és felénk indult. Követtem a tekintetemmel, és tényleg hozzánk jött. Ronda vigyorral köszönt:  
- Üdvözlet a Hölgyeknek.  
- Viszlát – közöltem. Nem mozdultam az asztalról. A pasas nem fogta az adást, elég durván átölelte Rita vállát, de Ő egy könnyed mozdulattal kicsusszant a karja alól, és elkaszálta a zaklatója lábait. A férfi útközben lefejelte az asztal szélét is, majd elterült a padlón. – Hívjunk hozzá mentőt? – érdeklődtem Hikától ültömben előre hajolva, hogy lássam az ájultat.  
- Nem tudom – megvonta a vállát.  
- Na, szép, nem Mi kezdtük, mégis Mi vagyunk most nyakig benne – sóhajtottam fel, az asztalunkat körülálló mostmár csak négytagú brigádra utalva."


	17. Chapter 17

Bizalmasan, őszintén

„Mint mondottam, hirtelen nagyon érdekesek lettünk a férfiak számára. Az egyik felkapta Edward otthagyott dákóját, és villogó szemekkel közeledett felénk.  
- Mit gondolsz, Hika, mennyi idő alatt dobjuk ki Őket innen? – érdeklődtem.  
- Két perc. Na jó, legyen öt – tippelte, Én előhúztam a zsebórámat.  
- Showtime! – visszakattintottam a ketyegőm fedelét, zsebre vágtam, és felálltam. Nyújtóztam egyet, közben jeleztem Alnak, maradjon csak nyugton.  
Ezt megelégelve a dákós pasas felém vágott, de elléptem előle, s amikor a bot vége a földön csattant egy rúgással ketté törtem. Ezzel kapott két „kardot", amik elől az elkövetkező fél percben eltáncoltam, aztán egyszerűen kikaptam a kezeiből és, hátradobtam, át a termen.  
Amúgy nem bántottam egyiket sem, elkerültem a támadásaikat, és hagytam, hadd fejeljék le a falat, valamelyik biliárdasztalt, vagy bármi egyéb nem túl törékeny berendezési tárgyat.  
Bevált taktika volt, pár percen belül fejüket fogva támolyogtak ki – a tulaj egy seprűvel kergette Őket. Mi csak mosolyogtunk rajtuk.  
- Fél percre tűnök el, és Ti máris nyakig vagytok a bajban? – dohogott Ed mögöttünk.  
- Nem csináltunk semmit – védekeztem. – Csak táncoltunk egyet – vigyorogtam Rá. – De szerintem nekem ennyi elég volt mára – sóhajtottam. A lányok odajöttek hozzánk, Al már hamarabb ott volt. – További jó szórakozást. Ti maradtok? – pillantottam a kollégákra.  
- Nem hiszem – rázta meg elsőnek a fejét Rit.  
- Akkor Mi is lépünk – mondta Ed, Al bólintott rá.  
- Rendben, vigyázz magadra – gyors ölelkezés, puszilkodás (egész évben nem kaptam ennyi puszit) után kiléptünk a kocsmából. Rögtön megéreztem, hogy nem jutunk haza balhé nélkül.  
- Maradtok itt, amíg ezt elintézzük? – fordultam hátra a fiúkhoz.  
- Azért nagyon ne verjétek el Őket – vigyorodott el Ed.  
- Á, mentőt nem kell hívni – legyintettem, és kesztyűimet igazgatva indultam előre. – Mit gondolsz, miért nem akarnak lekopni rólunk? – tettem fel a költői kérdést.  
- Nem is tudom. Talán mert pár mozdulattal lenyomtuk Őket, mint a centrali bélyeget? – találgatott mellettem halálos nyugalommal Hika.  
- Körülbelül – bólintottam.  
Kifordultunk az útra, majd elindultunk hazafelé, látszólag gyanútlanul beszélgetve. Valójában minden hangra képesek lettünk volna ugrani. Azzal nyugtattam magam, nem józanodhattak ki annyira, hogy épeszű taktikát találjanak ki, de nem árt az óvatosság.  
Két alak lépett ki előttünk az árnyékból, megtorpantunk. Aztán hallottam, hogy mögöttünk is lépnek hárman.  
- Na, mi legyen, Hika? – érdeklődtem fennhangon.  
- Nem is tudom, Raku. Megvered a hátsó hármat? – kérdezte. Furcsa, csak küldetésekkor szoktunk Hika-Rakuzni. De most valahogy a számra csúszott.  
- Meg Én – vigyorodtam el.  
Két lépést oldalaztam mellőle, és megfordultam.  
- Nem pont Állami Alkimistákkal kellett volna kezdeniük, Uraim – közöltem kedvesen mosolyogva. Egyetlen intésemre egy tucat gömbvillám szikrázott fel a környezetünkben, különböző színekben.  
- Nem bizony! – helyeselt Rit, tapsolt, majd szinte magam előtt láttam, ahogy mindenféle szikra nélkül elővarázsolja a betonból azt a kétkezes kardot, amit olyan jól forgat, hogy bárkit meghámoz vele, szó szerint. Én lándzsával tanultam harcolni, azt szeretem, de ha már eldöntöttem, hogy villámolok, nem gondolom meg magam.  
Előre nyújtottam karjaimat, és vállmagasságban látványosan tapsoltam, mire jeges szél támadt körülöttem, megingatva az előttem álló pár férfit. A gömbvillámjaim lassan engedve a szélnek hömpölyögve gurultak a levegőben előre – persze, ez csak a látszat volt. Én indítottam Őket előre.  
A támadóim lassan meghátráltak, majd mikor a kisebb gömbök halkabb robbanásokkal eltűntek, felhúzták a nyúlcipőt, félve, a nagyobbak a fél várost elpusztítják. A szél elült, az utolsó szikráim is eltűntek, és még éppen láttam Rita produkcióját.  
Megforgatta kezében a kardot, majd hangtalanul előre lendült, és még futás közben sem hallatszottak a lépései. Az egyik férfi attól kidőlt, hogy a kardlappal megpöccintette. Kívülről ütésnek nézett ki, de éppen csak hozzáért – komolyan bántani egyiket sem akarta.  
A másik ütött egyet felé, leguggolt előtte, kezein támaszkodott, majd kirúgta alóla a lábait. Nekiszegezte a kardpengét a férfi torkának, és mondott neki valamit, de nem értettem, mit. Shad ezzel végzett is.  
Visszajött hozzám, addig a két férfi már a város határában volt, ellenkező irányban a csapattársaival. Rendbe tette maga után a betonutat és felállva megrázva magát sóhajtott.  
- Egyhamar nem fognak senkit zaklatni – jegyeztem meg.  
- Ajánlom nekik! – sziszegte dühösen. Nem igazán szokott füstölögni, most mégis megtette. Elhadart pár káromkodást olaszul, aztán látszólag megnyugodott. Én felét sem értettem, amit mondott, de nem zavartattam magam, megszoktam már, hogy olaszozik egy sort.  
Visszamentünk a fiúkért és elindultunk haza.

Rita éppen a hajmosásból tért vissza. Én olvastam az ágyon fekve, de most felpillantottam. Nedves haját egy élénkpiros törölközővel próbálta szárítgatni. Elérkezett a kedvező pillanat a faggatásra!  
Törökülésbe helyezkedtem az ágyon, hátam a fehér falvédőnek döntöttem, aztán fürkészőn figyeltem.  
- Mi az? – kérdezte egy perc múlva.  
- Szóval, megtanultál biliárdozni – kijelentettem, nem kérdeztem. Halványan elpirult, ami fehér, már-már sápadt arcán jól látszott. Elmosolyodtam rajta.  
- Ühüm – bólintott zavartan.  
- Tetszik neked Edward? – kérdeztem rá egyenesen.  
- Én nem… - kezdett rögtön mentegetőzni, magyarázkodni. Leintettem.  
- Mi ketten, Ed és Én – kezdtem komolyan, de nyugodtan –, csak barátok vagyunk. És szerintem egyikünk sem akar a másiktól ennél többet, személy szerint Én testvéremnek tekintem Őt.  
Kezei megakadtak a törölközőn, egyik szemét takarta az anyag, a másik elkerekedett, szinte láttam benne magam. Meglepetésében a pír is eltűnt az arcáról. Most is mosolyogtam, tehát Ő is azt hitte, hogy Én és Ed… Miért van ez?  
- Té… tényleg? – pislogott rám zavartan.  
- A leghatározottabban – bólintottam. – Szóval tetszik? – kérdeztem újra. Óvatosan bólintott. – Szerintem Te is tetszel neki – mondtam.  
- Honnan gondolod? – kapott a szón.  
- Ha Én mondom, hogy nem tudok játszani, kiröhög, aztán lebénáz. Veled elment, és megtanított; itt a különbség – világítottam rá. Újra pirult, bizonyára az este kellemesebb emlékein.  
Ahogy ismerem, tényleg így lett volna. És így belegondolva még jót is tennének egymásnak, de komolyan. Ednek nem lenne ideje a múltat rágni, Rit meg kicsit talán beszédesebb lenne. Úgy értem, másokkal, társaságban.  
- Én nem ismerem annyira… - motyogta maga elé.  
- Nyugi, Én is csak a gyerekkorunkra és a mostanra építek. Sokáig nem láttuk Őket, szinte újra meg kell ismerkednünk velük – mondtam, ahogy elfeküdtem az ágyamon.  
- Ja – bólintott, és követte a példámat. – Nem tudom, ma olyan kedves volt, nem szokott ilyen lenni… - sóhajtott egyet.  
- Biztosan kedvel Téged – mosolyogtam Rá. – Majd beszélek vele…  
- Mi? Ne! – tiltakozott rögtön kicsit hangosabban, mint kellett volna, ijedt arccal.  
- Nyugi már, nem azt mondtam, hogy reggel bemondom a rádióba, hanem azt, hogy kipuhatolom! És még véletlenül sem említem meg a mai beszélgetést! És amúgy is, Én nem szoktam pletykálni – közöltem.  
- Jól van na… - ejtette vissza a fejét megnyugodva a párnájára.  
- Megijedtél, mi? – vigyorodtam el kárörvendőn, gonoszul.  
- Azért annyira nem, mint Te – ez betalált.  
- Ez most fájt – sóhajtottam. Magamra rántottam a takaróm, és leoltottam a lámpám.  
- Rine… - szólított halkan. – Most haragszol? – kérdezte aggódón.  
- Nem, dehogy – kuncogtam halkan. – Szép Edes álmokat.  
- Ez gonosz volt! – közölte.  
- Tudom!  
És aludtunk."


	18. Chapter 18

Katonás fogadtatás

„A pihenőnk további része eseménytelenül telt. Nem volt unalmas, kipihentem magam, és nagy örömmel csomagoltam aznap, mikor visszautaztunk a Centralba. Nem azért, mert nem volt jó a családdal, csak nem bírtam tovább a nyugton ülést.  
Telefonáltam Roynak, hogy másnap késő délelőtt akár be is mehetünk, ha gondolja. Kis hallgatás után azt mondta, rendben. Nem tetszett az az érzelemmentes hang, amivel válaszolt nekem, valahogy rosszat sejtetett velem, nem is alaptalanul. De ne rohanjunk annyira a dolgok elejébe…  
Nagy búcsúzkodás után felszálltunk a vonatra, ami a Central felé csak minden második helyen állt meg… Késő este volt, mikor befutottunk a Központi pályaudvarra, s addigra a vonaton is alig volt utas, a Mi vagonunk is teljesen üres volt.  
A pályaudvar első pillantásra kihaltnak tűnt, de egyáltalán nem volt az.  
- Itt valami nem stimmel – jelentettem ki körbefordulva, ahogy egy méterre megtorpantam a vagontól.  
És akkor körbevettek minket. Komolyan, időm sem volt mozdulni, máris a vonat tetejéről négy puska szegeződött ránk, plusz az ütközők közül is került elő pár fegyveres, és szemből, a szomszéd sín süllyesztésének rejtekéből is.  
- Fullmetal, Soul, Shadow, Lightning, ne mozduljanak! Nem akarunk tüzet nyitni magukra! – kiabálta egy hangosítóba egy ismerős férfihang.  
- Havoc? – szólt mellettem Rit.  
- Basszus mán, mi a franc van? – akadtam ki. – Mit csináltunk, hogy így kell fogadni?  
- Kérem, ne tanúsítsanak ellenállást! Mindenféle alkímiai segédeszközt vegyenek elő! – Tényleg Havoc volt. Nem mozdultunk. Az agyam sebesen járt.  
- Ha nem tesszük, amit mond, nem tudunk meg semmit – jött a következtetés Rittől.  
- Igazad van – sóhajtottam. – De ha Roy a kezeim közé kerül, megfojtom! – sziszegtem dühösen. – Srácok?  
Ed mordult egyet, Al bólintott.  
Óvatos, lassú mozdulatokkal lehámoztam magamról először a kesztyűimet, aztán a karpántjaimat is. Végül kivettem a zsebemből az órámat, mivel elméletileg az is „alkímiai segédeszköznek" számít, ráhúztam a láncra a ruhadarabokat, majd a karabinert rácsatoltam a másik mellé.  
- Adják oda őket a kollégának! – utasított minket Havoc feszült hangja.  
Ahogy az alak közeledett felénk, rájöttem, mi az a furcsa, ami kering itt a levegőben. A férfi remegő kézzel nyúlt a holmimért, Én a kezébe adtam a láncot. Rittől a kesztyűit és az óráját, Altól a kesztyűit, az óráját és pár krétát, Edtől csak az órát vette el. És amikor sietős léptekkel, szinte futva elhaladt mellettem, belém csapott a felismerés.  
Akik fegyvert fogtak ránk, _féltek_, szabályosan _rettegtek _tőlünk. Ez nem tetszett, nagyon nem. Leeresztett kezekkel álltunk, kör nélkül egyedül Ed tud alkímiát használni, mégis a levegő izzott. Nem értettem, miért. Láthatták rajtunk, hogy nem fogunk támadni, ártalmatlanok vagyunk.  
- Lightning induljon el a kijárat felé lassan, leeresztett kezekkel, a csomagját hagyja ott! – jött a következő parancs.  
_- I wish you good luck _– idéztem egyik kedvenc dalom egyik befejező sorát. Lassan indultam el, éreztem, hogy minden szem rám szegeződik. Akik bekerítettek minket elhúzódtak az utamból, a sötétben nem láttam arcokat, csak a kavargó energiát érezhettem. A katonák zavartak voltak és féltek.  
Egy kocsiba ültettek be, de figyeltem, senki nem ér hozzám. Mind a négy kocsiban lévő férfinek egy sötétkék vagy fekete maszk volt az arcán, ami takarta a szájukat és orrukat. Nem tudtam mire vélni.  
Feszült volt a légkör, továbbra sem nyugodott. Próbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni, amíg odaérünk a… ahová vittek.  
- Elnézést, Uraim, nem tudják, véletlenül mi folyik itt? – érdeklődtem a lehető legbájosabb és kedvesebb hangom elővéve.  
- Fogja be, Lightning. Maga most nem kérdez – közölte velem a mellettem ülő dörmögő hangon. Hát csendben maradtam, és azt figyeltem, merre tartunk.  
Furcsa dolog tűnt fel, ahogy a várost pásztáztam. A Central egy rohadt nagy város, éjszakára sem hal ki teljesen, pláne nem hétvégén. Mégis, most egy teremtett lélek nem volt az utcákon. Az összes szórakozóhely, ami előtt elmentünk zárva volt, egy fénycsík nem sok, annyi sem szűrődött ki egyikből sem.  
Furcsa, nagyon furcsa. És Royt szétverem, ha találkozom vele! Most háborodtam fel csak igazán – igaz, csak magamban – azon, hogy úgy kezelnek, mintha csak bűnöző lennék. És gondolom, akkor a többieket is hasonlóan…  
A katonasághoz gurultunk be, pontosabban szólva a főépület mögötti valamelyik épülethez. Kiszállítottak a kocsiból, a négy férfi elölről-hátulról, jobbról-balról közrefogott, s nekem akaratlanul is az az este jutott eszembe, mikor biliárdozás után ráijesztettünk arra a pár pasasra…  
Szó és ellenkezés nélkül követtem Őket. Nem akartam több bajt, mint már így is van. Bevezettek egy épületbe, majd beküldtek egy ajtón.  
A helyiség közepén volt egy faasztal, két szék, egy ajtó szemben, és annyi. Az egyik fal helyett teljes egészében tükör volt, a csupasz villanykörte fényénél belebámultam, és megállapítottam magamról, hogy szarul festek. Pedig nem is csináltam ma semmit.  
Kipróbáltam, nem nyílt a másik ajtó, így ledobtam a kabátomat az egyik székre, leültem rá, fejem a karjaimra hajtottam. Zúgott a fejem ahhoz, hogy aludni, vagy akár szundizni tudjak, így csak behunytam a szemem. A tükörnek háttal voltam, olyan volt, mintha csak árgus szemekkel figyelne, mint oly' sok minden most, ez sem tetszett.  
Újra és lepergett előttem az este, majd az elmúlt hét nap, egy hónap, egy év, de nem találtam olyan bűnt, amiért ilyesmit érdemelnék. Jó, nem mondom, hogy angyal voltam, de kivételesen alig keveredtem zűrbe, és azt is mindig megoldottam. Így halványlila gőzöm sem volt róla, mit tehettem.  
Vadabbnál vadabb ötletek születtek fejemben, s rájöttem, nekem ilyenkor már nem szabad ennyire törnöm a fejem, mert képtelen dolgok kúsznak a szemem elé. Felsóhajtottam, már nem érdekelt a gondolataim zsongása, el-elbólintottam szerintem tíz percekre.  
Aztán nyílt az ajtó, felkaptam a fejem, kiment az álom a szememből. Hangtalanul lépett be, és Én megnyugodtam – semmi baja.  
- Rit! De jó, hogy látlak – sóhajtottam fel megkönnyebbülten.  
- Rine! Mi a fészkes folyik itt? – kérdezte rögtön, leülve velem szemben. Mustrálta egy ideig a tükröt, majd elhúzta róla a tekintetét.  
- Fogalmam sincs – tömören elmeséltem, mi volt.  
- Nagyjából ugyan ez volt velem is – jelentette ki. – És a város olyan kihalt… Mintha csak mindenki eltűnt volna…  
- Ne menjünk át 'Salem's Lotba, jó? A fő gonoszt kinyírták – emlékeztettem a horror regény végére.  
- Tudom, tudom, de ez akkor is fura – állította.  
- Nekem mondod? De inkább ne itt beszéljünk… Olyan, mintha minden lélegzetvételemről tudnának… - morogtam halkan magam elé, Rita szinte csak a szájmozgásomból érthetett valamit.

Később beesett Al is, majd nem sokkal utána a bátyja is. Nem értettem, mi értelme volt külön-külön idehozni minket, de jó, egyéni hülyesége annak, aki ezt kitalálta.  
Ednél egy kulcs volt, amit villámló tekintettel az asztalra csapott.  
- Kinyírom Royt! – bődült el.  
- Nyugi, hasonlóan érzünk mind – nyugtattam. Ránéztem a kulcsra, Ő megszólalt.  
- Se szó, se beszéd nyomták a kezembe. Mintha még levegőt sem akarnának venni a közelünkben… - morogta dühösen.  
- Talán az ajtót nyitja – bökött arra Rita.  
- Több mint valószínű – értettem egyet. Felkaptam az egyszerű rézkulcsot, és a kabátomat, majd odaléptem az ajtóhoz. A kulcs tökéletes beleillet, s az ajtó feltárult. Furcsa látvány tárult a szemünk elé, sőt, több volt, mint furcsa. Egyenesen bizarr."


	19. Chapter 19

Ketrec

„Nem is tudom, hogyan jellemezhetném az elénk táruló helyet. Olyan volt, mint egy ház. Csak a felénk néző fala hiányzott. És az ajtó helyére most egy falszakasz csúszott, az egész hatalmas fal egyetlen, sima tükör volt. Egyetlen helyen tört csak meg, apró szerkezet volt, egy gombbal és egy kicsi kiálló bigyóval. Nem tudtam, mi lehet az.  
Visszafordulva tényleg egy nagyobb családi ház érzetét keltette bennem a hely, de mintha csak félbe lett volna vágva az egész, a falak hirtelen végződtek, ahogyan a szobák is, minden szoba „végére" korlát volt felszerelve, ennek mentén az összes szobába át lehetett jutni. Hálószobák, pontosan négy darab; egy konyha, egy nappali, és két ajtó. Gondolom, fürdőszoba és illemhely lehettek.  
És az a tér, ahol most álltunk. A „ház" egész hosszában elnyúlt, és széltében sem volt kicsi. Az egész fura volt.  
- Khm, khm – szólalt meg egy hang recsegve, majdnem ugrottam egyet. Aztán rájöttem, egy hangosbemondóból szól. – Kérem, jelezzenek, ha jól hallanak! – kérte a karcos, öreges férfihang. Rita bólintott. – Köszönöm – szólt. – Üdvözlöm Önöket! Kérem, hallgassanak végig figyelmesen. Okunk van feltételezni, hogy a Másik Világbéli katonák valamiféle vírust hoztak át a Kapunk Amestrisbe – megdermedtem a Másik Világ említésére… Erről csak Mi tudtunk! Roy kiadta volna a titkot másnak? És akkor hányan tudnak róla? – Ahogyan okunk van feltételezni, hogy Önök is terjeszthetik a vírust. A vírusnak eddig hét áldozata van.  
Megvilágosodtam, mi az a gomb a falon, odarohantam, és rácsaptam.  
- Itt Rainbird – szóltam bele a Mi oldalunkon lévő mikrofonba. – Úgy érti, azt nevezik vírusnak, ami megölte azt a nőt nyolc nappal ezelőtt?  
- Igen, igen, pontosan azt. Linette Maronon kívül még hat áldozatot követelt. Az egész város karanténban van, meg van tiltva mindenféle összejövetel. Teljes járványkészültség van – közölte a hang. Nem, ez lehetetlen… Hogy ez vírus legyen?  
- És hogy jövünk Mi ehhez? – kérdeztem rá, aránylag nyugodtan.  
- Mint mondottam, Önök is terjeszthetik a vírust, mivel mindannyian a városban voltak a támadás idején, valamint az utána lévő két hétben – magyarázta.  
- Van bármilyen közünk az áldozatokhoz? Esetleg nekik közük egymáshoz? – tette fel a lényeges kérdéseket Rita. Úgy tűnik, Ő mindig tud hideg fejjel, nyugodtan gondolkodni…  
- Nem, egyedül Linette-el került közelebbi kapcsolatba Lightning. De csak a halála perceiben. Az áldozatok nem érintkeztek egymással, sem boltban, postán, bankban, rendezvényen vagy vonaton. Egyedül az a közös bennük, hogy mindannyian a Centralban tartózkodtak az elmúlt három hétben. – Mindezt úgy mondta, mintha csak receptet olvasna fel.  
- És ebből arra következtetnek, hogy akár Mi is fertőzhetünk, igaz? – tettem fel a költői kérdést. – Remek! És meddig kell itt tespednünk?  
- Sajnos, ezt nem tudom megmondani. Amint kivizsgáltuk Önöket, és megállapítottuk, hogy van-e valami bajuk. Feltéve, ha addig nem gyullad fel egyikük sem… - Dühösen csaptam a gombra, ezzel a hangosbemondó elhallgatott.  
- Idefigyeljen! Ne merjen ezzel viccelődni, mert gondoskodom róla, hogy ipari áram zúgjon át magán, világos? És fogja be a száját, aludni szeretnék! – Ha nem kaptak halláskárosodást, jól jártak… Dühösen siettem fel a ház első lépcsőjén, majd a következőn is, a hálószobákhoz. A korlátok mentén pillantgattam be a szobákba, majd befoglaltam a legtávolabbit.  
Ledobtam a kabátom és a cipőmet, a gondosan elrendezett ágyra vetettem magam.  
Vírus… Nem, nem lehet betegség. Akármilyen eddig ismert, vagy ismeretlen vírusra gondolnak, olyan nincs, ami lángra lobbant egy embert. Külső hatás kellett, hogy érje Linette-et… De a ruhái nem égtek meg…  
Kavarogtak a fejemben a gondolatok, és nem jutottam semmire. Aztán lassan elaludtam.

Fogalmam sem volt, mennyit alhattam, vagy mikor keltem. Ablak természetesen sehol nem volt, a hatalmas, hosszú fénycsövek szolgáltatták a fényt kint a szabad téren. Beszélgetés hangja szűrődött el hozzám, felkeltem, és egy emelettel lejjebb mentem.  
Mindhárman ébren voltak, Rita bögrében kevergetett valamit. Az illat alapján azt mondtam volna, forró csoki. A konyha tágas volt, de a fal nélkül a tükrökre való kilátással cseppet sem otthonos.  
- Reggelt – mormogtam.  
- Delet – javított ki Al.  
- Házirend – csúsztatott felém egy papírt Rit. Rápillantottam.  
Mély felháborodással fogadtam a szabályokat. Nem alkímiázhatunk, a fürdőszobába maximum tíz percre lehet bezárkózni. Reggeli nyolckor, ebéd délben, vacsora hétkor. Meg se próbáljunk szökni, a falak speciális alkímiával vannak megerősítve.  
- Szóval a tükör mögül figyelnek teljes átéléssel – vontam le.  
- Ja – bólintott Ed. Bájos mosollyal felvillantottam a középső ujjam a tükör felé, mire Rit kuncogott.  
- Nem igaz, hogy nem jönnek rá arra, hogy a lehető legrosszabb helyen tapogatóznak – sóhajtottam fel.  
- Nos, igen.  
- Mondtak még valamit?  
- Hamarosan kivizsgálás lesz, vérvétel, ilyenek – számolt be Rita.  
- És persze, azt várják, működjünk együtt.  
- Naná.  
- Így érezheti magát egy ketrecbe zárt oroszlán – borultam az asztalra. – És természetesen, azt nem látjuk, aki kukkol minket. Amúgy legyünk boldogok a huszonnégy órás figyelemmel! Szent Elmo tüzére, hogy Roy felszerelheti magát egy villámhárítóval, amint kikerülök innen!  
- És nem csak azzal – tette hozzá Ed.

Megvolt az orvosi vizsgálatom is. Igen, vérvétel, légzés és szívműködés ellenőrzés. Az orvos, aki dumál nekünk – Dr. Drake Clever – mosolyogva megjegyezte, hogy mindössze feszült vagyok. Ezt is onnan szűrte le nagy okosan, hogy kétszer megráztam. Amikor kijelentette, hogy azt mondaná, egészséges vagyok, ha nem egy halálos vírust keresnének bennem, majdnem leütöttem.  
A vérnyomásom kicsit magas, amit nem csodálok, tavaly óta nem nőttem egy centit sem. Vagyis csak a vérvizsgálatra van szükség, és arra, hogy kijelentsék, nincsen semmi bajom.  
Még megkérdezte, nem volt-e valamilyen rosszullétem az elmúlt időben, mire azt válaszoltam, nem, semmi. Valamint arról is kérdezett, észrevettem-e magamon bármilyen furcsaságot, amit a sokkhatás okozhatott. Erre már ingerülten rávágtam, hogy igen, azóta baromira zavarnak a felesleges kérdések. És Doktor D elengedett.

Amúgy azt még meg kell jegyeznem, hogy a „ketrecünk" jól felszerelt. A „szobákban" nem dísznek vannak a szekrények, minden ruha pont illik rám, és ahogy Ritától hallottam, Rá is.  
A kaja normális, nem lehet rá panasz. A fürdőszoba tiszta, még hasonló tengerillatú tusfürdőt is szereztek nekem. De ettől még nem lett otthon érzetem…  
És tudjátok mi még a poénos? Napi egy órát kellett eltöltenem a „köztes" szobában egy pszichológussal, akit hamar átkereszteltem pszichomókusra, főleg, mert nem bírtam a nő fejét. Ja, és _csak nekem_ kellett mókusozni, a többieknek nem. Pedig lehet, hogy Ednek nagyobb szüksége lett volna ilyen fajta segítségre, mint nekem…  
De nyugi van, az egyik legjobb szobasportom lett az, hogy mókuskát kiasszam mindenféle hülyeséggel. Mert az megy. És mert jó. És mert teljesen eszemnél vagyok, méghozzá ép eszemnél, nem képzelődöm, nem látok rémeket, nincs üldözési mániám, nem félek a sötétben, sem a szellemektől.  
Egyedül a tűztől, de mivel egy ilyen majdnem steril környezetben nincs ilyesmi, nem szív bajoskodtam egy percig sem."


	20. Chapter 20

Meggyőző érvelés

„A két penge szikrákat hányva csúszott el egymáson. Hátra ugrottam, már támadt is nekem újra, ezúttal elléptem előle, majd egy gyors mozdulattal a lába elé löktem a lándzsám hegyét. Olyat esett, öröm volt nézni.  
- Na, Acélka elpuhult! Mi vagy Te, Magnézium? – húztam kicsit az agyát is, hátha odafigyelne, mit is csinál. – Nem kellene össze-vissza vagdalkoznod – közöltem. – Ezt tanultad, Te nagyon Te?  
- Fogd be! – mordult rám a szőke szíve legmélyéről jövő szeretettel. Csak addig átalakult benne ez az érzés. Nem szívom mellre. Minek?  
Amúgy közös megegyezés alapján döntöttünk úgy, hogy az alkímia tilalomnak véget vetünk. Így Ed nagyon csini gyakorlópályát csinált nekünk a használatlan területre, plusz egész kis fegyvertárat. Intenzív edzés címén már nem is tudom, mennyi ideje csépeltük egymást teljes átéléssel.  
Al meg Rit kihúztak két széket a konyha korlátjához és narancslét iszogatva figyelték műsorunkat. Gondolom, a tükör mögötti fehérköpenyesek is jól szórakozhattak rajtunk.  
Edward nyögve tápászkodott fel, még nem adta fel, pedig már mindketten fáradtak voltunk. De életemben talán először Én voltam jobb kondiban, és ez nekem furcsa volt. Furcsa, mert gyorsabb voltam nála, és ez egyenlítette az erőviszonyokat.  
Újra nekem rontott, ezúttal mintha nem csak vaktában csapkodott volna felém. És egyre nehezebb volt kitérnem előle, amit a hátam mögé kerülő méter magas fal sem könnyített.  
Repült a kezemből a lándzsa, de annyira nem ijedtem meg, oldalra lendültem, de a saját cselemmel lettem padlóra küldve: felbuktam a lándzsa hegyében, és gyönyörűen orra estem. És naná, ha már orra, akkor úgy be is vertem, hogy vérezzen is. Gratuláljatok nekem!  
- Barom! – morogtam orrhangon, ahogy befogtam a szaglószervem és lehajtottam a fejemet. A szemem is könnyezett.  
- Jól vagy? – aggodalmaskodott rögtön kedves szöszkénk.  
- Amint nem vérzek el, jól leszek – feleltem, és elindultam fel a fürdőszobába. – Valaki hozza utánam a törölközőmet! – szóltam, ahogy elhaladtam a konyha mellett, majd magamra csaptam a fürdő ajtaját.  
Olyan öt percig csöpögtettem magam a mosdókagylóba, aztán, mikor Rita beadta a törölközőmet, engedélyeztem magamnak egy tizenöt perces zuhany alatt állást. És jól esett.  
Kerestem magamnak valami kényelmeset, közben hallgattam, hogy odalent megint folyik a víz, Ed biztos befoglalta a zuhanyt.  
- Lightning, kérem, fáradjon az ajtóhoz, Roy Mustang beszélni szeretne Önnel – hallottam a hangosból Dr. Drake hangját. Teljesen kivagyok ettől a Lightningozástól… Mért nem tudja esetleg a családnevem használni? Nem mintha bajom lenne a Villámmal, de ahogy kiejti az annyira hivatalos, mintha nem is tudom, kihez szólna… Meg ez az udvarias nyáladzása is az agyamra megy lassan… De lehet, csak a bezártságtól vagyok kiakadva…  
Nedves hajjal baktattam le az ajtóhoz, majd rátenyereltem a gombra.  
- Rainbird jelen – közöltem. A tükörfal elcsúszott előlem, az ajtó nyitva volt, mint mindig.  
A „köztes" szoba megint más arcát mutatta, most egész kellemesen volt berendezve. Középen egy dohányzóasztal, körülötte két kanapé. Ja, és a vörös szőnyeget ne felejtsük el, az fontos.  
Amikor pszichomókussal vagyok, neki van egy nagyobb íróasztal betéve, meg nekem egy ágyféle, hogy feküdjek, és meséljek. Hangulatot akartak oda, de nem jött össze. Orvosi vizsgálatkor az egész hasonlított jobban egy rendelőhöz. Műszerek, ágy, szekrények, minden volt. És persze, amikor jöttünk, az asztal és a székek. Egész kis brigád lehet, akik folyton azon vannak, hogy ez a szoba „alkalomhoz illően" nézzen ki.  
Roy tökéletes nyugalommal intett felém, ahogy befejeztem a nézelődést. Engem rögtön elöntött a pulykaméreg, de próbáltam nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, és nem egy percen belül neki esni. Legyen még öt perc az életéből…  
- Ugye tudod, hogy legszívesebben most seggbe rúgnálak? – érdeklődtem nem túl kedvesen.  
- Az ember azt hinné, ha már négy órát csépeltétek egymást Acéllal, ilyesmire nincs energiád – mosolygott rám.  
- Ó, erre bármikor szívesen pazarolok energiát – mosolyodtam el.  
- Kedves, de nincs szükség rá – hárította gyorsan az ajánlatomat. Levágtam magam a másik kanapéra. – Jut eszembe, hogy van az orrod?  
- Kösz', jól, de a tiéd nem lesz, ha nem bököd ki gyorsan, mit akarsz – közöltem fenyegetően. Látszólag cseppet sem ijedt meg, pedig a helyében tettem volna.  
- Megvannak a vizsgálatok eredményei – jelentette ki.  
- Hú, nem kellett nagy talány hozzá, hogy kitalálják, egyikünknek sincs semmi baja – forgattam meg a szemeimet. Rákönyököltem a karfára és megtámasztottam a fejem. A tükörfalnak háttal ültem, így annyira nem zavartattam magam.  
- Volna itt még valami – jegyezte meg mellékesen. – Doktor Rommer panaszkodott Rád.  
- Csodálkozol? – mordultam. – Semmi bajom nincs, nem értem, minek kellett még a 'mókus is.  
- Félsz a tűztől – mondta nyugodtan.  
- És akkor mi van? – kérdeztem élesebben, mint akartam. – Breda halálosan retteg mindentől, aminek négy lába van és ugat, Edet két órán át kellett győzködni, míg hagyta magát megszúrni! Őket mért nem kezelteted? – világítottam rá a tényekre. – Szállj le rólam, semmi bajom nincs! – fontam össze karjaim a mellkasom előtt.  
- Legyen, ahogy mondod – adta be a derekát. – Végül is, ha azt nézzük, elég „ép" észre vall, ha valaki megkérdezi, szűz vagy-e és erre azt válaszolod, világ életedben rák voltál.  
- Ezt nem veled fogom megbeszélni, hiába is szeretnéd – morogtam válaszként. Amúgy, ja, tényleg azt válaszoltam a mókuskának, hogy rák vagyok, de hát tényleg!  
- Nem érdekel különösebben – felelte. – Visszatérve az eredményekre, tényleg nem találtak senkinél semmi égbekiáltót. – Rá meredtem. – Mi az?  
- Roy… Te tényleg… tényleg elhiszed ezt az egész vírusos kacsát?  
- Már mért ne hinném? – nézett rám úgy, mint aki még életében nem látott alkimistát.  
- Ez _nem _vírus, soha nem is volt, és soha nem is lesz – közöltem vele a tényt.

- Félre beszélsz? – látszott, hogy nem hisz nekem.  
- Én? Félre? Mindenki rohadtul de félre van tájolva rajtam kívül!  
- Nem értem, mire akarsz kilyukadni – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- Hogy ilyen nehéz legyen a felfogásod! – kezdtem elveszteni a türelmem. – Mint mondtam, ez nem vírus. Nem lehet betegség, ami eléget egy nőt, nem érted?  
- Ha a Másik Világból jött… - kezdte, de közbevágtam.  
- Gondolkozz egy kicsit, vazz! Ha Te meg akarnál hódítani egy egész világot, küldenél olyan katonákat, akik betegek? Ráadásul az összes támadó meghalt, egyik sem lángolva, a Kapu pedig bezárult, Ed szerint csak két oldalról lehet kinyitni, de nincs a túloldalon alkimista, aki meg is tehetné, pláne nem ezen az oldalon! – érveltem az igazam mellett.  
Pár percig nem válaszolt, aztán lassan bólintott.  
- Végül is, ha ezeket figyelembe vesszük, igazad lehet – hagyta rám.  
- De jó, egy hétig tartott nekik, de végre belátják! – sóhajtottam fel.  
- Akkor mire gyanakszol?"


	21. Chapter 21

Ember műve?

„- Akkor mire gyanakszol?  
- Nem tudom – válaszoltam őszintén. – De a vírust száz százalékosan kizárhatjuk.  
- Meggondolandó.  
- Mi? Teljesen ésszerű a gondolkodásom!  
- Nyugi már, csak vicceltem – vigyorodott el.  
- Ne viccelődj, mert át talál menni rajtad a matató ménkű! – fenyegettem meg.  
- Mégis, hogy ha nem tudsz alíkmiázni? – érdeklődte nyugodtan.  
- Honnan tudod, hogy nem les Rád máris három gömbvillám? – kérdeztem vissza. – De inkább térjünk rá arra, hogy mikor óhajtasz kiengedni minket ebből a ketrecből!  
- Egyelőre biztosan nem. Az állításodnak bizonyossá kell válnia.  
- Na, kösz'! Odakint valaki beindította a lá… - elharaptam a mondatot. Kitágult szemekkel meredtem Royra, szívverésem most lódult meg igazán.  
- A mit?  
- Semmit – vágtam rá azonnal. – Hülyeség – legyintettem zavartan, és próbáltam megnyugodni. Nem, nem lehet…  
- Biztos? – pillantott rám furcsállva, és most az sem érdekelt, hogy netalán kételkedik ép elmémben.  
- Teljesen – feleltem. – Na, kitalálod, mikor mehetünk innen? – tértem vissza aránylag nyugodtan az eredeti témához.  
- Mivel nem tudunk mit vizsgálni, azt hiszem, pár nap, míg mindenkinek beadom ezt a dolgot… - gondolkodott el.  
- Remek – felálltam. – Kapd össze magad, nem bírom ezt a bezártságot – morogtam.  
- Vesszük észre – bólintott felém angyali mosollyal. Visszaléptem a ketrecünkbe, a tükör a helyére csúszott. Átható pillantással kísértem végig magam, ahogy az otthagyott lándzsákhoz lépdeltem.  
Felkaptam az egyiket, megrázott. Dúlt bennem a feszültség, muszáj voltam levezetni. A padlóba karcoltam a körömet, bele a háromszöget, a hullámvonalakat, a villámokat egy-egy vonallal és a spirált is bele szenvedtem a háromszögbe.  
Jelenleg nem érdekelt a tilalom, vagy az, hogy a nedves hajammal nem kellene szikráznom. Pólóm alól előhalásztam a nyakláncom és kicsatolás után a zsebembe csúsztattam. Talán évekkel ezelőtt volt, hogy utoljára levettem…  
A lándzsát a földön hagytam, aztán rátenyereltem a körre. Végigsöpört rajtam a jól ismert, kellemes energiahullám, felsistergett körülöttem a levegő a szikráktól. A kör alattam kiszélesedett, rendes alakot öltött, és sárga fénye elnyomta a hosszú lámpák fényét. Tíz színes gömbvillám vett körül, mintha csak láthatatlan ellenségtől akarnának megvédeni, alig hagyva maguk közt helyet körém szűkültek.  
Felegyenesedtem, a zsebembe csúsztattam a kezem, majd, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, elindultam a gyakorlópálya közepére, ahová Ed az Én kérésemre csinált a magasba egy három helyen alátámasztott, hosszú gerendát. Mind a két végén volt létra, a közelebbin másztam fel.  
Említettem már, hogy imádom a magasságot? Ha nem, most mondom, odavagyok érte. Szóval teljes lelki nyugalommal sétáltam fel a rúdra, nem billentem meg, és nem estem le. A gömbök végig követtek, s ahogy Én megálltam a rúd közepén, úgy azok is megálltak tartva a kört körülöttem.  
Felmértem a terepet, majd memorizáltam, mi hol van. Behunytam a szemeimet és vagy öt percig leeresztett kezekkel, egyre halványuló gömbvillámokkal körülvéve szobroztam."

Dr. Drake figyelte Catherinet, de sehogy sem tudott rájönni, mit is akar. Csak állt ott lehunyt szemmel a gerenda közepén tíz méter magasan, s még csak meg sem rezdült.  
- Maga szerint mit csinál? – érdeklődte a Doktor.  
- Nem tudom – jött a felelet Mustangtól.  
- Maga az alkimista – jegyezte meg a fehérköpenyes, szemüvegét feljebb tolta az orrán.  
- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy belelátok a fejébe – közölte. A Doki mordult egyet válaszképp, és figyelte, mi történik.

Rit figyelte a villámok útját. Ramazúri lesz, az már biztos. Csak azt tudná, Rine mit tudott meg, hogy nem tudja kiszikrázni a feszültségét! Edward mellette támaszkodott a korlátnak, figyelt, majd megindult le, de a lány utánanyúlt, és elkapta a vállát. A kezét azonnal vissza is húzta, de a szőke felé fordult.  
- Ne menj most le – kérte. – Túl feszült most hozzá, hogy beszéljen.  
- Mi? Miért? – értetlenkedett.  
- Ha nem ismerném, azt mondanám, nem egészen emberi az, hogy ez bizonyos határ után csak így tudja kiadni magából, de mivel nekem is van bogaram, nem tartom furcsának – magyarázta. – Lesz egy kis csitt-csatt, aztán megnyugszik, és pár óráig nem fog mozdulni. Hagyd csak, még kibillented és leesik.

„Nem kellett kinyitnom szemeim, hogy tudjam, a gömbvillámokat szabad szemmel már nem lehet látni. Az első láthatatlanul telibe találta azt a falat, amelyikbe beleütköztem, miközben Ed elől hátráltam. A fal leomlott.  
Tíz perc múlva a pályából már nem maradt semmi, és csak három gömbvillám maradt körülöttem. Majd rendet teszek. A gömbvillámok felszikráztak körülöttem, s lassan körözni kezdtek.  
Leereszkedtem a gerendára, két oldalt lelógattam a lábaim és karjaim, majd hagytam, hogy elmerüljek a gondolataimban. Újra átgondoltam elejétől az egészet, és valahogy logikusnak tűnt a dolog.

Amikor pár óra múlva rendet raktam magam után és elmentem lefeküdni, csak egyvalami nem volt egészen tiszta. Az okok, indokok és a hogyanok. Mert minden kétséget kizárólag a halálesetek hátterében valaki olyan áll, aki pontosan megtervezte az egészet."


	22. Chapter 22

Xingiek

„Nem akartam rögtön a világ elé tárni az ötletemet, így mindenki előtt magamban tartottam. Még Ritának sem adtam elő a dolgot. Kutatni akartam, figyelni az eseményeket és bizonyosságot szerezni. De ehhez az kellett, hogy szabaduljunk a számomra egyre inkább börtönné váló huszonnégy órás megfigyelés, és a karantén alól.  
December harmadik napján ez sikerült. Végérvényesen megállapították, hogy egészségesek vagyunk, nem fertőzünk, sőt, még a fizikai állapotunk is jó. Addigra dúlt bennem az energia, és pár perc alatt mindent meguntam, amibe csak belefogtam.  
Visszakaptuk az elkobzott tárgyainkat, valamint Roy közölte, hogy a holminkat a lakásunkra szállíttatta.  
Odakint már hideg volt az átmeneti kabátomban, hirtelen nagyon kezdett hiányozni a fekete szolgálati kabátom, de ahogy elnéztem, nem csak nekem, Ritának is.  
Azzal lettünk elengedve, hogy holnap jelentkezzünk le. Ez nem okozott gondot. Persze, Doktor Drake rögtön jött azzal, hogy bármi bajunk van, azonnal forduljunk hozzá. Akarja látni a halál még egyszer a képét…  
Az egész Központot megkerülve indultunk gyalog haza, nekem nagyon jólesett a séta a szabadban. Még az sem zavart, hogy hideg van. A kesztyűim igazgattam, azok is, és a karpántok is nagyon hiányoztak már, a bőröm is megszokta őket, napokon át tartó hiányérzett kínzott miattuk. Meg persze az órám súlya sem húzta a zsebem.  
Ahogy az utcán sétáltunk jólesőt nyújtóztam. A városban csend honolt, két autót láttunk, azok is katonáké voltak; valamint három járókelőt, akiken sötétszínű maszk volt. Az egyik furcsán méregette civil ruhás csapatunkat, de nem foglalkoztunk vele különösebben.  
- Furcsa… - jegyeztem meg, úgy az egész városra. – Az emberek félnek…  
- Úgy tűnik… - bólintott Rita.  
A lakásunk a Central még erősen katonai övezetében van. Ugyan a környéket jobbára olyanok lakják, akik a Központi Főhadiszálláson dolgoznak, van pár civil család is, akik talán biztonságosnak találták a környezetet. A Központtól gyalog mindössze húszpercnyire lakunk, a város ezen része mégis sértetlen maradt a pár héttel ezelőtti támadás során. A Könyvtár is itt van a szomszédban, egyedül a pályaudvar van távolabb, de negyven perc alatt oda is ki lehet érni, ha az ember kilép egy kicsit.  
Tizenöt perc volt, mire hazaértünk. Az aprócska előszobában majdnem orra buktam az otthagyott csomagjainkban. A kulcsok a lábtörlőn voltak.  
- Ez de kedves – morogtam sötéten.  
- Mit vársz attól az embertől, akinek az irodája úgy néz ki, mint egy természeti csapás sújtotta övezet? – kérdezte Rit rámutatva kedvenc – mostmár újra – felettesünk „rendszeretetére".  
- Roy maga egy természeti csapás – közöltem véleményem, mire mögöttem Ed jót nevetett. – Na, Te csak maradj csendben, Te két vulkánkitöréssel is felérsz! – Mielőtt bármit válaszolhatott volna, magamra csaptam a szobám ajtaját és ledobtam a táskámat az ágy mellé.  
Minden úgy, ahogy hagytuk, az ablak becsukva, az ágyak bevetve, az áramos holmik kihúzva. Kinyitottam az ablakot, kikönyököltem. A szomszéd szobából Rita kiáltása hallatszott, mire megpördültem és átrohantam.  
Rita ágyán egy hosszú feketehajú férfi ült – és vigyorgott. Mire Én odaértem, Edék is bent voltak, harcra készen. Egy pillanatig hűvös csend uralkodott, majd a férfi felemelte a kezét, intett egyet és megszólalt:  
- Yo!  
- Ling? – pislogott Edward hitetlenkedve. Majd gyanakodva végigmérte az ágyon ülőt, mintha csak keresne rajta valamit.  
- Ling vagyok – bólintott továbbra is vigyorogva.  
- Akkor jó – hagyta rá Ed láthatólag megnyugodva. Én ocsúdtam döbbenetemből, és észbe kapva megkérdeztem:  
- Mégis a ki a franc vagy Te? És mit keresel a lakásunkban Rita ágyán?  
Most felállt, először hozzám lépett, kezet csókolt, majd bemutatkozott:  
- Ling Yao, szolgálatára, Kisasszony – hajolt meg előttem, majd Ritánál eljátszotta ugyanezt. Én csak pislogtam.  
- Ez meg ki? – pillogtam, ezúttal már csak sóhajjal jött ki belőlem a kérdés.  
- Egy régi ismerős… - kezdett bele a magyarázatba Ed. – Azt tényleg jó volna tudni, miért is jöttél, és hogy' kerültél Rita szobájába?  
- Politikai ügyekben vagyok… Reméltem, hogy megtalállak Titeket, talán segíthetnétek szorult helyzetemben… - vakargatta meg a tarkóját vigyorogva, majd elhátrált az ablakhoz, kihajolt, és kiszólt: - Jöhettek!  
Kettőt nem pislogtam, mire egy keleties öltözetű, hosszú, fonott hajú talán tizenhárom-tizennégy éves kislány állt a szobában; mellette egy talpig feketébe öltözött, alakja alapján nő, arcán piros-fehér maszkkal.  
- Ran Fan a személyi testőröm, és Mei, aki azért jött velünk, mert látni akarta… - nem tudta befejezni.  
- Alphonse-samaaaaa! – kiáltott fel Mei és máris a meglepett Al nyakába vetette magát. – Ugye emlékszel rám?  
- Mei? – pislogott egy pillanatig, aztán boldogan elmosolyodott. – Mei! Persze, emlékszem! Minden rendben veled?  
- Mostmár minden rendben, hogy láthatlak az eredeti testedben! – mosolygott kipirultan, és úgy tűnt, jó darabig nem akarja elengedni a szegény srácot. Visszafordultam a Ling Ran Fan pároshoz. Ki ez az alak, hogy személyi testőre van? Végignéztem a ruháikon újra, majd megállapítottam:  
- Külföldiek vagytok.  
- Xeresből jöttünk – bólintott Ling.  
- Áhá.  
- És a Hölgyekben kit tisztelhetek? – érdeklődött. Tényleg, be sem mutatkoztunk.  
- Rita Sembra, Shadow Alchemist – nyújtott kezet Rit.  
- Árnyék, milyen komoly név… - mosolyodott el a xeresi.  
- Otthon minden második embernek benne van a nevében a hikage – mordult Ran Fan, hangjával elárulva, bizony nő.  
- Ran Fan, ne légy tiszteletlen! – intette a férfi, majd felém fordult. – És a gyönyörű, ámde határozott Kisasszonynak mi a becses neve? – Még, hogy Én gyönyörű? Meg van ez húzatva…  
- Catherine Rainbird, Lightning vagy Rakurai – nyújtottam kezet, mire újabb kézcsók, pedig Ritával minden gond nélkül képes volt kezet rázni… - És Te – fordultam Ed felé ocsúdva, és szigorúan Rámutattam – most szólsz Roynak, hogy sürgősen szükségetek van egy lakásra. Mondd, hogy Én fogok beköltözni hozzá, ha nem intézkedik gyorsan. Öltözöm, és mentem Könyvtárazni, este jövök. – Azzal nem törődtem, hogy máris benne vagyunk a délután közepében.  
Mivel a civil ruha és a szolgálati kabát nem éppen jön össze, egyenruhába bújtam és nagy lendülettel indultam a Központi Könyvtárba.  
Az épület körül nem lézengett senki, az ajtóra tábla volt kirakva: _Csak írásos katonai engedéllyel rendelkezők léphetnek be! _Azért bementem, hátha az órámmal is beengednek.  
Pechemre a legmorcabb könyvtáros nőt fogtam ki.  
- Írásos engedélye van? – kérdezte köszönés nélkül, végignézve rajtam.  
- Állami Alkimista vagyok, alkímiai nyomozásra van parancsom – közöltem megingathatatlanul határozott hangon, az órám is felmutattam nyomatéknak.  
- Engedélye van? – kérdezte újra a nő.  
- Nincs, de…  
- Kérem, távozzon! Csak írásos engedéllyel jövőket engedhetek be! – így jártam pórul a Könyvtárban.  
Eszembe jutott, hogy akár hamisíthatnék egy cetlit Roy aláírásával, aztán elvetettem az ötletet. Amíg azt megoldom, addig akár el is mehetnék kérni egyet. És azt nem kockáztatom, hogy valamilyen oknál fogva kedvenc felettesem marasztaljon.  
Elgondolkodtam, hol lehet hasonló kaliberű és használható könyvtár, vagy gyűjtemény a városban. Végül hamar megoldásra jutottam, talán ez jó is lesz.  
Kerülő úton indultam, távolodva a Főhadiszállástól és a város katonák lakta részétől. A Central főutcája felé vettem az irányt, az ott található egyetlen patika felé. A kirakatban szintén tábla fogadott: _Határozatlan ideig zárva.  
_ Megkerültem az épületet és hátul kopogtattam be a lakásba, hátha otthon vannak, és nem utaztak vissza a vírus elől Xenotimeba. Sietős léptek koppantak odabent, nyílt az ajtó és Fletcher pislogott rám meglepetten, riadtan.  
- Rine!  
- Szia! Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak Titeket, de használhatnám a könyvtáratokat? – hozakodtam elő a kérésemmel rögtön.  
- Nem kellene – rázta meg a fejét. – Bátyó nagyon beteg, és lehet, hogy a vírus, és fertőző, és…  
- Várj, várj, lassabban! Milyen tünetei vannak?  
- Ööö… lázas és köhög – vágta ki gyorsan.  
- Jól van, semmi baj, biztosan csak megfázott. Megnézhetem? – bólintott. Ledobtam a kabátom egy székre az apró konyhában, aztán a fiú után felsiettem az emeletre.  
Russel az ágyat nyomta, az arca fal fehér, és vagy harminckilenc fokos láza volt. Mélyen aludt.  
- Talán nem fog örülni neki, de ismerek egy orvost, aki megnézhetné – pillantottam a fiatalabb Tringhamre.  
- Jó – bólintott.  
Feltárcsáztam Roy irodáját, elkértem Dr. Drake számát, majd Őt is felhívtam. Készséggel állt a rendelkezésemre, és azt ígérte, fél órán belül itt lesz. Közben Russel magához tért, és mély felháborodással díjazta a segítségemet. Ne vitázzunk a beteggel címszó alatt eltereltem a témát, és csak akkor kezdett újra dühös lenni, mikor a Doki ráparancsolt, hogy vetkőzzön le a vizsgálathoz.  
Mondtam Én, semmi nagyon komoly, egy torokgyulladásos vírus, amit öt nap alatt ki lehet heverni teljesen. Fletcher nagyon megnyugodott, Én halkan felvilágosítottam Őket, hogy semmiféle vírusról nincs szó.  
- A könyvtárba akartál benézni, nem? – kérdezte az ifjabb szőkeség, mikor kijelentettem, hogy indulok, mert már elég későre járt. (Tegyük hozzá, hogy délután háromkor szabadultunk a ketrecből, mert a kedves Doki feltakaríttatta velünk az egész helyet.)  
- Ma már nem jutnék semmire, holnap meg szerzek engedélyt a Könyvtárba – legyintettem. – Nektek is kérjek?  
- Nem kell – rázta meg a fejét Russel. – Amíg nem lesz minden rendben pakolunk, és visszamegyünk Xenotimeba.  
- Rendben – hagytam rájuk. – De hívjatok fel, ha indultok.  
- Meglesz. Kulcs a helyén, ha kell, nyugodtan, csak a labort ne – mondta még búcsúzóul.  
- Persze, persze – bólogattam. – Vigyázzatok magatokra!"


	23. Chapter 23

Just" two mistakes

„Edward eget-földet rengető ordítozására ébredtem, egy héttel a „szabadulásunk" után. Álmos fejjel botorkáltam ki a konyhába, Ed a telefonnal üvöltözött. Lazán kivettem a kezéből, majd fülemhez tartottam, és beleszóltam:  
- Itt Rainbird, Edet leütöttem, hívja fel később.  
- Rine, várj! – ismerős hang volt.  
- Á, Russel? Jól vagy? – ismertem meg a hangját.  
- Igen, csak szólni akartam, hogy megyünk – mondta.  
- Rendben, akkor nem kereslek Titeket, jó utat.  
- Vigyázzatok magatokra, ahogy hallom, egyre több a haláleset…  
- Igen, de kiderítjük, mi áll a háttérben. Majd írok.  
- Jó, szia!  
- Szia – letettem a kagylót, villámló tekintettel néztem Edre.  
- Mióta vagy Te ilyen jóban velük? – érdeklődte.  
- Közöd? – mordultam. – Annyi, mint eszed, vagyis semmi. – Ekkor lépett be Ling vigyorogva a konyhába, egy csokor virággal. – Te befogod! – mutattam Edre. – Te meg sem szólalsz! – fordultam a frissen érkező felé. Felkaptam a Central Times aznapi számát az asztalról, vetettem egy pillantást a címlapra. Újabb haláleset. Visszaindultam a szobámba, ami most egy kisebb könyvtárral ért fel.  
Nem csak engedélyt kaptam Roytól a könyvtáron belüli kutatásra, még el is hozhattam mindent, amire csak szükségem volt, vagyis itthon rendeztem össze a kutatómunkámhoz kellő anyagot. Az újságot az ágy mellé dobtam, Én magam visszadőltem a paplanra.  
Hogy hogyan kerül ide a két srác? Ugyan Edék kaptak egy lakást, tegnap valamilyen ürügyből kifolyólag itt ragadt, így a kanapén kapott alvóhelyet. Ling meg… Róla inkább nem nyilatkozom.  
Ránéztem az órámra, hajnali hetet mutatott. Vagy kettőig fent voltam összerendezni a papírjaimat. Elméletem szerint már csak a kirakós egyetlen darabja hiányzott ahhoz, hogy fel tudjak mutatni valamit.  
Visszaaludni már nem tudtam, így elnyúltam az újságért és széthajtottam a címlapot mustrálva. Azonnal megugrott a szívverésem, ahogy a címet végig olvastam. Kiesett a kezemből a lap, aztán kipattantam az ágyból. Magamra rángattam pár ruhát, ami a kezembe akadt, elnagyoltan megfésülködtem, és nem érdekelt az sem, ha félre gumiztam a hajam.  
Kirobbantam a szobámból, a konyhába rohantam, és nem törődve Rita álmos pillantásaival, valamint Edward furcsálló figyelésével már tárcsáztam is a Központ recepciójának számát.  
- Jó reggelt, itt Catherine Rainbird, Lightning Alchemist; érdeklődnék, hogy Roy Mustang vagy a csapatából bárki tartózkodik-e az épületben? – hadartam el a kérdést. A recepciós előbb felfogta, majd válaszolt.  
- Tudtommal Riza Hawkeye Főhadnagy a lőgyakorlati pályán tartózkodik, kapcsoljam?  
- Igen, legyen szíves! – vágtam rá, aztán vártam, míg ott is kicseng. Valami kiskatona vette fel, majd újabb gyors bemutatkozás után kértem Rizát, reméltem, tényleg ott van.  
- Riza Hawkeye – szólt bele a telefonba az ismerős női hang.  
- Riza! – sóhajtottam fel.  
- Rine?  
- Igen, Én vagyok. Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak, de fontos lenne. A tegnap éjszakai halálesetről nem tudsz valamit véletlenül? – kérdeztem reménykedve, hogy hátha…  
- De igen… - Elmondta, hogy a nőből egy kupac hamu maradt mindössze, a két arany fülbevalója, a táskája és a jegygyűrűje. Valamint elmondta azt, amit tudni akartam. Vagyis az újság nem írt el semmit…  
- Nagyon szépen köszönöm! – hálálkodtam. – Azt hiszem, összeszedem magam és megyek kiselőadást tartani.  
- Szívesen, és rendben.  
Elköszöntünk, majd letettem a telefont. Megvolt minden, amire szükségem lehetett. Egy szó nélkül viharoztam vissza a szobámba, és magamra csaptam az ajtót.  
Lezuhantam a székemre, magam elé vettem az újságot és figyelve végigolvastam a halálesetet taglaló cikket. Semmi nem volt benne, amit Riza ne mondott volna. Kijegyzeteltem, összevetettem az eddigi áldozatokkal, bizonyos helyen stimmelt, egy helyen viszont égbekiáltó volt a különbség.  
Az első lépés így megvolt. Egyenruhát húztam, mappába rendeztem az iratokat, kulcsra zártam a szobámat, kivittem az újságot és a konyhába léptem reggelizni.  
Edward és Ling eltűntek, egyedül Hika kortyolgatta a teáját.  
- Reggelt – köszöntem, mintha ma még nem láttam volna.  
- Aham – biccentett felém.  
- Mikor feküdtél le, Te? – kérdeztem, közben elővettem a reggelimnek fenntartott zabpelyhet és tejet.  
- Ööö… Nem tudom. Talán tizenegy körül… - mormogta, és látszott, bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne lefejelni az asztalt.  
- Mákos, Én kettőig is fent voltam. Most meg az idióta Szöszke Herceged felordított. Egyáltalán, mit is keresett itt? – Na, erre már felébredt!  
- Nem a Hercegem! – közölte kicsit hangosabban, mint ahogy azt a törvény engedi. Oda se neki.  
- Jól van, jól van, nem az – hagytam rá. A másik kérdésre végül nem kaptam választ, örök rejtély maradt.

- Tehát – kezdtem a beszámolómat –, tudjuk, hogy az áldozatok mind harminc év alatti nők. Két, három hetet töltöttek el a Centralban a halálesetet megelőzően, mindannyian jelen voltak a támadáskor is.  
- De… - szólt volna bele a Doki rögtön, mire leintettem.  
- Hadd fejezzem be – kértem. – Vagyis, ha tényleg vírusról lenne szó, annak tizennégy-húsz napig volna lappangási ideje, ami alatt a vírushordozó személy akár több száz embert megfertőzhet. Csakhogy, éppen a mai Times címlapján van ordító nagy betűkkel, hogy egy alig három napja az országba érkezett külföldi nő vált a „vírus" áldozatává – felemeltem az újságot. – Így a vírus-elmélet végérvényesen megbukott.  
- Jó, legyen így – bólintott Roy, nem hagyva, hogy más szóhoz jusson. – Akkor mire gondolsz?  
- Az áldozatokkal egytől-egyig gyilkos végzett – közöltem nyugodtan. Mély csend fogadta állításom.  
- Gyilkos? Mégis, hogy' gondolja ezt, Lightning? – támadott rögtön Dr. Drake.  
- Gondolkozzon már, hány éghető anyag van az emberi testben? Majdnem minden porcikánk éghető, egy ügyes alkimistának csak be kell indítania egy folyamatot, ami elégeti!  
- Alkimista? – hűlt el az általában cseppet sem szívbajos Edward.  
- Mért, ki más?  
- És mégis, hogyan? – próbálkozott újra okosan a Doki.  
- Azt még nem tudom pontosan. Talán a véráramban módosít valamit vagy ilyesmi – tértem ki a válasz elől, tényleg nem tudtam.  
- Valami Karmazsinfélére gondolsz? – kapott a szón Roy.  
- Pontosan! Ha nem lenne benne a jelentésekben, hogy meghalt, lazán Rá gyanakodnék – bólintottam.  
- De meghalt – szólt közbe Al. – Még Liorban, mikor Scar… - Ed erélyesen közbeköhögött, mire az öccse elhallgatott.  
- Oké, tehát nem Karmazsin – vontam le. – Akkor egyedül a személynél sántít az elméletem.  
- De ez szerintem elég, hogy nyomozást indítsunk ismeretlen tettes ellen, feloldjuk a karantént, és figyelmeztessük az embereket. Délután beszélek a Times főszerkesztőjével – jelentette Roy. – És persze, ráállítok egy csapatot az ügyre.  
- Szólj, ha van valami – kértem. – Én akarom elkapni a rohadékot!  
- Azért meg ne öld – figyelmeztetett komolyan.  
- Nem azért tanultam, lettem Állami, hogy kedvemre gyilkolásszak – közöltem fagyos hangon. – Nem ölök, mert nincs jogom hozzá, erről nem nyitok vitát, sem most, sem máskor. Mentem – ezzel otthagytam az irodát.  
Két hiba, egy Neki, egy nekem. Nem is rossz arány…"


	24. Chapter 24

A feledékenység határai

„Pár nap múlva sietve vágtam át a főépületen, de határozottságom Ed irodájának ajtajában megingott. Óvatosan pislogtam be, a szőke felpillantott az érkezésemre. Nem lehetett fontos dolga, unottan lökte arrébb a papírt, amit eddig tintázott.  
- Zavarlak? – kérdeztem meg.  
- Nem, gyere csak be – invitált. Megálltam az asztala előtt, Ő fürkészőn figyelt. Én is Őt, nem mindennapos jelenség, hogy bárki Rá tudja erőszakolni az egyenruhát, most Alnak valahogy mégis sikerült, kékben volt. – Mi az? – kérdezte végül, hogy nem szóltam. Sóhajtottam.  
- Megbocsátod feledékenységem?  
- Attól függ. Mit felejtettél el? – tudakolta kíváncsian. Újabb sóhaj, tettem még egy lépést az asztal felé, közben egyik zsebemből elővettem a fehér borítékot.  
Nos, igen. Feledékenységem határtalan. A noteszembe meg nem nézek bele, de ha fejben akarom megtartani az információkat, valamit biztosan elfelejtek, és aztán főhet a fejem, mert kicsúszok a határidőből. Tipikusan az a példa, hogy ha nem hallanám minden nap a nevemet, azt is elfelejteném.  
- Fontos dolgot – nyögtem ki fájdalmasan, és elé csúsztattam a borítékot. – Búcsúlevél… - motyogtam. – A Mestertől…  
- Ó – kommentálta a szöszke, és jobbjával nyúlt érte. Ezen megakadt a szemem, az automail nem alkalmas aprólékos mozgások elvégzésére, mint mondjuk az írás és ilyesmik, ezt bizonyítja, hogy normál esetben Ed észrevehetően nem használja. Most mégis azzal a karjával nyúlt a borítékért, másik kezében a tollat szorította, kesztyűje is tintás lett. Nem szóltam érte.  
- Ne haragudj, beletettem abba a könyvbe, amit otthonról hoztam el, és a nagy felfordulásban csak most, hogy pakoltam, találtam meg, és jutott eszembe, hogy Sig rám bízta a levelet – magyaráztam halkan. Edward nem engem, a levelet figyelte, végül az asztalra tette, és felnézett rám.  
- Semmi baj, a lényeg, hogy megvan. – Halovány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Nem szóltam. Nem sokszor fordult elő, hogy ne tudjak mondani semmit, pont neki… De most egyszerűen nem tudtam, mivel terelhetném el a témát.  
- Akkor jó. Most megyek, még dolgom van, és Roy le fogja csapni a fejem, ha nem leszek meg az _Ő _dolgával időre – indultam el.  
- Szia – intett utánam.  
- Majd egymásba botlunk úgyis – köszöntem, és már ott sem voltam.  
Mély sóhajjal indultam el a folyosón, de egy nagyobb ablaksor mellett megtorpantam. A függönyök nem voltak behúzva, a tiszta üvegeken keresztül remek kilátás nyílt az eléggé lepukkant raktárépületekre.  
Szürke idő volt kint, ahogy az decemberhez illik is, de örültem volna egy kis napfénynek, vagy valami. Már egy egész hete ködös, unalmas, szürke, egyhangú volt minden. Ahogy jobban figyeltem a sötétebb foltokkal tarkított „tájat", észrevettem, hogy apró fehér hódara szállingózik.  
Elmosolyodtam. A téllel nincs bajom, csak legyen hó. Olyankor mindig jó kedvem lesz… És persze, lehet hógolyózni, szánkózni, hóembert, hóvárat építeni. Szóval a hó nekem egy jó dolog.  
Jobb kedvvel vágtam neki a nap további részének, és ahogy odakint sűrűsödtek a hópelyhek, nekem úgy kezdett előjönni a nosztalgikus, karácsonyi hangulatom…"

Edward sokáig nézte a levelet az asztalán, miután Rine elment, de nem nyúlt hozzá. Találgatta, mi állhat a levélben. Vadabbnál vadabb ötletek cikáztak a gondolatai között, végül mégis elnyúlt a borítékért.  
Most oda sem figyelt, baljával ért hozzá, és ahogy felemelte, látszott, ahogy a papír apró hullámokat vet – remegett a keze. Felbontotta a levelet, széthajtogatta a benne lévő papírt, majd rápillantott a kézírásra. Szépen írott, egyforma betűk, egyenes sorban, sehol egy javítás vagy egyéb szépséghiba. Olvasni kezdte a sorokat.  
_„Edward!  
_

_Ha a levelemet olvasod, már nem találkozhattunk, de Te előkerültél, bárhol is voltál, aminek örülök.  
Hatalmas árat fizethettél azért, hogy Alphonse újra olyan legyen, mint volt, de véghezvitted, amit akartál. Őszintén mondom: nagy alkimista lett belőled, és büszke vagyok Rád!  
Remélem, jól vagy, és a többiek is. Vigyázz rájuk, Te vagy a legidősebb, Alphonse is, és Catherine is Tőled várnak támogatást, mint a bátyjuktól.  
Nem akarlak oktatni, vagy megróni – tettem már éppen eleget –, de kérlek, ne kövessetek el még egyszer akkora hibát! Tudom, tanultatok belőle mind a ketten, de a kétségbeesés ráveszi az embert arra, hogy ismételje a hibáit – vagy éppen tovább adja. A Ti esetetek különleges, az alkímia történelmében talán teljesen egyedi és páratlan. Legyeteket érte hálásak, és ne feszegessétek a határokat többé, ha nem muszáj._

Vigyázz magadra, vigyázzatok egymásra!

Szeretettel ölel:

_Izumi_

_Ui.: Ha rendezted az ügyeidet, keress magadnak egy tisztes feleséget!  
_

_Cseppben a tenger – tengerben a csepp"_

Az utolsó mondat a lap alján állt, de nem úgy, mintha csak oda fért volna, pontosan a közepén volt, gondosan írt betűkkel, arányosan, bár, mintha csak lényegként lenne kiemelve, kicsit nagyobb betűkkel, mint a többi szöveg.  
Edward először nem tudta eldönteni: sírjon vagy nevessen-e? Végül felkacagott, de nevetéséből nem sugárzott a boldogság, inkább keserű volt. Óvatosan visszahajtotta a levelet a borítékba, becsúsztatta egy mappába, amit magával akart vinni, mikor megy, és még sokáig gondolkodott rajta.

„Pár nap múlva futottam össze legközelebb Eddel, addig, valahogy, csodával határos módon, elkerültük egymást. Ennek lehetett köze ahhoz, hogy Roy mindenkit kétszeres erővel zaklat az év végi elszámolásokkal, összegzésekkel.  
Persze, Ritának, akinek a legkevésbé fűlik hozzá a foga, neki készen van egy ideje. Fogalmam sincs, hogy csinálta, de segíteni, azt nem hajlandó! Végül is, mért is tenné? Ilyenkor nem szeretem annyira, mint általában…  
Amikor az egyik ebédnél mégis sikerült Edet elkapnom, nem mertem a levélről kérdezni. Hogy nekem mit írt a Mester, inkább nem tenném közzé, főleg, mert három oldalt is szétáztatnék a könnyeimmel. Elég legyen belőle annyi, hogy akárhányszor olvasom, mindig rájövök, mennyire tud hiányozni. Egyedül egy mondatot idéznék belőle, ami szerintem egyik legfőbb bölcsessége, amit valaha taníthatott nekünk, és ami legkedvesebb idézeteim élén áll: _„Cseppben a tenger – tengerben a csepp"_.Így, ahogy írom, pont nélkül van odaírva a levél végére, a lap aljára, kicsivel nagyobb betűkkel, mint a többi.  
A szőkével beszélgettünk, piszkáltuk egymást, és együtt nyűglődtünk a halom papír miatt, ami ránk volt sózva. Még Edre is, holott még három hónapja sem volt itthon! Tiszta rabszolgahajcsár ez a Roy, és ezt közöltem is vele már egy párszor, és akkor is, mikor lezuhant mellénk.  
Védekezésül ezt kaptam:  
- Mégsem intézhetek mindent egyedül.  
- Aha. És már megbocsáss, de egyáltalán kinevezett valaki, vagy csak öntörvényileg osztogatod a parancsokat? – érdeklődtem, semmi ilyenre nem emlékeztem azon kívül, hogy kiegyezett a Tanáccsal az ezredesi rangjában.  
- Még nem – felelte, és elmosolyodott remélve, hogy leesik, amit mondani akar.  
Leesett.  
Az állam is."


	25. Chapter 25

Szilveszter éjszakáján

„Őszintén megmondom, a telet azért szeretem még, mert akkor van karácsony és újév. Ezzel együtt egy jó nagy pihenés, amivel ki lehet feküdni, lustálkodni az egész éves fáradalmakat, de ezt nem kell bemutatnom.  
Szenteste előtt két nappal az egész Central karácsonyi lázban égett, leesett az első nagyobb hó, az utcákon mindenhol, még nálunk is sorban álltak a hóemberek. Valamint az emberek rájöttek, hogy szeretteiknek még nem vettek ajándékot a fa alá, és kapkodva özönlötték el az üzleteket.  
Ritával Mi is köztük voltunk, bár csak a nézelődés, és a hangulat kedvéért. Én a magam részéről már elintéztem mindent. Amikor otthon voltunk, hagytam pénzt Anyáéknak, hogy vegyenek valami szépet a húgaimnak, maguknak és Mamának, valamint Ők is ideadták az ajándékukat, amit megálltam, hogy ne bontsak ki. Szerencsére nem esett bajuk a rengeteg viszontagság között, míg elértek az ágyam alá.  
Ednek és Alnak is otthon intéztem az ajándékot, kisgyermekkori képeinkből szedtem össze egy albumra valót. Tetszett nekik.  
Ahogy Ritának is tetszett az összeállított ajándékos csomagom, amiben megtalálható volt a kedvenc édessége is: narancsos csoki. Valamint egy lovas kulcstartó és jegyzetfüzet, a nevével ellátott toll, és egy régi, már nem kapható regény, amit a polcunkról hoztam el. Természetesen horror témában.  
Amit Én kaptam Tőle, az tükörképe volt a fent említetteknek, azzal a különbséggel, hogy fehér csokit kaptam. Össze is nevettünk ajándékozásnál és megjegyeztük, hogy ennél jobban nem tudnánk olvasni egymás gondolataiban.  
A fiúktól könyvet kaptam, olyat, ami hosszan taglalja a villámlást. Körbepusziltam Őket érte.  
Akin meglepődtem, az Ling volt. Elég drága lehetett a nyaklánc, amit vett nekem, és olyan szép és alkalmi, hogy azon gondolkodtam, lesz-e alkalom egyáltalán, hogy hordjam. Egyelőre nem tudtam Őt hová tenni.  
Úgy az egész ünnepre jellemző volt a – ahogy egykori osztályfőnököm mondta –, „fél köbméter csokoládé" és egyéb édesség jelleg. De nem hinném, hogy bárki bánta volna.

Ami még mindenkinek szemet szúrt, az az volt, hogy a gyilkosunk sokáig nem adott hírt magáról. Azt az abszurd ötletet forgattam a fejemben, hogy talán hazautazott a családjához ünnepelni. Nem lehetetlen… Mindenesetre karácsony előtt egy héttel eltűnt, és utána sokáig egyáltalán nem hallottunk felőle.

Szilveszter éjszakája volt, az óévből mindössze fél óra maradt. „Kis" csapatunk Elricék nappalijában gyűlt össze ünnepelni, mert a lak, amit kaptak, nagyobb, mint a miénk Ritával. Így is osztoztak rajta Linggel, Ran Fannal és Meijel, mivel Ők külföldi követnek számítanak, és Roy rábízta Őket a két fiúra. Mintha kellene rájuk vigyázni…  
Szóval, így tömörültünk a tágas nappaliban: Roy, Riza, Ling, Ran Fan, Mei, a két házigazda: Al és Ed, valamint Rit és Én. A férfiak jelentős része – Roy, Ed és Ling – kicsit többet ittak már, mint kellett volna, és akkor az éjféli pezsgőzés még hátra volt. Ők voltak a csapat hangadói, Mi csak derültünk rajtuk, mit össze nem tudnak beszélni.  
Alphonse és Mei láthatóan egymás társaságától részegültek, legalábbis nagyon jól elvoltak egymással. Néha feléjük pillantgatva figyeltem, hogy lány milyen rajongással tekint Alra. Valahol megértem, hisz' a gyerek egy tündér, jellemben alig hasonlít a bátyjára.  
Éppen Őket figyeltem, mikor Ling mellém zuttyant a kanapéra. Rá pillantottam, jó kedve volt, amit nem is csodálok. Engem figyelt, és ahhoz képest, hogy mennyit ivott, nem tűnt _még _beszámíthatatlan állapotúnak.  
- Mi az? – kérdeztem hosszas egymást figyelés után.  
- Nem csak a követség miatt jöttem Amestrisbe – közölte jó hangosan. Nem értettem, mért kell ehhez kiabálni. Érdeklődve fürkésztem.  
- Hanem még mért?  
- Hogy megtaláljam a hercegnőmet! – kiáltott fel mosolyogva, szemeiben furcsa fény gyúlt.  
- Aha – bólintottam, hogy megértettem. Aztán esett le, mit is akart mondani. Hidegvérem próbáltam megtartani, és közöltem: - Sok szerencsét hozzá.  
Felálltam, és inkább becsatlakoztam Rizához és Ritához. Kellemesebb hangulat, és az alkoholbűz is elmaradt.  
- Mindjárt éjfél! – rikkantott fel egyszer csak Ed, és elrobogott, hogy hozzon pezsgőt és ahhoz való poharakat.  
- Gyerekek, ha bárki is rosszul lesz, azt kicsukom a hóba! – figyelmeztettem a társaság ittasabb felét, hogy azért ésszel.  
Koccintottunk, boldog újévet kívántunk egymásnak, ki-ki elkortyolgatta a pezsgőjét, aztán, mivel mindenki belegyezett, kimentünk a kertbe.  
Roy éppen csak kilépett, elcsúszott egy jégfolton és beletáncolt egy hóbuckába.  
- Führer a hóban! – kiáltottam el magam.  
- Nagyon vicces, nem segítene valaki? – nyögte, mikor visszaborult.  
- Parancsára – vigyorogtam, és kiszedtem a buckából.  
- Nagyon helyes – bólogatott komolyan, aztán elnyúlt a derékig érő feltornyozott hókupac felé, és az arcomba nyomott belőle valamennyit, majd kedvesen belelökött az általa már kipróbált hóba.  
Amint összeszedtem magam és a sálam, körülhordoztam a tekintetem a kerten. Roy éppen elsunnyogott volna.  
- Roy Mustang! – mennydörögtem. – Akarsz-e matrica lenni?  
Hógolyót gyúrtam, és már hajítottam is felé, de Edward tehetségesen belesétált a röppályába és Őt találta telibe a dobás. Így indult a hógolyócsata.

Mikor bementünk, mindenki nyakig vizes volt, így harc ment a kandalló közelében lévő helyekért, míg Edéktől kaptunk kölcsön ruhát. De a kinti hidegtől mindenki kijózanodott.  
Ennek örömére koccintottunk egy sort arra, hogy az újévtől Roy tölti be a Führer posztját, valamint arra, hogy Minket is előléptettek. Nem mintha vágyálmom lett volna elérni az Ezredesi rangot, sőt, különösebben nem is törtem magam érte, de talán segít, hogy hamarabb a gyilkosunk nyomára bukkanhassak.  
Egyik újévi fogadalmam ez volt: elkapni azt a szemetet, és rács mögé dugni egy életre!"


	26. Chapter 26

Éjszakai küldetés

„Nem mondom, hogy örülök a jelenlegi helyzetemnek. Sőt, azt is mondhatnám, hogy nagyon nem örülök neki. A tél végi hideg éjszakában szál egyedül bolyongani egy Central széli temető melletti erdőben nem épp a legkellemesebb időtöltés, amit el tudok képzelni. Hogy mit is keresek itt? Mesélem…  
Volt egy kis összezördülésem Royjal, ahol jóvoltamból megpörkölődött egy papírja, az Ő jóvoltából pedig az egyenruhám. Mire Én otthagytam aznapra a katonaságot. Rám jött a hiszti. Tudjátok, piros betűs nap, ami nem ünnep és nem vasárnap…  
Szóval, mikor másnap tanúsítottam egy kis bűnbánást, drága Führerünk rögtön kapva az alkalmon, feladatot adott nekem és Ritának. A következőt: nézzünk körül a Central északi szélén lévő temetőben, a bejelentések szerint rongálják a sírokat. Ki ilyen idióta? Reméltem, hogy elkapjuk a tettest, és zökkenőmentesen őrizetbe is vesszük.  
De mint oly' sokszor, most is közbejött valami. Rita gyomra minden átmenet nélkül kezdett rosszalkodni, ezért a társam otthon maradt, hogy kifeküdje. Így egyedül kellett volna mennem. Igen, a volnán a hangsúly.  
Feketébe öltöztem, mindent elrendeztem. Éppen indítottam volna a kocsit – nem, jogosítványom az nincs, de Roy tudja, hogy tudok vezetni –, mikor egy árnyék sétált mellém és kocogtatta meg az ablakot. Kelletlenül tekertem a kart, hogy tűnjön el közülünk az üveg. Ling volt az, és kérte, hadd jöhessen velem. Megszabtam a feltételeket, miszerint: csendben van, nem ugrál, és hagyja, hogy végezzem a munkámat. Beleegyezett.  
A temető csendes volt, sehol egy teremtett lélek, faág sem rezdült, mikor beléptünk a kapun. Azért elindultunk körbe a kerítés mentén. A telihold világított, tökéletesen láttunk. De ha egy felhő beúszott volna a Hold elé, akkor is hamarabb megéreztem volna más jelenlétét, minthogy az a közelünkbe ért volna.  
Egy alacsonyabb falszakasznál jártunk, amikor nevetést, kavicszörgést hallottunk. Szavak nélkül egyeztünk meg, hogy behúzódunk egy nagyobb sír mögé. Ahogy sejtettem, pár, talán velünk egykorú fiatal ugrott be a sírkertbe. Ismerték a járást, ahogy figyeltem, és pontos céljuk volt. Szabályosan morogtam, ahogy utánuk eredtünk.  
Nem igazán hagytam időt arra, hogy nekikezdjenek a tervüknek, villámként ugrottam közéjük a sötétből és szólaltam meg normál beszédhangon, de kiáltásnak tűnt a csend után. Persze, nem adták meg magukat, sőt, a közeli erdő felé indultak rohanva, Mi utánuk.  
A fák közt leráztak, és amikor sikeresen hasra estem egy gyökérben, Ling is eltűnt a szemem elől, de nem is érzékeltem furcsa energiáját. Vagyis egyedül maradtam, így kerültem ebbe a helyzetbe, amiben most vagyok.

Az egész nem lenne sem ijesztő, sem hátborzongató, ha látnék valamit, és nem lennék horror rajongó. Ugyanis az ilyen helyeken akaratlanul megindul az ember fantáziája. Mi van, ha a vámpírok közül valamelyik túlélte? Esetleg éppen erre jár a démoni boltos?*  
Képzeletben, majd tettleg is felpofoztam magam, és igyekeztem arra koncentrálni, hogy összevadásszam ebben a vaksötétben az ideiglenes és eltűnt társam. De a srác szőrén-szálán eltűnt.  
Nem akartam világosságot magam köré, az leszűkíti a látóterem, csak még kevesebbet láttam volna a környezetből, mint most. Ling, hol a francban vagy már?  
Ahogy a fák közt kóvályogtam, eszembe jutott, hogy el fogok tévedni, ha nem jelölöm, merre járok. Krétáztam a fákat szemmagasságban, a fehérségük szinte világított.  
Minél beljebb haladtam az erdőben, annál jobban zakatolt a szívem, mert éreztem, valami történni fog. Minden idegszálammal a hangokra, a szagokra, és mozdulatokra figyeltem. De a fülem halk és idegesítő zúgásán kívül semmilyen hang nem jutott el hozzám. Az erdő illata pedig hideg volt és csípős, egyebet nem éreztem benne. Mozdulatlan, néma csend.  
Még attól is megijedtem, ha a lábam alatt eltört egy száraz ág, hát még akkor, mikor mögöttem tört el egy! Megperdültem, de senkit nem láttam. Próbáltam a légzésem fixálni, hogy ne csak azt halljam.  
Nyugalom, Te horrormániás barom, nem pont Te kellesz a vámpíroknak! Ezzel nyugtattam magam, mikor másodszor is reccsent egy ág, ezúttal is mögöttem. Halványan pislákoló energia lobbant fel, számomra világított az erdő sötétjében. Óvatos, osonó, halk léptekkel indultam oda, hogy kiderítsem, mi vagy ki az.  
Ling volt.

Mozdulatlanul feküdt egy apróbb tisztás közepén. Odarohantam hozzá. Nem volt eszméleténél, de légzése és szívverése egyenletes volt, talán csak lefejelt egy ágat…  
Szívszaggató sírás visszhangzott végig a fák közt, mire felugrottam és pózba vágtam magam. De senkit és semmit nem láttam. Viszont a bömbölés tovább járta az erdőt. A csapdába sétálást megelőzve gyorsan készítettem magamnak egy lándzsát – végül is, felvételről is mehet ez a hang.  
Éppen indultam volna, de megtorpanva visszanéztem az ájult Lingre. Ha itt hagyom, és van még valaki rajtunk kívül, akkor akár magukkal is vihetik. És Ő, ellentétben velem, fontos ember. Tehát ketrecbe zártam.  
Amint a szemeim visszaszoktak a sötéthez, elindultam a szűnni nem akaró sírás irányába. Lassan lépdeltem, óvatosan, ahol túl alacsonyan voltak az ágak, ott alattuk bújtam át. Sok mindenre jó volt az az idő, amit a szigeten töltöttem… Ott „kommandóztam" mindig így, az erdős terep előnyömre volt.  
A hang pontosan előlem jött, így macskalépetekkel megkerültem a helyet, majd onnan óvakodtam előre, hogy oldalba kapjam, akárki is legyen az. Ahogy látótávolságon belülre értem, megdöbbentem.  
Egy kislány zokogott az egyik fa tövében. Nem tudtam kivenni az apróbb részleteket, de azt biztosan tudtam, hogy fiatal gyermek, és hogy teljesen egyedül van.  
Direkt megzörgetve egy száraz bokrot léptem közelebb, mire felkapta a fejét. Láttam a könnyeit, és azt, hogy mennyire megijedt tőlem. Elmosolyodtam, a lándzsát leengedve léptem oda hozzá, kedvesen szólva:  
- Hát Te? Hogy kerülsz ide, kicsi csillag? – érdeklődtem. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rám, aztán, ahogy lehajoltam hozzá, úgy bújt hozzám, hogy majdnem fellökött.  
- Nem tudom… - suttogta rekedten. Újra rázendített.  
- Semmi baj, nyugodj meg. Segítek – csitítgattam. Pislogva nézett fel rám, a szemei a gyér fényben is ragyogtak.  
- Tényleg? – kérdezte remegő hangon.  
- Persze – bólintottam mosolyogva. Megint hozzám bújt, de ezúttal már nem sírt. – Figyelj, összeszedjük a társam, és bemegyünk a városba, jó?  
- Jó – bólintott. Felálltam, Ő szorosan fogva a kezem tette ugyanezt. A biztonság kedvéért a lándzsát is a kezembe fogtam, amúgy sem akartam otthagyni.  
Visszatértünk Linghez, nem háborgatták, legalábbis nyom erre nem volt. Viszont Ő sem szándékozott visszatérni közénk. Kénytelen voltam a hátamra venni. Ugyan nem egy nagydarab srác, de nem volt könnyű. És most örültem, hogy nem Edward jött velem. Őt megemelni sem tudnám az automailek miatt.

Az utcára érve bántotta szemem a világos, hát még, mikor felkapcsoltam a reflektorokat a kocsin. Linget nehezen, de beültettem a kocsiba, a kislány pedig mellé ült a túloldalra. A lándzsát még az erdő szélén elemeire bontottam.  
Az első szórakozóhelyre tértem be, hogy Állami mivoltommal indokoltan telefonáljak párat. Royt, Edéket és Doktort Drake-et hívtam. Aztán tovább téptem a város csendes utcáin a Központ felé."


	27. Chapter 27

Izumi

„Doktor D kijelentette, hogy a talált leányzónak semmi baja, azon kívül, hogy egy nagy vacsorára, és egy hosszú alvásra van szüksége. A vacsora Edward személyében befutott, ugyanis, mint mondta, Al a kezébe nyomott egy dobozt, amiben a vacsorájuk maradékából volt egy adag.  
Eddel jött Ran Fan is, aki láthatólag nagyon aggodalmaskodott Ling miatt, míg az orvos meg nem nyugtatta, hogy a hercegünknek semmi baja, mindössze most alszik egy ideig. Majd utána is megvizsgálja, hogy tényleg nem lett-e valami egyéb probléma az eszméletvesztésen kívül, de azt mondta, a srácnak kemény feje van.  
Amíg Kiscsillag (a nevét nem volt hajlandó elárulni, vagy nem akarja, vagy nem emlékszik rá) vacsorázott, addig Ran Fan félrehívott, szigorú tekintetével végigmért, és azt mondta:  
- Nem tetszik, hogy a Mester pont Téged nézett ki.  
Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam. Aztán hevesen megráztam a fejem.  
- Attól tartok, tévedsz, Ran Fan. Szerintem Ling nem akar tőlem semmit. Ha esetleg mégis, amit erősen kétlek, amúgy sem jönne össze. Ő mégiscsak egy herceg, Én meg csak egy egyszerű lány vagyok. Ne aggódj, engem nem érdekel az, hogy mekkora lehet a vagyona – nyugtattam őszintén. Nem látszott meggyőzöttnek. – És ne aggódj érte annyira, tud vigyázni magára… - próbáltam vigasztalni.  
- Nem kell a szánalmad, Rakurai – sziszegte felém, mire Én majdnem hátrahőköltem. Mindig ilyen volt, vagy csak most tűnt fel? – Ne menj a közelébe, és nem lesz baj. – Ezzel visszament az ájult Ling mellé. Téved…  
- Lightning, idejönne, kérem? – hívott a Doki, és Én indultam is.  
- Igen?  
- A kislány nem hajlandó elmondani semmit magáról – mondta az orvos.  
- Megijedt?  
- Elképzelhető – bólintott.  
Odaléptem az orvosi egyik ágyán kuporgó lánykához. Világosban látszott, hogy a haja szőke, világosabb, mint Edé, majdnem fehér, és szálegyenes. Aprónak és törékenynek tűnt, olyan hatévesnek nézném. A szemei most is úgy ragyogtak, mintha egy-egy villogó ékszer lenne helyettük. Azt hiszem, erre mondják, hogy „földön túli szépség". Mert tényleg az volt.  
- Mondd csak, Kiscsillag, tényleg nem emlékszel semmire arról, hogyan kerültél az erdőbe? – kérdeztem Tőle kedvesnek szánt hangon.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét.  
- A szüleidre sem emlékszel? Esetleg testvérre? Bármi jó, ami nyomra vezethet minket… - próbáltam rávezetni, hátha emlékezne valamire.  
- Nem, nem, nem! – rázta a fejét hevesen.  
- Jól van – nyugtattam. – Majd eszedbe jut.  
- Itt vagyunk! – robbant be Roy az ajtón, egyenruhában, mögötte egy megszeppent srác jött, akiről később kiderült, fényképész. Amint ellőt egy képet a lányról, már el is tűnt.  
A lányka egy pillanatig elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte Royt, aztán reszketve mögém bújt.  
- Ne… ne engedd, hogy ide jöjjön! Gonosz bácsi…! – zokogta a hátamnak, megfordultam, megöleltem, szorosan bújt hozzám.  
- Mi a baj? Jól van, nyugodj meg, semmi baj nincs, Roy nem bánt – próbáltam csitítani, de nem ment. Roy is megütközve bámulta. – Kifelé! – küldtem ki a férfit. – Megyek mindjárt Én is – szóltam utána.  
- Ne, ne hagyj itt! – szorított még jobban a lány magához. Meglepődtem, mennyi erő van a karjaiban.  
- Ne aggódj, Edward majd vigyáz Rád – mosolyogtam Rá. – A barátom, nem fogja hagyni, hogy bárki bántson, igaz? – pillantottam Edre.  
- Persze – mosolyodott el a szőke.  
- Mindjárt jövök – súgtam Ed fülébe, ahogy átadtam neki a lányt.  
Kisiettem Royhoz.  
- Ez meg mi volt? – támadott le rögtön kérdéssel.  
- Nem tudom – csóváltam a fejem. – Megijedt Tőled.  
- Vettem észre – morogta. – Ilyen ijesztő vagyok?  
- Maradj már, valószínűleg csak rossz emléke van a katonákról… Mi mind civilben vagyunk, nem tudja, hogy Mi is ide tartozunk…  
- Rossz emlék? Hány éves? Négy?  
- Inkább hatnak nézném – vontam vállat.  
- Mi történt Linggel? – tett fel újabb kérdést.  
Röviden elmeséltem, mi volt az éjszaka.  
- Remek – kommentálta. – Mit tervezel a lánnyal?  
- Természetesen hazaviszem, amíg meg nem kerül a családja – közöltem.  
- A mai Timesban benne lesz a képe.  
- Jócskán túl vagyunk a lapzártán – jegyeztem meg.  
- Próbálkozzanak ellenkezni velem – villant meg a szeme.  
- A Dokink szerint egyiknek sincs semmi baja. Azt hiszem, ideje lenne hazamennünk. Délután majd benézek, nem ártana majd visszanézni az erdőbe. – Bólintott.  
Bementem a lánykáért, az szinte elveszett Ed karjaiban, és látszólag nyugodt volt. A szőke fel is ajánlotta, hogy hazavisz minket, amit megköszöntem, de elhárítottam, foglalkozzon csak Linggel és Ran Fannal, ahogy elnéztem, Őket is elég nehéz lesz hazapaterolnia.

Hazaérve első dolgom az volt, hogy az egyenruhámat bevágtam a szekrénybe. Megágyaztam az ágyamon, aztán átosontam Ritához az egyik matracért, hogy nekem is legyen hol aludnom. A barátnőm nyugodtan aludt, ahogy az hajnali négy órához illik, úgy tűnt, kifeküdte a baját és jól van.  
A fáradt leányzót átöltöztettem, Én még elmentem lezuhanyozni. Mire visszaértem, aludt, mint a tej. Én is lefeküdtem, egyetlen gondolat nélkül aludtam el."

Hajnalodott, mikor az ágyon fekvő kislány megmoccant és felült. Az ablakon beszűrődő gyér fényben a szemei szinte delejes fényt ontottak magukból, ahogy körülnézett a szobában. Végül felállt.  
Hangtalan léptekkel odaosont a mélyen alvó alkimistához, lehajolt, hófehér, hűvös kezét a szemeire csúsztatta, majd a sajátjait behunyta. Percekig állt így, aztán felegyenesedett, és visszaóvakodott az ágyhoz. Olyan óvatosan ereszkedett le, hogy az ágy rugói nem zizegtek-recsegtek. Betakarózott, elmosolyodott. Végül, mintha mi sem történt volna, visszaaludt, rábízva magát az idő múlására.

„Ha ki akarom magam aludni, alszom egészen délután négyig, de ez nem jött össze. Felkeltett a gondolat, hogy figyelnem kell a vendégünkre, így olyan délután egy és fél kettő között kimásztam az ágyból. Fáradtnak, álmosnak éreztem magam, kivételesen kávéval próbáltam segíteni magamon.  
Tíz perce nézegethettem az újságot, mikor nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Tudtam, Rita jött meg.  
- Hogy vagy? – kérdeztem rögtön, ahogy belépett.  
- Jól, semmi bajom – mosolygott rám.  
- Akkor jóóóó – ásítottam.  
- Al reggel felhívott – kezdte - és beszámolt.  
- Aha – kortyoltam bele a maradék kávémba. – Fura ez az egész – mondtam.  
- Szerintem is – bólintott.  
- Láttad volna, hogy megijedt Roytól… - és elmeséltem az egészet. – Furcsa. Éreznem kellett volna, hogy ott van, mielőtt még meghallom a hangját. De Linget is csak úgy, minden átmenet nélkül éreztem… Mintha valami leárnyékolta volna az energiáját, de ez lehetetlen… - mormogtam magam elé elgondolkodva. – Fogalmam sincs! – borultam az asztalra.  
- Ma este Én is megyek veletek – közölte.  
- Jer – sóhajtottam.  
A szobám ajtaja nyílt, egy pillanat múlva megjelent a vendégünk. Bizalmatlanul méregette Ritát, mire Ő csak Rámosolygott.  
- Szia! Jót aludtál? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.  
- Igen – bólogatott. – És tudom a nevem! – mondta boldog mosollyal.  
- És mi a neved? – kíváncsiskodtam megtartva a mosolyom.  
Nagy levegőt vett, és büszkén, boldogan kiáltotta:  
- Izumi!"


	28. Chapter 28

Shades in the night

„Jártam Roynál, elmondta, hogy senki nem érdeklődött Izumi iránt. A komoly, hivatalos hangját otthagyva megkérdezte:  
- Ugye tudod, hogy ha rövid időn belül nem jelentkeznek érte a szülei, vagy családtagjai, állami gondozásba kell adni?  
- Igen, tisztában vagyok vele – feleltem komoran. – Remélem, hogy erre nem kerül sor.  
- Pedig nagyon úgy néz ki. Személyleírás alapján átvizsgáltattam minden eltűnt gyermek aktáját, Ő nem volt köztük. Mintha nem is jelentették volna be az eltűnését.  
- Terjeszd ki országos nyomozásra a dolgot – kértem. – Csak megszülte valaki!  
- Persze, már elindítottam, de nem tudom, mikor lesz eredménye.  
- Köszi…  
- Akkor ma ketten mentek vissza? – tért át másik témára.  
- Igen, valószínű. Rita jól van, úgyhogy minden rendben. Elkapjuk azokat a barmokat – közöltem határozottan.  
- Sok szerencsét hozzá – intett Roy.  
- Nem szerencse kérdése – mondtam, és elköszöntem.  
Izumi és Rita kint vártak, nem akartam, hogy a lányka esetleg megint megijedjen Roytól. Edwardék felé indultunk, abban a reményben, hogy esetleg meg tudják oldani a kislány felügyeletét az éjszakára.  
Alra és Meire bíztuk, akik nagy lelkesedéssel és gonddal vállalták a feladatot. Aztán Ed szólt, hogy nézzek be Linghez, mert beszélni akar velem. Sóhajtottam, de eleget tettem a kérésnek, és bekopogtam az emeleti szoba ajtaján.  
Választ nem kaptam, így benyitottam. Senki nem volt bent, de az ablak tárva-nyitva. Kihajoltam, körülnéztem, semmi.  
- Hahó! Ling! Itt vagy? – kiáltottam el magam, hátha a közelben lóg. Még időben arrébb álltam az ablakból, szabályosan beröppent rajta. – Te mégis mit művelsz? – érdeklődtem. – Nem pihenned kéne?  
- Jól vagyok – mondta az elmaradhatatlan sok ezer wattos vigyorával. – Örülök, hogy tegnap semmi bajod nem esett – mondta komolyan, őszintén. A vigyora is eltűnt.  
- Mi bajom lett volna? És veled mi történt?  
- Akármi. Csak arra emlékszem, hogy kerestem a suhancok nyomát és valaki hátulról leütött.  
- Leütött? Azt hittem, lefejeltél egy faágat vagy valami… - pislogtam Rá.  
- Nem, leütöttek – nyomatékosított. – És egyedül csak az a kislány volt ott, akit találtál.  
- Ne légy nevetséges! Izumi még tőlem is megijedt, nem hinném, hogy képes lett volna pont Téged leütni! – Amit mondott, számomra lehetetlennek hatott.  
- Rine, az a lány veszélyes. Én a helyedben nem mernék mellette aludni. –Hangja komoly volt, egy pillanatra bennem is feltámadt a kételkedés.  
- Nem hiszek neked – feleltem végül. – Nem kellene egy hatévest vádolnod, főleg nem ilyesmivel.  
- Majd meglátod. Ma is mentek? – terelte el a témát.  
- Igen, Ritával – bólintottam. – Most megyek is. Sötétedéssel indulunk is. Gyógyulgass, szia – köszöntem el.  
- Járjatok szerencsével – szólt utánam. Volt most benne valami furcsa…

Ezúttal felkészülten mentünk, és a csapat menekülő útvonalát elzártuk a falak megmagasításával. Csak a város felé menekülhettek, ott viszont könnyen elkaphatjuk Őket.  
Ott lapultunk, ahol előző este bejöttek a rongálók. Elsutyorogtunk, nem voltunk hangosabbak a neszező szélnél, így meghallottuk az óvatos lépteket, amint közelednek. Azt is láttuk, ahogy egymás után beugranak a kerítésen. Négyen voltak.  
Rita összeérintette a tenyereit, majd alig ért a falhoz, a kerítés azon szakasza is nőtt egy métert, ahol bejöttek. Persze, szikrák és hang nélkül. Bólintottunk, Én utánuk osontam, míg Rit eltűnt, hogy szükség esetén felbukkanásával a kellő irányba terelje a behatolókat.  
A terv az volt, hogy alaposan rájuk ijesztünk, aztán elkapjuk Őket. Így amikor megálltak, végighúztam ujjaim a karpántjaimon, és ahogy felszikrázott körülöttem a levegő, négy színes gömbvillám jelent meg. Az egyik srác ijedten felkiáltott, és a megfelelő irányba menekülőre fogta. Ahogy a többiek is rájöttek, hogy a „szellemek" feléjük tartanak, Ők is megugrottak.  
Láttam, hogy Rita hangtalanul követi Őket, Én is rohantam a sírok között hagyott kis utcán, a gömbvillámok egyenletes sebességgel úsztak utánuk a levegőben. Nem siettem annyira, egyszerre értünk a kapuhoz Ritával.  
Nem zártuk be, csak eltüntettem a villámokat és a rongálók után eredtünk a lejtős utcán. A közvilágítás itt alig volt használható valamire, de mégis láttuk az előttünk haladó alakokat. Tudtuk, hosszú távon Mi fogjuk jobban bírni a tempót.  
Leértünk egy forgalmasabb útra, ahol már rendes fény is volt. És akkor söpört végig egy erősebb fuvallat a városon. Megtorpantam, megdermedtem. A szívverésem felgyorsult, és szemem elé ugrott a lángoló nő, Linette Maron alakja…  
Irányt váltottam, egy szűk utcába rohantam be. Vibrált az az energia, amit akkor éreztem… Félig hátrapillantva láttam, hogy Rita követ, bár, gondolom, nem értette, miért erre indultam. Felhangzott egy női sikoly.  
Még nem értünk a végére a szűk átjárónak, megtorpantam, és kinyújtottam a karom, hogy Hika se menjen tovább.  
- Ne… - nyögtem zihálva. Alig pár pillanat múlva elmúlt az energia áramlása. Ezzel egy időben motorok bőgése hangzott fel. Előreosontunk, és a ház sarkánál kilestünk, lehetőleg horizont alatt, hogy ne vegyenek észre. – Ezek meg…?  
Nagyobb motoros csoport volt, megálltak a nő maradványai mellett, körülnéztek.  
- Eltűnt a féreg! – hallottam egy határozott, mély női hangot.  
- Mi legyen? – kérdezte egy másik, ugyanolyan katonás, szintén nőtől származó hang.  
- Semmi – közölte az előző. – Visszamegyünk. Indulás!  
A motorok felbőgtek, és felénk indultak. A falhoz lapultunk, és Rit az utolsó pillanatban rántott elénk egy kisebb falszakaszt, ami eltakart minket a motorok fényei és a motorosok figyelő tekintete elől.  
Kicsit megnyugodva fújtam ki a levegőt és léptem ki a rejtekünkből. Az áldozat ismerős képet mutatott: ruhakupac és pár csont. Úgy éreztem, felfordul a gyomrom, ha tovább kell néznem, elfordultam és a bámészkodók felé pillantottam.  
- Valaki hívja fel a katonaságot! – kértem. Hika odalépett mellém.  
- Jól vagy?  
- Nem – fújtam egyet. – De ez most mindegy.  
Tisztában voltam vele, innentől kezdve számíthatunk az újabb áldozatokra. Nagyon gyorsan el kell kapnunk!  
Hamarosan befutottak az Állam autói: a nyomozócsoport, Roy, Edward, és egyebek, akiket most nem sorolok fel. Minket kikérdezett egy szálas, nagy bajuszú rendőr, aki hamarosan magához szólított valakit, akinek a neve elsőre ismerős volt:  
- Shepherd!  
- Igen! – felelt a névnél is ismerősebb hang.  
Állami egyenruhás, nálam kicsit magasabb, testes, de nem kövér fiatal férfi lépett oda mellé. Még a sötét ellenére is tudtam, hogy szőkés barna, rövid haja van, frufruja majdnem a szemébe lóg, és, hogy az teljesen szőke. A szemei kékek.  
- Írasd alá a vallomásokat, aztán hozd utánam! – adta parancsba a bajuszos mogorván. Tisztelgett nekünk, Mi vissza, és eltűnt. Ránéztem a férfira, Ő vissza.  
- John! – kiáltottam fel, és megöleltem.  
- Rine! Rég láttalak! – hallottam, hogy mosolyog, és, hogy parancsnoka távollétében felenged. – Hallom, előléptettek, gratulálok!  
- Mintha bármit is tettem volna érte – nevettem fel, és gyermekkori barátom mellett sokkal szebbnek láttam a világot.  
John a szomszédunk volt, egészen addig sokat voltunk együtt, míg Én el nem jöttem, hogy Állami Alkimista legyek. Tudtam, hogy neki az a nagy álma, hogy egyszer az Állami nyomozócsoport tagja legyen, de mégis meglepődtem, hogy itt találkoztunk.  
Annak idején minden bandaháborúban benne voltunk, természetesen vállvetve egy oldalon, sokszor bolygattunk bele a szálakba. Rengeteget jártunk horgászni a tóra, vagy sátorozni a közeli erdőkbe, tücsköt, békát, bogarat, siklót, gyíkot fogdostunk össze. Eden és Alon kívül Ő volt az egyetlen fiú barátom, de megértettük egymást.  
- Bemutatom Ritát, Ő a társam.  
- Shadow, ha nem tévedek – nyújtott kezet neki. – Johnatan Shepherd – mutatkozott be. – Azt is hallottam – kezdte ismét felém fordulva –, hogy Te győzted meg a fejeseket arról, hogy nem vírusról van szó.  
- Te nem változtál – mosolyodtam el. – Mindig mindent tudsz – csóváltam a fejem.  
- Muszáj – vigyorodott el.  
- Bizony. És igen, szerintem egy gyilkossal állunk szemben, nem pedig egy vírussal – bólogattam.  
- Egyetértek.  
- Majd valamikor összefuthatnánk beszélni – mondtam. – Jó lenne kicsit nosztalgiázni. De szerintem, ha Roy nem tart igényt ránk, akkor lépünk is, mert mindketten fáradtak vagyunk.  
Aláírtuk a papírt, elköszöntünk Johntól. Roy elengedett, azzal a feltétellel, hogy Ed visz haza minket. Nem ellenkeztünk, visszasétáltunk a kocsinkért a temetőhöz, rendbe raktuk a falat és hazakocsikáztunk.  
Ahogy párnát ért a fejem, úgy aludtam, mint a bunda."


	29. Chapter 29

Homunculus?

„Rita sikolyára ébredtem. Ami azért volt furcsa, mert eddig egyszer hallottam csak ilyen jellegű hangot a szájából: amikor egyik nyáron leutaztunk hozzánk és éjszaka mentünk le a tóhoz fürödni. Rit füle mellett elzúgott egy bogár, és ijedtében sikoltott egyet, majd káromkodva felkiáltott.  
Vissza a tárgyhoz. Kiugrottam az ágyból, felkaptam a kesztyűimet, és már ki is robogtam a szobámból. A nappali ezalatt csatatérré változott. A kanapé feldöntve, az asztal két része az átellenes sarkokban. A csillár darabokban a földön. A könyvespolc ledőlve, a függöny megszabdalva. Hogy tudtam ezt átaludni?  
Hallottam Rita hangját, élesen veszekedett valakivel – olaszul. Az a valaki, akit most nem láttam, mély férfihangon válaszolt neki, ugyanazon a nyelven. Volt időm felhúzni a kesztyűimet és még meg is gondoltam, hogy visszamegyek a pántokért, végül az éktelen csörömpölés tántorított el ettől, ami a konyha felől jött.  
Átrohanva a nappalin berobbantam a szerintem szűk helyiségbe. A fejem mellett zúgott el nagyobb edény, felkaptam, lándzsává alakítottam. Rit takarta előlem a támadót, és még mindig hadarva kiabáltak egymással. Mikor elröppent egy édesanya szidalmazása is (amit kivételesen értettem), alkalmasnak láttam közbelépni, előre ugrottam és megkövültem.  
Ritával szemben Izumi állt.  
Szemei szikrákat szórtak. Kezében fegyver volt, a kard pengéje olyan hosszú lehetett, mint Ő maga. Ruhái is mások voltak, mint amikben legutoljára láttam. Ha azt mondom, tíz centis volt fekete a top, amit viselt, talán nagyon is sokat mondok. Alulról egy térd felett végződő szintén fekete nadrág volt rajta, egyéb iránt még a kard hüvelye, ami a hátán kapott helyet. Mint valami harcos amazon – törpében. Tekintve, hogy az egész gyermek nem volt nagyobb százhúsz centinél, az ember még el is nevette volna magát rajta. Volna, ha nem tudtam volna, hogy Ő tette tönkre a nappali berendezését.  
És, ami a legfurcsább volt: a hangja. Ő adta ki a mély férfihangot, amivel Ritával diskurált, olaszul.  
Ahogy meglátott engem, elmosolyodott. De ez olyan mosoly volt, hogy lazán beillett volna a legijesztőbb horrorfilm fő gonoszának arcára. Visszaváltott anyanyelvemre, ezzel együtt a hangja is olyan kislányos lett, ahogy megszoktam.  
- Szóval végre felébredtél – csak úgy csepegett a gúny a szavaiból. Megszorítottam a lándzsát. Ritánál a kardja volt, feszülten figyelte az előttünk álló lányt, kissé gyorsan szedte a levegőt.  
- Megsérültél? – kérdeztem oldalra sem pillantva. Nem kockáztattam, hogy levegyem róla a tekintetem.  
- Pár karcolás, nem halok bele – felelte Hika.  
- Dehogynem! – kacagott fel Izumi, és támadásba lendült. Gyors volt, eszeveszett gyors. Ám Én mégis kicsit gyorsabb.  
Közéjük ugrottam, a lándzsát könnyedén beleakasztottam a kard pengéjébe. De túl erős volt, hogy kirántsam a kezéből. Nem volt időm rá, hogy összeérjenek a körök a kesztyűimen, így próbáltam inkább kicsavarni a fegyvert a szorításából, de ez sem sikerült.  
Rit mellettem előre lendült, és amíg csapását védve a kardpenge kicsúszott a lándzsa tartásából, Én tudtam tapsolni egyet, és a fal hullámot vetett érintésemtől, majd pár vékony csáp Izumi felé nyúlt, hogy elkapják. Az egyik a bal kezére, egy másik ugyanazon oldali lábára tekeredett rá, így csak fél kézzel tudott vívni.  
Barátnőm kiütötte kezéből a kardot, mire a lány egy rántással megszabadult a béklyóitól. Én Rávetettem magam, karjait a földhöz szegezve, lábaira félig rátérdelve. Feszelgett alattam, próbált ledobni, de nem tudott.  
- Azonnal eressz el, Catherine! – dörgött ismerős hangon. A Mester hangján. Tágra nyílt szemekkel néztem Rá, szorításom elgyengülhetett, mert könnyedén ledobott magáról, az asztalnak estem, és bevertem a hátam. Egy pillanat múlva Ritát is mellém dobta.  
Gonosz, kárörvendő vigyorral közeledett felénk, a délutáni beszűrődő napfény csillant a pengéjén. Mi lehet _ez_? Nem ember, az biztos!  
- Végetek van – közölte. – Egy csapásra végzek veletek, szánalmas halandók!  
Készült lecsapni, és szinte éreztem, ahogy a hideg penge végigfut rajtam, akaratlanul is behunytam a szemeim.  
Jeges csendülése a fémnek: ez volt a következő, amit hallottam. Kinyitottam a szemeim. Ling volt. Furcsa kardját összeakasztotta Izumiéval, majd elváltak, és a lány lépett hátra kettőt. Szemei szikrákat szórtak, szinte vörösen izzottak.  
- Nem értem, miért harcolsz ellenem, testvérem – mondta.  
- Nem vagyok a testvéred! – csattant Ling dühös hangja. – Nem vagyok olyan, mint Te! Nem vagyok homunculus!  
_Homunculus? _Emlékszem… a Mester beszélt róluk nekem, mikor egyszer otthon voltam. Azt mondta, azért mondja el nekem, mert Edéknek is el fogja… Művi teremtmény… Emberszerű, de nem ember… Teste van, de lelke nincs… Elhibázott humán transzmutáció következménye a létezésük…  
Újra egymásnak estek, s feltűnt, hogy Ling milyen gyors. Ahogy figyeltem, olyan gyorsan mozgott, a szemem szinte képtelen volt követni. Vagy csak Én voltam fáradt?  
Láttam, amint a lány megvágja a srác karját, ahogy pár csepp vére hullt. Rájöttem, nem kellene a földön ücsörögve néznem, ahogy harcolnak. A lándzsám után kaptam, és felálltam.  
Egy óvatlan pillanatában a pengém beleszaladt a lány vállába, és sűrű, sötét színű vér csöpögött belőle – talán fél percig. Utána magától begyógyult a seb, és a homunculus nekem ugrott. Hárítottam a csapásait, de kénytelen voltam hátrálni, olyan vak dühvel csapkodott felém.  
Cselt használtam: a lándzsával lekaptam az épen maradt edényszárítóról egy fazekat, és felé lendítettem. Amíg elcsapta az útjából a főzőeszközt, addig fegyveremen fordítva egyet, a nyelével kaszáltam el a lábait, és léptem fölé.  
Az volt csak a baj, hogy a kardot nem engedte el. Alig pár centin múlott, hogy nem szaladt bele a fejembe, így csak az arcomat súrolta. Megborzongtam a penge érintésétől, jéghideg volt. A következő csapást nem Én, hanem Ling fogta fel helyettem, a másik karjával erősen arrébb lökött, kezeimmel kellett fékeznem a fallal való találkozást.  
Szemeim Ritát keresték, aki régen nem volt talpon, de csak most tudatosult bennem a hiánya. Ugyanott feküdt, ahová az előbb a lány dobta, vörös haja az arcába lógott, nem volt magánál. Jeges rémület lett úrrá rajtam, és rögtön odaugrottam hozzá.  
- Ling! Kiviszem innen Ritát! – szóltam oda, Ő csak bólintott. Úgy tűnt, a homunculus velem már nem is törődik, ami éppen nem volt hátrány.  
Karjaimba kaptam Ritát, aki, ahhoz képest, hogy magasabb nálam, könnyű volt. Berúgtam a szobám ajtaját, és az ágyamra fektettem. Légzése és pulzusa szabályos volt, karján látszott csak pár vágás. Egyik sem volt túl mély.  
Odakint továbbra is dúlt a harc, és Én elhatároztam, hogy nagyon gyorsan véget vetek neki. Felkaptam a csuklópántjaimat, és határozott léptekkel siettem ki a nappaliba – most ott vívtak.  
Felszikrázott körülöttem a levegő.  
- Ling, menj onnan! – parancsoltam Rá. – Tűnj el, vagy addig sütlek, míg egy porkupac emlékeztet csak arra, hogy léteztél! – sziszegtem dühösen a lány felé. Az elmosolyodott.  
- Milyen ironikus, hogy pont az „emlékeztet" szót használtad rám… - mondta.  
- Ne mondjam még egyszer! – csattantam fel. Dúlt bennem a harag, a körülöttem lévő gömbvillámok sűrűn szikráztak, feszültséggel töltve meg a levegőt. Választ nem várva indultak felé a gömbök.  
Az első elől kitért, a második hajszálnyival érintette. Láttam, ahogy a teste megrándul a magasfeszültségtől, és elesik. Eltüntettem a gömböket. Egy pillanat múlva felállt, és kacagott.  
- Ha! Tudtam, hogy gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy megölj! – gúnyolódott rajtam.  
Három matató ménkű zúgott el mellette, és már fordultak is vissza. Mindhárom átment rajta, az apró testen három lyuk tátongott. De ez alig két percre tartotta fel. Ha tudnám, hol van rajta az uroborosz…  
Újra felállt, de nem támadott.  
- Emlékezzetek Memoryra! – kiáltotta, szemeiben az eddigi fény vakító lett, s míg Mi Linggel a szemünk elé kaptuk a kezünket, addig Ő eltűnt."


	30. Chapter 30

Óvintézkedések

„A maradék gömbjeim a láthatatlanságban foszlottak semmivé, és Én csak most jöttem rá, mennyit kivett belőlem ez a harc. Meginogtam, és azt néztem, elesek. De ez nem következett be, Ling elkapott.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.  
- Jól, persze – hazudtam szemrebbenés nélkül. Nem engedett el, állt velem szemben, tartott, és rám nézett.  
- Megsérültél – mondta. Egyetlen mozdulattal letörölte arcomról a vérem.  
- Te is – pillantottam a karjára. Egyiken sem volt vágás. Elképedtem. Pedig emlékszem, hogy megvágta!  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét.  
- De igen! – erősködtem.  
- Csak képzelődtél. Biztosan beverted a fejed – találgatta.  
- Nem! – ráztam meg a fejem. Aztán napoltam a kérdést. – Hogy kerültél ide?  
- Amint megtudtam, hogy Memory eltűnt, tudtam, hogy idejön. Azt is, hogy megint kint voltatok éjszaka, ezért még biztosan alszotok. De nem voltam olyan gyors, mint Ő, nem értem ide időben…  
- Hülye gyerek! – vágtam közbe. – Még, hogy nem értél ide időben? Éppen csak annyira értél ide, hogy az életünket megmentsd!  
Nem válaszolt.  
- Öhm… Ling…  
- Igen?  
- Elengednél? Megállok a lábamon is – motyogtam. Elengedett. Én meg szabályosan összecsuklottam.  
- Rine! – hajolt le hozzám ijedten.  
- Nyugi van, jól vagyok – morogtam és kinyújtottam a lábaimat. A függöny pár cafatja, a csillár néhány szilánkja és körülbelül három könyv volt alattam, de nem igazán érdekelt. – Inkább menj, és nézd meg, mi van Ritával – néztem fel Lingre.  
- Élek! – hallottam az erőtlen kiáltást a szobám felől.  
- Mi is! – szóltam vissza. – A konyha romjában megnézhetnéd, hogy működik-e a telefon vagy azt is lecsaptam a szikrázásommal? Ha netán működne, ott egy lista mellette, hívd fel Edéket és Royt.  
- Rendben – bólintott. Fél perccel később visszajött, egy majdnem félbevágott papírral. – Vonal van – jelentette. – Ez volt a lista? – mutatta fel a cetlit.  
- Az – bólintottam. – Jó, majd diktálom.

Tíz perc múlva próbáltam emberi külsőt adni magamnak. A pizsamám véres és koszos lett, valamint több helyen elszakadt, szóval mehet a szemétbe. A nappali teljes bútorzatával együtt. Szerencsére a könyvek nagy része sértetlen maradt.  
- Fáj a fejem – mormogta mellettem Rit, aki visszajött, miután felöltözött és rendbe szedte magát.  
- Dőlj le – tanácsoltam, úgyis az ágyamon ültünk.  
- Persze, hogy aztán rögtön el is aludjak.  
- Úgysem tudnál aludni, ha elérnek idáig Edék. Hű, mekkora patáliát fog csapni! Royt ne is számítsuk, ki fog akadni azon, hogy hogy néz ki a lakás – mosolyodtam el halványan.  
- Ahogy mondod – helyeselt, és ahogy ránéztem, észrevettem, milyen sápadt.  
- Rit, biztos, hogy jól vagy?  
- Ühüm – bólintott aprót és a párnámra dőlt.  
- Sápadt vagy – mondtam.  
- Az lehet – hagyta rám. – Apám hangján szólt hozzám – mondta hirtelen. – Teljesen olyan hangon, olyan kiejtéssel… Azt vágta hozzám, mint amit akkor mondott, mikor kijelentettem, hogy eljövök alkimistának… Hogy úgysem fog menni… Utáltam érte…  
- Akkor sem ismert el, mikor sikerült a vizsgád? – kérdeztem.  
- Nem. Akkor is azt akarta, hogy menjek haza…  
- Minden rendben? Úgy nézem… - lépett be Ling mosolyogva, de Rita Rámordult:  
- _Silenzio! _– és olaszul folytatta. Direkt lassan mondta, hogy értsem, de így is alig fogtam fel belőle valamit, pedig amióta vele vagyok, sok minden rám ragadt. Még akkor is így kommunikáltunk, mikor befutott Roy és Ed. Szörnyülködtek egy sort, aztán Roy közölte:  
- Innen nagyon gyorsan elköltöztök. Nézünk valahol a közelben egy másik lakást, ami lehetőleg nagyobb, és valaki vigyáz Rátok.  
- Ne legyél már hülye, Roy! – mordultam fel. – Mindketten képzett alkimisták vagyunk, nem kell védelem mellénk!  
- Nem lehetőség volt, hanem parancs!  
- Jó, de lehetőleg ismerőst! És Te intézed a költözködést is!  
Ebben megegyezhettünk.

A délután folyamán átmentünk Edékhez, részletesen beszámoltunk a támadásról. Kiderült, Rita arra riadt, hogy nyílik a szobaajtaja, majd hallotta, hogy a kard kicsúszik a hüvelyéből. Erre ugrott fel az ágyból és siklott ki az ajtón azokkal a hangtalan lépéseivel, amikkel képes közlekedni bármilyen helyzetben. Aztán jöttem Én, és Ling, hogy hogyan is került hozzánk.  
- Homunculusok… - morogta Edward. – Hát nem tudunk megszabadulni Tőlük?  
Láttam, hogy Ling levegőt vesz, hogy mondjon valamit, de végül mégsem szólt.  
- A kétségbeesés ráveszi az embereket dolgokra, nem igaz? – világítottam rá.  
- De – értett egyet, és a téma általa terelve lett. – Nem láttátok rajta a tetoválást?  
- Én nem – ráztam a fejem.  
- Én sem.  
- Én öltöztettem át, nem láttam rajta sehol tetoválást… Sem a hátán, sem a mellkasán, amit a ruhája takart… Fogalmam sincs, hol lehet rajta még.  
- Valamelyik talpán – szólt közbe Ling.  
Ed gyanakodva méregette, Én nem különben. Valami nem stimmel vele…  
- Honnan gondolod? – tudakolta rögtön Roy.  
- Ha olyan helyen van, amit a ruhája nem takar, akkor csak ott lehet – magyarázta.  
- Van benne valami – értett egyet a szőke. Én hátradőltem a kanapén, fáradt voltam és sajgott a hátam az eséstől. Az arcomra már került egy kisebb ragtapasz, holott hevesen tiltakoztam bármiféle kötés ellen, de mit tehet az ember lánya három aggodalmaskodó férfi ellen? Na jó, éppen tehettem volna, csak ehhez sem kedvem, sem energiám nem volt, inkább hagytam magam, és leszálltak rólam.  
- Holnapra kiderítem, tudok-e nektek lakást találni, addig maradjatok itt – kelt fel Roy, hogy távozzon.  
- Nem tűnt fel, hogy akármilyen nagy ez a ház, így is sokan vagyunk benne? – kérdeztem élesebben, mint akartam.  
- Szerintem tudunk nektek adni egy szobát – szólt Ed, mielőtt Roy felelhetett volna.  
- Pontosan! – bólogatott Ling. Tessék, már megint hárman vannak ellenem – Rita teljes lelki nyugalommal szunyókált a kanapé túlsó végén.  
- Jól van – adtam meg magam. – De valaki hozzon nekünk rendes ruhát otthonról, semmi kedvem holnap reggel még elmászni az egyenruhánkért is – morogtam.  
- Majd szedünk össze nektek valamit – bólintott a most valahogy túlságosan segítőkész Ed. Ennyire aggódna értünk?

Két nap múlva hárman költöztünk az új szolgálati lakásba, ami nem is lakás volt, inkább ház. Mindenesetre, kétszer nagyobb, mint a másik volt. Kiderült, kedves házőrzőnk személyében is Edwardot tisztelhetjük, aki szerintem túl komolyan vette a ránk vigyázást, egyedül még a kertbe sem akart kiengedni minket.  
Mikor leállítottam, hogy a kert nem az ország másik fele, kiverte a hisztit azzal, hogy legutóbb Ritet hálószobájában támadták meg. Rövid úton ügyesen összevesztünk egymással, de úgy, hogy újabb két nap volt, mire hajlandó voltam hozzá szólni."


	31. Chapter 31

Nyomozó

„A katonaság nyomozói részlege a főépület földszintjén, valamint a melléképületek sokaságában található meg. Így csak a fél Főhadiszállást jártam körbe, és olyan részlegekre bukkantam, amiket hírből sem ismertem. Naná, annak idején, első napjaimon elmaradt az idegenvezetés, és most bepótoltam mindent, amit több mint három év alatt nem sikerült – alaposan körülnéztem.  
Talán két óra bolyongás árán (amit azzal fűszereztem, hogy égettem magam, mert fogalmam sincs, ez meg ez merre van), de elértem a csoport annak az irodájába, amit kerestem. Persze, rögtön a bajuszos parancsnokba botlottam. Szigorúan végigmért, ahogy előadtam a kérésem, miszerint szeretném elkérni egy kis beszélgetésre Johnt.  
- Minek kell magának pont Ő? – vonta fel bozontos szemöldökét.  
- A nyomozásom egyelőre szigorúan titkos, nem mondhatok semmit – közöltem szemrebbenés nélkül. Persze, hazugság volt, de még a végén Roytól kell engedélyt hoznom, hogy belenyúlhassak az aktáikba, amire most nagyon nincs időm.  
- Értem. Akkor természetesen rendelkezésére bocsátom, Asszonyom – mondta, Én majdnem levertem a megszólítás miatt. Mennyinek néz ez, negyvennek? Szerencsére sikeresen visszanyeltem a sértést, akármennyire is, nem kéne hozzávágnom semmit… - Shepherd! – kiáltott be a zsúfolt irodába. Egy pillanat múlva John állt mellette vigyázban.  
- Igen?  
- Mindent megcsinálsz, amit az Ezredes mond, világos? – nézett szegény srácra szigorúan.  
- Igen! – vágta rá. Tisztelgés, a Bajusz Parancsnok lelépett.  
- Nem szimpi ez az alak… - morogtam magam elé. John kérdőn nézett rám, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, most hogy kezeljen. Rámosolyogtam. – Szükségem van a segítségedre – közöltem.  
- Miben? – a hangja túl hivatalos volt.  
- Lazíts már, nem eszlek meg – vigyorogtam. – Haverok vagyunk, nem?  
- De – bólintott és elmosolyodott. – Mi kéne?  
- Ha nem tévedek, Te tudod, kiket láttunk a múltkor.  
- Az Outsidersre gondolsz?  
- A mire? – pislogtam Rá értetlenül.  
- Kívülállók. Egy nagyobb csoport, vannak köztük alkimisták is szép számmal. A vezetőjük egy nő. Csípős a nyelve, és úgy harcol, mint egy… nem is tudom… Mondjam azt, hogy vadmacska? Nem egyszer kerültek összetűzésbe a katonáinkkal. Úgy tűnik, valamiért most a gyilkosunkra hajtanak – magyarázta.  
- Aha – bólintottam. – Valami bővebb információ esetleg?  
- Szabad időmben összeszedtem egy aktát róluk, tudtam, hogy kelleni fog – vigyorgott rám.  
- Profi! – ismertem el.  
- Bent hagytam, bejössz Te is?  
- Persze, legalább megnézem, milyen a hely.  
- Ne számíts sokra – figyelmeztetett, ahogy beléptünk az ajtón.  
Soknak sok volt. A bent tartózkodó ember – főleg férfiak – és asztal. A régebbi papírok utánozhatatlan illata keveredett a kávéval, és az egyenruhák jellegzetes szagmintájával.  
Azt hittem, nem szúrnak ki, mivel Én is kékben voltam, de úgy tűnt, mindenki, aki mellett elhaladtunk, felfigyelt a jelenlétemre, ami enyhén szólva feszélyezett. Mire a hátsó sarokba értünk, a bent lévő húsz férfiból tizenkilenc engem bámult. Mi van már, nem láttak még fehér embert, vagy mi a franc?  
Egyesek suttogni kezdtek mögöttünk, a jó hallásomnak köszönhetően minden szót értettem. Körülbelül fél pillanat alatt összehoztak Johnnal. Végül megköszörültem a torkom, és normál beszédhangon megkérdeztem az asztalán túró sráctól.  
- Mondd csak, mindig megfagynak, ha egy nő lép be? – erre az összes látványosan nekikezdett a dolgának, de csak olyan hangosan, hogy ha Mi ketten esetleg beszélgetünk, azt hallják.  
- Ja – vigyorgott rám újra John, aki továbbra is az asztalán túrt. Képzeljétek el Roy asztalát, amint dugig van papírokkal! Megvan? Akkor most képzeljétek el, hogy kétszer több papír van rajta, és feleakkora az asztal! Na? Így nézett ki a drága munkaterülete. Semmi baj, olyan öt perc alatt összeszedte a mappát.  
- Most komolyan arról pusmognak, hogy Mi ketten…? – tettem fel a szinte csak költői kérdést, ahogy lehajoltam, hogy segítsek összekapkodni a leröppenő iratokat.  
- Úgy tűnik – bólintott, arca komoly maradt.  
- Játsszunk rá…? – vigyorodtam el.  
- Neeee… - nyögött fel, és most szó szerint ijedezett.  
- Csak jó volt eljátszani a gondolattal…  
- Azt akarod, hogy rémálmaim legyenek?  
- Na köszi, ezt megjegyeztem! – egyenesedtem fel. Minden szem rám szegeződött. Még a légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett volna, ha nem tél végén vagyunk.  
Ahogy John felemelkedett, meglökött egy papírhalmot, ami lesodorta magával az üveges keretbe zárt családi fényképét. Az üveg ezer darabra tört a padlón, a srác halkan szitkozódott, és elkezdte összeszedni az üvegcserepeket. Ketten lendültek segíteni neki, de megcsóváltam a fejem.  
- El onnan – intettem. Összeérintettem a két kört a tenyeremen, az üvegszilánkok fölé tartottam őket, mire pár sárga szikra és egy kisebb füstfelhő után ott is volt egyben a képtartó. – Tarts nagyobb rendet az asztalodon, Te nagyon Te! És ez most kivételesen parancs volt – mondtam határozottan.  
- Rendben – bólintott megadóan.  
- Hozd a mappát és lépjünk, Ed ki fog akadni, hogy nem tudja, hol vagyok.

Az irodámban mindössze hárman voltak, akik az engedélyem nélkül léptek be: Roy, Edward és Ling. Megforgattam a szemeim, és kissé felháborodva tudakoltam a triótól:  
- Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis ki engedett be Titeket? Kulcsra zárva hagyjam itt legközelebb a székem, vagy mi?  
- Téged kéne kulcsra zárni, amiért öt perc alatt képes vagy eltűnni! – füstölgött Ed.  
- Már megbocsáss, de van már két árnyékom, nem kell egy harmadik! – vágtam vissza. – Amúgy is, ha Te itt lebzselsz, akkor Ritával ki van?  
- Al, és nem lebzselek, azt vártam, hogy végre felbukkanj!  
- Oké, itt vagyok, most örülsz?  
- Merre jártál? – szólt közbe Roy, mielőtt még egymásnak ugrunk, nem csak szóban, tettleg is.  
- Elég sokfelé, tekintve, hogy a nyomozórészleg potom ötszáz helyen van elszórtan a Központ területén. Nem tudnál ez ellen tenni valamit? Teljes káosz van mindenütt.  
- Mit kerestél Te a nyomozóknál? – kapott a szón rögtön egyetlen és drága főnököm.  
- Nem mit, hanem kit. Bemutatom John Shepherdet – löktem előrébb egy kicsit a feszülten álló srácot, akin látszott, bárhol lenne szívesebben, mint egy irodában a Führerrel és a Fullmetallal. Linget ne is számítsuk.  
- Öhm… Jó napot… - tisztelgett is, ahogy azt kell, Roy átható pillantással figyelte, ahogyan Ed is, sőt, még Ling is.  
- Nyugi, egyik sem fog megenni – karoltam át a vállát. – John egy gyerekkori barát, Ed nem emlékszel Rá? Együtt jártunk horgászni a tóra.  
- Tényleg – mosolyodott el szőke, és látszólag megkönnyebbült, ismerőssel vagyok.  
- Szóval, a srác jó szokása, hogy mindig mindent tud. És pont összehozta nekem azt, amire még csak kérni akarta… - Most szúrt csak szemet Ling helyzete. Megakadtam a mondanivalómban, és a lehető legfenyegetőbben szólítottam a hercegre: - Ling Yao!  
- Igen? – pislogott ártatlanul.  
- Két választásod van – emeltem fel két ujjam. – Az egyik: le_mászol_ az asztalomról, két másodpercen belül. A másik: le_szállsz_ az asztalomról, mert leverlek. – Ki mondta, hogy agresszív vagyok? Ki volt az az állat? Na jó, nem, de alapból a hívatlan vendégekre nagyon tudok pikkelni…  
Felugrott az asztalról és elsunnyogott, úgyhogy végül nem esett bántódása.  
- És akkor Ti akár mehetnétek is – fordultam a hármas felé. Ed ellenkezett volna, de leintettem. – Lejelentkezem, mielőtt elindulok akár a mosdóba is, jó? Nehogy ne tudjátok, éppen merre vagyok. – Ezzel sikerült Őket – elméletem szerint rövid időre – lerázni.  
Levetődtem a székembe, hellyel kínáltam Johnt, aki láthatóan megnyugodott, hogy a Többiek távoztak.  
- Na jó, akkor most mesélhetsz tovább az Outsidersről.  
- Mint mondtam…"


	32. Chapter 32

Van, volt, nincs

„Az iroda maga elég nagy volt. Ahhoz képest, hogy jó ideje nem használták, meglepően tiszta, és friss levegőjű volt, mintha minden nap rendesen szellőztettek volna az elmúlt időben. Ami még rögtön szemet szúrt, hogy milyen otthonos a hely.  
Vörös szőnyeg aranyszínű szegéllyel, kellemes fényt adó lámpa az asztalon, hangulatos könyvespolc, és elég hely még vagy két hatszemélyes asztalnak. Az irattár három lépésre, az ablakok hatalmasak, de a vastag függönyökkel be lehet sötétíteni. Egy szóval, tökéletesen alkalmas a gyilkosunk utáni hajtóvadászat főhadiszállásává.  
Miután John ismertette csapatunkkal amit az Outsidersről tud, Roy végérvényesen elkérte Bajusz Parancsnoktól, hogy velünk dolgozzon. Így csapatunk egyelőre öt tagból áll: Edward, Alphonse, Rita, John és Én; valamint pár ingó ember, akik az alapján voltak jelen, hogy Roynak szüksége volt-e rájuk, avagy nem. Így besegít még Riza, Havoc és Farman(?) is néha.  
Amikor módszeresen végigkutattam az íróasztal fiókjait, egy kivételével mind üres volt. Ebben az egyben egy lefelé fordított fénykép volt, üveges fakeretben. Óvatosan vettem ki és fordítottam magam felé. A képen egy háromtagú család szerepelt. A férfi szemüveges, zöld szemű, fekete hajú, hatalmas vigyorral nézett a kamerába. A nő – bizonyára a felesége – szőkés barna hajú, sötétebb zöldes szemű, kedvesen, jókedvűen mosolygott a fényképész felé. A férfi karjaiban a nőéhez hasonló hajú, talán hároméves lányka volt, szintén anyjára ütő zöldes szemekkel, melyek csillogtak.  
- Ez biztosan az előző tulajé – szólaltam meg. – Majd odaadom Roynak, hogy jutassa el a gazdájához – tettem az asztalra a képet. Alphonse odalépett az asztalhoz és megnézte a fotót.  
- Ezek Hughesék – jelentette ki. Edward elkomorodott a név hallatán, de odajött megnézni.  
- Tényleg – bólintott. – De vajon mit keres itt a kép?  
- Gondolom, az Övé lehetett az iroda – mondtam. – Ismeritek? Visszaadjátok neki a képet?  
- Majd elvisszük Graciernek – bólintott Al. – Úgyis be akartunk ugrani látogatóba.  
- Igen – hagyta rá Ed.  
Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy Edward magukat, magát okolja Maes Hughes haláláért, ezt Al mondta. Ahogy azt is csak jóval később tudtam meg, hogy Roy jó barátja volt. Az alapján, amiket Al mondott, jó ember lehetett…

Hosszasan tanulmányoztuk a város térképét, és minden gyilkosság helyszínét egy-egy piros rajzszöggel jelöltünk, így a papírt felrakva a falra egy jócskán tarkított városképet kaptunk.  
Rita elgondolkodva nézte az íróasztalon ülve a térképet, majd hirtelen egy papír után kapva gyorsan firkálni kezdett. Hümmögött egy sort, Mi kíváncsian figyeltük.  
- Azt hiszem – kezdte, és húzott még vagy három vonalat –, a gyilkosunk előre megtervezett sablon szerint dolgozik – közölte, és felmutatta a rajzot.  
Azon jól látható volt a körvonal, azon belül egy háromszög, egy újabb kör, majd abban egy pont. Halványabban egy másik vonal indult el, ami íves volt, de nem látszott, mi is akar pontosan lenni.  
- Zseni vagy! – örvendeztem. – A pasas elég morbid, de legalább van egy nyom, amin elindulhatunk.  
- Honnan gondolod, hogy férfi? – kérdezett közbe John. – Csak, mert éppen úgy lehet egy nő is.  
- Milyen indítékkal? – támadtam rögtön. Nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy az elkövető egy nő is lehet.  
- Mit tudom Én… Láttuk az áldozatok fényképeit, egytől-egyig csinos, fiatal nők. Mi van, ha az elkövető meg valami bányarém, és bosszút áll, mert neki nem adatott meg ez?  
- Én sem vagyok egy modell, de nem kezdem el emiatt gyilkolászni az embertársaim – közöltem.  
- Szerintem sem nő – szólt közbe Edward, aki szokásától eltérően eddig hallgatott. – Egy nő nem képes ennyit gyilkolni, pláne nem bosszúból. És amit művel, az az alkímia magasiskolája, nem hinném… - itt vágtam közbe, eléggé felpaprikázódva:  
- Befogod, vagy Én fogjam be? – úgy tűnt, fel sem fogja, mit mondott. – Maradj csendben! – mordultam Rá, és visszafordultam John felé. – Férfi lesz az, akárhonnan nézem is… Bár, hogy mi lehet az indítéka, arról fogalmam sincs.  
- Mutasd csak a kört, Rita! – indult Ed oda a lányhoz, mire az felállt az asztalról. Nyújtotta a lapot, de hamarabb engedte el, így az szépen leszállt a földre. Egyszerre hajoltak le és nyúltak érte mind a ketten, természetesen, kezeik egymást hamarabb érték, mint a lapot. Mintha csak betanult mozdulat lett volna, egyszerre rántották vissza a karjukat, aztán elmormoltak egymás felé egy-egy bocsánatkérést.  
Csak Ritát láttam, mert Ed háttal állt nekem, de a lány arca egészen szép piros színt öltött, ahogy felegyenesedett. Én csak mosolyogtam rajtuk. A szőke kapta fel végre a leesett rajzot, és látványosan bele is temetkezett rögtön, majd új lapot előkeresve az egyik behozott hosszú asztalon lévő kupacból, és baljával Ő is rajzolgatni kezdett.  
Jé, nekem meg most tűnt fel, hogy mindkettő balkezes. Hol voltam Én eddig, hogy erre most jövök rá? Nesze neked, nyomozói hajlamom…  
Al is odalépett a bátyjához, hogy mégis mit művel eddig szegény papírral, mire Ed felmutatta a lapot. Azon most két kör volt. Mind a kettőben háromszög és egy-egy belső kör, az egyikben a pont, a másikban meg a megkezdett ív.  
- Nem emlékeztet valamire? – kérdezte egyértelműen az öccsétől.  
- Ööö… De… Csak nem emlékszem… - vakarta fejét Al, mire a szőke a papírhalommal elborított asztalhoz lépett, majd turkálni kezdett rajta.  
- Mért nem tudod egyszerűen kijelenteni, mi van? – érdeklődtem.  
- Mert nem biztos… - morogta, és nagy nehezen előkapott egy vékony mappát, abba is művészien beletúrt. Végül kiemelt egy fényképet belőle.  
A néhai Crimson Alchemist volt rajta, vagyis Zolf J. Kimbley, amint egy őrült vigyorral mutatja a tenyereit – Ed rajzán ugyanazok a körök voltak, mint amilyen tetoválásai az egykori alkimistának voltak, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a megkezdett ív helyett a férfinak egy félholdféle jele volt.  
Elhűltem. Nem jártam messze a megoldástól egykor, de Ő meghalt! Szemtanúnk van rá, méghozzá a helyiségen belül! Akkor…?  
- Most lopják az ötletét, vagy mi? – nyögött fel John.  
- Azt nem tudom, de így ki tudjuk sakkozni, hol számítsunk legközelebb támadásra – vonta le Rit.  
- Pontosan – bólogattam. – Akkor sakkozzunk!

Akárhány helyszínen voltunk ott előre, az Outsiders mindig egy lépéssel előrébb volt nálunk. _Mindig _ott voltak nálunk hamarabb, és minden egyes alakalommal hamarabb kezdték üldözni a gyilkost. Engem, személy szerint, ez rettentően dühített. Bepöccentem rájuk, főleg, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy tudnak valamit, amit Mi nem. Így elsődleges célnak inkább azt tekintettem, hogy közülük kapjunk el valakit.  
Nehezebb volt, mint hittem, mert olyan gyorsan tudnak eltűnni, hogy az nem igaz. Egyszerűen köddé, árnyékká válnak a Központi városi éjszakában. Ez szintén dühített, és nem csak engem – Royt is. Ne akarjátok tudni, hogy mennyire kivolt egy-egy „hagytuk meglépni a gyilkost és még az Outsidersszel sem bírunk" éjszaka után…  
Nem érti meg, hogy az Outsiders így működik: van, volt, nincs."


	33. Chapter 33

Outsiders

„Kellemes, tavaszi szél járta a Central utcáit, Én mégsem örültem neki. Vagyis örültem volna, ha nem két, majdnem állig felfegyverzett kísérőmmel lófráltam volna az utcán, talpig feketében. Pontos célunk volt: egy két sarokkal előrébb lévő mellékutca, annak is a vége.  
Számításaink szerint odavárható a legközelebbi támadás. Illetve még egy helyre, oda mentek a többiek: Rit, Al és Ed. Velem kizárásos alapon John jött, valamint Ling, aki kikönyörögte, hogy velünk tarthasson. Valójában engem figyelt, amivel tisztában voltam.  
Megszaporáztam lépteim a későesti utcán, és végiggondoltam, mi várható mára. Jobb esetben egy gyilkost kapunk el, akire már időtlen idők óta fáj a fogunk, rosszabb esetben az Outsiders egyik tagját, akik már nagyon magukra haragítottak a folytonos eltűnésükkel, legrosszabb esetben egy kupac hamuval, pár csonttal és Roy lecseszésével leszünk gazdagabbak. Szép kilátások, mondhatni panorámás táj.  
Azt tudtam, hogy John tud osonni, már kicsi korunkban is olyan lopakodást tudott bemutatni, amit sokan irigyeltek Tőle, de azt nem, hogy Ling képes ilyen _csendben_ lenni. Egész úton nem szólt, viszont egy mosolyt sem láttam még Tőle.  
Befordulva a sarkon osonásra váltottam, ugyanakkor hosszabb léptekkel haladtam előre. Tudtam, mindkét társam a nyomomban van. A macskaköves utca kihalt volt, a közvilágítás elég jó. Az árnyékban maradva a fal mellett szorosan előrehaladtam, a következő ház egyik bokra mögött bújtam meg.  
Visszafordultam, hogy jelezzek az ottmaradottaknak, de már csak John volt ott a mellékutca szélén. Ling eltűnt a sötétben, és bár az energiáját még éreztem, csak az irányt tudtam volna megmondani, merre van, egyebet nem igazán.  
John is köddé vált a szemem elől, jelenléte mégis erősebb, tisztább maradt, mint Lingé. Ezt nem kicsit zavart. Ki fogom deríteni, mi olyan szokatlan a hercegünk körül!  
Furcsa energiát hozott felém a szellő, de az illető egy jó ideig nem mozdult. Jeleztem a többieknek, és feszülten vártuk a folytatást. Az egy fiatal, a környéken élő nő képében jött…"

Rita szokásához híven halk léptekkel haladt előre a két Elric mögött. Edward és Alphonse megszokottan feketében voltak, míg a lány sötétzöldet viselt, de a fényviszonyok ugyanúgy feketének láttatták.  
Ed fél szemmel hátrapillantott, majd halkan megszólalt:  
- Rita, nem jönnél inkább előttünk?  
A vörös hajú elmosolyodott, aztán néhány hosszú kecses lépéssel elsuhant Al mellett, és eléjük vágott a sötét járdán. Így haladtak tovább egy darabon, és már éppen elérték volna a céljuknak kijelölt keskeny mellékutcát, mikor mögöttük felbőgtek a motorok.  
A fiatalabb Elric egy kis kezdőlökéssel eltűnt a sötétben, Rita viszont nem, így Edward magával rántotta, és aztán a testével szorította a falhoz, míg eltűnt a banda.  
- Ők voltak azok?  
Shadow a fejét rázta.  
Ekkor dördült az éjszakában két lövés.  
Mindhárman összerezzentek, egymásra néztek.  
- Három úton! – rendelkezett Rita, és mielőtt akármelyikük ellenkezhetett volna, már hangtalanul el is tűnt.

„Nem mondom, szép kis kalamajka keveredett alig öt perc leforgása alatt. Kezdem ott, ahol abbahagytam.  
A nő mit sem sejtve lépdelt az utcán, Én ugrásra készülve lapultam a bokor mögött, mintha csak a zsákmányomat lesném. A zsákmány egy sötét alak képében meg is jelent. Nem volt magasabb nálam, hosszú hajat viselt, a járása egyértelműen férfias.  
Osont áldozata felé, mikor John a megbeszéltek szerint leadta a két figyelmeztető lövést. Figyelmeztető a gyilkosnak, és figyelmeztető Ritáéknak. És akkor minden felbolydult.  
A férfi megtorpant, menekülőre fogta, Én lendültem utána, a szemem elől eltűnhet, de az érzékelésem elől nem. És akkor egy életre megjegyeztem, milyen a kisugárzása. Ezer, vagy akár tízezer közül is megmondanám.  
Ling az egyik pillanatban mögöttem volt, kardján csillant a hold fénye, aztán már előttem száguldott embertelen gyorsasággal. Legalábbis soha nem láttam még olyat, hogy ennyi előnnyel ilyen sokkal elém kerüljön bárki is.  
Kiérve az utcából fényárban találtam magam, muszáj volt behunynom szúró, könnyező szemeimet, viszont így is tudtam, testközelben nincsen senki. Motorok bőgtek előlem, a gyilkos energiája távolodott. Miattuk hagytam meglépni? Legalább Ling kapja el…  
De Ő sem így cselekedett, fél pillanaton belül mellettem volt, ahogy John is, mihelyt beért bennünket. Végre megkockáztattam a körülnézést. Öt-hat motor állt közvetlenül előttünk, fényszóróik gondosan ránk irányítva, így Ők láthattak minket, Mi viszont nem láthattuk Őket. Pech.  
Emeltem volna a kezeimet, hogy pár apró szikrával újra sötétséget borítsak a környezetünkre, ami messze nekünk kedvezett volna, de ekkor egy szigorú női hang rám parancsolt:  
- Eszedbe ne jusson, Lightning! – ismertem, legalábbis hallottam már: azon az éjszakán, mikor először láttuk az Outsiderst. Megdermedtem a mozdulatban, lassan leeresztettem a karjaimat. Még jó, hogy a medálom a nadrágzsebembe tettem…  
A szóló alakját még mindig nem láttam, de ez a probléma nélkülem is megoldódott: törő üveg hangjai, és az összes lámpa fénye kialudt. Sűrű sötétség borult az utcára.  
- Ezúttal Én leszek a fény az éjszakában – mosolyodtam el, és végighúztam ujjaim a csuklópántjaimon. Nagy körben félméteres gömbvillámok szikráztak fel sisteregve, fényük elég volt, hogy jól kivehessem a motorosokat.  
Elöl egy hosszú szőke hajú nő állt, kezében furcsa fegyver volt: a bot magasabb nála, annak végén vagy egy hetven centis penge villogott. Keleti fegyverekre emlékeztetett, de nem tudtam, mi az. A szőke mellett rövidre nyírt, piros hajzattal rendelkező, arcán színes tetoválást viselő nő állt, ruházata egy piros ujjatlan has fölé érő topból és egy hasonlóan rövid sortból állt, valamint karján és lábán fehér kötéseket viselt.  
A többiek, még négyen férfiak voltak, egytől-egyig sötét hajjal, fegyverrel vagy alkímiával. Mire felmértem a csapatot, már éreztem közeledni Alt és Edet, akkor Hika sem volt messze: Ő végzett a fényszórókkal. Vagyis hallották a figyelmeztető lövéseket, remek.  
Hosszú percekig néztünk farkasszemet az újonnan támadt fényben, aztán a szőke hajú nő elhúzta a száját, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
- Négy állami, egy külföldi mitugrász és egy mezei rendőr. Mondhatom, szép csapat – pillantott látványosan arra, amerről Edék közeledtek, hitük szerint észrevétlenül.  
- Nem is tudom, talán azt hiszed, hogy nem szúrtam ki az ölebeid a tetőkön? Parancsold le onnan Őket, és játszunk tisztán! – feleltem a stílusához igazodva.  
- Még, hogy Ők ölebek, mikor Te az Állam kutyája vagy! – láthatóan sértette a megszólalásom, míg engem is az Övé, de nem hagytam magam provokálni.  
- Egy kutya – legyintettem. – _Le kell menni kutyába, légy a kutyák királya!_ – idéztem a dalt, közben Rita a fénykörbe óvakodott mögöttem, és a két fiú is csak pár méterre volt. – De nem bájcsevegni vagyunk itt – tereltem el a témát. – Tudtok valamit a gyilkosról?  
Erre a nő elmosolyodott.  
- Persze, hogy tudunk, nem kezdünk el olyasvalakire vadászni, akit nem ismerünk – közölte fellengzősen. Jól írom, a _vadászni _szót használta.  
- Nessa… - kezdte a piros hajú egyén – mennünk kéne…  
- Nyugalom, Relis – intette csendre. – Szóval, meg akartok tudni valamit a gyilkosról? – kérdezte, és újra elmosolyodott. – Szimatoljatok a SEÖ után!"


	34. Chapter 34

Outsider Alchemists vs. State Alchemists

„Szép az élet, ó, igen. Itt van nekünk ez a csodálatos sárgolyó, itt van nekünk ez a gyönyörű ország, és itt van nekünk a hülye főnökünk, Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. Akit most legszívesebben hátsón rúgnék, vagy meg tudnám fojtani egy kanál vízben. De tényleg!  
Lehetne kérdezni: miért vagyok Én már megint ilyen agresszív a drágával szemben? Nos, mesélek, mivel másból sem állok.  
Tehát, ecsetelem újabb nagyszabású tervét, miszerint Mi öten nem boldogulunk az üggyel (amit Roy nagy kegyesen azzal magyarázott, hogy Mi Ritával „csak" három éve vagyunk a hadseregnél, Ed és Al kihagytak jó két évet, John meg alig egy éve csatlakozott), ezért szükségünk van segítségre. A segítség három darab kétajtós szekrény képében jött. Alias, három szigorú tekintetű, Armstrong Őrnagy méretű, kigyúrt, felfegyverzett, nulla IQ-val rendelkező férfi, akiknek Roy állítása szerint _hallgatniuk _kéne a parancsainkra. Ja, kéne.  
A probléma itt kezdődött, és egy éles helyzetben folytatódott. A gyilkost ismét megfutamítottuk, így sorozatban a harmadik ölési szándékát akadályoztuk meg, ami, ha Roy tetszését nem is, de az enyémet elnyerte. Amúgy is, ki Roy, hogy neki kelljen megfelelni? Elegem van belőle…  
Szemben álltunk az Outsidersszel, szokásos szócsatánkat vívtuk Nessával, a vezetőjükkel és Relisszel, a jobb kezével. Ekkor az egyik kedves gardróbunk magára vett egy megjegyzést, és öntörvényűen tüzet nyitott. Én rárivalltam az illetőre, míg Ed egy kecsesnek beillő mozdulattal le is ütötte. (Hogy hogyan érte fel, az rejtély…) De addigra kitört a ribillió, a golyó Relis jobb karját súrolta, és Nessa rögtön ellenünk küldte az embereit. Ő maga engem pécézett ki, miközben próbáltam rávenni a másik két komódot, hogy ne lövöldözzenek.  
A hosszú lándzsaféle fegyvere alig egy centire hibázta el az arcom, kerek szemekkel pislogtam a nőre, aztán helyből ugrottam vagy másfél métert előle, és csaptam is össze a tenyereim, hogy időben tudjak fegyvert készíteni magamnak.  
Az időben egy relatív fogalom. Nessa gyorsaságához képest semmi nincs időben, ha védekezni kell ellene. Így újra nagyot ugrottam hátra, és nyekkentem egyet az utamat álló hideg téglafalon. Támadóm látszólag jót mulatott a bénaságomon, de a következő mozdulata hosszú barázdát húzott a téglákon. Engem félbevágott volna eme laza mozdulattal, ha ott maradok.  
Alkímiázni nem lett volna elég időm, így is csak lassan sikerült használható állapotba hozni a lándzsámat. Utána már valamivel nagyobb lendülettel estem neki, de így sem volt sok esélyem. A fegyvere megkarcolta a vállam. Hiába tudtam, hogy nem mély a vágás, attól még fájt, és elterelte a gondolataimat a védekezésről.  
Nem figyeltem arra, hogy a többiek mit csinálnak, de abban biztos voltam, túl elfoglaltak ahhoz, hogy a segítségemre siessenek. Vagyis nekem kéne boldogulnom.  
Megembereltem magam, a Mester laposra verne, ha megtudná, hogy egy ilyen akárkitől kapok ki, akinek egyedül a fegyvere a veszélyes. Összeakasztottam a lándzsám a pengéjével, ezzel egy időben elég közel kerültem hozzá, hogy amint elengedtem fegyverem, Ő már nem tudta maga elé rántani a sajátját, hogy alkímiás támadásom visszaverje. A betonból transzmutált indákkal gúzsba kötöttem, az elejtett fegyverét messzire rúgtam.  
Olyan energia söpört végig a helyen, amit csakis villámlás okozhat. De sem nem dörgött, sem nem villámlott. Illetve mégis. Csak nem a természet okozta. Újabb villám villant fel, ezúttal egyenesen felém tartva. Ösztönösen vontam magam elé az energiapajzsot, amit a támadó energiájának felével hoztam létre, így mikor a maradék nekem ütközött volna, alkímiámmal azt is magam mellé állítottam.  
Színes gömbvillámsor keletkezett mögöttem és két oldalt mellettem. Ha kell, elállják a támadó útját. Persze, nem töltöttem fel őket életveszélyes energiával – megölni még mindig senkit nem akartam. Erő demonstráció, hogy úgy mondjam.  
Ismét végigszántott a levegőn egy fehér villám, ezúttal már figyeltem, kitől jön. Relis. Nem tudom, milyen kört használhatott, de a villámok úgy görbültek, kígyóztak akarata szerint, mintha csak kötelet irányított volna. Ilyet Én nem tudtam, csak hasonlót.  
Újabb villám indult felém. Játszani akar? Legyen! Elmosolyodtam.  
Mint mondottam, Én hasonlót tudok. És ez a hasonló látványosabb, mint Relis tekergő villámai. Látványosabb, és veszélyesebb. Az összes gömbvillámom jeges kék színt öltött, hosszúkás sorba rendeződtek majd egybeolvadva formálódni kezdtek.  
Hosszú, kék színű, szikrát hányó sárkány lebegett felettünk, egésze puszta energiából volt, amit a környezetből vontam el. A harc miatt volt elég, a sajátomból csak az áramoltatáshoz kellett használnom. A sárkányom éppen csak nem bömbölt torkaszakadtából, de így is elég hatásos volt.  
Nem mozdult, de így is éppen elég szokatlan látványt nyújthatott, mindkét fél megállt, egymástól karnyújtásnyira figyelték az általam varázsolt jelenséget. A sárkányom egy könnyed, kecses mozdulattal arrébb siklott a támadó villám elől, majd kinyújtva nyakát, ívesen kapott a fénycsóva után. Ez az energia is az Én uralmam alá került.  
A kékség eltátotta száját, szikraesőt bocsátva Relis felé. A piros hajú meghátrált a teremtményem elől, és addigra Nessa is kiszabadult. A sárkányom mellém siklott, szinte érintve a földet, úgy helyezkedett el alig karnyújtásnyira tőlem – mint a jól nevelt kutya.  
Nessa visszavonulót fújt az Outsidersnek, de még küldött felém egy pillantást. Lehet, hogy csak Én láttam rosszul, de mintha elismerést láttam volna a szemeiben.  
Mikor eltűntek, szabadjára engedtem a sárkány formájában tartott energiát, és az köddé vált, minta nem is lett volna. Akkor vettem csak észre, hogy a vállam sajog, ahol Nessa megvágott, és még mindig szivárog belőle a vér. Sokkal inkább érdekelt az, hogy a kétajtós okostojás éppen akkor ébredezett. Felkaptam a lándzsámat és mérgesen odatrappoltam hozzá.  
- A „nem nyitunk tüzet" szavakból mégis mi nem világos, mi? – rivalltam Rá, ahogy elég ébernek tűnt fektében. Lába közé vágtam a lándzsámat, Ő összerándult, a beton és a fém találkozásakor szikrák pattantak. Most a torkának szegeztem a villogó, bár kicsit karcos pengét. – Adj hálát az égnek, ha nem tudom meggyőzni Royt, hogy nagyon gyorsan rúgjon ki! – sziszegtem, aztán az első talpalatnyi földhöz sétáltam és belevágtam a lándzsát, az majdnem félig elsüllyedt, pedig nem volt laza a talaj – hetek óta nem esett.  
- Rine – szólt Rit, nyugodt hangján.  
- Mi az? – mordultam nem túl barátságosan. Hika fel sem vette a pokróc modoromat.  
- Megsérültél – közölte tárgyilagosan.  
- Jól vagyok – morogtam.  
- Kétlem – felelte.  
- Oké, tényleg nem vagyok jól – ismertem be. – Majd esetleg akkor, ha jól megmondtam a magamét Roynak!

Doktor Drake a sebemet látta el. Jó ideje nem láttam, nyúzottnak tűnt, mégis azonnal bejött a Központba, hogy ellásson. Engem és Edet – a nagyokos ügyesen összevágatta magát az egyik Outsiderrel, Őt foltozni is kellett.  
Roy is befutott, nem tűnt boldognak. És Én sem, ahogy megláttam. Ezt közöltem is vele:  
- Remélem, most boldog vagy! Az egyik általad „segítségnek" hívott barom tüzet nyitott egy megjegyzésre, és rögtön nekünk estek, holott az egészet meg tudtuk volna beszélni ribillió nélkül! – fogadtam véletlenül sem tárt karokkal. És akkor még finom voltam, és nőies.  
- A gyilkossal mi van? – kérdezett rá az Őt érdeklő témára.  
- Észak felé menekült – szűrtem a fogam közt, és felszisszentem, mert a Doki nem szólt, hogy a kencéje csípni fog.  
- Hagytátok megszökni – közölte Roy.  
- Legalább megint nem sikerült neki bántania az áldozatot – vetette közbe ésszerűen Rita.  
- Jobb lesz, ha Ti elmentek pár napra pihenni, és addig egy másik csapatra bízom az ügyet – vonta le.  
- Egy fenét! – tiltakoztam a fejem rázva, mire Okos Doki megszólalt.  
- Kérem, Lightning, maradjon nyugton. – Próbáltam teljesíteni a kérést.  
- Parancs volt, Rainbird – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrőn. Erre majdnem mondtam valamit, amivel becsméreltem volna a Mustang családfát, végül eszembe jutott, hogy szülőt nem szidok, az nem tehet róla, ha (ennyire) hülye a gyerek.  
- Így aztán leshetjük, hogy bármilyen egyéb segítséget kapjunk az Outsiderstől – csikorgattam a fogam.  
- Milyen segítség? – értetlenkedett, láthatóan újnak hatott Rá a hír.  
- A múltkor Nessa említett egy mozaikszót – magyarázta Rit, mielőtt még válaszoltam volna.  
- Mozaikszó? – De hát mondtuk neki!  
- SEÖ.  
- Mit akar a Spontán Emberi Öngyulladással? – pislogott Roy meglepetten."


	35. Chapter 35

Gyilkos reakció

„- SEÖ.  
- Mit akar a Spontán Emberi Öngyulladással? – pislogott Roy meglepetten.  
- Mi van? – akadtam ki. Egy hete keressük a jelentését, erre _ez _itt ilyen lazán kivágja? Az eszem megáll, vazze!  
- Kutatgattam utána még régebben – vont vállat.  
- Mire jutottál? – kapott a szón Ed, aki még az Én tombolásom közepette is majdnem elaludt, de most sikerült egy kis életet lehelnie magába.  
- Újságcikkek, könyvek szólnak arról, hogy emberek minden előzmény nélkül kapnak lángra és égnek el úgy, hogy a környezetük nem sérül közben. Például a ruháik épen maradnak. Sok magyarázatot találtak rá, egyesek vallásos eredetűek, mások a hőháztartás meghibásodására, alkoholra, elektromágneses sugárzásra tippelnek. De ott van az emberi üzemanyagcella elmélete is… - kezdte magyarázni. Arra jutottam, hogy ez a nagyon okos akár azt is megmondja egy pillanat alatt, hogy a gyilkosunk hogyan tud ölni…  
- Üzemanyagcella elmélet? – kérdezett rá Rita. Roy bólintott, aztán úgy mondta fel, mintha könyvből olvasná:  
- John Heymer, egykori tűzoltó nevéhez fűződik, aki lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy a testben egy eddig ismeretlen kémiai reakció jön létre, amely a szervezetben található vizet szétbontja oxigénre és hidrogénre. Ha a hidrogén lángra kap, gyorsan elemészti az oxigént és így egy láncreakciót hoz létre, ahogy sejtről sejtre továbbterjed. Mindez pedig olyan gyorsan történik, hogy az égő test környezete nem sérül meg.  
Az ismeretlen kémiai reakció leírása hiányzik.  
- Az ismeretlen kémiai reakció leírása hiányzik – visszhangoztam. – Roy, Te nem vagy normális!  
- Most mi bajod van?  
- Éppen most közölted, hogyan öl nyom nélkül a gyilkosunk, és még észre sem veszed?  
- Igazad lehet – jegyezte meg Edward. – Ha ismerjük a reakciót, visszájára tudjuk fordítani.  
- Pontosan! És ismerjük! – vágtam rá. – Ezzel kész, a pasasnak annyi! – lelkendeztem feledve az eddigi mérgemet az éjszaka történései miatt.  
- De nem most, hanem máskor. Ti pihentek – emlékeztetett lelombozón a Mi kedves, egyetlen felettesünk. Taktikát váltottam.  
- Mondd csak, újabb áldozatokat akarsz? Az újság megírja, hogy harmadjára kergettük el ezt az ámokfutó pszichopatát, a város így kicsit nyugodtabb. Megint pánikot akarsz? Hogy a Central kongjon az ürességtől? Gondold meg; mindjárt itt a turista szezon, ide mindig is sokan jöttek, de ha üvöltő betűkkel van minden katalógusban, hogy egy gyilkos garázdálkodik a Központi Város utcáin, és a híres-neves hadsereg nem tud ellene tenni, szerinted milyen híre lesz így a környező országokban Amestrisnek? – Megrázta a fejét.  
- Már döntöttem, nem vonom vissza.

Levágtam magam a nappalink kanapéjára és egy párnán töltöttem ki a dühömet. Szóval elküldött minket pihenni? Persze, majd zöld hó esik a nyár a legforróbb napján! Gondolatmenetemet Ed szakította meg:  
- Talán tényleg nem ártana egy kis pihenés – mondta. – Leutazhatnánk haza. Még úgysem jártál Riesenboolban, igaz? – pillantott rám.  
- Nem megyek – ráztam meg a fejem. – Amíg ez az alak szabadon mászkál, addig Én nem hagyom itt a várost szabad prédának – jelentettem ki. – Viszont Te végre hazamehetnél, Rit – pislogtam hátra a lányra.  
- Nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Rita! Ezer éve nem voltál otthon, nem haragudhatsz örökké Édesapádra! – érveltem.  
- Megtehetném… – vont vállat. – De talán… éppen ideje hazamennem… - Meglepetten néztem Rá. Nem volt számításban, hogy ennyire hamar meggondolja magát.  
- Ez a beszéd! – mosolyodtam el. – A rieseni nagy alkimisták szépen hazamennek nyaralni, Én meg maradok tartani a frontot.  
- Biztos nem akarsz jönni Te is? Van hely bőven – ajánlotta a szőke, de megráztam a fejem.  
- Majd legközelebb megnézem, mi van ott Keleten, hogy mindenki azt mondja, milyen szép.  
- Szépnek tényleg szép – ült le a fotelba velem szembe a srác és elrévedt a múltba.  
- Én megyek, és elvégzem mosakodásnak csúfolt fürdést pótló tisztálkodási rituálémat – indult Rit a fürdő felé, Én ráhagytam. Nem volt kedvem fürödni, így csak átöltöztem, és már borultam is be az ágyba.

A ház a vártnál furcsább volt, hogy három helyett egyedül rám redukálódott a lakók száma. Roy tudta, hogy maradtam, de mivel nem jelentem meg bent, arra gondolhatott, hogy belenyugodtam a kényszerpihenőbe. Egy fenét! Majd meglátja! Főleg, hogy elfelejtette a huszonnégy órás védelmet…  
Mégsem voltam egyedül, jobbára Ling lógott a nyakamon, és próbált behálózni, hogy menjek el vele kávézni, fagyizni, sétálni. Hol engedtem neki, hol nem. Egyik este úgy kellett kipaterolnom, hogy most már lefeküdnék.  
Amint elment, kulcsra zártam a bejárati ajtót, a szobámban kormoránnak öltöztem, és az ablakon szöktem ki, hogyha még a közelben van, ne vegyen észre. Sietve indultam a városnak, de figyeltem, ne legyek észrevehető.  
Elbújtam, és vártam, hogy megjelenjen a helyettünk kirendelt csapat, de az nem jött. Rosszul számoltak volna? Vagy más helyre mentek? Nem tudtam, a lényeg az volt, hogy szál egyedül vártam a tavaszi csillagos estén az áldozatra és a gyilkosra, kinek kiléte továbbra is kérdés volt.  
Az áldozat megjelent, a gyilkos a nő felé osont, Én is azonnal lendültem. Tenyereim út közben értek össze, és szinte egyszerre értünk oda a nőhöz, aki megjelenésünket ijedt sikollyal jutalmazta.  
Ugyan hajszálnyival Ő ért előbb oda, de még időben voltam, hogy leállítsam a folyamatot. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy tabut sértek, hisz' ez akárhonnan nézzük is, az „alkímia az emberi testtel" kategóriába tartozott, ami szigorúan tilos, de ez nem érdekelt, amíg valahogyan megmenthettem a nőt. Még ha emiatt egy Kapunyi szörny is ugrik rám.  
Ám nem ez történt. A gyilkos a nőn keresztül felém fordította erejét. Éreztem a mindent elsöprő energiát, amit akkor, mikor Linette Maron közelében voltam. A nő kiszakadt közölünk, és elrohant, tudtam, neki nem esik baja. Viszont az Én kezeim égtek, és a gyilkos, akinek az arcából alig láttam valamit, gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
- Egyedül, egyedül? Nem túl okos dolog – csóválta a fejét. Hangja csöpögött a gúnytól, beleborzongtam.  
- Csak szeretnéd! – sziszegtem. A nyakamban medálon hordott alkimistakör felizzott, sistergő gömbvillámok villantak fel, és lebegtek közénk. Hátráltam, a tenyerem forró volt. Fogalmam sincs, mit tett velem, de legszívesebben ordítottam volna, ahogy a bőröm alatt égett _valami_. Olyan volt, mintha tűzbe nyúltam volna, csak épp külsőleg – egyelőre? – semmi nem látszott.  
Megkerülte a villámokat, a figyelmem lankadt, így nem tudtam időben magam elé vonni a gyilkos gyöngysort. Kezében kés pengéje villogott, ahogy elléptem mellette, megvágta a vállam. Pont sikerült az előző, gyógyuló sebbe is beleszaladnia. Felkiáltottam, próbáltam elhátrálni.  
A kezem reszketett, ahogy hozzáértem az egyik karpántomhoz, és azon sárgán felfénylett a kör. A gömbvillámok majdnem átmentek rajta, alig pár centivel úszta meg a megrázó élményt.  
Motorzúgás közeledett.  
- Ennyi volt az időnk mára – mosolyodott el. – Tanuld meg: ne állj az utamba! – sziszegte. Csettintett egyet, mire az égés fokozódott a tenyeremben és az ujjaimban, Én pedig most felordítottam.  
Még hallottam, ahogy a motorok elhallgattak, aztán se kép, se hang."


	36. Chapter 36

A sárkány barlangjában

Rita vett egy mély levegőt, és benyitott a régen látott ház bejárati ajtaján. Nem volt zárva, de így is hangtalanul lépett be. Újabb levegő után megszólalt:  
- Megjöttem! – Édesanyja rögtön kirohant a konyhából és magához ölelte lányát, kit már tavaly óta nem látott. Rit elmosolyodott, de lehervadt arcáról a mosoly, mikor Édesapját is megpillantotta…

„Egy pillanatig azt hittem, csak álmodtam. Aztán a tompa sajgás elhatolt ébredező tudatomig, és akkor rájöttem: nem, nem álom volt. Bár az lett volna! Ahogy kinyitottam a szemeimet, egy erős fénycsővel megvilágított, fehérre mázolt kisebb helyiségben találtam magam. Fertőtlenítő szaga lengte körbe a szobát, valami orvosiféle lehetett.  
Halkan nyílt az ajtó, és egy fiatal, fehér köpenyes férfi lépett be rajta. Elmosolyodott, közelebb jött hozzám.  
Hol a fenében vagyok?  
- Felébredtél? Hogy érzed magad? – Csak pislogtam a meleg barna szemeibe, és eltartott vagy fél percig, míg eljutottak hozzám a kérdések. Tompa voltam, hogy mitől, azt nem tudtam volna megmondani.  
- Jól, azt hiszem – feleltem lassan. Óvatosan felültem, a fehér lepedő lecsúszott rólam. Fehér rövid ujjú póló volt rajtam, de még így is kiszúrtam a friss kötést a vállamon. Amikor hozzá akartam érni, tudatosult bennem, hogy mindkét kezemen vastag vakító fehér kötés van. A gyilkos volt… Mit művelt velem?  
- Nyugodj meg, nagy valószínűséggel emiatt nem lesz szükséged automailre – közölte velem a fehér köpenyes nyugodt hangon. Értetlenül rábámultam – és kijózanodtam, a hangom is megjött.  
- Mi van? Mi az, hogy „nagy valószínűséggel"?  
- Elnézést, rosszul fogalmaztam – mentegetőzött egy pillanatra. – Azt akartam mondani, hogy ha hagyod, hogy továbbra is Én kezeljelek, akkor emiatt a sérülés miatt nem kell specialistához fordulnod művégtagért – magyarázta.  
- Aha – bólintottam, hogy értem. – Mégis, mit művelt velem…?  
- Annyira megemelte a belső hődet, hogy ez károsította a bőröd alsó rétegeit, de szerencsédre kívülről ez nem látszik. A fásli csak azért kell, hogy a hőingás ne árthasson. – Próbáltam felfogni, amit mond. Azt hiszem, sikerült is.  
- Ez mikorra fog meggyógyulni? – érdeklődtem, és talán Ő is hallotta a hangomon a riadalmat.  
- Hogy nyomtalanul mikor múlik el, azt nem tudom megmondani. A fáslit lecserélheted kesztyűre, de egy darabig a hirtelen meleg és hideg miatt biztosan visszatér a sajgás – mondta. – Talán pár éven belül teljesen eltűnik. – Ez szép. Eggyel több ok arra, hogy minél hamarabb elkapjam ezt a sorscsapást!  
- Ott van az a talán – jegyeztem meg.  
- Sajnos, nem tudok biztosat mondani. Hisz' csak két dolog biztos… - Újra bólintottam. A halál, és ami elmúlt…  
- Ez van, ezt kell szeretni – sóhajtottam. – Vagy nem. Egyébként hol vagyok? – Ettől, mintha észbe kapott volna, elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt volna, aztán elmosolyodott.  
- Üdvözöllek az Outsiders főhadiszállásán! Robert Healer, Remedial Alchemist. Nyújtanék kezet, de az érdekesen festene. – Pislogtam. Megköszörültem a torkom, elmormoltam egy bemutatkozást.  
- Hogy kerülök ide? – tettem fel a lényeges kérdést.  
- Nessa csapata hozott be tegnap éjszaka. Azt csak címszavakban mondta, mi történt, de rám parancsolt, hogy tegyek meg minden tőlem telhetőt – mesélte, továbbra is mosolyogva. Jóképű férfi volt, és megkapóan kedves. Ráadásul folyton mosolygott. Kicsit emlékeztetett valakire. – Szóval, mi is történt pontosan? – kérdezett rá. Egy percig bizalmatlanul fürkésztem az arcát, aztán sóhajtottam. Végül is, mit veszíthetek? És amúgy is, ahogy rám nézett, sütött róla az ártalmatlanság, a jókedv, a szelídség, a nyugalom. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy alig öt perce ismerem, mégis _bízom _benne.  
- El akartam kapni – vontam vállat. – És nem ment úgy, ahogy szerettem volna. De a reakcióját leállítottam, mielőtt kárt tett volna az áldozatában – magyaráztam. Robert figyelmesen hallgatott.  
- Szóval erre mondta Nessa, hogy… - Nyílt az ajtó, és az emlegetett lépett be rajta.  
- Bolond vagy! – közölte velem, kék szemei szikrákat szórtak felém, és csak rendes fényben jöttem rá, hogy haja nem egészen szőke. Sőt, inkább szürkésnek mondanám. Barna, ujjain átlátszó hosszú ujjút viselt, meg egy farmert. Nem harchoz volt öltözve, egészen elegánsan nézett ki. Még csak fegyver sem volt nála.  
- Na és? – vontam vállat.  
- Megölhetett volna!  
- De nem tette.  
- Valóban – ismerte el. – Bolond vagy, és bátor, hogy egyáltalán megpróbáltad megmenteni a kiszemelt áldozatát! És még sikerült is. Ráadásul túlélted. Nem sokan mondhatják el ugyanezt magukról – közölte, Én újfent csak pislogtam. – A többiekkel mi van? A barátnőddel meg nagyszájú szőkével…  
- Szabadságra kaptunk parancsot – mondtam. – Elutaztak, csak Én maradtam a városban, meg a külföldi mitugrász herceg. De Ő nem tudja, hogy eljöttem. Miért, mit akartok? Váltságdíjat értem? Royt nem fogom izgatni a mostani állás szerint.  
- Ugyan, csak arra voltam kíváncsi, hogy meddig maradhatsz anélkül, hogy ránk törné egy fél ezred az ajtót – legyintett és elmosolyodott. – Mennyi idő, míg minden rendben lesz vele? – fordult Robert felé.  
- Sok, de holnapra rendesen tudja használni a kezeit – jött a válasz, Én megnyugodtam.  
- Tényleg, mi van a ruháimmal?  
- Mosásba adtam őket – világosított fel Nessa.  
- És az órám? Meg a nyakláncom? – ijedtem meg, egyik sem volt nálam, és mindkettő fontos…  
- Nyugalom, nem lopunk el semmit, mindent épségben visszakapsz – csitított a nő.  
- Oké… - hagytam rá.  
- Akár el is mehetünk értük, ha gondolod.  
- Így rohangáljak? – pillantottam magamra. A fehér póló oké. A nadrág, ami rajtam volt, szintén fehér, és elég vékony. Lábbelimet egy kórházi papucs alkotta. Ezt is csak úgy vettem észre, hogy lepillantottam magam mellé.  
- Nyugi, nappal alig lézeng itt valaki – nyugtatott Robert.  
- Rendben – sóhajtottam.  
Lekerültek a fáslik, tényleg nem látszott, hogy bármi is lenne a kezeimmel, viszont éreztem, hogy nagyon érzékenyek. Megmozgattam az ujjaim, a sajgás nem erősödött. Megnyugodva indultam Nessa után, de amint kiléptünk a hosszú folyosóra, megtorpantam.  
Alig két fokkal lehetett hűvösebb, mégis úgy nyilalt a bőröm alá, hogy felszisszentem. Tényleg jó lesz a kesztyűm, legalább a tenyerem nagy részét takarja.  
Egyetlen férfit láttam egész úton, az előttem haladó biccentett felé, az alak tovább haladt egy intéssel.  
- Öhm… Nessa…  
- Mondd – pillantott rám hátra.  
- Relisszel mi van? Eltalálta a golyó a múltkor, igaz? – kérdeztem óvatosan. Azt vártam, hogy megharagszik, de hangja mosolyról árulkodott.  
- Kutya baja, már alig látszik a seb, és a lövés csak súrolta.  
- Akkor jó – mondtam. – Csak mert az az izomagyú balfácán teljesen parancs ellen cselekedett.  
- Hát persze. – Nem hitt nekem, ezt tudtam, Én nem feszegettem a témát.  
Letusoltam, hiány nélkül visszakaptam a ruháimat meg mindent. Aztán Nessa az ebédlő felé vezetett, ahol most teljes nyugalom volt. Közölte, hogy szolgáljam ki magam, így gyorsan összeszedtem valami harapnivalót, és leültünk egy asztalhoz.  
- Tudjátok, ki a gyilkos, igaz? – kérdeztem két falat közt.  
- Tudjuk – bólintott.  
- És elmondod?  
Nem tudtam, mit fog felelni. Az volt biztos, hogy most becsöppentem a sárkány barlangjába. Hogy mikor szabadulok? Jó kérdés, fogalmam sem volt. De amíg úgy kezelnek, mint egy vendéget, addig talán nem lesz bajom. És, hogy mikor tűnik fel az, hogy eltűntem? Ez is jó kérdés. Majd kiderül."


	37. Chapter 37

Ifjabb Karmazsin

„- És elmondod?  
- El, ha biztosan tudni akarod – bólintott, és fürkészőn figyelt.  
- Naná, hogy tudni akarom! – vágtam rá.  
- Hát jó. Helyezd magad kényelembe, ez el fog tartani egy darabig – kezdte, és Én hátradőltem a székben, felkészülve egy hosszú mesére. – Három évvel ezelőtt egy fiatal alkimista kikönyörögte, hogy csatlakozhasson hozzánk. Akkor még nem Én voltam a vezető, nem sokat tehettem, de első pillanattól fogva nem tetszett. Mint később kiderült, abban az évben akarta letenni az Állami vizsgát, de nem járt sikerrel, a gyakorlatin két lány megelőzte. – Megugrott a szívverésem. Három éve… Két lány… Mi voltunk! Tehát láttuk akkor! – Mindig harciasabb volt a kelleténél, és sehogy sem tetszettek a módszerei. Nyomozni kezdtem utána. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy álnéven mutatkozott be… Tudod ki volt a Karmazsin Alkimista? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Zolf J. Kimbley, igen, az aktáját sűrűn forgatjuk mostanában – bólogattam. Nessa elmosolyodott.  
- Nem is tudod, milyen közel jártok a megoldáshoz… - hangja titokzatos volt. Feszülten figyeltem, az volt csoda, hogy még nem pattogtak körülöttem szikrák. – Ő maga mesélte az egyik emberemnek… Az anyja pincérnő volt egy kisebb étteremben a város szélén. A hely semmi illegális dologgal nem foglalkozott. Az anyja beleszeretett egy sűrűn arra járó katonába, és a katona is szemrevalónak tartotta a nőt. Kapcsolatuk nem tartott sokáig, a katonát elküldték az ishbali frontra, ahonnan aztán fogolyként hozták vissza azzal a váddal, hogy a saját katonáinkat ölte…  
- Crimson… - suttogtam elhűlten. – A gyilkos… Karmazsin… Kimbley fia?  
- Pontosan! – bólintott Nessa.  
- De sehol nincs bejegyezve! – tiltakoztam, de igazából magam sem hittem, hogy a velem szemben ülő nő hazudna.  
- Persze, hogy nincs. Az anyja nevét kapta, és nem is igazán használja az apjájét – magyarázta.  
- Ez aztán… A lidércfényre! – egyebet nem is tudtam mondani.  
- Várj, még nincs vége – figyelmeztetett. – Amikor megtudtam, ki Ő, tudtam, hogy veszélyes lehet ránk nézve. Amikor megölte az egyik emberünket – ekkor már Én voltam a vezető –, rögtön el akartam fogatni, de megszökött. Hosszú időre, hónapokra eltűnt a szemünk elől. De mikor hallottuk az első gyilkosságot, rögtön tudtuk, hogy Ő lesz az. Nem eredtünk rögtön a nyomába, először megfigyeltük, mit talált ki, kiket és hogyan öl meg. És akkor futottunk össze veletek is. Acél, Lélek, Árnyék, és Ezerszemű Villám.  
- Ezerszemű? Hát ezt meg honnan szedted? – hökkentem meg.  
- Hisz' Te vagy az, aki az éjsötét ellenére is észreveszi a tetőn figyelő lövészeimet!  
- Ja, hogy az! - legyintettem. - Az… csak… Ilyen bogaram - vontam vállat.  
- Bogarad?  
- Hosszú lenne most elmagyarázni, Te pedig nem fejezted be a sztorit - pillantottam Rá. Hatalmas ablakok voltak az ebédlőben, odakint hűvös szürkeség uralkodott. De nem esett, és villámlásra sem láttam lehetőséget. Az egyik ablak nyitva volt, valóságos hideg jött be rajta, és ahogy egy szellő kicsit közelebb merészkedett hozzám, kezeim valósággal felperzselődtek.  
- Megnézem, talán van a ruhatárunkban egy rendes kesztyű neked - mondta Nessa. - De igazad van, a mese nincs befejezve. - Hátradőltem a széken, a kezeim a pulóverem zsebébe rejtettem. Így jobb volt. - Tehát, veletek összefutva rájöttem, nem csak a Mi érdekünk elkapni, mégiscsak civil embereket gyilkol. Most majdnem elkapott Téged, és valószínűleg Rád fog vadászni jó ideig. Többször meghiúsítottad a terveit, most szál egyedül kergetted el. Nagyon a bögyében lehetsz. Én a helyedben nem mennék utcára sötétedés után.  
- Jöjjön csak! Nem félek Tőle egy percig sem! Megkóstolhatja a matató ménkűimet! - heveskedtem.  
- Te tényleg bolond vagy - csóválta a fejét.  
- Miért mondod?  
- Ha valakinek azt mondom, hogy egy sorozatgyilkos valószínűleg Őt akarja, akkor az általában megijed. Te meg el akarod kapni.  
- Naná, hogy el akarom kapni! Több esélyem van rá, mint másnak - közöltem.  
- Honnan gondolod?  
- Te mondtad, az Én szemem elől nem tűnik el senki - vigyorodtam el.  
- Igaz is - bólintott. - Nem tudom, melyikőtöket féltsem - mosolyodott el. - Téged, hogy Kimbley megtalál, vagy Őt, hogy Te találod meg?  
- Mi a kereszt neve?  
- Zolf, mi más?  
- Az ifjabb Karmazsin… - mondtam magam elé. – Találjon csak meg! Megemlegeti még! De mi az indítéka? – akadtam meg újra.  
- Gondolom, a bosszú. Mégiscsak a hadsereg ölte meg az apját.  
- Egy fenét! - csattantam fel.  
- Akkor ki?  
- Scar ölte meg Liorban. Szemtanúnk van rá…  
- Ki a szemtanú?  
- Alphonse.  
- Hm… Lehet, hogy Ő is veszélyben van. Már, ha kideríti, hogy ott volt.  
- Jelenleg nincs a városban. Tud vigyázni magára, és a bátyja is vigyáz Rá.  
- Elég, ha Karmazsin hozzá ér, és neki lőttek.  
- Nem írnám le ilyen könnyen – közöltem, és előredőltem. Újra nekiláttam az ételnek, bár a beáramló hideg miatt néha megremegett a kezemben a kanál. Meddig lesz ez így?  
Újra elindultunk a labirintusszerű folyosókon, de magam is visszataláltam volna az orvosiba Nessa energiáinak friss nyomát követve. Aztán rájöttem, mégsem menne ilyen könnyen. Hisz' mindenhol ott van az energiája! Ennyit arról, hogy figyeljünk a „hatodik érzékre".  
Belépett előttem egy ajtón, Én követtem a vaksötétbe. Senki más nem volt rajtunk kívül. Szemem nem szokott a sötéthez, mert tényleg olyan koromfeketeség vett körül, hogy akárhogy is erőltettem, azt „láttam" csak, amit az agyam festett oda, az utolsó „fényes" emléket, ahogy csukódik az ajtó, oldalt egy kis fénycsík. De hiába pislogtam arra, semmi nem volt ott, pláne nem fény. Inkább behunytam a szemeim és próbáltam elfogadtatni az agyammal, hogy nem látok semmit.  
Aztán kattant a villany, világosság támadt körülöttem, és mikor egy perc múlva körülnéztem, egy amolyan raktárféleségben találtam magam. A hosszú polcok ruhafélével voltak megrakva, míg oldalt a fal mentén valóságos fegyverraktár volt. Minden megtalálható, kardtól a lándzsáig az íjon, tőrön, lőfegyveren keresztül. Azon gondolkodtam, legális-e ez egyáltalán, aztán megrándítottam a vállam. Végül is, tök mindegy. Nekem legalábbis.  
Követtem Nessát, aki addigra eltűnt, de pontosan éreztem, merre van. Vetett rám egy furcsálló pillantást, mire Én újra vállat vontam. Egy alsó polcnál guggolt, valami fekete anyagból tépett le jókora darabot.  
- Ez meleg, de nem túl vastag – nyújtotta át. – Készíthetsz belőle magadnak kesztyűt. - Elhúztam a számat.  
- Ha muszáj… - sóhajtottam, és már össze is értek a tenyereimen a körök. Sárga szikrák pattogtak körülöttem, bevilágították egy pillanatra a félhomályos folyosót a polcok között.  
- Így fáj a kezed, nem?  
- Nem azért – ráztam meg a fejem. – Csak úgy tanultam, hogyha valamit meg lehet oldani alkímia nélkül is, tegyem úgy – magyaráztam értetlen pillantását látva.  
- Áhá, értem. Most szükséghelyzet van, és nem hinném, hogy ráérnénk szöszölni ilyesmivel – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Miért? – érdeklődtem, közben a teljes kesztyűt felhúztam, majd rá azt, amin a körök vannak.  
- Bármelyik pillanatban befuthat a csapat nagyobb része, tanácskozás lesz – magyarázta.  
- Oké, de gondolom, ez inkább Téged érint.  
- Meg természetesen Téged is. – Furcsállva néztem Rá.  
- Na de… Engem ott elevenen szétszednek! – tiltakoztam. Nessa felnevetett, megrázta ezüstös haját.  
- Nem vagyunk barbárok. – Elindult kifelé. – Attól, hogy nem kedveljük az Állam módszereit, még nem feltétlenül gyűlöljük. És amúgy is, Te a vendégünk vagy, elismert alkimista, valamint az életed kockáztattad, hogy Kimbley egyik áldozata megmeneküljön. Szóval ez már rég elég lenne, hogy tiszteletbeli Outsiders tag legyél. – Oké, ez így egy szuszra kicsit sok(k) volt. Azért erre nem számítottam.  
- Emellé bolond vagyok, felelőtlen, az Állam kutyája, és még gyengélkedem is, hurrá. Szép az élet! – morogtam cseppet sem lelkesen.  
- Nem ellenkezem – mosolyodott el.  
- Ez kedves.  
- Tudom. Na, nekem van egy kis dolgom még, a folyosó végén van az orvosi, Robert ott lesz, ha nem, várd meg, majd Ő vigyáz Rád.  
- Azért kell a testőrség… - mormogtam, de bólintottam, hogy értem.  
Elváltunk, és mivel Robert energiájára figyeltem, hamarosan meg is éreztem – a szobában volt. Kopogtam, és beléptem."


	38. Chapter 38

Crimson's Curse

„Nem várt látvány fogadott. Relis ült azon az ágyon, ahol ébredésem előtt feküdtem, fehér ingje félig kigombolva, a vállán, ahol a golyó érte, lehúzva. Most nem volt rajta a kötés, Robert valamit kent a sebére.  
A lány zöld szemeivel haragosan pislogott felém, aztán elfordította a fejét, és a falat kezdte bámulni. Robert azonban, mintha észre sem vette volna ezt, felém pillantott, és egy kedves mosoly után megérdeklődte:  
- Hogy vagy?  
- A kesztyű hatásos – emeltem fel a feketével borított kezeimet. – De most komolyan, mennyi ideig ne várjak változást? – kérdeztem feszülten.  
- Nem tudom – mondta arcán aggódó kifejezéssel.  
- Akkor kénytelen leszek megszokni – vontam vállat. Végül is, a kesztyű tényleg segített, és amúgy sem volt olyan nagyon rossz. Csak hozzá kell szokni. De azért jobb lenne nélküle…  
- Fájdalomcsillapítót vehetsz be rá, mikor front vagy utazás miatt hőingás van körülötted – magyarázta.  
- Rendben – bólogattam, aztán megint Relis felé pillantottam. A lány tüntetően nem nézett rám, és amint lehetett, felpattant, szinte még nyitott inggel távozott a helyiségből. Nem kellett sok ész hozzá, hogy kiderüljön számomra: nem kedvel engem. Amit meg is értek. Hisz' részben miattam sérült meg, és a múltkor pedig a sárkányom lepipálta.  
- Ne haragudj Rá – szólt a fiatal doktor, és rám mosolygott.  
- Megértem – legyintettem. – Nessa azt mondta, hogy Te elvezetsz a tanácskozásra, vagy mire – mondtam, hogy eltereljem a témát.  
- Máris annyi az idő? – pislogott meglepetten, aztán feljebb húzta az ingujját és ránézett az órájára. – Annyi bizony! Na, gyerünk.  
Kinyitotta előttem az ajtót, aztán átvette a vezetést, de végig mellettem jött, csak finoman utalva arra, hogy arra megyünk, amerre Ő vezet. Beszéltetett, vagy Ő mesélt, és újra meg kellett jegyeznem magamban, hogy milyen figyelmes férfi.  
Fehér ajtóhoz értünk, bent csak úgy kavargott az energia, de semmiféle rossz szándékot nem érzékeltem benne. Robert ismét előreengedett, biztató mosolyt küldött felém, majd behúzva maga után az ajtót, jött utánam.  
Nessa rögtön kiszúrt és intett felém, a bent lévő harminc-negyven ember csak ezután vett észre. Néma csend támadt, és Én elámultam, nem számítottam rá, hogy ennyi Outsider van.  
Odasiettem Nessához, mellette volt még két hely egy hosszú asztal körül, és Mi Roberttel odaültünk. Nessa másik oldalán Relis ült, most is dühös pillantásokat lövellt felém. Éreztem, hogy mindenki engem figyel, ami felettébb zavart. Hallottam, hogy egy apró szikra pattan a hátam mögött, és próbáltam megnyugodni, mielőtt még felgyújtok valamit.  
Nessa végül megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Ha tudom, hogy ilyen csend lesz, időre hívlak – mosolyodott el. – Nos, mint tudjátok, Catherine…  
- Rine – javítottam ki rögtön, szinte reflexből.  
- Rine tegnap egyedül szállt szembe Karmazsinnal, és könnyűnek nem mondható sérülésekkel, de túlélte, valamint meg is futamította, nem először – közölte. Azért ez nem éppen így volt…  
- Újfent keresztezve ezzel a terveinket – szólt közbe egy sötét hajú, hideg tekintetű férfi. Talán négy-öt évvel lehetett idősebb nálam.  
Ez a megszólalás kizökkentett az eddigi nézelődésből, jókislány-szerepből. Dühösen az asztalra csaptam, ezúttal már onnan is pattogtak a szikrák, de nem érdekelt, sőt, inkább a hatást fokozták.  
- Esetleg hagytam volna, hogy még valakit megöljön? – kérdeztem élesen. – Lehet, hogy nálatok a nyugton ücsörgés elfogadott, de amíg itt vagyok a városban, és tudok tenni valamit ez ellen az őrület ellen, addig teszek is! Akár van rá parancsom, akár nincs! – Hogy ebből mi lesz most? Fogalmam sincs, de igazán nem is érdekel.  
A férfi nézett egy darabig, Én álltam a tekintetét, aztán megenyhült, és elmosolyodott.  
- Jól mondta Nessa, nem olyan vagy, mint a többi. – Ezt úgy mondta, mintha csak valami különleges állatfajhoz tartoznék. Nem tetszett, de egy kicsit Én is megnyugodtam.  
- Ezt most bóknak veszem – mormogtam magam elé, mire Nessa elnevette magát mellettem.  
- Vedd is! – ajánlotta jókedvvel.  
Ezután hosszú listája következett a Karmazsin által elkövetett gyilkosságoknak, és azok helyszínének. Untam a dolgot, mivel mindet tudtam már kívülről betéve. De azért figyeltem, hátha Mi elsiklottunk valami felett. De nem, szinte ugyanaz volt az egész. Miután ezzel végeztünk, fáradtan felsóhajtottam:  
- Karmazsin átka ez a gyerek. – Mély csend lett a teremben, aztán Nessa és Robert egyszerre nevettek fel mellettem, majd az egész terem csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
- Ahogy mondod, Villám, ahogy mondod – helyeselt valaki a közelemben.  
A széles jókedvnek az ajtó nyílása vetett véget. Fiatal srác esett be rajta, lihegett, és biztosra vettem, hogy nagy híre van, zavaros energiák kavarogtak körülötte, szinte vibrált.  
- Nessa! Elindult! – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.  
- Merre? – kérdezett rá rögtön, és fel is pattant ültéből, ahogyan sokan a teremben.  
- Nyugatnak – jött a válasz, ekkor Nessa már az ajtóban volt.  
- Indulunk! – közölte a vezető, és már el is tűnt kint.  
Nem tört ki pánik, kapkodás vagy ribillió. Az egész csapat gyorsan távozott a teremből, Robert karon ragadott, és maga után húzva indult el.  
- Te nem mész sehova – mondta.  
- Egy fenét! – tiltakoztam. – Én akarom elkapni!  
- Még nem épültél fel – próbált az eszemre hatni.  
- Nem érdekel! – legyintettem.  
A hatalmas garázsban már bőgtek a motorok, és Nessa intett felém. Felugrottam mögé, nem törődve Robert figyelmeztetésével.  
A menetszéltől felizzott a fájdalom a kézfejeimben, de nem érdekelt. Összeérintettem a köröket a tenyereimen és egyszerűen megszüntettem az anyag légáteresztését. Máris jobb lett.  
Figyeltem az utat, de a környék messze sem volt ismerős. Csak annyi volt biztos, hogy a város elég előkelő részén lehettünk, mert palota méretű villák sorakoztak kétoldalt.  
Aztán otthagytuk a motorokat egy park szélén. Két ember maradt ott vigyázni rájuk, a többiek árnyakká váltak. Relis pillanatok alatt végzett a környék közvilágításával, vaksötét volt. Engem nem zavart, szorosan Nessa nyomában voltam, aki hirtelen hátrafordult hozzám.  
- Tudod, merre van?  
- Várj egy kicsit – kértem súgva. Behunytam a szemeim, de a csapat tagjain kívül senkit nem érzékeltem. Óvatosan kavartam egy kis szellőt, ami megmozgatta a park fáit. Ismét semmi. Másik irányból is „beleszimatoltam", végigvágott rajtam az ismerős, borzongató energia. Ő volt az. – Arra – intettem az irányba, és már indultam is, nem érdekelt Nessa.  
Halk lépteim elnyelte az avar, a járdákat kerültem. Most nem menekülhet! Nem fog!  
Leshelye egy híd közelében volt, mely a mesterséges tavon át ívelt. Bokrok mögé rejtőzött, Én mögé, egy fa árnyékába. A híd túloldalán felbukkant az áldozat. Nem láttam a nő apróbb részleteit, mindössze annyit, hogy magas és vékony. Biztosan csinos lehetett.  
De Karmazsin hagyta, hogy elmenjen, s amikor megmozdult, felegyenesedett és felém fordult. Nem tudom, mit láthatott, mert Én olyan szorosan simultam a fa törzsére, hogy kívülről képtelenség volt észrevenni. Nézett egy percig, majd előugrott a rejtekhelyéről és elrohant.  
Én alig három másodperc fáziskéséssel vettettem utána maga. Energiája vibrált előttem, ha tartom a tempóját, nem rázhatott volna le. Rohanás közben hozzáért egy fához, mire az pirosan felszikrázott és egy méterrel a föld felett a törzse felrobbant, majd pontosan elém dőlt.  
Lendületből ugrottam fel rá, majd a következőre, mivel egész sor fát pusztított ki. A harmadik kissé távolabb volt, de szemmértékre tudtam, hogy el fogom érni. Nos, el is értem, de megingott a lábam alatt Én meg beborultam a két fatörzs közé.  
Mindkét oldalt a lombok vettek körül, és egész sor istenségnek adtam hálát azért, ha nem törtem el semmimet. A kezeim rendben voltak, viszont a vállam nagyon nem. Az egyik karcolást Nessától szereztem, a másikat Kimbleytől. Most még sikeresen rá is estem.  
Mire felkecmeregtem a földről, és kikúsztam az egyik lombkoronán keresztül a szabadtérre, Karmazsin energiája eltűnt, helyette az Outsiders tagjait éreztem közeledni.  
Magamban zártam a napot, miközben jelentettem Nessának, mi volt - peches nap. Újabb három zúzódást szedtem össze, mellé fél tucat karcolást, önbecsülésem újra zuhant egy sort, valamint elegem volt mindenből, csak egy ágyra vágytam."


	39. Chapter 39

Újra kint

Edward úgy rohant, mintha kergetné valaki. Nem fáradozott az illendő kopogással, azonnal dörömbölt a bejárati ajtón. Kedves mosolyú nő nyitott ajtót, Ed emlékeiben ugyanígy élt Rita Édesanyja.  
- Jó napot, sürgősen beszélnem kell Ritával, ha lehetséges – hadarta el egy szuszra.  
- Fent van a szobájában – mutatott a lépcső felé, és elállt az útból, mire az alkimista már el is viharzott mellette.  
Rita éppen öltözött, mikor Ed berontott hozzá. Egy hosszú percig csak meredtek egymásra, majd a lány nagy lendülettel hátat fordított, Edward pedig pirulva, zavartan hajtotta be maga után az ajtót.  
Fél perc múlva Rit ajtót nyitott, zöld szemei fürkészték az előtte állót.  
- Mi olyan fontos, hogy rám törd az ajtót? – érdeklődte sóhajtva az íróasztaláig hátrálva. Intett, hogy a srác lépjen csak be.  
- Rine három napja eltűnt! – közölte a hírt.  
Shadow leült a székére, az asztalra könyökölt és megtámasztotta a fejét.  
- Ezért nem kell rögtön rohangálni – mondta. – Rine szokott eltűnni, aztán egyszer csak előkerül, ebben semmi furcsa nincs. Lehet, hogy Ő is hazament.  
- Azt mondta, nem hagyja ott a várost! És Ling szerint nem készülődött utazni!  
- Hm… Nincs semmi baja, de ha annyira mehetnéketek van, akkor pakoljunk, és az esti vonattal már itt sem vagyunk.  
- Erre gondoltam – bólintott. – Akkor Én megyek – indult ki.  
- _Arrivederci _– mormogta és a karjaira dőlt az asztalon.  
- Jól vagy? – fordult vissza felé a szőke.  
- _Sí _– emelte fel a fejét.  
- Muszáj olaszul…? – kérdezte és elmosolyodott.  
- Scu… Bocs, megszoktam itthon – mentegetőzött. – Csak álmos vagyok – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül, majd fel is állt. – Jobb lesz, ha közlöm a híreket a családdal. – Így együtt indultak le a lépcsőn.

„Az Outsiders nem is volt olyan ellenséges, mint ahogy azt az első pillanatokban gondoltam. Sőt, egyesek nagyon kedvesek velem, főleg Robert. Ő mutatott nekem abban a labirintusszerű épületben egy használható zugot, ahol alhattam napközben.  
Furcsa egy hely, mert amíg útját járja a Nap az égen, addig alig lézeng valaki. De amint sötét borult a városra, már gyűlik is a csapat, és teljes készültség van. Karmazsin nem hallatott magáról.  
Robert egyik kora este a kezeimet vizsgálgatta. Kérdezgetett, hogy van, mikor fáj, mikor nem, mennyire érzékeny. Tapasztalataim alapján válaszolgattam, hagytam, hogy körbetapogasson. Aztán megállapította, hogy nincsen semmilyen szövődményem, aminek örültem. És a kezembe adott egy névjegyet telefonszámmal és egy főutcai címmel. Kérdő pislogásomra elmosolyodva mondta:  
- Az úgymond „civil" rendelőm címe. Oda jöhetsz, ha nappal majd nappal jársz kezelésre. – További értetlen pillantásaimra elnevette magát. – Azt hitted, nekünk nincs saját életünk?  
- Nem is tudom… - mormogtam.  
- Nekem van egy rendelőm, egy gyönyörű feleségem, és egy kisfiam otthon – sorolta mosolyogva. Koppantam. Nem néztem ki belőle minden kedvesség ellenére, hogy már gyermeke is van.  
- Hány éves is vagy? – érdeklődtem meg.  
- Harmincöt – vigyorgott rám.  
- Tíz évet lazán letagadhatsz! – hüledeztem, ahogy jobban végignéztem rajta. Egyáltalán nem tűnt harmincnál többnek. Egy centivel sem. – A feleséged tudja ezt a dolgot…?  
- Persze – bólintott. – Félt is rendesen, hogy egyszer elkapnak, de ez lehetetlen.  
- Már nem azért, de itt lógok majdnem egy hete, lazán beköphetnék Roynál bárkit.  
- De nem fogod ezt tenni – nézett rám barna szemeivel.  
- Nem, de tegyük fel.  
- Nem tennéd – közölte, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát. – Akár hiszed, akár nem, Nessa egyetemre jár, Relis a városi meteorológiai központnál dolgozik, és mindenki másnak megvan a maga helye nappal is – magyarázta.  
- Ez érdekes lehet… Ilyen kettős életet élni… Mondd csak, mikor alszotok?  
- Mint feltűnhetett, nem mindenkit látsz minden nap. Naponta váltjuk egymást. Csak azok járnak be mindig, akiknek nincs munkájuk, vagy délutáni műszakon vannak és hajnaltól délig, esetleg tovább alszanak.  
- Áhá. De Te elég sokat bent vagy mostanában – jegyeztem meg.  
- Beszaladok minden nap, de nem mindig vagyok itt olyan sokat, mint ahogy azt látod – felelte.

- Ó – kommentáltam. – Tényleg, ha a főutcán van a rendelőd, akkor ismered azt a patikát, ami nem olyan rég nyílt?  
- Igen, két fiú vezeti. Nagyon értenek a dolgukhoz, meg kell hagyni – elmosolyodott. – Talán ismered Őket?  
- Mondhatjuk – bólintottam.  
- Azt hiszem, megvagyunk. Akkor gyere be hozzám, ha van valami.  
- Úgy lesz.  
Ez úgy hangzott, mint valami búcsú – és igazából az is volt. Ugyanis egy nappal később teljes riadókészültségben bolygott az Outsiders főhadiszállása, Nessa pedig azonnal magához parancsolt a kavarodásban.  
- Alighanem a barátaid azok – fogadott. – Visszavonom az embereimet, amint Te kívül leszel.  
- Rendben – hagytam Rá. – Köszönöm a vendéglátást, az információkat és a segítséget.  
- Ugyan – legyintett. – Vigyázz magadra, odakint Karmazsin szeme rajtad lesz.  
- Legyen csak, egészen nyugodtan! – feleltem. – Vigyázzatok magatokra!  
- Te is!  
Az épület előtt ramazúri volt a javából, de amint felhúztam egy energiahálót, és elválasztottam vele a harcoló feleket az Outsiders csapat eltűnt az épületben, Mi pedig egyedül maradtunk az éjszakában.  
- Fejjel neki a falnak egyszerűbb, mint tájékozódni, igaz? – kérdeztem fennhangon.  
- Kategóriákkal! – vágta rá Rita, és odajött hozzám. Ölelkeztünk egy sort. – Mondtam, hogy nem lesz semmi baja!  
- Jól van, na! Honnan tudhattam volna? – morogta Edward.  
- Talán aggódtál értem? – pislogtam Rá nagy szemekkel egészen meghatottan.  
- Nehogy azt hidd! – hűtött le bunkó módon. Utálom! – De Én vagyok megbízva a felügyeletetekkel. – Jellemző, Roytól jobban fél, mint attól, hogy nekem bármi bajom esik…  
- Hozod a formád, kedves vagy, mint mindig – vágtam hozzá.  
- Persze.

Roy bámult rám. Én vissza Rá, aztán csak annyit közöltem vele:  
- No problem. – Egy pillanatig még Őt figyeltem, aztán a csapathoz fordultam. – Nessa mondott pár érdekes dolgot – kezdtem, és meséltem.  
Nem érdekelt Roy hülyesége, miszerint nem bírunk el Karmazsinnal. Lehet, hogy ez csak az Ő fordított pszichológiája, de csak azért is elfogjuk kapni azt az őrültet és pont. Hisz' forró nyomon vagyunk! Csak ügyesen kell taktikázni, és meglesz!"


	40. Chapter 40

Bolondok napja

„Karmazsin felől a következő napokban is mély kuss és hullaszag érkezett. Így mindenki lehiggadt kicsit, még Roy is.  
A „sérülésemről" nem szóltam senkinek, csak vita lett volna belőle. Viszont feltűnt, hogy a bal kézfejemen lévő tetoválásom halványul. Robert azt mondta, nem tudja, miért, de Ő a helyemben nem bolygatná. Nem is tettem, a kesztyű alatt úgysem látszik, és mostanában sokat hordom…  
Április elseje nagy nap. Egyrészt, mert bolondok napja, és a Központban ilyenkor egymást érik a tréfák; másrészt pedig, ez a fő indok, azért, mert elsején van Rita születésnapja. Idén lett tizennyolc éves a lány.  
Abban a pillanatban, ahogy (nagyon álmosan) kilépett a szobájából, Én a nyakába ugrottam, adtam neki két puszit, és felköszöntöttem. Ajándékos szatyromban elmaradhatatlan narancsos csoki volt, egy utólag színezett vörös plüss ló (az ilyeneket gyűjti), a megszokottá vált horror regény, valamint két belépőjegy a városi állat és növénykertbe, nem is akármilyen időpontra: a cseresznyefák virágzásának idejére – olyankor egyik este mindig nagy bulit csapnak, a hangulat kedvéért keleti ruhákkal, mivel az onnan való fák virágzása a legszebb. Hika régen el akar jutni oda, Én is…  
Célzatosan rám nézett, megráztam a fejem.  
- Nem velem mész, hanem Eddel – mondtam mosolyogva.  
- Mi van velem? – lépet ki a szobájából álmosan egyszemélyes testőrségünk. Mielőtt Rita válaszolhatott volna, Én megtettem:  
- Mész Ritával az állatkertbe, mikor a cseresznyefák virágoznak!  
- Igen? – pislogott meglepetten a szőkeség.  
- Úgy tűnik, igen – adta meg magát Rit.  
- Kerítsetek keleti ruhákat!

A Központi közlekedésre aznap az „óvatos" szó volt a legmegfelelőbb. Nem tudhattuk, hol les ránk damil a folyosón, ragacsos-trutyis ajtókilincs, szemmagasságig leereszkedő ronda műpók vagy az irodán átsuhanó műdenevér. Szóval, volt ott minden, a katonaság ilyen téren rendkívül kreatív.  
Még Royt is szívatták, azzal, hogy lemásoltak többszáz példányban valami kitöltendő papírját. A hülyegyerek meg csak a tízedik után vette észre, hogy ugyan azt írja! Aztán, mikor egy egész dühödt ménest lepipálva becsörtetett Havocék irodájába (ahová, megjegyzem, szép kis nézőközönséget csődítettek össze, köztük minket is Rittel, Allal, Eddel és Johnnal), egy vödör víz ömlött a nyakába, pedig már készült, hogy valakit lángra lobbant…  
Meg akartam szárítani, becs' szóra! Csak hát, nem úgy sült el a dolog, ahogy azt Én szerettem volna… Egy aprócska, tényleg kicsi szikra indult útjára, mikor hozzá értem, minek hatására az egész férfi úgy nézett ki, mintha kettőhúszba nyúlt volna. Minden egyes hajszála az égnek meredt, mind már szögben… Roy villámokat szóró tekintettel fordult felém.  
- Lightning!  
- I-igen, Uram? – kérdeztem akadozva. No, nem a félelemtől, sokkal inkább az elfojtott nevetési kényszeremtől.  
- Mire véljem ezt? – mutatott végig magán széles mozdulattal, mire Ed leborult a székről a röhögéstől. Pár csepp víz röpködött a Führer ruhájából, Én hátráltam egy lépést, nehogy hozzám érjenek.  
- Én csak segíteni akartam… - böktem ki fulladozva. – Nem… tehetek róla, hogy feszült vagyok… - magyaráztam, mikor egy mély levegő után komoly ábrázatot erőltettem magamra.  
- Fullmetalnak meg mi baja? – pislogott a földön fetrengő szőkére.  
- Fáj neki a hülyeség – feleltem egy vállrándítás után.  
- Forduljon orvoshoz – tanácsolta. – Maga meg földelje magát! – és, tekintélyét őrizni próbálva tocsogva, csepegve távozott. Riza követte, de még felénk mosolygott. Egy percig néma csend uralkodott, aztán szabályosan lezuhantam a földre, és nevetni kezdtem. A többiek csatlakoztak, és addig kacagtunk, míg nem fájt minden hozzá használt izmunk, és nem kapkodtunk levegő után. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy lesz ez még jobb is!

De, persze, tartogatott még meglepetést a nap. Főleg Ednek. Na most, a Központ edző- és kiképzőtermeihez tartozik egy két méter mélységű medence is. Profi színészi munkánkkal Rita meg Én lecsaltuk oda a szőkét, és egy óvatlan pillanatban mepöccintettük. A fellocsolt, csúszós kövön előadott balett mutatványa hatalmas tapsot érdemelt volna…  
… ha nem az lett volna a terv, hogy beleessen a medencébe. Gyönyörűen belecsobbant és a terveknek megfelelően máris segítségért ordítozott. Mi dőltünk, fuldokoltunk, majd kipirultan behajoltam a víz fölé. (Elővigyázatosan vizezés előtt levezettem a feszültségem.)  
- Édesem, vedd már észre, hogy alig fél méter vízben pancsolsz!  
Erre a szőke pislogva ült tovább a vízben, aztán egy ördögi mosollyal megtapsolta a mutatványunkat. Én éreztem az összetéveszthetetlen energiát, és készültem az ellentámadásra.  
Cunaminak beillő hullám takart be minket és sodort a medencébe. Mikor rájöttem, túlélem a csobbanást, felpattantam és nem túl kedvesen néztem a győzedelmesen vigyorgó szöszkére.  
- Visszakapod! – kiáltottam. Óriás vízi kígyóm hasított Edward felé, de Ő a találkozás előtt elbontotta. Ritával viszont nem számolt, aki most kiadós esőt zúdított a nyakába. – Add fel! Be fogsz rozsdásodni!  
- Majd ha fagy! – heveskedett.  
- Ó, ha csak ez kell…  
Egyszerre tapsoltunk mind a hárman, és egyszerre indítottuk útjára a jeges hullámokat, melyek egy pillanat alatt tükörsima jégpáncélt csináltak a medence vizéből, minket sem kímélve.  
- Mi folyik itt?  
- Mint látod, semmi nem folyik – mosolyogtam angyalian a síkideg Royra.  
Kiszabadítottam magam, és a kimásztam a medence szélére a legközelebbi létrán. Alkímiával lefolyattam magamról minden vizet, és rögtön jobban voltam. Most vettem csak észre, hogy a hirtelen változásoktól sajog mind a két kézfejem. Igazgattam rajtuk a kesztyűket, amikre azóta rákerültek az alkimista köreim, így a rövidebbeket egyelőre – határozatlan időre – eltettem.  
Rit és Ed is kimásztak a medencéből, a víz most folyékony állapotban csordogált le a medence alján.

Hikával nevetve indultunk vissza a főépülethez, közben azt beszéltük, Roy mekkora patáliát csapott a medence miatt. Pedig csillogó rendet hagytunk magunk után! Rita megcsóválta a fejét:  
- Nem értelek Titeket, felnőtteket – mondta vigyorogva.  
- Te is az vagy – emlékeztettem.  
- Még nem – rázta meg a fejét, és rámutatott az órájára. – Olyan húsz percem van még a boldog gyermekkorból.  
- Én örök gyerek vagyok – mosolyogtam vissza, és láttam a szikrát a szemében. – Kit…? – kérdeztem.  
- Havoc…? – érdeklődte csendesen.

- Tökéletes! – lelkendeztem, és már rohantunk is.

Rita a lopakodás művészetével belógott az irodába, míg a szőke férfi az asztalán aludt. Szájában ott volt a cigije, ami egyenletesen eregette a füstöt. Pontban háromkor megszólalt a kazettás magnóból a tűzjelzőt utánzó hang, Én pedig egy hirtelen összerakott locsolócsővel rontottam be, és oltottam el a „tüzet".  
Mire a kedves Jean felébredt, és magához tért, Mi már régen messze jártunk. Kacagva támolyogtunk be az irodába, ahol a Karmazsin utáni nyomozás folyik. Lerogytam a székemre, de hirtelen elhallgattam. Valami nyúlós, büdös, ronda zöld trutyi volt a székemen… és mostmár az egyenruhám nadrágján is.  
Edward állt az ajtóban egy fényképezővel, és nevetett. Körülbelül három képet csinálhatott rólam azzal az ábrázattal…  
De ezt még visszakapja!"


	41. Chapter 41

Hideg-meleg

„Ha valaki azt hiszi, hogy a délelőtti, és a koradélutáni mutatványunk volt a nagy durranás, az nagyot téved. Az csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt, mondhatnám, kedves kis bevezető…  
Edward lemaradva követett minket hazafelé, amit meg is értek, félúton közöttünk csinos gömbvillám állta volna útját, ha próbált volna felzárkózni. Én Ritának azt ecseteltem, hogy dőlni fog a nevetéstől, ha meglátja, mit tervezek…  
Ha már tizennyolc lett, akkor minimum egy buli jár, de úgy gondoltam, nem kell Központ szintű bulájt csapni, elég lesz csak a közeli ismerősöket hívni. Nem leszünk sokan, de előre láthatóan a buli hangulata több mint jó lesz. És az Én ötletem csak dobni fog rajta…  
Kora este volt, hét óra, mikor Alphonse, Ling, Mei és Ran Fan befutottak. Kicsit később érkezett Roy és Riza; John nem tudott jönni, mert fontos dolga volt, amiről csak később tudtam meg, mennyire fontos… Így maradtunk nyolcan, pont, mint szilveszterkor. Jobb is így, John örökre berágna rám az ötletért. Lehet, hogy Ran Fan így is felszabdal, eh.  
Kilenc tájt, mikor egyesek már unták az üvegezést, a szerelem vallásokat és egyéb felettébb kedves feladatokat, felvetettem a következőt:  
- Nekem van egy játékom… Kinek mond valamit a sivatag nevű játék? – pislogtam körbe. Senkinek, természetesen. Elmosolyodtam, és Ritát beinvitálva a szobámba, a többieket kint hagytam. – Ülj le, és élvezd a műsort! – Ám mielőtt belevághattam volna, mi a játék lényege, megszólalt a telefon. – A Tiéd lesz, vedd fel – sóhajtottam.  
Tévedtem. Engem hívtak. Anya volt.  
- Szia, Anya! Mi a helyzet? – érdeklődtem vidáman.  
- Jaj, gyöngyvirágszálam… Eszerint még nem tudod…?

Berohantam a szobámba, magamra kaptam a kabátom, és már ott sem voltam. Még hátravakkantottam:  
- Majd jövök!  
Kifulladásig rohantam, és azután sem tudtam megállni teljesen. Minél előbb el akartam jutni a lakáshoz. De csak John szobatársa fogadott azzal, hogy a srác sürgősen hazautazott.  
Igen.  
Sürgősen.  
Haza.  
Hirtelen olyan honvágy kerített hatalmába, majd' szétszaggatott. Rosszul voltam, könnyek fojtogattak, és nem csak azért. Látni akartam Édesanyám és Édesapám, magamhoz akartam ölelni Őket. Legszívesebben rohantam volna, hogy felszálljak a legközelebbi Dublithba tartó vonatra. De nem tehettem.  
Ekkor az utcán voltam már, szipogva töröltem le a könnyeim. Ismerős hang kérdezte:  
- Rine, jól vagy? Mi baj?  
- Semmi – morogtam. Igyekeztem legalább a hangomra határozottságot erőltetni, de éreztem, nem sikerült.  
- Akkor miért sírsz? – érdeklődte kedvesen.  
- Semmi közöd hozzá, Ling! – feleltem dühösen, már-már hisztérikusan. Döbbenten nézett rám, volt oka rá. Kissé észhez tértem. – N-ne haragudj – kértem. – Én csak… Én csak… - újra elöntötték szemeim a könnyek. Nem értem, miért kavart fel ennyire…  
Ling kedvesen magához ölelt, vállára hajtottam a fejem. Jólesett a közelsége.  
Nemsokára csillapodtam kicsit, és hebegve újra bocsánatot kértem. Nem volt kedvem visszamenni, - szó szerint – gyászos hangulatommal csak elrontanám Rita kedvét és a bulit. Ling alighanem megérezte ezt, mert egy közeli park felé terelgetett.  
- Mért jöttél utánam? – kérdeztem egy értelmes gondolkodású pillanatomban.  
- Nem rohangálhatsz egyedül, mindjárt sötétedik – felelte elmosolyodva.  
- Tényleg, Karmazsin kölyke… Ki is ment a fejemből… - merengtem el.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte, ezzel kizökkentve gondolataimból.  
- Anya hívott – mondtam. – John Édesapja meghalt… - böktem ki nehezen. – Annyira hirtelen ért… És fiatalabb Apánál, és… Rohantam, hátha Johnt még itt találom, de talán már reggel elutazott, vagy tegnap egy kései vonattal… Nem tudom…  
- Kedvelted Őt? Mármint az apját – érdeklődte óvatosan.  
- Nem mondhatnám – ráztam a fejem. – Tudod, amióta az eszemet tudom, az a férfi ivott. Szinte sosem volt teljesen józan, és legtöbbször morcos hangulat és hirtelen harag jellemezte. Nem érintkeztem vele túl sokat, de az is elég volt. John mégis rajongva szerette, és azt hiszem, Ő is Johnt… - Sóhajtottam. – Johnnak van egy húga, névrokonom. És az Édesanyjuk, aki szintén. Hárman maradtak… - Újabb sóhaj. – Nem érnék oda a temetésre… Inkább el sem indulok, Anya úgyis a nevemben is készíttet egy koszorút… - hátradőltem a padon, a gyülekező felhők a szomorkás hangulatom tükrözték.  
- Értem – bólintott.  
- Menjünk, szerintem Ed már szívbajt kapott, hol lehetünk – álltam fel. Mégis inkább az otthonra vágytam, bár biztos voltam benne, elrontottam a bulit. Remélem, Rita nem lesz mérges…  
- Mért aggódsz miatta mindig ennyire? – vont kérdőre a herceg, csak úgy, mellékesen.  
- Mert érte aggódni kell – vontam vállat. – És mert így is dühös lesz, amiért elrohantam. Roy nem különben, de Ő nem érdekel.  
- Ennyire kötődsz hozzá…? – nem vettem észre, hogy kérdései puhatolózásnak felelnek meg. Nem figyeltem annyira.  
- Mindig szerettem volna egy bátyót, mivel a sajátom sosem ismertem. És most van. Szeretem, de nem úgy, szerelemből, mint ahogy azt sokan gondolják. Szeretem úgy, ahogy a húgaimat, Ritát vagy Alt. Talán nem tudnak róla, de fogadott tesók vagyunk már régóta. – Johnt szándékosan nem említettem meg.  
Az fogadott, amit vártam. Ed szimplán félig leharapta a fejem a felelőtlenségem miatt. Én álltam, elnéztem a válla felett, meghallgattam a mondandóját, aztán egy szó nélkül elléptem mellette, be a szobámba. Alighanem tágra nyílt arany szemekkel pisloghatott utánam.  
Lehúztam a redőnyömet, törölközőt rajzszögeltem az ajtó átlátszatlan ablakára. Korom sötét lett. Leültem a szoba közepére, egyetlen érintésemre felszikrázott előttem egy sárgán világító, sűrűn apró villámot vető gömb. Behunytam a szemem, hol a gömbbe töltöttem az energiám, hol visszaáramoltattam magamba. Megnyugtatott, tudtam gondolkozni.

Talán egy órát ültem így, talán másfelet. Kopogás zavart fel elmélkedésemből, nem tudtam haragudni. Megnyugodtam, túltettem magam a gondolaton, hogy akár az Én Apám is lehetett volna. Inkább az aggasztott, mi lehet Johnnal.  
Feltéptem az ajtót, a szólásra nyitott szájú Ling mellett elrohantam, és vadászó sas módjára csaptam le a telefonra. Második csengetésre felvették, s John húga szólt bele. Eldaráltam, ki vagyok, megkérdeztem, hogy van. Aztán telefonhoz kértem a nyomozónkat.  
- Igen? – kérdezte halkan a fásult hang.  
- Rine vagyok, John – mondtam. – Anyu nem olyan rég szólt… - mély csend. – Hülye kérdés, de hogy vagy?  
- Jól, azt hiszem – felelte.  
- Ha majd visszajössz a városba… majd mesélek Neked valamit. Talán segít elviselni. Melletted vagyok, ugye tudod?  
- Persze. És köszönöm – hangja könnyekről árulkodott.  
- Édesanyád…?  
- Kiborult – hangzott a tömör válasz.  
- Ha alkalmad lesz rá, vegyél neki valami nyugtató illatú füstölőt, és rakd szét a házban. Jót tud tenni, hidd el. Vagy kérd el Esmétől az enyémet, tudja, hol tartom. Mondd neki, hogy Én mondtam.  
- Rendben – sóhajtotta.  
- Kitartást, jó vadász, aztán még a Nagy Medve bőrét is hazaviszed – búcsúztam egy régi, kedves emléken mosolyogva.  
- Neked csak a kicsit hagyom – éreztem a halovány mosolyát.  
- A villámlás tartson veled! – köszöntem el.  
- Veled a hűs zápor – motyogta, majd a vonal megszakadt.  
Egy furcsálló arckifejezésű Ling Yao pislogott rám a konyha ajtajából.  
- Mondd – sóhajtottam.  
- Lemaradtál az ajándékozásról – közölte velem. Vállat vontam. Rit úgyis megmutat majd mindent, amit kapott. Ling mosolya viszont nem tetszett.  
- Mért fontos? – vontam fel a szemöldököm.  
- Ezért – nyújtott felém egy dobozt.  
- Mi ez? – pislogtam értetlenül. – Nem én vagyok az ünnepelt.  
- Nem baj, fogadd csak el – biztatott. – Hálám jeléül, hogy a múltkor összeszedtél az erdőben.  
- Azt éppen már megháláltad – csóváltam a fejem.  
- Nem baj – ismételte magát. Nem értettem, nekem miért vett akármit is, de végül a győzködése miatt elfogadtam.  
A dobozban egy kék színű, apróbb kerek legyező volt rózsaszín virágokkal díszítve, fa nyéllel. Kivettem, rácsodálkoztam, majd óvatosan a konyha asztalra tettem. Alatta ugyanolyan színnel valami szövet foglalt helyet. Ugyan volt tippem, mi lehet, azért így is elállt a lélegzetem, mikor kiemelve végignéztem a gyönyörű kék ruhán.  
Nem vagyok nagyon otthon a keleti kultúrában, de egyet s mást tudok róla. Például azt is meg tudtam állapítani, hogy a ruha, amit a kezemben tartok, nem egészen kimono, és nem is yukata, ami a nyári kimono. Sokkal nyugatiasabb a hosszú ujja és a körülbelül combig tartó felvágás miatt. De gyönyörű volt.  
A dobozban még egy rózsaszín öv volt, egy piros pántú fapapucs és egy az övvel egyszínű szalag.  
Rápillantottam Lingre, aki elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta ámulatomat.  
- Ezt… nem kellett volna… Nagyon nem… - mormogtam magam elé.  
- Miért? – csodálkozott most rám.  
- Szerinted mégis mikor veszem Én ezt fel? Talán jelmezbálba vagy ilyesmi…  
- Volna egy tippem… - mosolyodott el. A semmiből elővarázsolt két jegyet az állatkertbe.  
- Honnan szerezted? – pillogtam ámulattal. – Az utolsó kettőt hoztam el Ritnek és Ednek!  
- A xingi kertekben gyönyörű cseresznyefák nőnek, és nem egyszer kereskedünk Amestris füvészkertjeivel. Így az igazgató a kérésemre ezer örömmel adott még két jegyet – magyarázta. – Tehát az egyiket felajánlom neked, ha eljössz velem – mondta nagy komolyan, sötét szemeivel fürkészőn figyelve.  
- El, ha nem mást akarsz magaddal vinni – feleltem.  
Így Én is el tudtam menni…  
Furcsa nap volt ez az április elseje… Kész bolondok napja…"


	42. Chapter 42

Szívek Pásztora

„Április három volt, mikor reggel John szembe jött velem az egyik folyosón. Csak azokon a gyönyörű, ragyogó kék szemein és az egyenruháján látszott, hogy gyászol. Előbbin azért, mert teljesen elsötétültek, utóbbin azért, mert fekete szalagot kötött keresztbe a ruhára. Én csak egy apróbb szalagot tűztem az enyémre.  
Megálltunk egymással szemben, Én haloványan elmosolyodtam, közelebb léptem hozzá, és megöleltem.  
- Gyere, lógjunk kicsit a számlámra – hívtam, és kihaltabb folyosókon végigosonva elhagytuk a főépületet.  
A gyakorlótér végében ültünk le egy árnyas fa alá. Kellemes idő volt, Ő ingre, Én pólóra vetkőztem. Beszélgettünk. Gyermekkorunk nagy történéseiről, a nagy bandaháborúkról, a rengeteg bohóckodásról és csínyről, amit elkövettünk.  
Az egyik beállt csendben John megszólalt, hangja mosolygott, ha az arca nem is:  
- Anya vett egy macskát. Kis vörös, zöld szemekkel, egy tenyeremben elfér. Rozsdának hívjuk. Molli továbbra is őrzi a házat, örült, mikor hazamentem. A fészer ajtaját kulcsra zártam, a macska a melléképületben lakik. A pince el lett reteszelve, a garázs, pedig szintén kulcsra lett zárva a kocsival együtt. Anya minden holmit a teraszra rámolt be, és azt is két oldalról zárta. Mindenféle alkoholt leöntött a lefolyón, csak a cigi füst maradt meg… Azt mondta, arról is le fog szokni…  
- Sok apró változás – sóhajtottam. – Nem igazán hiszek a túlvilágban, így csak azt tudom mondani, amit a Mestertől tanultam: egy minden, minden egy… Vagy inkább: nem érdemes a múlton rágódni.  
- Az előbb is azt tettük – emlékeztetett.  
- Emlékeztünk, és nem rágódtunk. Azért van különbség – mutattam rá.  
- Az alkimisták realista világnézete együtt jár a filozofikus gondolkodással? – érdeklődte mosolyogva.

- Nem feltétlenül, de jó, ha az embernek van egy kis fantáziája az ilyesmihez – vontam vállat.  
- Nem sül meg a kezed? Meleg van, mégis kesztyűt hordasz. Ráadásul a hosszabbat. Mit takargatsz? – kapott olyan sebességgel a bal kezem után, hogy esélyem sem volt elrántani. Lehúzta a kesztyűt, és megszemlélte a kézfejem.  
- Eressz el! – mordultam Rá, de erősen tartott.  
- Hová tűnt a tetoválásod? – szegezte nekem a kérdést.  
- Eltűntettem – szűrtem a fogaim közt.  
- Miért? – nézett keményen a szemeimbe. Én inkább a fát fixíroztam.  
- Meguntam – vontam újra vállat.  
- Meguntad? Oda voltál érte! Mi történt, Rine? – nem tudtam újabb hazugságot kitalálni. Muszáj volt elmondanom az igazat…  
- Elmondom, csak add vissza a kesztyűmet – kértem.

Nála nem volt az ilyesmi tervbe véve.  
- John, add vissza! – parancsoltam Rá erélyesebben, de persze, Ő még most sem hajlott a szavamra. Ahogy utánakaptam, a lágy szellőtől belecsípett a fájdalom a kézfejembe, gyorsan visszahúztam, és az egyenruhakabátom alá rejtettem.  
- Mi… mi történt? – pislogott rám meglepetten John.  
- Se… - feleltem volna, de megmenekültem bármiféle válaszadástól.  
- Johnatan Shepherd! – kiáltott fel egy dühösnek mondható női hang.  
- Lucy… - pillantott a lány felé a nyomozó is. – Szia! Hogy vagy? – érdeklődte csevegő hangon.  
- Még kérded, hogy vagyok, miután lógáson kaplak rajta egy lánnyal? – nézett most rám szikrázó tekintettel.  
- Lucy, félreérted… - kezdett magyarázkodni a srác.  
- John, ide a kesztyűmet! Egy-kettő! – miután visszakaptam a ruhadarabot és felhúztam, felálltam. – Biztosíthatom, kisasszony, hogy félreértette a helyzetet. Beszélgetni jöttünk csak ki.  
- Aha – látszott a lányon, hogy nem hisz nekem.  
- Ha bármilyen panasza lenne, azt az irodámba adja le. John, ha végeztél a hölggyel, gyere utánam. Roy és Ed már biztosan ki vannak akadva, merre vagyunk. – Ezzel távoztam is, de csak a következő épület sarkáig, ahol rögtön vissza is fordultam, és lehetőleg horizont alatt leskelődni kezdtem."

- „Roy és Ed"? – pislogott Lucy. – Ez a Führerről és a Fullmetalról beszélt? – pillantott a felálló srácra.  
- Konkrétan – bólintott John.  
- Mégis, ki ez? – kérdezett végre rá.  
- Egy gyerekkori barátom, Catherine. Meséltem már róla, nem?  
- Catherine? Mármint Rainbird? – meresztett nagy szemeket a kékszeműre.  
- Pontosan – bólogatott újra.  
- És Én így viselkedtem vele! – sápadt el a lány.  
- Ugyan, Rine nem fogja magára venni – legyintett elmosolyodva a srác. – Tehát, hogy vagy?  
- Én jól… És Te?  
- Megvagyok – mosolygott Rá John, és magához ölelte.  
- Akkor jó – viszonozta a mosolyát.  
Lucy nem volt túl magas lány, hajszíne inkább szőke, mint világosbarna. Szemei zöldesszürkések, feltűnően vékony testalkata volt. Egyenruháját szoknyával hordta, rövid kabátján Ő is vékony fekete szalagot viselt a szíve felett.  
John magához ölelte, apró csókot adott a homlokára.  
- Mennem kell, Rine megöl… - mondta halkan.  
- Rendben… Este találkozunk? – kérdezte reménykedve.  
- Persze, van egy kis meglepetésem neked – villantotta fel mosolyát.  
- Alig várom – viszonozta a gesztust Lucy, és kibontakozott az ölelésből. Ellenkező irányba indultak el.

„Lehet, hogy ronda dolog, de majd' kiestem a szememen, mikor…  
- Csak nem leskelődünk? – hajolt fölém az ismerős hang tulajdonosa.  
- Ling! A szívbajt hozod rám! – dőltem a falnak és az ijedtségtől hevesen dobogó szívem próbáltam nyugtatni a tudattal, hogy nem az ég szakadt rám, csak Ling játszik megint a semmiből előtűnőst.  
- Ne haragudj… - mormogta. – Edward küldött, hogy kerítselek elő.  
- Na, mondtam Én, hogy megint fejünket veszik… - újfent kihajoltam a saroknál. Az első, amit megpillantottam, egy egyenruha nadrágja volt.  
- Mondd csak, Rine, kényelmes ott lent? – érdeklődte John.  
- Nem éppen – morogtam, és felálltam.  
- Siessünk, mert valami fontos nyomra bukkantak a többiek – jegyezte meg Ling.  
- Miért nem ezzel kezdted? – kiáltottunk Rá egyszerre Johnnal, és futólépésben lódultunk meg az iroda felé.

Roy komor arccal fogadott minket, és kivételesen a fejmosásunk is elmaradt.  
- Ezt ma kaptam – mutatott fel egy felbontott levelet.  
Belenéztem, szálkás, lendületes írássál ez állt benne:  
_ „Meglepetés!_

Ugye, már azt hittétek, megszabadultatok tőlem? Nem jött össze!

Íme egy kis segítség, hátha megint összefutunk azzal a kedves hölggyel, akivel a múltkor éjszaka…

Őt ölöm meg a legközelebb:  


_Z. K."_

Egy fénykép volt mellékelve.  
Felnéztem, minden szem rám szegeződött.  
- Mi van? – nyögtem ki.  
- Rólad beszél? – kérdezte egyszerre Roy és Ed. Én nyeltem egyet. Ajjaj…"


	43. Chapter 43

A vihar előszele

„- Mi van? – nyögtem ki.  
- Rólad beszél? – kérdezte egyszerre Roy és Ed. Én nyeltem egyet. Ajjaj… Hogy most mi lesz itt…  
- Ír – javítottam ki kínomban. A fellángoló tekintetektől léptem egyet hátra. Most vagy kiütök mindenkit és futok, mint a nyúl, a Világ Végére, vagy vallok, és elviselem, hogy rögtön be akarnak fektetni a kórházba.  
- RINE! – hangzott a nevem nyomtatott nagybetűkkel, rögtön három torokból.  
- Miért? Miért rögtön rám kell asszociálni, ha ez az idióta egy „kedves hölgyet" emleget? Én egyáltalán nem vagyok kedves! És igen, rólam van szó! Na, most boldogok vagytok? – tomboltam ki magam. Ha abban a percben bárki hozzámér, minimum a kettő-húsz cikázik át rajta. Szerintem. Csoda, hogy a hajam nem állt égnek.  
Mély csend.  
Még a kissé álmatag irodai legyünk zümmögését is hallani lehetett.  
- Világosan megmondtam, hogy szabadságon vagytok – jegyezte meg Roy.  
- Amíg törvényes, civilben azt teszek, amit akarok – feleltem rá. – És ha nem vagyok ott, az a nő meghalt volna – tettem hozzá. – Egy szavad sem lehet! Vagy tán törvénybe ütközik, hogy nem szolgálat közben gyilkoltatom meg magam egy sorozatgyilkos által?  
- Így kerültél az Outsdershez – vonta le a következtetést Rita.  
- Igen. Az orvosuk, Robert kezelt – bólintottam.  
- Kezelt?  
- Már semmi bajom. Egyedüli mellékhatás, hogy eltűnt a tetoválásom – mutattam fel kesztyűtlen balomat. A Flamel híre-hamva sem látszott már. Visszahúztam a kesztyűt, közben figyelmeztető oldalpillantást vetettem a gyanakodva figyelő Johnra.  
- És az előbb? - kérdezte.  
- Mi volt? – kérdeztem vissza.  
- Úgy rántottad vissza a kezed, mintha megcsípett volna egy darázs – emlékeztetett.  
- Képzelődsz – közöltem nyugodt hangon.  
- És ha nem? – erősködött.  
- Aha, szóval egyszer csinálok hülyeséget, és rögtön címeres hülye leszek – vontam le. – Térjünk vissza a tárgyra – tanácsoltam. – Ki a nő, hol lakik, mennyi idős, mióta tartózkodik a városban? Milyen helyeken fordul meg rendszeresen? – tettem fel a lényeges kérdéseket a téma terelésének reményében.  
- Az akció teljes csendben zajlik – nélküled – pillantott rám Roy.  
- Mi van? – lepődtem meg, nem is kicsit.  
- Te itt maradsz – mondta ellent mondást nem tűrő hangon. – Őrizet mellett – tette hozzá.  
- Egy frászt! – ráztam meg a fejem.  
- Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a közeledbe férkőzzön! – csatlakozott hozzá Ed is. Segélykérően Ritára pillantottam. Hallgatott, látszólag gondolkodott.  
- Eddig nem ez volt a fő problémánk – jegyeztem meg a fogaim közt szűrve a szavakat.  
- Most viszont ez is probléma – felelte Roy. – Tehát itt maradsz, és ez parancs!  
- Lesheted! – és ezzel csapódott mögöttem az ajtó.  
Elméletileg magasan képzett alkimista volnék, vagy mi a fene. Nekem kéne embereket védenem, és nem engem kéne védeni! A fenébe, hogy ennyire sületlenek! Tudok magamra vigyázni, olyan nehéz ezt felfogni?  
Kiértem az épületből. Azonnal szemembe szökött az egyik otthagyott szolgálati autó oldalnézeti képe. Aztán megráztam a fejem. Ha sofőrrel is megyek, az Roynak megmondja, merre és meddig vitt. Elhagytam a Központ területét. Ameddig bírtam szusszal, rohantam, aztán sétáltam. Remélve, hogy jobb dolga is van a csapatnak, mint hogy utánam rohangáljon.  
Kissé megnyugodva értem ki a főutcára. Nagy volt a nyüzsgés, és Én nem tudtam elvegyülni az egyenruhám és a csillagjaim miatt. Végül levettem a kabátot, és a karomra akasztva vittem, így annyian nem néztek meg. Így is elegen. Gyorsan el kell tűnnöm, mielőtt valaki felismer…  
Benyitottam Robert orvosi rendelőjébe. A recepciónál ülő nő kedvesen mosolygott felém, megismert.  
- Jó napot! Doktor Healer bent van? – kérdeztem rögtön.  
- Igen, bent van, és nincs nála beteg, nyugodtan menjen be hozzá.  
- Köszönöm!  
Kopogtam, és már nyitottam is az ajtót. Robert orvosságszagú, makulátlanul tiszta, fehérre meszelt vizsgálójában találtam magam.  
- Nahát, Rine. Bejelentés nélkül? – pillantott rám, és kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
- Ne haragudj, hogy Rád törtem, de baj van – kezdtem rögtön a lényeggel.  
- Mi az? – érdeklődte nyugodtan, és hellyel kínált. Egy kézmozdulattal elhárítottam.  
- Minimum körözést fognak kiadni ellenem – sóhajtottam fáradtan. Aznap még csak délelőtt tizenegy óra volt.  
- Miért? – hökkent meg láthatóan, de nyugalma megmaradt.  
- Közvetlen parancsmegtagadás, esztelenség, makacsság, hülyeség, többek között – soroltam. – Pedig csak azt próbálom tenni, amit helyesnek látok! És most jön a „fej falba ver" effekt.  
- Most mondd el, mi a probléma – kérte kedvesen Robert, Én pedig három mondatba tömörítve előadtam a bánatom.  
- Azt hiszem, pont emiatt lett megalapítva annak idején tízen éve az Outsiders is – bólintott. – És, mit akarsz csinálni?  
- Pont ez az, hogy fogalmam sincs! – Itt már majdnem ott tartottam, hogy fejjel megyek a falnak. Komolyan. – Ha azt teszem, amit Roy mond, akkor halok meg az aggodalomtól, hogy mi van velük, míg bevetésen vannak. Ha megyek, Roy minimum anyagcsere szakreferenst csinál belőlem.

- Áhá, szóval a vécépucolói rangtól félsz?  
- Attól, hogy habár Állami lettem, nem tehetek semmit! – jelentettem ki. – Mert ha lefokoz, netán minden engedélyem visszavonja, tényleg csak ülni és malmozni tudok majd.  
- Esetleg beállhatsz aktív Outsiders tagnak – ajánlotta fel a lehetőséget. – Nem hinném, hogy Nessa ellenezné. Sőt, még örülne is egy olyan alkimistának, mint Te.  
- Kösz, de ez az utolsó, amit tennék. Nem megsértésből! Csak… Oké, azt sem tudom, mi a fenét keresek Én itt! Azt hiszem, meg fogok bolondulni, vagy nem tudom… Talán tényleg pszichomókusra van szükségem… - gondolkodtam el a tényen először komolyan.  
- Szerintem első sorban megértést és tanácsot. Kire támaszkodtál eddig, ha ilyen helyzet adódott? – kérdezte. A kérdés meglepett. Komolyan támaszkodtam volna bárkire…? A Mesterre…?  
- Ő már elment… és nem jön vissza… - most lerogytam egy székre. – A Mester… tényleg ennyit számított volna…? – merengtem el.  
- Mit mondana a Mestered ebben a helyzetben? – kérdezte Robert, mintha csak úgy, kíváncsiságból tenné.  
- Nem nagyon bírta a hadsereget… Azt hiszem, azt mondaná, hogy hagyjam a fenébe az egészet, és tegyem azt, amit gondolok.  
- És igaza van? – felnyílt a szemem. Mit kellett ezen ennyit hisztiznem?  
- Naná, hogy igaza van! – vágtam rá bólintva.  
- Tehát a probléma megoldva, igaz?  
- Az csak ezután jön – legyintettem, és végre elmosolyodtam. – Azt hiszem, tartozom egy köszönettel.  
- Ugyan, semmiség. Viszont nem ártana, ha Nessát is értesítenénk az események pörgéséről. Nálunk átöltözhetsz, és megnyugodhatsz egy kicsit, ha gondolod.  
- Nem, először haza megyek. Átöltözöm, igen. Szükségem lesz a felszerelésemre is. Vihar közeleg. De még mekkora!  
Ebben a percben megszólalt a telefon. Mint kiderült, Nessa volt az, Robertet azonnali hatállyal a központjukba rendelte. A férfi megemlített engem is.  
- Nessa azt mondta, szívesen látunk, ha jössz – továbbította az üzenetet.  
- Végre egy hely – sóhajtottam. – Amint tudok, ott leszek – ígértem, és önkényesen a hátsó kijáraton indultam ki.  
- Vidd el a biciklimet! – kiáltott utánam Robert.  
- Köszi! – intettem vissza.  
Biciklire pattantam, és a házunk felé vettem az irányt. Reméltem, senkit nem találok ott."


	44. Chapter 44

Barátok és levelek

„Berontottam a szobámba, és nekiestem az egyik bőröndöm aljának. Fekete ruháimat dobtam az ágyamra, és a speciális ujjatlan kesztyűimet, amelyeknek tenyere a legtöbb felületen csúszásmentes.  
Éreztem, hogy a házban van. Sietnem kellett. Az övtáskát a derekamra csatoltam, csak egy pillanat erejéig néztem bele, megvan-e minden. Tudtam, hogy igen, hisz még sosem nyúltam hozzá az összeállítás óta.  
Szórtam bele még pár krétát, felhúztam a pulcsim ujját, és kifelé tartottam. A folyosón Rita állt. Nem szólt, bár szándékában nem éreztem semmi ártót.  
- Elengedsz – mondtam nyugodtan, kijelentő módban.  
- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte.  
- Igen – feleltem határozottan.  
- Akkor mit tehetnék? – vont vállat, és elmosolyodott.  
- Ugyan, semmit. Minden rendben lesz. Máskor is elkergettük már. Csak most elkapjuk. Mekkora csapattal mentek?  
- Velünk együtt vagy tízen leszünk. Roy is jön – mondta.  
- Az jó lesz – mosolyodtam el.  
- Megállíthattam volna ezt? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Nem hinném. Ne rágd magad. Semmi értelme. Én meg reménykedem, hogy Roy nem öl meg nagyon, ha egyszer a szeme elé kerülök.  
- Majd megvédünk – mosolygott rám.  
- Kösz, ez kedves – viszonoztam a gesztust. Megöleltem. – A villámlás legyen veled. Légy jó, és vigyázz magadra – kértem.  
- Lesz – felelte. – Jó-jó, de Te is.  
- Persze! – ezzel a bejárati ajtó felé vettem az irányt. Robert biciklije mellett Edward állt, egyenruhában. Az Ő szándékát már nem tudtam olyan pontosan meghatározni az energiáiból, mint Ritáét.  
- Vigyáznom kéne Rád – mondta.  
- Többet nem kerülök ilyen helyzetbe, becs' szóra – ígértem, és komolyan is gondoltam.  
- Azt hiszem, a Mester is így akarná – jegyezte meg halkan.  
- Én is ebben bízom. Most mondjam neked is azt, hogy minden rendben lesz? Igazából fogalmam sincs.  
- Vihar készül – pillantott a láthatár szélén gyülekező felhők felé.  
- Az év első vihara – bólintottam. – Tombolni fog.  
- Hülye helyzetben vagy – jegyezte meg elmosolyodva.  
- Tudod, volt kiktől tanulnom – vigyorogtam Rá.  
- Erre inkább nem is mondok semmit – közölte.  
- Ne is – hagytam Rá. – Este majd találkozunk! – köszöntem el Tőle is."

Az erőteljes szél felkavarta a város utcáin lassanként melegedő levegőt. Beletépett a lány hajába, aki ezt megunva, ritka alkalommal élve összekötötte loboncát.  
Rita aggódott. Nem tehetett róla. Érezte, ma éjszaka így vagy úgy, de vége lesz annak, ami november közepén elkezdődött. Mennyi minden történt azóta!  
- Minden rendben? – lépett mellé Edward.  
- Azt hiszem – felelte halkan.  
- Rine tudja, mit csinál.  
- Pont ettől tartok – sóhajtotta, és odatartotta arcát a szélnek. – Nagy vihar lesz.  
- Itt vagyunk Mi is, nyugi. Igen?  
- Igen. És ma vége lesz – jelentette ki.  
- Hát, remélem.  
- Nekem elegem van ebből! Börtönben akarom látni Karmazsin kölykét! – füstölgött Roy.  
- Nem sokat tettél eddig érte – jegyezte meg célzatosan Rita.  
- Egy szó: papírmunka – felelte elkínzott arccal Flame.  
- Jó kifogás sose rossz – vont vállat Shadow, és visszafordult a tető széléhez, ahonnan lepillanthatott az utcára.  
- És Rinet azért sikerült elkergetned – tette hozzá Fullmetal, és elhelyezkedett úgy, hogy lássa az utcát.  
- Tehetek Én róla? Önfejű, makacs lány. Nálad is rosszabb – tette közzé véleményét.  
Edward ezt válaszra már nem méltatta, inkább figyelt.

„Mint kiderült, Nessáék is kaptak levelet, bár merőben más hangút, mint amit Roy. Valóságos kihívás volt, ami az Outsiders címére érkezett. Nessa mégis mást mondott, mint vártam volna.  
- A végébe nem hinném, hogy beleavatkozunk.  
- Hogy? – pislogtam Rá meglepve.  
- Ahogy mondom. Sorainkat rendezzük, és védjük magunkat, de nem szólunk bele. Társaink sem akarnák. Intézd el Te. Menni fog?  
- Menni fog – visszhangoztam.  
- Kivigyelek a helyszínre? – érdeklődte Nessa egy mosollyal.  
- Nem kell kösz. Gyalog is hamar ott leszek – feleltem.  
És talpig feketében, fél kiló krétával, egy speciális kesztyűvel és nyaklánccal, az ígéretemmel és azzal a tudattal, hogy lehet, ebből az éjszakámból nem lesz új hajnalom, új napom; elindultam. Mert akkor nem érdekelt. Csak az, hogy, Karmazsin többé ne kószálhasson szabadon.

Tudtam, éreztem, és „láttam", hogy mindenki jelen van. Rita, Edward, Alphonse, Mei, Ran Fan, Ling, Roy, Riza, John és Ő. Ő, aki az egészet elindította, Ő, aki most nem fog menekülni. Túl sokan vagyunk, túl nagy fölénnyel és a csapdánkba fog sétálni.  
Hangtalan léptekkel osont mellém. Oldalra pillantottam a sikátorban és halkan megkérdeztem:  
- Mi a terv…?  
- Bekerítjük – körbemutatott a szomszédos tetőkön. – Az áldozatot egy ügyesen felöltöztetett tiszt helyettesíti. Van nála fegyver, minden. De nem fog a közelébe jutni. Miénk ez a pont. Ha minden igaz, itt fogjuk útját állni először.  
- Vettem – fújtam ki a levegőt. – Mindent bele, Hika.  
Jött az áláldozat, és jött a valódi gyilkos, aki a tervből látszólag semmit nem vett észre. Aztán miután a tiszt nő elhibázta a lövést, felénk menekült. Elé toppantunk, Én lándzsát fogtam Rá, Rit a kardját.  
- Ó, ezúttal két csinos hölgyemény – mosolyodott el Karmazsin.  
- Fejezzük be! – tanácsoltam, és előre lendültem. A lándzsa fél centire hibázta el az arcát.  
- Fejezzük be, igen! De nem itt, és nem most! Kicsit később! – vigyorogta, a betonutat robbantotta darabjaira, és már csak a távolodó energiáját éreztem.  
Vágható volt a füst és a por, hát még a viharfelhők miatti sötétség! Rohantam volna utána, erre a második lépés után felbuktam egy betondarabban.  
Mire kitisztult, egy távoli villám világította meg az ég alját. Roy pár kisebb lángcsóvával világított. Rita eltűnt. Nem csak Ő, Alphonset és Meit sem láttam sehol. Nem is éreztem Őket.  
- A francba! Nem volt egyedül! – sziszegte dühösen Ed. Osztottam az érzést. S csak lassan tudatosult bennem: a három hiányzó Karmazsin kezére került!  
- Hagyott itt egy levelet – jegyezte meg Roy.  
Odarohantam."


	45. Chapter 45

Az ég morgása

„Kicsi gyermekként azt mondtam a viharra, az ég zengésére, hogy az csak egy éhes oroszlán. Amikor jön, éhes, ezért dühösen morog; amikor felettünk van vadászik, dühösen bömböl; és amikor távozik, elégedett dorombolást hallat. Most morajlott, villámait szórta a földre. Mintha csak várná az alkalmat, egyre lassabban közeledett felénk.  
A kifutószél zörgette az ablakokat, többször nekirohant az épületnek. De a vastag falú Központi Főhadiszállás főépülete meg sem rezdült. Álltam az ablaknál, bámultam kifelé a készülő viharba.  
- …, Rine? – Megrezzentem, zavartan pislogtam Royra.  
- Mondtál valamit?  
- Épp azt kérdeztem, figyelsz Te egyáltalán? – füstölgött láthatóan idegesen.  
- Nem. Kezdd elölről – kértem rezzenéstelenül.  
- Mondom, nem tehetünk mást, bele kell mennünk a játékba – ismételte el tagoltan mondva.  
- Erre diploma nélkül is rájöttem – bólintottam. – Mikor indulunk?  
Választ nem kaptam. Ahogyan az előző öt kérdésre sem, ami ugyanígy hangzott. Kezdett idegesíteni. Mit idegesíteni? Már majd' meg őrültem a tudattól, hogy a legjobb barátnőm, társam, fogadott húgom; a fogadott öcsém, és Mei Karmazsin és társai kezére kerültek! Valósággal szikrát hánytam minden egyes mozdulatomra.  
Bevillant két szó a tudatomba. Olykor szokott ilyet, egyesek női megérzésnek nevezik az ilyesmit, mert általában beigazolódik. Ez a két szó most így hangzott: _száraz vihar_.  
- Jöhetnél Te is – jegyeztem meg Royra pillantva.  
- Hogy elázzak? – pillantott fel egy jelentésből kedvtelenül.  
- Nem fog esni – mondtam magabiztosan.  
- Mi vagy Te? Időjós? – hitetlenkedett kedves főnökünk.  
- Pontosan! – vágtam rá gondolkodás nélkül.  
- Hagyd Rá, be szokott jönni, amit mond – szólalt meg Edward is.

- Esik – állapította meg a Führer.  
- Két csepp per fél óra. Nem vagy cukorból – morogtam válaszként.  
- Akkor is esik!  
- Miért nem mondod meg férfimód, hogy rohadtul be vagy rezelve, és mennél inkább vissza Rizára vigyázni? Anyámasszony katonája! – füstölögtem.  
- Esőben Te sem tudsz mit kezdeni a tudományoddal! – vágott vissza.  
- De nekem nem csak specialitásom van! Tudod mit? Maradj itt! – ezzel Én már lendületes léptekkel neki is indultam Központ kapujának.  
- Vagyunk négyen, tán csak elintézzük Őket – mondta Edward, és Ő is utánam indult. Végül a szokott feketében lévő Ran Fan, és a narancssárga nyitott felsőt és fehér nadrágot viselő Ling is csatlakozott.  
A levélben, melyet az egyik ház falán találtunk, ez állt:

_ „Erre nem számítottatok, mi? Hahaha! Nagyon jó mulatság Titeket húzni, de épp itt az ideje, hogy befejezzük! Ne aggódjatok, a barátaitoknak semmi baja. Egyelőre._

Hogy kiszabadítsátok Őket, játszanotok kell velünk! Arrafelé, ahol az a kellemes éjszakai randevú volt Rainbird kisasszonnyal! Várunk Titeket!

_Z. K."_

Csak ezután vettük észre, hogy Riza és John megsérültek. Csak ez tartott vissza attól, hogy rögtön utánuk eredjünk. Így vissza kellett térnünk a Központba. Doktor Drake szerint egyik sérülés sem súlyos, hamarosan meggyógyulnak…

- Roy hülye – közölte kereken Edward mellettem.  
- _Tyúkólba zárt, szelíd róka – _feleltem. – Ha már itt tartunk, esetleg: _a_ _bárányhimlős nagyvárosi farkas. _Sőt! _Oda-vissza nyeretlen ló!_  
- Honnan szeded ezeket? – pislogott rám furán a szőke.  
- Hallgatok zenét – vontam vállat. Ezzel letudva a dolgot.  
Tovább baktattunk az éjszakában."

Rita addig izgett-mozgott, míg valamennyivel kényelmesebb helyzetbe került.  
- Ne ugrálj, úgysem engedlek el – szólt Rá egy jókedvű hang.  
- Ki vagy? – kérdezte az alkimista parancsoló hangon. Sokáig nem kapott választ. – Válaszolj!  
- Az engedetlenek nem engedelmeskednek semmiféle parancsnak! – oktatta ki a női eredetű hang. Legalábbis a vörös hajú lány szerint nő volt az illető, akivel társalgott. A félhomályban nem látta az arcát.  
- Engedetlenek? – ismételte a szót a fogoly.  
- Konkrétan csak egy – most hallható volt a hangján, hogy mosolyog.  
- Engedetlen… - mormogta maga elé.  
- Én vagyok az, Rebellious! – lépett elő és hajolt le közvetlen Árnyék elé a homunculus.  
A lány lélegzete is elakadt egy pillanatra. Mintha csak _tükörbe _nézett volna! Ugyanolyan szeplős, zöldes szemű, sápadt arc. Ugyanolyan árnyalatú, bár kicsit hosszabb, tépett vörös haj. Csak épp Ő egy homunculus!  
Látszólag Engedetlen is ugyanígy meglepődött a hasonlóságok láttán. Azt eddig is tudta, hogy a fogva tartott Államinak vörös haja van, de nem tulajdonított neki különösebb jelentőséget. De most!  
- Ki vagy Te? – kérdezték egyszerre, ugyanolyan hangsúllyal. A művi teremtmény felegyenesedett.  
- Válaszolj! – mordult a lányra.  
- Rita – felelte. – A nevem Rita Sembra. Keleten születtem, egy Riesenbool nevű faluban a hegyek között, egy fennsíkon. A nagyszüleim úgy költöztek Amestrisbe, majd a szüleim követték Őket, és Én már itt születtem – magyarázta halkan. Nem is tudta, miért mondja el ezt mind egyszerre, egy kérdésre. Hisz' Rine is úgy faggatta a hosszú vonat utak alkalmával, hogy meséljen már valamit, ne csak mindig neki járjon a szája… - És Te…?  
- Rebellious… ennyit tudok – mondta. A hangja lemondó volt. Miért nem tud emlékezni semmire? Pedig olykor, ha tükörbe néz felrémlik valami, majd egy pillanat múlva már tova is száll, és többé nem tér vissza.  
- Azt hiszem, segítenem kéne neked – jegyezte meg Rita elgondolkodva.  
- Segíteni akarsz nekem? – pislogott Rá nagy zöld szemekkel meglepetten. – De hát elraboltunk! És megkötöztelek, és…  
- Nem bántottál – vágott közbe. – Nem vagy gonosz. Nem vagy olyan, mint Memory. – A másik lány emlegetésére Engedetlen megrázta a fejét, és tekintete is megváltozott. Csibészesen elmosolyodott.  
- Hát, jó volt veled beszélgetni, de nekem mennem kell! – hangja ezúttal olyan volt, mint eddig. Kissé gonoszkás árnyalatú, vigyorgós, és flegma, akárcsak egy tinédzseré. És köddé vált. Shadow sokáig pislogott utána, hátha csak a szeme káprázott, de nem. Rebellious, aki apróbb eltérésekkel, de úgy nézett ki, mint Ő, eltűnt.  
Magára maradva próbálta rendezni gondolatait, egyszersmind próbálta a két tenyerét egymáshoz érinteni, de ez a próbálkozása sikertelen volt.

„Lassan elérkeztünk ahhoz a helyhez, ahol egyedül szálltam szembe Karmazsinnal. Négyes csapatunkat csak az vehette észre, aki nagyon meresztette a szemét – mindannyian talpig feketében voltunk, még egy mellékutcában Ling öltözékét is feketére festettük Eddel.  
Zúgott a szél, az ég egyre közelebb és közelebb morgott hozzánk. Érezhetően kezdett bömböléssé alakulni a hangja. A vihar már közel járt, bizsergette a levegőt, energiája minden mást darabjaira tört, elsöpört. Az érzékelésem ezzel többé-kevésbé csődöt mondott. Még a közvetlenül mellettem haladó Edwardot is alig érzékeltem. Viszont a vihar haladási hullámait pontosan. Számításaim szerint a közelben fog kiteljesedni…  
Megpillantottuk a lányt. A haja szinte világított a vaksötétben. Egy hozzánk elszűrődő villám fényében láttam, hogy mosolyog. Memory hátán volt a kardja, és nem is húzta elő egy darabig még.  
- Eljöttetek. Jó – szólalt meg.  
- Menjetek, Mi elintézzük – közölte Ling, ahogy előre lépett, s a kardját megszabadította a fásliktól. Ran Fan követte, kezében furcsa késféle fegyver volt.  
- Az utca végében lévő raktárépület a következő állomásotok! Az utolsó – mondta Memory. Raktár? Ebben nincs semmi egyedi. Sőt, tiszta sablon! Ezek nem olvasnak könyvet vagy járnak néha napján moziba?  
A raktár poros volt, persze. És rend is régen volt rakva.  
- De jó, végre móka! – harsant egy szerintem lány hang. – De csak az egyikőtök maradhat itt. A kisasszony menjen a terem végében lévő lépcsőhöz, és lépcsőzzön! – adta ki az utasítást rendkívül értelmesen a hang tulajdonosa.  
- Sok szerencsét – suttogtam.  
- Majd megyek utánad – ígérte Edward.  
Gyorsan túljutottam a termen, a lépcsőn elindultam felfelé. Ha hiszitek, ha nem, a tetőben végződött. Mert a tető egy része lapos volt, ahogyan a szomszéd tetők is.  
Felegyenesedtem, a szél beletépett a hajamba. Egy villám villant mögöttem. Elmosolyodtam. Karmazsin őrült, hogy ebben a közegben akar megküzdeni velem. Megpillantottam a férfit. Velem szemben állt. Egy villám fényénél láttam, hogy őrülten vigyorog."


	46. Chapter 46

XLVI. Homunculusok

- Nem kellene ezt csinálnod – mondta Memory, ahogy a két penge egymásnak csapódott. – Beállhatnál hozzánk.  
- Megmondtam, nem vagyok olyan, mint Te! – felelte rá Ling, és elperdült egy csapás elől.  
_- Ling! _– szólalt meg a régóta hallgató hang a fejében.  
_- Mit akarsz? _– kérdezte, közben a két kard pengéje szikrát hányva elcsúszott egymáson.  
_- Engedj ki! _– mordult a hang, és felrémlett előtte a tulajdonosa is. Fekete ruhát, cipőt, viselő, fekete hajú, pirosas szemű férfi. Arca sápadt, szörnyen lenéző.  
_- Azt már nem! Gyenge vagy! _– tiltakozott hevesen, és mivel a benne rejlő homunculusra koncentrált, Memory majdnem megsebezte az oldalát.  
_- De nem annyira, mint Te! Megúsznánk egy karcolás nélkül! _– próbálta rávenni, de már dühítette a bugyuta ember ellenállása.  
_- Ismerlek! Kapzsi vagy, nem állsz meg ott, hogy legyőzd Memoryt! _– felelte Ling, és most Ő került hozzá közel, hogy sebet ejtsen az ellenfelén.  
_- Greed vagyok! Mit vársz tőlem?  
- Azt, hogy fogd be! Ez az Én testem, és nem a Tiéd!  
- Csak a halállal szabadulhatsz tőlem, és mivel a test sebezhetetlen, nem fogsz hamar meghalni! Nem tűnt fel, hogy nem öregedsz?_ – Greed nem értette, hogy lehet ez az ember ennyire nehéz felfogású? Örülnie kéne annak, hogy az élete évszázadokkal nyúlt meg! Hisz' a halhatatlanságot kutatta!  
_- De feltűnt… - _morogta. Elugrott egy veszélyesnek ígérkező csapás elől, és rögtön hátrált még két lépést. Memory pengéje barázdát hagyott az épület falán. A lány amilyen ártatlannak látszott, olyan erős volt…

Edward nem tudta, merről jön a lány hang kuncogása. De a személy mindenképpen jókedvű volt.  
Hirtelen fordult hátra, de senki nem volt ott. Csak a raktár tolóajtaja zúgott a helyére nagy robajjal. Egy-egy villám fénye szolgáltatta innentől a világítást a helyiségben, ami vajmi keveset számított.  
Valaki hozzáért a vállához.  
Az alkimista lendületből vágott hátra, de csak a levegőt hasította ketté. Ugyanez a valaki a haját húzta meg kissé pár perc múlva. Ekkor is csak a sötétet találta.  
- Ne szórakozz! – sziszegte dühösen a szőke.  
- Miért ne? Olyan jó – jött a vidám hang, talán pár lépésnyi távolságból. Fullmetal előre lendült, és átesett egy otthagyott dobozon. A lány ekkor felnevetett, jelezve: remekül szórakozik.  
Ed feltápászkodva sem tudta, mit tegyen a vaksötétben. Végül ezzel többet nem is kellett törődnie, mert a következő pillanatban valahol felkattant egy villany, és rá egy légvételnyi időre meleg fény öntötte el a termet. A látási viszonyokon ez ugyan javított, de így is túl sok félhomályos rész maradt.  
Pislogás után az alkimista végre szembe tudott nézni az ellenfelével. Meglepetésében pedig szólni sem tudott.  
- Rita…? – nyögte ki végül a nevet.  
- Nem talált! – nevetett fel a lány. – A nevem… - eltűnt a fal mellől, s egy pillanattal később a szőke előtt tűnt fel. - … Rebellious! – Ed hátrált pár lépést, mielőtt maga elé emelte volna az automailjéből transzmutált pengét.  
- De… - kezdett volna habogni, mire a vörös megint eltűnt előle, s most mögé került. Csak annyit érzett, hogy valami hideg ért a derekához, automatikusan megfeszült.  
- Nem akarlak megölni – közölte halkan. – Pedig ezt kéne tennem. De most nincs ilyesmihez kedvem, szóval maradj szépen nyugton, és nem lesz semmi probléma.  
- Ha nem akarsz megölni, engedj el – fordult hátra villogó szemekkel Acél, de Rebellious megint elnevette magát rajta.  
- Ahhoz sincs kedvem – kuncogott pimaszul.  
- Hogy-hogy nincs kedved?  
- Nincs kedvem, ennyire egyszerű. Egy Engedetlennek senki nem parancsolhat! – közölte jó kedvvel.  
Az alkimista inkább nem is válaszolt, valahogy nem tudott vitázni egy ilyen, az övénél merőben más világnézettel rendelkező egyénnel, mint ez a lány.  
- Rita jól van? – kérdezett rá, remélve, kap választ.  
- A tükörképem-lány? – kérdezett vissza, mintha nem tudná.  
- Ő! – vágta rá Ed türelmetlenül.  
- Jól van, azt hiszem…  
- „Azt hiszed"? Hol van most?  
- Valahol hátul… - vont vállat. Hatalmas villám cikázott át az égen, fülsüketítő robajjal dörgött az ég szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban, a halovány fényű lámpa kialudt. Mély csend telepedett a raktárépületre. Edward csak annyit érzékelt, hogy a hűvös fém nem ér már hozzá, így vett egy mélyebb lélegzetet. – Azt hiszem… - szólalt meg valahonnan pár lépésre Tőle Rebellious –, vége. Maradj itt – ez is sokkal nyugodtabban hangzott, mint az eddigi szavai, mintha csak kiesett volna a szerepéből.

Rita gondolataiból riadt a hatalmas csattanásra, majd egy percre rá közeledő lépteket hallott. A teljes sötétben nem tudta kivenni, ki az, de nem is kellett.  
- Elengedlek – mondta az ismerős hang.  
- Miért? – hökkent meg.  
- Nincs értelme annak, hogy itt legyetek – jött a válasz, majd érezte, hogy a béklyói engednek. – Azt hiszem, még találkozunk, Rita Sembra. – Elsétált volna, mikor az alkimista utána szólt.  
- Várj! Velünk jöhetnél… - kezdte zavartan, de elhallgatott.  
- Tévedsz. – Hangja már távolabbról jött. – Hasonlítunk, de nem vagyok olyan, mint Te. Nem vagyok ember. És Én nem innen származom. Csak haza akarok jutni… Viszlát, alkimista.  
A lány szólt volna utána, de tudta, szavai csak süket falakra találnának. Szemei valamennyire megszokták már az áramkimaradás miatti sötétséget, de még így is félvakon tapogatózott ki a helyiségből, majd egy teljesen sötét folyosóra érve elindult az egyik irányba, bár fogalma sem volt, merre megy.  
Végül fény derengett fel előtte, viharlámpát tartó alak közeledett felé. Hamarosan felismerte az illetőt: Edward volt az. Megnyugodva sóhajtott egyet, és biztosabban lépdelt felé, várta, hogy észrevegye.  
Ed is megpillantotta Ritát, megörült neki, aggódott, hogy merre lehet. Elé sietett, és bal karjával magához ölelte. A lány megilletődött, de visszaölelt.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte a férfi.  
- Persze, semmi bajom – mosolygott Rit. – Rebellious nem bántott.  
- Nem volt túl sok kedve harcolni – jegyezte meg.  
- A többiek?  
- Nem tudom, gyerünk, keressük meg Őket – indult el Ed, mire Rita utána mozdult volna, aztán észrevette magát, és pár lépéssel lemaradva követte.

Memory rohamozott, szemei, haja világított a villám fényénél. Kardja villant, majd lecsapott, női sikoly hangzott fel. A fém tompán puffant, de nem volt képes a sötét anyagba hatolni, ami útját állta.  
A fehér kézfejen sötét foltként hatott a vörös tetoválás, ahogy a fekete szemek helyett is vörös szemek szikráztak. A lány felé csapott, míg az döbbenten pislogott, s nekivágta egy téglafalnak. Kék szikrák kíséretében csúszott le a járdáig. De a sötét, sebezhetetlen test már lendült is utána.  
Memory nyaka reccsent egyet, a lány szemei kitágultak, élettelenül lógott az erős szorításban.  
- Meghalt? – kérdezte Ran Fan felállva, és óvatosan közelebb lépve.  
- Chh, nem egészen – jött a flegma válasz. – Menj innen! – fordult a nő felé.  
- De…  
- Tűnés! – mordult Rá, mire Ran Fan elhátrált. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem Linggel beszél. Bólintott, és hamarosan eltűnt a sötétben. Mire az ég hangos üvöltése föléjük ért, már régen nem volt ott…


	47. Chapter 47

A Villám fénye

„Ott állt előttem, őrülten vigyorgott. A vihar tombolt körülöttünk, a szél rohamokban zúgott végig a tetőn, de biztosan álltam.  
- Itt lesz vége – közölte Karmazsin, vigyora eltűnt, arca komolyra váltott.  
- Itt lesz véged – bólintottam rá.  
- Hogy van a kezed? – érdeklődte tenyérbe mászó, számomra undorító hangon.  
- Kösz jól, kedves doktort fogtam ki, tudod, régi csapattársad. – Persze, a „jól" része teljes hazugság volt, de ha el is hiszi, hadd szívja a fogát.  
- Healer? Hát még él? – kérdezte lemondó hangsúllyal.  
- Sajnos, mi? Pedig kedves ember, nem tudom, mi bajod vele – lépdeltem lassan közelebb, közben összedörzsöltem a tenyereim. Mögöttem villám hasította ketté az eget, majd hangos égzengés következett.  
- Tudod, ha a tükörből néznéd, egészen más lenne a kép.  
- De nem tükörből nézem! – vágtam rá, mire jót nevetett rajtam.  
- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélek, igaz? Nos, mindegy is. Itt úgyis véged, nem lesz alkalmad utánanézni.  
- Igazad van, nem értem, miről beszélsz, őszintén nem is érdekel különösebben. – Újra összeérintettem a köröket a tenyeremen, egyszerre akartam látványosat és olyat, amit nem vesz észre. A beton tetőből lándzsát alakítottam, a markolat felett a zsebórám és a medálom szemeiből alakított fémlánc lógott a földig, afféle földelés gyanánt. Viharban nem ajánlatos tetőn lófrálni. Főleg nem, ha a vihar feletted tombol.  
Eközben figyeltem Karmazsint is. Hátranyúlt az egyik zsebéhez, és egy apró üvegcsét vett elő belőle. Lepöckölte róla a kupakot, és a csillámló, vörös, homok állagú anyagot a szélbe szórta, de az csak nyugodtan lebegett előtte. Pislogtam. Hogy képes ilyesmire?  
- Pedig jobban tennéd, ha érdekelne – jegyezte meg, ahogy egy pillanatra összeértek a tenyerei.  
- Nem tudom, hová akarsz kilyukadni – feleltem.  
- Nem baj. Mint mondtam, nem fogsz eleget élni ahhoz, hogy rájöjj, miről is van szó.  
- Mily' kedves vagy. Utolsó kívánságom sem lehet? – érdeklődtem drámainak szánt hangon.  
- Eltaláltad! – A vörös szemcsék felém indultak a levegőben, Én pedig rögtön magam elé transzmutáltam a szokottnál erősebb pajzsomat. Nem tudtam, mi az, csak azt, hogy veszélyes. Pajzsom a porral azonos színre váltott, ahogy az hozzáért. Feloszlattam az energiahálót, hátrébb ugrottam. Színes gömbvillámsort állítottam a por útjába, de csak lassan tudtam hasznosítani az energiáját.  
Végül hagytam a fenébe a villámokat, falat emeltem magam elé, és onnan ugrottam elő hirtelen a lándzsával, készültem lecsapni. Karmazsin ellépett a támadásom elől, rögtön vissza is vágott.

Az első rúgása elől még kitértem, a második már az oldalamat érte. Hátratántorodtam, egyenesen a vörös porfelhőbe. Három másodpercen belül el is felejtettem, hogy fáj az oldalam, sokkal égetőbb problémám akadt: alig kaptam levegőt. Torkomat égette az anyag, amit beszívtam, akadályozta a légzésem is.  
- Mi a… fene ez? – nyökögtem, lassan térdelő helyzetbe ereszkedve a lándzsát támasznak használva. Már a tüdőm is perzselték a szemcsék, minden nehézkes légvétel szúrt.  
- Ó, még képes vagy beszélni? – vigyorodott el Kimbley, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzám. De biztos távolságban maradt… - Ezek szerint mégsem olyan erős az a szer… Na mindegy – legyintett. – Lassan úgyis megöl.  
- Fordulj fel! – sziszegtem a légszomjjal küszködve.  
- Csak ne olyan hevesen! – nevette el magát. Látszólag jót mulatott a szenvedésemen.  
Éreztem a gondolataimat lassulni, koncentrálnom kellett, hogy rendesen tudjak figyelni, és ne veszítsem el saját eszmefuttatásom fonalát. Utolsó erőfeszítésből még visszatartottam a lélegzetem, és összeérintettem a tenyereim.  
Szikrázott alattam a beton, aztán csak hűs vízcseppek érintését éreztem magamon. Tüdőm ordított egy kis levegőért, engedtem neki. Könnyek szöktek a szemembe a szúró fájdalomra, de éreztem, a friss levegő a por hatásának gyengülését eredményezte. Mindazonáltal erősen szédelegtem és ziháltam, mikor újra felálltam.  
Mindenemből víz csepegett, valószínűleg a krétáim is használhatatlanná áztak. Így le is dobtam magamról az övtáskát.  
Nem volt időm rendesen megnyugodni, a következő sokk egy vörös, szikrázó gömb formájában jött. Nem szikrázhattam vissza, a lándzsa pengéjével vágtam ketté a labdát, mire annak szikrái a kezeim felé kígyóztak, de mielőtt elérhették volna, a lánc le is vezette az áramot.  
Karmazsin dühösnek látszott.  
- Szóval villogással játszunk? – kérdeztem. – Nem nyerhetsz! – a körök ismét összeértek, ezúttal száraz lettem. Égzengés nyomta el a válaszát. Éreztem, a vihar hamarosan felettünk teljesedik ki. Húznom kell még az időt…  
Tüdőm valamennyire megnyugodott, képes voltam mélyebb lélegzetet is venni; oldalam egyöntetűen sajgott, de nem éreztem, hogy csontom tört volna; egyedül a kézfejeim sajogtak már-már elviselhetetlenül. De akkor nem érdekeltek.  
Én támadtam.  
Kimbleynél nem volt fegyver, vártam a trükkjét, de jó ideig csak eltáncolt előlem. Aztán jöttek a vörös gömbök, amik ellen ezúttal kék gömbvillámokat küldtem. De támadásom gyengének bizonyult. Fogalmam sem volt, honnan lehet ennyi ereje…  
- Fejezzük be! – tanácsolta.  
Kavargó energiák felettünk…  
- Legyen vége! – válaszoltam.  
Eljött a pillanat…  
A vörös gömb készült…  
A lecsapó villám fénye…  
Vörös és sárga szikrák…  
Két-két összeérő tenyér…

A villám, mely abban a pillanatban csapott le, mikor az ég is megszólalt, hatalmas erejű volt. Tudtam, nem sokáig vagyok képes uralmam alatt tartani, de egy darabig biztosan…  
A lándzsa vége felszikrázott, sokkal inkább éreztem, mint láttam a létrejövő természeti jelenséget: a koronakisülést.  
A gömb, melyben annyi energia vibrált és szikrázott, mint amennyit még soha nem tapasztaltam, összeütközött Karmazsin vörösével.  
Elképesztő fényár támadt, erőlködve tartottam irányításom alatt a félig természetes, félig alkímiával létrehozott gömbvillámot. De hihetetlenül gyorsan szívta el az erőmet, és nem tudtam a környezetből sem többet meríteni – mágnesként vonzott magához minden energiát.  
Abban a pillanatban, mikor elengedtem, a két energia keveredett egymással, s robbant. Én bentebb álltam a tetőn, de engem is kisodort a hullám a szélére. Pár percig csak zihálva feküdtem. Nem tudtam, mi lett a végeredmény. Alig érzékeltem mást a kinti világból, mint a tüdőm szúrását, az oldalam sajgását és a két kezem fájását. Na meg a csepp esőt, ami az arcomra hullott.  
Eső?  
Nem jött be a szárazvihar-elméletem.  
Lassan felálltam, Karmazsint nem láttam a tetőn, aztán egy villámnál megpillantottam valamit szemben a szélén. Fájdalmaimmal nem törődve rohantam oda. Hasra vágtam magam, és nyúltam a kezéért.  
Épp az utolsó pillanatban kaptam el. Elvigyorodott, ahogy a szemeimbe nézett. Másik karját emelte, azt hittem, kapaszkodni akar. Helyette felizzott tenyerén az alkimistakör, jobbomban fellángolt a fájdalom, mire felrántottam a karom – Őt elengedtem. Tehetetlenül bámultam utána. A szemeimet leste, és vigyorgott."


	48. Chapter 48

XLVIII. Ébredés után

„Három napig megállás nélkül esett. Ezt is csak onnan tudom, hogy ébredésem után Rita mondta. A vihar azon az éjjelen kitombolta magát, és csak zuhogó esőt zúdított a városra, de ez nem volt szokatlan, főleg nem az ország szívében.  
Mint kiderült, a foglyoknak nem esett bajuk, Edwardnak nem kellett különösebben harcolnia a másik homunculusszal, Rebellious-szal, aki állításuk szerint nagyon hasonlít Ritára. Ed szerint Memory-nak vége, de Ran Fan és Ling eltűntek. Mei sem tudja megmondani, hová mehettek hirtelen. Így rajtam kívül értük is aggódott a csapat egy része.  
Én meg… Nos, Én lábadozom. Szerencsémre valamilyen csodás oknál fogva csak szobafogságon vagyok, Robert jár hozzám egy-kétnaponta vizitre. Két bordám elrepedt, de ez nem túl vészes. A tüdőmben sem esett nagy kár, a szer, amit belélegeztem pár nap alatt teljesen felszívódott, kiürült a szervezetemből, addig aludtam, aludtam, és aludtam.  
A kezeim továbbra is fájnak, bár Roy egész csapatot állított a gyógymód keresésére – talán afféle megbánásként.  
Karmazsin… Ő meghalt. A hivatalos verzió szerint nyakát törte a zuhanás következtében. Valójában – és erről csak páran tudunk – pár csont, és a ruhái maradtak utána. Kitalálhatjátok, mi történt. Tragikus.  
Gyászos hangulatomon nem javított az sem, hogy Anyu és Esme pár napig látogatóban voltak nálam, és amúgy is egymásnak adták a kilincset a látogatóim. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ennyi mindenkinek hiányzom, vagy, hogy ennyi mindenki aggódik értem.  
Bár a végére kezdett idegesíteni, hogy hatszázadjára mondom el, hogy nem kell aggódni, jól vagyok, semmi bajom, a bordáim hamarosan rendben lesznek, és mehetek vissza a munkába. Mert itt is volt egy „hivatalos" verzió, miszerint azok miatt fekszem, és nem a tüdőm, kezeim miatt. Persze, hisz' ez hosszas magyarázkodás lenne, valamint semmi kedvem még emiatt is reflektorfényben lenni. Elég nekem a csendes háttér is.  
Amin viszont csodálkoztam, hogy egy teljes hétig nem láttam Linget. Azt képzeltem, akármelyik percben beugorhat a nyitott ablakon egy csokor virággal a kezében, vagy valami, de semmi. Fekete hercegünk eltűnt.  
Amikor ezt Ednek megemlítettem, láttam rajta, hogy valamit szívesen eltitkolna előlem. Hiába faggattam, nem mondott semmit, és amikor könyörgőn Alra néztem, Ő csak megrázta a fejét. Akkor bevágtam a durcit rájuk.

Nem bírtam túl sokáig a fekvést, a semmit tevést, úgyhogy másfél hét után egyenruhát öltöttem, kesztyűt húztam, és Ritával bementem a Központba. Vagyis, hogy pontosabb legyek, bementem _volna_. Ugyanis már a főbejáratnál újságírók hada támadott meg _engem_. Én meg csak válaszolgattam a kérdésekre, evickéltem előre a tömegben, és próbáltam nem elveszíteni a türelmemet, mellyel nem igazán vagyok megáldva.  
Beérve pedig rohantam Roy irodájába.  
- Most azonnal paterold el ezeket a hiénákat a kapu elől, különben Én teszem meg, és abban nem lesz köszönet! – fenyegettem meg háborogva.  
- Neked nem pihenned kéne? – pillantott rám nyugodtan.  
- Nem! – vágtam rá idegesen.  
- Hogy vagy? – érdeklődte.  
- Jelenleg nem jól – közöltem.  
- Remek – állt fel. – Akkor velem jöhetsz.  
- Mi? Hová? – pislogtam megütközve.  
- Meglátod – indult el, ki az irodából, Én követtem.  
Kint egy elsötétített üvegű kocsihoz ment, kinyitotta nekem az anyósülés felőli ajtót, betessékelt, majd Ő is beült. A tömeghez közeledve nemes egyszerűséggel rátenyerelt a dudára. Perszere, kedvesen emlegették a családfáját, Én csak elmosolyodtam rajta. Kényelmesen hátradőltem és a lassan száradó pocsolyákat figyeltem a napfényes városban.  
- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte meg újra, öt perces kocsikázás után.  
- Most jobban… - sóhajtottam.  
Rövidesen egy hosszú kőkerítés előtt álltunk meg, Én pedig nem tudtam eltalálni, hová is kerültünk.  
- Szálljunk ki – indítványozta. Kérésének eleget tettem, aztán megint Ő ment elöl.  
Kívülről nem látszott, de temetőbe értünk. Roy céltudatosan megindult, Én csak azon gondolkodtam, miért is jöttünk ide. Végül egy friss sírnál álltunk meg, és kilépve mögüle megláttam a feliratot is.  
Ifjabb Karmazsin örök nyughelye előtt álltunk. Elpillantottam a sír felett, s ismerős név tűnt fel. Körülnézve rájöttem, az összes áldozata ide került. Állt még mellettem egy percet, aztán elfordult, és szinte csak maga elé mormogta:  
- Mindjárt visszajövök, várj meg.  
Elsétált, míg Én a gondolataiba merülve álltam ott. Eddig küzdöttem az emlékek ellen, nem akartam emlékezni arra az éjszakára. Túl gyenge voltam, nem ezt tanultam, és ez az egész dühített, ugyanakkor megrémített.  
Akárhonnan nézzük, Karmazsinnak csak ügyes trükkjei voltak, amiken át kellett volna látnom, és úgy legyőznöm, ehelyett sorra bedőltem nekik. Valaki, aki okosabb nálam, sokkal hamarabb legyőzte volna, úgy, hogy közben egy karcolást sem szed össze. Nekem, mint látható volt, mindenképpen túl nagy falatnak számított.

Mélyet sóhajtottam, aztán idejét láttam inkább a kedves főnököm után nézni, mielőtt az egész délelőttöt elblicceljük.  
Hamar megtaláltam, egy katona sírjánál ácsorgott, akit Én csak hallomásból ismertem.  
- Ne menjünk? – kérdeztem halkan.  
- De, nem ártana – bólintott rá, és alig kivehető mozdulattal intve a sírnak el is indult mellettem.  
- Ő a barátod? – érdeklődtem óvatosan.  
- Igen…  
- Mintha Edéktől hallottam volna róla…  
- Meglehet.  
- Nem vagy ma bőbeszédű – jegyeztem meg.  
- Te túl kíváncsi vagy. Hamar megöregszel.  
- Ne oktass ki!  
- Mért ne? – mosolyodott el pimaszul. Ilyenkor konkrétan tizenéves suhancnak lehetett volna nézni.  
- Nem vagy az apám, elég, ha Ő nevel – feleltem.  
- Pedig olykor tényleg úgy érzem magam, mint valami pót-apa… - gondolkodott el.  
- Maradjunk inkább a bátyó szerepnél, az nem öregít annyira – vigyorogtam Rá.  
- Ne pimaszkodj! – szólt rám szigorúan. Felnevettem. Ekkor már a kocsiba ültünk be.  
- Mert mi lesz? – fordultam vele szembe.  
- Esetleg felgyulladsz – villant rám a szeme.  
- Nem vagy Te ilyen hirtelen – mosolyogtam Rá ártatlanul. – Amúgy… Lingékről továbbra sincs hír?  
- Semmi.  
- Ez kész. Hová a fenébe tűntek el?  
- Nem tudom… De a hétvégén azért ugye jössz?  
- Hová? – pislogtam értetlenül.  
- Állatkertbe.  
- Ja… Gondolom, csak – vontam vállat.  
Ezután a téma terelődött, míg visszaértünk. Az aulában elváltunk, Én elindultam az irodámba, de valaki utánam szólt:  
- Rainbird kisasszony!  
Megfordultam, egy velem talán egyidős lány állt a folyosón, majd sietett felém. Ruházata civil, biztosan nem katona. Fekete haját felkötve viselte, szemüvege volt, és fehér ing volt rajta, farmerrel.  
- Én volnék – sóhajtottam. – Miben segíthetek?  
- Micsoda hivatalos hangnem – mosolyodott el. Egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét, levette a szemüvegét, majd újra felnézett rám. Pislogtam, mire leesett.  
- Nessa…?  
- Azt hittem, már meg sem ismersz – lökte vissza az orrára a szemüvegét.  
- Mit csinálsz Te itt?  
- Megnézem, hogy vagy, nem egyértelmű?  
- Aha… - bólintottam. Egyelőre azon voltam fennakadva, hogy itt van, ráadásul még be is jutott valahogy… - Oké, de ezt nem a folyosó közepén – indultam tovább az irodám felé, illetve útközben meggondoltam magam, előbb a közös helyiségbe akartam benézni, van-e bent valaki a csapatból.

Egyedül John rendezgetett bent papírokat.  
- Neked nem pihenned kéne? – fogadott a kérdéstől függetlenül mosollyal.  
- Eltaláltad – vigyorogtam Rá. – Jól vagyok.  
- Akkor jó. Ki a vendéged? – pillantott most Nessa felé. A válaszadástól megmenekültem, mert Edwarddal az élen bejött a csapat többi tagja. A szőke már vette a levegőt, ahogy meglátott, de Én gyorsabb voltam:  
- Jól vagyok, élek, nincs bajom, nem aggódsz! – John a háttérben nevetett rajtam. – Pakoljatok, nekem még van egy kis dolgom, mindjárt jövök – ezzel rekord sebességgel csuktam az ajtót mögöttünk. – Komolyan, már csak Drake Doki hiányozna, hogy teljes legyen a napom – sóhajtottam fel újra. Nessa csak mosolygott rajtam. – Mi az? – pillantottam Rá.  
- Csak figyelem, mennyire elvagy itt – vont vállat.  
- Ja, igen… Ha hiszed, ha nem, sok jó fej ember van itt – mosolyodtam el.  
- Milyen jókedvű vagy – jegyezte meg.  
- Egy fenét. Csak már a depresszióhoz sincs kedvem. – Végre benyitottam a kedves kis irodámba. – Foglalj helyet – intettem egy szék felé, míg Én az asztal mögé ültem le.  
- De legalább vége – mondta.  
- Az egyetlen pozitívuma az egésznek – sóhajtottam.  
- Mikorra jön rendbe a kezed…? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Pár év vagy passz. Senki nem tudja – vontam vállat. Hümmögött. – De őszintén: most nem is igazán érdekel. Karmazsin átkának vége, és ez a lényeg. – Igen, mert tényleg ez volt a lényeg. Hogy mást már nem tud megölni. Hogy több embernek nem árthat. De akkor is, én 'feszt azon agyaltam, hogy most mihez kezdhetnék magammal…"


	49. Chapter 49

XLIX. Keletbe csöppenve

„A hétvége gyorsabban jött, mint azt vártam volna. Egyszerűen felgyorsult az idő, mintha direkt sietne. Utáltam. Persze, Rita látta rajtam, hogy nem vagyok túl jól, azért előadtam a lelkesedést. Még, ha nem is jött össze.  
Éppen a ruhákat próbáltuk magunkra varázsolni, amiket Lingtől kaptunk, mikor csengettek. Gondoltam, Ed az. Így elfordultam a tükör elől, ahol eddig magam mustráltam. Furcsán festettem magamnak a kék ruhában, és már az első pár lépésnél zavart, hogy a bal lábam ki van belőle… Össze akartam varrni. A rózsaszín öv nem zavart annyira, a színe nem volt olyan rossz, elviselhető kategóriába esett. A hajam egyszerűen fel volt kötve, kék színű szalaggal masni díszítette. A fapapucs kopogott minden lépésemre, tetszett, és kényelmes is volt.  
Az ajtóban nem Edward állt. Meglepetten bámultam az érkezőre.  
- Mondd csak, merre jártál eddig? – kérdeztem, ahogy hátrébb léptem.  
- Dolgom volt – felelte. Hangja nem olyan volt, mint máskor, kisugárzása is megváltozott. Furcsa volta az egész lénye.  
Végignéztem rajta, s megállapítottam, hogy Ő is alkalomhoz illően öltözött. Fekete ruha volt rajta, felsője elején vörös bársonyféle volt, ujjai vége fehérek voltak. Alul pedig valami szoknyafélét viselt. Haját fehér masnival fogta össze.  
Ling is megnézett engem, közben elmosolyodott. Tekintete nem tetszett. De tisztában voltam vele, hogy az Én változásom miatt látom így. Inkább nem szóltam semmit, mikor megdicsérte az öltözékem. Amúgy is Ő vette, Én csak felvettem…  
Rita a nappaliban állt, az ablak felé fordulva. A hajával majdnem egyszínű, kicsit narancssárgásabb árnyalatú övének masniját Én kötöttem, szegény úgy is nézett ki, de az összhatás jó volt, Rit csinos volt. Haját narancsos szalaggal kötötte fel, a ruha maga zöld színű volt. A legyezője szintén, narancsszín virágokkal. Szerette a zöldet. Én meg a kéket, természetesen.  
Már csak Edre vártunk, aki hamarosan befutott. Keleti viselete láthatóan zavarta, pedig jól állt neki.  
Bár nekem továbbra sem volt sok kedvem az estéhez, azért álmosolyogva, már-már azonosulva a szerepemmel előadtam magam.

Az állatkert füvészkert részlege még ilyen semmilyen állapotban is gyönyörű volt, főleg a virágzó, szirmukat hullató keleti és itteni cseresznyefák.  
A rendezvényen keleti italok – Én teát kóstoltam, citrommal, cukorral és mézzel – és ételeket – inkább édességekkel próbálkoztunk – szolgáltak fel. A színpadon egy szép hangú, tradicionális ruhában lévő nő énekelt. A tűzijáték alatt előadott dala tetszett a legjobban, így megkérdeztem Linget, mi a címe a dalnak. Még az első sorokat is idézte nekem: _'Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no ne ga mimi ni nokoru /  
Ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omou no deshou…"  
/Ai Otsuka – Planetarium/_

Hangulatos volt a hely, lampionokkal világítottak, mint említettem, még tűzijáték is volt. Szóval ha épp nem vagyok „leülök a sarokba és sírok" hangulatban, bizonyára élveztem volna az estét.  
A másik probléma maga Ling volt.  
Nem éreztem tisztán a szándékát, nagyon zavart, ahogy mosolygott, vagy rám nézett. De amikor kedves hangot megütve sétálni hívott, elhatároztam, hogy adok neki még egy esélyt. Aztán szimplán lekoptatom, ha gáz van. Nos, gáz az lett…  
Csendes ösvényen haladtunk, mely egyre távolabb vezetett a kissé zajos csoporttól…"

- Te Rit… - kezdte tele szájjal Ed, majd lenyelte a maradék rizst is –, nem is olyan rossz ez az izé.  
- Shusinak hívják – felelte elmosolyodva a lány. – Szerintem finom – mondta, ahogy a szájába dobott egy újabb zöld színű bogyófélét.  
- Az mi? – pislogott Rá kíváncsian Edward.  
- Wasabis mogyoró. Kérsz? – nyújtotta át zacskót. A szőke kivett egyet, és szájéhoz emelte. – Ne… - kezdte volna, de addigra elkésett: a férfi próbaképpen megnyalta a csemegét, és elfintorodott. - … nyald meg!  
- Hogy bírod ezt megenni? – kérdezte, miközben nagyon gyorsan valami innivaló után nézett a közelükben.  
- Pedig finom – kapott be egy másik szemet és elropogtatta. – Edd csak meg. Nem halsz bele, és a vége jó.  
- Na jó… - és megette. A következő pillanatban Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist könnyezett. A wasabiról ugyanis most tudta meg, hogy mennyire csípős. Rita nevetett rajta, majd odanyújtott neki egy pohár gyümölcslét… Illetve annak látszó italt. – Ez meg mi? – pislogott Ed a pohárra.  
- Gyümölcslé, nem?  
- Fura íze van – közölte. – Kérdezzük meg Linget, mi ez.  
- Oké, épp ott mennek Rine-el – bökött a szőke háta mögé, mire az megfordult, és éppen látta még a lány kék ruháját eltűnni. – Valami baj van? – érdeklődte Shadow az elgondolkodó arcot látva.  
- Remélem, semmi. Csak Ling ma kicsit furcsán viselkedett, nem?  
- Neked is feltűnt?  
- Akkor nem csak képzelődöm – indult meg az ösvény felé, amin a másik páros eltűnt.  
- Te tudsz valamit? – lépett utána Rit.  
- Talán – volt a felelet, aztán csendben a fák közt eltűntek után osontak.

„A hirtelen csendben és nyugalomban sokkal tisztábban éreztem Ling energiáit, és ez nem tetszett. Megtorpantam, mire Ő két lépés után hátrafordult.  
- Menjünk vissza – kértem.  
- Miért? – érdeklődte, ahogy közelebb lépett. Én hátráltam.  
- Csak menjünk vissza – türelmetlenkedtem. De volt más is a hangomban…  
- Ugyan már, mindjárt ott vagyunk… - kezdte, de ezúttal már dühösen vágtam közbe:  
- Nem érdekel! Ha Te nem is jössz, majd Én megyek! – ezzel, és egy hátraarccal próbáltam elhagyni a helyszínt. De Ling utánam lépett, és elkapott. Egyik karja a nyakamnak, másik a mellkasomnak feszült. Természetesen, sem kesztyű, sem nyaklánc nem volt nálam. Még egy darab kréta sem.  
Halkan felsikítottam, holott nem is tudtam, hogy tudok ilyet. Aztán a befogta a szám, és a fülemhez hajolt. Lélegzetét éreztem a bőrömön, s a tekintetem a bal kézfejére siklott. Uroborosz virított rajta a fehér bőrén.  
- Ne kapálózz, úgyis az enyém leszel – morogta a fülembe. Zizzent egy bokor előttünk. Edward lépett elő, arany szemei szikrákat szórtak.  
- Azonnal engedd el, Ling! – szólt Rá dühösen.  
- Nem vagyok Ling! – közölte fagyosan, s felnevetett. – Csak nem képzeled, hogy egy ilyen csinos kis leányzót elengedek…?  
- Nem adtam választási lehetőséget – szögezte le Ed, és tenyerei összeértek. De egyszerre kétfelől éreztem az alkímia erőit. Ling megrándult, szorítása gyengült, mire Én ki tudtam szabadulni. A szőke rögtön maga mögé intett, gondolom, látta rajtam a páni félelmet.  
Megfordulva láttam, hogy Rita alkímiája munkálkodott mögöttünk, jól fejbe vágta Linget. Vörös szikrák pattogtak körülötte.  
- Most tűnj el – tanácsolta Ed dühös hangja.  
- Bolond is lennék négyőtök ellen harcolni – nevetett fel, majd eltűnt. Akkor még nem értettem mire céloz… De nem is érdekelt.  
Rit megölelt, s percek múlva arra eszméltem, hogy a kocsiban ülünk, és valószínűleg hazafelé tartunk.  
- Ő nem Ling volt – jegyezte meg Edward a volánnál.  
- Hanem ki? – kérdezte mellőlem Shad.  
- Greed… Egy homunculus. De Ő nem olyan, mint a többiek. Majd elmagyarázom. De a lényeg, hogy a mai viselkedése nem köthető össze Linggel. – Próbáltam érteni a magyarázatát, tényleg. De valahogy nem ment. Nem voltam rá képes…"

Villámlott, majd dördült egyet, mire sötét borult a szobára. Rita Sembra becsukta a könyvét, majd egy sóhajtással felállt az ágyáról. Kilépett a szobájából, a konyhába ment, és gyertyát gyújtott.  
- Rine! Nem tudsz kezdeni valamit a világítással? – szólt barátnője után. Semmi válasz. – Már megint belebódultál a villámokba…? – nyitott be a szobába. De az üres volt. – Rine? Ne szórakozz velem! – morogta, de akkor már biztos volt benne, hogy egyedül van a házban. Visszatért a konyhába, s csak akkor vette észre az otthagyott üzenetet.  
Catherine kesztyűi és egy lap volt az asztalon.

„_Ott álltam az úton, nem tudtam hová, merre menjek,  
Kellett, hogy valami jöjjön, történjen velem, az volt a kezdet.  
Nem találtam otthont, indulok, ha kell, a végtelen útra.  
Nem élhetek másként, állni nem tudok, csak menni újra.  
Örökmozgó lettem, nem állok sohasem!*_

_Ne aggódjatok, majd jövök!_

_Rine"_

Rita csak sóhajtott még egyet, aztán visszatette a levélkét az asztalra.  
- Javíthatatlan vagy – csóválta meg a fejét.  
Odakint szakadt az eső, dörgött az ég. Majd újabbat villámlott.

2009. december 23.


End file.
